Wrapped so Pretty
by The Ghoul In Pajamas
Summary: Ginny knew Hermione was a bit outside the norm.But what she's dreaming of now is a bit beyonds Ginny field of expertise...Finding a guy -not a problem. But finding the perfect guy? That could be more of a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my pink gucci bag and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** For theme song chosen for this story please visit my profile. Song chosen by a Fanfiction reviewer.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Wrapped So Pretty"**

* * *

Did you ever just want to cry your eyes out? Literally grab a big box of muggle tissue and ball like a heart broken baby. Well, that's how Hermione felt at that moment. She was miserable and planned to stay that way she didn't care if the whole world went to hell in a flying cauldron anymore. She was absolutely, without a doubt in her mind, done, done with men.

"Let me get this straight," said Ginny as she opened the cupboard and saw nothing but a can of decaf coffee. Shit! She thought. No booze, no fire whisky, nothing. "Don't you have anything here with a kick to it?"

"Err..yeah check the other one," said Hermione through tears, a soddy, tissue and a stuffy nose.

"So let me get this straight," Ginny returned to her side after starting up a brew of decaffeinated coffee for the two of them. "You came home from -"

"The store we were out of a few things" Hermione said.

"Right, home from the store and you found the letter from Ron?" Ginny couldn't believe what she was taking in. Well yes, she knew her brother had no spine but to ditch her best friend this way was beyond low. Ginny looked out of the kitchen window it was raining outside. There was a Quidditch game in Scotland that afternoon and a few of her friends had already purchase tickets and she had planned on going. But out of the blue, came an owl from Hermione, she could tell from the letter and from the teardrops on it. That her friend was not in a right state.

"So is the gift from my sleaze of a brother too." Ginny asked pointing at a pretty little package that was neatly wrapped with a bow.

"No," replied Hermione, wiping the corners of her swollen eyes. "It's a house warming gift from my mother."

Ginny handed her another tissue. "so what was exactly in the letter Hermione? I mean did the slime say why he's run off with her."

Hermione stiffened as if it had not happen.

Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for her who was she kidding Hermione was nothing like Lavender. She was well….a pathetic geek she supposed and maybe just a bit wound to tight. In truth Ginny knew that Hermione's world circled around books and research and more bookstores. Especially now that she was focusing on becoming a healer. She studied to much even for her, and she was her best friend. She knew her brother would go A-wall on her someday.

"Hey, it's not that bad Hermione. You'll find another guy in no time. Honestly."

"O no, I'm sorry but I'm out -finish -done with men. All they're good for is heartache and reproduction; nothing else." She stiffened her bottom lip, but another tear slid down her cheek.

Ginny got up and was back in no time with two cups of steamy coffee."You don't mean that you're just-"

"I do Ginny I mean every word of it. Do you know that in that letter he said I'm sorry Hermione but you just don't excite me anymore."

"The slimy git, Merlin when I get my hands on him." said Ginny

Hermione set her elbows on the table, balled her hands into a fists and propped her forehead on top of them. Her shoulders trembled. For Ginny this was nerve wrecking to see her friend become so unraveled because she knew Hermione was so dignified and all. Well, she was a bit of a bore from time to time. But that was still a shitty thing for Ron to say.

"That's not the worst part." Hermione grabbed another tissue. "The worse part Gin is that I don't even miss him."

"Miss him, well Hermione he hasn't been gone that long dear."

"Yes… I mean no," she took a deep breath "…he's been gone six months."

Ginny's eyes widen to the news, she grabbed her mug, took a sip and started laughing. "six months then what are you so beat up about."

"It's not Ron. It just….It's nothing really I being foolish really I don't know what's wrong with me." Hermione shrugged. " Its being back here in London, well the muggle side of London. I was going to stay in the wizarding world and perhaps find some place there. But I thought no…"

Hermione's voice got a far away tone as if she forgot her friend was there. "I was doing research on Unrelated magically-ionic collisions and I didn't want to be distracted and being there. I was afraid I would be out and run into him, I mean _them_ and perhaps become so upset like now that I would not be able to focus."

"Sounds like to me your knickers are burning for some action Hermione," Ginny flashed her a brilliant smile. "all this physics-slash-magical-medical stuff is not giving you any thrills in the bedroom, right?"

"God Ginny!" she laughed "Your impossible. Frankly, I believe sex is overrated." Hermion was feeling uncomfortable with admitting she's never achieved an organism with Ron, she looked down at her hands.

Ginny went blank "you've never made it to a climax, you know the point of bliss, the big wham-o thank you tiger!"

"No, not exactly"

"BUMMER!"

"Yes well maybe I need something more ….of a sense of connection with someone." she said.

"You can't get more connected than burning up the old mattress." stated Ginny.

"Yes, well, that's assuming the tiger can burn it up. Honestly….." she sniffed and sipped her coffee. "Don't hate me for saying this, but when I speak of a connection with someone, I don't mean a guy in general. I mean perhaps something more lasting than just sex."

"Marriage? But I thought you opposed of marriages."

"I was working at St. Mungos last month and was assisting with the accidental magical mishaps floor for children." she sniffed again. "The head warden of Healers ask for me to deliver some papers to the New Delivery Sector, and I ran into Ron and Lavendar there. He told me she's pregnant….I'm not jealous. To be honest I don't care enough about him to be jealous and I really don't want to marry anyone. It's just that…." Her voice faded. "It's just that….um....well."

Ginny wasn't getting it. If it was not Ron that had her hinny in such a hot fix then what was it? Lavender? But she's off flaunting about with Ronald's kid. "O sweet Merlin, you want to be a mum!" shouted Ginny suddenly and she began choking on her coffee.

Hermione bit her lip and gave a jerky nod. "I wanted to be a mother when Ron and I was together but, I just didn't feel he would be the right one for me and my future child."

Ginny was still coughing, however taking this all in. She glance around at the clock and wanted to hear the rest of this but she had to leave soon if she planned on catching the Quidditch tournament in time.

"Hermione are you serious about wanting a baby even if you're a single witch?" Ginny looked confused.

But Hermione was a so very unlike normal witches her age. She was like a brainy journal and needed someone to share all that brainy stuff with.

"I mean being a single mom is not easy, I mean you have a awesome paying career and occupational study and all, but Hermione single mother witches are frown upon a lot in the wizarding world. A lot, I mean a lot, a lot." said Ginny.

Once again her back stiffened as if someone hit her with a Petrificus Totalus spell. "I've thought about it _a lot …_really. I don't ever plan to marry Ginny you know that, but I want a little girl more than anything. And I think I'd make a good mother. The trouble is I don't know how to make it happen. Other than Ron, I've never been with another man, and I don't think anyone has notice me lately."

"Are you crazy Hermione, loads of guys have noticed you. But your nose is always in some book." Ginny starred at her friend, for a smart witch she sure was dumb. "Hermione you work at a Hospital with swarms of wizard doctors, healers, and scholars. Finding a guy should be easy, if a kid is all you want then invite them over, put on a song, buy a couple of butterbeers and nail him."

Hermione blushed "It couldn't be anyone I know or work with."

"Then pick up a guy out of Diagon Alley or some pub or something."

"Oh I couldn't do that I'd have to know a little about his medical background, does he have allergies, or magically ingrown warts." Hermione's voice dropped again. "Besides I don't know how to pick up someone."

Ginny thought nothing could be easier than just picking up a guy for a little fun. But that was the difference between her and Hermione.

"And I don't want anyone from my field of work, I mean I don't want anyone who's super-intelligent fathering my child."

"You mean you want someone stupid to be you baby's dad?" asked Ginny.

Hermione smiled. "I know it sounds mental, but its very difficult for a child to grow up being smarter than everyone else. It makes it impossible to fit in. Which is why I could never have a child with someone brilliant, a graduate of high OWLs, a recipient of high honors or even one of the doctors at St Mungos. I thought of a muggle sperm bank but the problem with that is, what if the child could end up without a scratch of magic?"

"Hermione that's just weird. You think that because your so abnormally smart that you just have to find someone that's a dunderhead.

" I don't think, I know I do Ginny, it's hard to explain but it has a lot to do with muggle genetics and without going to deep into contrast on the subject. Short verse of the matter is that I can't bear the idea that my child would have to go through what I did when I was growing up. The point is neither here nor there. The point is, as much as I want to be a mom, I can't just think about myself."

Ginny turned to look at the clock again and jumped up quickly. She couldn't believe how long they had been talking and it was nearly seven o' clock. The game would start within the hour and she was no where near Scotland.

"Hermione, hey look I have to get going."

Hermione nodded and understood. Ginny's truly felt sorry for her but all this talk about being a mom made her feel a bit light headed. "Hey I tell you what. Come with me to the game. You can buy tickets at the gate I'm sure of it and if not there's always loads of people selling their seats at the last moment. It'll be a breeze to get you in."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my pink gucci bag and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

**Portnahaven, Scotland**

The three quidditch players, who were biting their time before the big game. All of them nodded at once. With nearly two hours remaining before the game they dropped into a local pub for a decent meal. This particular pub was their usual spot. Decors of their team, the Falmouth Falcons plaster every piece of it with it's bold display of silver and gray.

Zabini one of the teams beaters signaled for the waitress E`sa. "He's going to be twenty-four, so we want to keep the lid on this one mates we have to make it extra special"

Everyone who knew anything about Quidditch knew that Draco was the star of the team and the best damn seeker the Falcons had seen since Basil Horton. But lately his attitude had been down right nasty and generally impossible to get along with ever since the season started.

The sassy little witch crossed her arms as she approached the table wearing a firm-fitting white tank top bearing the Falcons emblem upon her busty chest. It was a part of her hostess uniform. It didn't seem demanding to the three players to change the subject of the hour with a lady now at the table. So she listen in to their plans.

"So you think if you get him snagged then e'll ease up on you?" she said after a few more inquiries on the subject.

"Hell if someone doesn't do something soon .. ..I'm not taking much more of his bull. He's been a royal git lately no one can stand to be around him." said Zabini.

"He's started a fight with two of the beaters from Puddlemere in the last match. Nearly cost us the whole bloody season, 'e knows that's the Minister's favorite team. Gone and lost his marble's I tell ye" said Pulanski, who was one of the Falcon's chaser's.

"From what I 'ear you three ar' wasting your time. That Draco has more women than 'e can shake off in one sitting." said the young witch.

"Yeah but here's the thing, he ain't using them, any of them." Broadmoor corrected her - he was the beater for the Falmouth Falcons and better known asTupper. "My wife knows everyone and knows all the latest gossip,"

Pulanski nodded. "Ye mean she starts all the gossip don'cha."

"Shut up Pulanski. Far as anyone knows, he hasn't wet the willful-one since he broke up with Pansy, and that was last February.

"Ye jisten" said E`sa

"You mean this past February? It June now, he and Parkinson broke things off ages ago." said Zabini

"_Nope_, I mean last February."

"_Woooh!" _all four moaned in unison.

"It's unnatural for a man to go on like that. I read once in one of those fancy dohickey like books. That if a wizards holds it in for to long, his fellew'rs will build up with so much magic and what have ye'. That it'll just pop!" Pulanski snapped his finger in midair "instant combustion." he predicted.

"You don't say?" ask Tupper.

Zabini shook his head at them both. "Did I ever tell you two you're both idiots. The trouble with Draco is, he's to damn choosy, if they're not a self-righteous pureblooded witch he looks right past her."

Pansy Parkinson had been Draco's beautiful girlfriend for as long as anyone could remember. However, things were never steady with them, as Pansy would often go a sabbatical from time to time. The last time everyone thought she was here to stay, until a year ago she gotten tired of waiting for a wedding ring that wasn't ever going to come and ran off with a twenty-three-year-old intern from his dad's office. Since then Draco had only been concentrating on winning quidditch games and dating a different witch every week to satisfy the public and the papers.

At first his appetite for women suggested he had put his ex-girlfriend woes behind him. Until a load of angry and disappointed women started a inside game known as _"Pin the Tail on the Dragon._" Nearly all of them had been rejected at least a dozen times. Which made him public enemy number one in the book of available witches that followed quidditch team stars like muggle groupies to a rock band.

"What we need is someone that has nothing in common with Parkinson…nothing!…that means looks….shape."

"Or _bitchy ar-t-tude_!" added E`sa the waitress. Who personally despised Pansy Parkinson.

"Sure. Right…she has to be pretty, but classy. Not to classy though….he doesn't seem to get to excited about those high sophisticated sorts his mother shows up with." Tupper interjected with that bit of insight, as he grabbed his mug.

"Sort of dignified you know, like one of those society types." Zabini felt he knew Draco better than any of them. Draco was a thinker and if she couldn't hold a five minute conversation on something other than his Quidditch number, then he'd just cast her in the waste pile with the other groupies.

Like E`sa most of the girls that flocked there were all the same. Brainless, easy lays, but otherwise nothing like the girl they needed.

The waitress, although very hot and curvy wasn't known for her brains and she was out of the question since Tupper and Pulanski each had a piece of her.

"I'm stumped"

"Yea I 'aven't got a clue. Problem is, not many brainy society sorts hang around 'ere long." said E`sa

"Yea that's what I was thinking so we might have to use a scarlet."

"A 'ooker." suggested E`sa, she knew some hookers, but none of them would be their idea of classy or brainy. Neither were her friends. She ran with a group of hard-drinking, party-crashing women, whose single goal in life was to sleep with as many quidditch stars as you could. Its was kinda like collecting those wizarding cards from the candy shops. You don't need for them to stick around. But it was sure fun when you got your hands on them.

All three men were looking directly at her.

"What?" she asked, trying not to get to excited with such gorgeous men examining her all at once.

"What we were thinking is that you could use your connections and find us the perfect girl." Said Tupper. "His birthday is coming up in four days, and we got to have a women or hooker for him before then."

"What's in it for me?"

Since the other two men's last season's robes already hung in her closet. They knew they had to make the offer sweet.

Zabini spoke seductively and with a smirkish grin he'd picked up from so many years of being Draco's best mate. "You got a er! Particular number you're interested in adding to your collection."

She thought about it. She rather jump Draco herself than find him a woman. But then again there was the new Bulgarian guy they added this season. He was so fucking hot he made her clitty purr when he walked by. But on the other hand Zabini was a particular number she'd not gotten around to yet.

"As a matter of fact _I do_."

The men groaned with satisfaction as she took Zabini's bait.

"If I can produce the perfect 'ooker for his birthday you 'ar mine number twelve."

"Ah shit E`sa you know I have a girl."

"That's your problem." she broke in, with a mischievous smile.

Zabini was young, aggressive, and sublimely talented. He alone with Draco had been personally handpicked from Hogwarts by the eldest stars of the Falcons. They were to take over the starring positions. Zabini stepped in as second leading captain when the games got brutal and had mastered every position on the team included Draco's seeker spot.

The men grumbled and finally agreed to hand Zabini over if she did her part and came through with their award winning hooker within four days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my pink gucci bag and ever whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense... I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Author notes:** Thankies to all the reviews so much guys. **mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys **and **IGOTEAMEDWARD** (you're really funny...lol thanks for the review!). Just to shed some light on the story **Catuhh** you're right she is young, but they are not Hogwarts age, Hermione and Draco are well in there twenty's. I have never been a Ronmione fan. I like things when they are out of school but i have read some that were awesome at a Hogwarts timeline. Plus I enjoy Lumione fics, but I don't think i can write one. my favorite so far is "Hermione's Choice" written by **SlytherinDragoon**. check it out it's a great story. Thanks to **LDeetz **the chocolate comment was refreshing and cute.

* * *

_"As a matter of fact I do."_

_The men groaned with satisfaction as she took Zabini's bait._

_"If I can produce the perfect 'ooker for his birthday you 'ar mine number twelve."_

_"Ah shit E`sa you know I have a girl."_

_"That's your problem." she said._

_Zabini was young, aggressive, and sublimely talented. He alone with Draco had been personally handpicked from Hogwarts by the eldest stars of the Falcons. They were to take over the starring positions. Zabini stepped in as second leading captain when the games got brutal and had mastered every position on the team included Draco's seeker spot._

_The men grumbled and finally agreed to hand Zabini over if she did her part and came through with their award winning hooker within four days._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

Two days later, E`sa was still mulling over the problem as she dragged her hangover into the kitchen sink. Sick to her stomach from too much partying at Ginny's. It was almost noon on Saturday, and she didn't have to be at the pub until five. Which was a good thing, because she needed time to recover from last night.

Gripping the sink's edge, the room spun once, and she let it rip —hurling over into the sink, last night dinner.

"Shit!" she said turning on the tap to wash away the stench. Nothing was going right. The Chudley Cannons were playing in London today, and she simply had to miss out. Plus, with the game being set there she couldn't look forward to the players dropping in afterwards. But that was the last of her worries.

Now that the sickness was off her stomach, she had to focus on the hooker thing, she wasn't about to let Zabini slip through her milky little fingers. She dropped her face into her hands to steady the room.

How was she going to break the news that she hadn't found Draco's birthday present? One of the reasons the guys paid so much attention to her was not just for her plump little ass. _Hell no_! The reason they loved her was that she always came through, and always got them women. She drew a deep breath and looked out the window, thinking. . . .

"Fuck me Merlin!" she shouted. Why didn't she think of this before? There was only one other witch as good as she was when it came to shit like this. Ginny Weasley.

She did a quick fix on her makeup and without bothering to put on her knickers, she slipped on a pair of tight muggle jeans and black top and then headed for her broom.

* * *

_**Three and a half hours later. . . .**_

Hermione stood in the center of her bedroom wearing nothing but a pink thong and floral bra as the two witches examined her over as if she were some sort of bubbling potion.

It didn't take E`sa more than two seconds to figure out why the witch had been here crying her nerdy little heart out. She was in deed the brainy type. Boring-looking books everywhere, off-white walls and comfortable furniture. E`sa nearly fell asleep just walking through the living room. Everything about the little loft apartment was cheery and cute except for the bushy haired witch they had come to see.

E`sa, knew Gin would come through, but wow this one was a winner, she wondered if she was a dike?

Small waist, tidy shoulder length oatmeal-colored hair. Except for a few wild curls and springy waves. Decent height, well proportioned legs, perfectly manicured nails. E`sa might have felt envious of Draco except for the fact that she was a little lacking in the boob area.

Ginny turned Hermione slightly so that they could get a better look. To bad she was a muggle-born, thought E`sa. Hermione had a good forehead and a decent nose, not to big not to small. Her lips were sort of interesting, and she had great skin. But she didn't seem to do much for herself.

E`sa would have to add a lot more makeup. But all in all the geek was a pretty good looking witch. She'd fuck her; and that said a lot.

So?" asked Ginny "what d'ya think, it'll work right." Ginny made a face and headed over to Hermione's bed and took a seat. "Ok here's the deal we think we may have a solution to your problem Hermione. Thing is you first have to promise to hear me out." Ginny started explaining the details of the entire plot slowly, just as E`sa had explained it to her. Leaving out a part here and there.

She explained the secret birthday present she would have to play and with a little magical enhancement her identity would me concealed with a charm. She be in, out, undetected and totally knocked up.

And then it came, like douse of ice cold water.

The name of her lucky candidate. The worse two words she would have ever included into a complete sentence along with the term _baby_ attached to it. Hermione felt like she was about to piss herself at the mentioning of his name.

"She really wants a baby?" asked E`sa as she now understood what Hermione had hoped to gain from the deal. So the geek wasn't a dike she thought. To bad, she had great ankles.

"Are you out of your bloody mind Gin? -Draco, Draco Malfoy! **NO**! _hell no_, absolutely not."

This form of screaming and shouting between the three witches went on for fifteen minutes or more.

"Would you Ginny? Would you seriously choose somebody like him to be the father of your baby?"

"Of course I would, —assuming I could see his medical records."

E`sa walked over and with a flick of her wand, out dropped a manila folder onto the floor.

Hermione couldn't believe this. She skimmed through page, after page of Malfoy past medical history since he was nine. "How in the hell did you get these? Do you know this is illegal on so many grounds." Hermione was about to shit a brick, clear through her pink thong.

"We have friends in high places girl." said E`sa. She and Gin gave a quick high five.

Hermione sanked to the floor. Ethical laws and the Code of Healers told her she had to turn these two psychos in. But how can she hand her own best friend over to the Ministry. She listen as the two women carried on with how it was all suppose to worked out.

"Are you joking?" asked Hermione, looking at his healthiest and most recent physical report.

She swallowed hard and shook her head. "But I don't even like him."

"what are you talking about?" asked Ginny "you don't have to like him. This is about those geney-things you were telling me about, the cromosomies and his ovary stuff. I thought, what you were after, was perfect health, strength, endurance and most importantly low NEWTs and OWLs. Well Malfoy is all these things. Plus, he's one-hundred percent pureblood, as you know. The baby would be guaranteed magic."

"Plus 'is good looks is a bonus." added E`sa.

Finally when Hermione thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

Now she sat on the floor so pale she started looking like the little girl in that old Brad Pit vampire flick she had seen ages ago. "Are you, -Are you saying I have to pretend to be a prostitute? A hooker?z'

"No No," interrupted E`sa "You must be a high-class 'ooker 'Ermione, Draco likes 'is 'ookers with a lot-of-class."

Ginny stepped up from the bed "I guess what it all comes down to, is whether or not you've got the guts to go for it —_Momm_y!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my goofy little blackberry and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel I read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

_**Author's Note: **_For the theme song to this chapter, visit my profile page.

**Chapter 4**

"**Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

What had she gotten herself into? Hermione Granger's stomach began to turn flips as she made her way into the ladies room. The Dungeon was where E`sa worked. It was the name of the pub she and Ginny had gone tonight. Portnahaven was a small wizarding village along the coastlines and this was suppose to be the big night of her worse date ever. Ginny had brought her here to meet the other quidditch players for the big setup. Later they would be travel by floo to Malfoy's place that very night.

She ignored the other women standing at the sink and raced into the nearest stall, latched it closed, and seriously consider casting a pimple spell upon herself. Just to find a sure way out of this.

Only four days ago she was at home in her peaceful little apartment, reaching for the next tissue as she turned a page in one of her books. Then this insanity had possessed her. After all those years of orderly thinking, of disapproving when Harry and Ron would behave so recklessly. Now look at her.

Now that it was too late, she stood in a bathroom stall realizing she made a mistake and forgotten the law of logical and rational thinking. Maybe it truly was just a rebellious reaction with Ronald leaving her over Lavender. His attitude towards their poorly held together relationship, combined with the fact that she was maybe just a little bored and lonely. But this man -Malfoy, was an all around hater of muggleborns.

_Or maybe it was just fate. _Replied the tiny voice in her head. Although she wasn't one to put much into mystical omens and the whole galatical beliefs of prophetical signs, but Malfoy's birthday fell exactly at her most fertile time of the month simply was to strong to ignore. All she had to do was go through with it. By this time tomorrow, she would be pregnant, and she could put this silly world of men behind her. It would just be her and her sweet little baby.

Some people might have thought she was being selfish, but her longing for a baby didn't feel selfish. It felt right and she can't recall ever wanting anything more in her life.

This morning she had imagined herself years from now in a beautiful brick home, lost in her studies of advancing her career as a healer. And a small noise would come in to break her concentration, the sound of her soon to be child coming into the room.

"Mama, will we practice more magic today?"

In her mind she would turn around and abandon her work to do what her the little love of her life wanted.

The sound of the chattering witches faded as they left. She knew she couldn't hide forever, and hated the idea of cowering away from the likes of Malfoy. Finally, she opened the door. As she slipped out of the stall, she caught another glimpse of her and Ginny's handy work, and for a fraction of a moment she thought the reflection belong to someone else.

Hermione and Ginny worked a spell to lengthen her hair just for tonight and turned it solid black as a midnight river with waves clear past her waist. Her makeup Ginny applied with a heavy hand to hide the natural brown of her eyes, which she had wanted to change those too, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it. The reflection of the young witch looking back at her look dangerous, sensual and with a look that clearly said free agent!

Her gaze finally dropped to the outfit she and E`sa had shopped for together.

Hermione adjusted the diamond chained spaghetti straps.

Metallic, solid black and so body tight they could have painted the mini cocktail on and gotten the same effect. From a front view, for Hermione's taste it was mildly acceptable. The true attention grabber of the erotic glittery piece, was in its back.

Large cutouts devoted to exposing the sensual curve of her hips and slender waist made her feel partly nude. Each cutout was drawn together into a single large ring also jazzed up with sparkly diamonds that sat in the mid of her exposed back. She would have never dreamed of buying such a dress, but she had to successfully disguise her identity and Gin said she had to do it all the way; looks and everything.

She had picked out a lovely cream tone dress that saved her some shame. She thought it was adorable, but E`sa told her that hooker's don't wear those. Hermione had to admit she enjoyed the other woman's company even if she didn't approve of her choice of a lifestyle. She was a little shallow and self-centered, interested only in scanty clothes, going to bed with Quidditch stars and getting drunk.

Ten minutes later and still standing by the sink and mirror. Hermione had not yet left the ladies room. This whole plan was insane. She reached into her tiny hand bag where she had packed a change of clothes just incase she came to her senses in time. Panic swelled up inside of her and she couldn't find the tiny parcel of clothing fast enough.

Ginny bust through the door. "What the hell is keeping you? Zabini's outside waiting for you." she said her red hair flying.

"Gin we can't, I mean its one thing to talk about it, even planning it. But to actually go through with it….I …I don't think I can. I- I've changed my mind."

" I knew it. You're not gonna chicken out on me now," Ginny knew she would do this and planned ahead for it. She was not about to screw up her chances with Zabini. E`sa wanted to bed him sure, but when she offered her Harry Potter in exchange for number twelve she couldn't contain herself. So if she could just get Hermione to go through with tonight, Zabini would be hers and E`sa swore she'd hand him over in exchange for a night with Harry. Ginny rushed over and withdrew a tiny flask from her back pocket.

"Down it."

"No, what is that."

"What do you mean? it's a potion. One of my damn best creations I might add."

"I don't know…."

"Trust me. You're scared right? About to poop your panties right? So do you want that kid or not…..Down it! It's just what you need."

"I've learned my lesson once about drinking strange potions with your brother."

"Yeah, Yeah. So do you want a little Hermione or not?"

The perfect image of her baby swelled up in her mind. _"You know I do."_

"Then just drink the fucking potion Hermione and come on the guy is ready to leave."

She downed the potion and protested again as Ginny dragged her out by the arm. The atmosphere of the place was full blown with energy. Music blasted from invisible speakers so loudly she felt as if she would evaporate from the vibration. She spotted a lengthy counter section of the place and instantly knew it had to be the bar for ordering drinks. A couple of people rushed past her, some laughing, some passing shots of liquor, and others simply talking.

They brushed through a group of strange men and Hermione noticed them staring at her. For a moment she thought maybe something was wrong. That maybe she had a stream of tissue dragging behind her, but no the look they gave was sexual in every way. The potion was surely working on her cause she smiled back at a curly haired wizard.

"Holy shit!"

"What"

"Your name think of a name quick….no body should know you're real name. It'll kill the whole damn plan." Ginny gave her an apologetic look that said sorry, but you're not a pureblood.

Hermione gave it some thought. "Moine…sounds nice. Herm. What about my middle name?"

"Those will do I guess. But can't you think of something sexy, or different." Ginny spun her around on her heels and began to name off some of the most seductive looking witches Hermione ever encounter. "That's Candy but her real name is Susan, of course you know E'sa. The girl with the red mini skirt on, her name is Fundu. Then there Olga, Penny, Kit and Kat the twins. Over there is Bunny. We call her that cause she's bounced off every guys broom stick. And then there's me Gin. -So here." Ginny tossed a cup into her hand and pressed it to her lips. Forcing her to drink. "You're name will be ......Butter."

"That's horrible."

Ginny pulled her to a tall handsome wizard standing well over six feet, and he could easily be a conversation piece with his good looks. His dark eyes scanned over Hermione with pure satisfaction. A vein twitched in his jaw and he cocked a brow and smiled brightly.

His interesting features sent a trickle down her spine. The potion was surely working its magic. Hermione had a mental flash of those cool hands of his all over her. The tingling between her legs reminded her she wasn't wearing panties.

E`sa appeared next to her carrying a tray filled with more tiny shot glasses.

"And 'ere she is, don't 'eva let anybody say E`sa can't deliver."

"You sure out did your selves ladies," The slytherin monster she remembered from school. Blaise Zabini. He raked over her with those eyes of his. "This one is all class. So ….got a name beautiful."

Hermione was feeling so warm and fuzzy from Gin's potion she couldn't think. Sweet Merlin, her brain was frozen. What was wrong with her, her brain never freezes. Not ever. Hermione shoved the drink to her lips and swallowed hard.

"Her name is Butter," Said Ginny coming to her rescue.

"Butter is it. Nice to meet you Butter,." said Zabini.

Hermione's eyes feel to the open V-cut in his shirt, revealing a teasing portion of his chest. He leaned against the wall, with a perfect pose.

"Got a last name Butter?"

Hermione coughed on the alcohol she'd been drinking and regarded him nervously. Lying never came easily for her.

"Cup," said E`sa quickly taking the drink from Hermione hand.

"Is that right." Zabini lifted from the wall, took Hermione's drink and finished it in one swallow. Then, holding her hands up and outward in his, he took in an eye full of Draco's surprise. "Well Ms. Butter Cup, I do love sweets my lady."

Hermione allowed him to examine her.

Since this whole thing got started she gone through more monstrous examination than she thought she could handle. But rather than object. The effects of the tonic made smile back and allow his intrusive behavior.

"Oh I almost forgot." he said releasing her hand and pulling out his wand from his pocket.

Next thing Hermione knew, there was a fat, large slytherin green ribbon draping from her neck, to her waist. "I hardly doubt that -" she lifted her hands to her throat and touched the silky loops of the bow. " I hardly think this will be necessary. I don't want to wear this." she began to argue. The hideous thing simply wouldn't come off no matter how she tugged at it.

"Too bad Butter Cup, you're a birthday present now. Draco is really gonna love you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry the chapters are a little short but to get them in faster I just shorten them. At first Hermione's bow was pink, for those that have already read this chapter but the more i thought about it I simply had to turn it green. How slytherin is a green bow? anyway I hope you don't mind the change to much, it was in honor of Draco.....he he!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my goofy little blackberry and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel I read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Draco and Tupper watched as Pulanski set the course for his next move. He shouted for his pawn to move into spot A-six. Where it slowly did, and then took a swing at Tupper's pawn destroying it from the game board.

"So who would you like to have a go at?" asked Tupper "I hear there's a few new members added to the Tutshill Tornadoes. Katie Bell and a girl name Choi, man she's hot. Oi! Draco ever 'eard of a girl named Chang?"

Tupper groaned as his lack of attention just cost him his first knight. They were playing for galleons and Pulanski was up eight hundred galleons to Tupper's five.

It was Tupper's turn again. "Somebody said her and that Marcus Belby fellow are planning on a wedding. -You there, Knight of b-five move to b-three."

"No shit. Do you mean that nervous looking chap that gives the Quidditch reports to _The Daily Prophet_. Did you know that Draco?"

Draco took another sip of his nettle wine and watched Tupper loose his second bishop. He then turned and headed for his leather sofa "I don't even know what you guys are going on about to be honest."

"This seasons draft for the Tutshill Tornadoes. If you had a chance, which one of them would you fu-." he stopped just in time. Other than their game of wizarding chess there was also a sort of side bet going on who could last the longest with using so much as a single swear. Draco wasn't part of the bet because he refused to give up his right to speak freely just to entertain these two nutters.

"Don't know, I'd have to think on that one mate." Draco drained his glass of wine and reached for the bottle to refill it for seconds. He couldn't hold back a grin when a fight broke out between the two of them on who cheated for the next move in their game. He really loved those two idiots. If it had not been for his friends this would have been a horrible year with the two people he loved the most constantly at war with each other. His mom and dad where tettering on the edge of divorce and had not spoken to each other for months. And to make matters even more unbearable there was the Pansy saga.

He didn't care much on the fact that she had dumped him. But the idea of her going behind his back and humiliating him right under his father's nose was mortifying. He though maybe he should miss her just a little, but when he thought of Pansy he could think of nothing but embarrassment. But he hoped she was happy with her new love, she was a sweet girl, but she would really irritate the hell out of him with the marriage talk. It wasn't that he total against marriage, it was just that it didn't take a genius to see she wasn't the witch for him.

Draco had a mean streak by nature. He didn't mean anything by it, it was just the way he was. But when ever he shouted or disagreed with Pansy, she would always burst into tears instead of standing up to him. He could never relax and just be himself around her. It was the problem he always had with women he chose to date. The biggest problem was that they wanted so much to please him, that they would let him do and say anything to them. And he was always attracted to the really stupid ones, the very ones that often turned out to be push overs and let him run them with out so much as a word, until they had enough and ended up back stabbing him just as Pansy had done. He now had a new rule. No permanent houses, no permanent women, nothing to hold him down, or make him lose his edge.

The more aggressive witches the ones who might have been able to stand up to him, always turned out to be fortune seekers and so damned career focused. Not that he could blame a witch for looking out for herself and saying fuck the world. But if only they would be up front about it.

* * *

Moments later...

In the spacious foyer by the door a fire erupted from the fireplace. The two, Tupper and Pulanski both looked at each other before charging like a pack of wild dogs towards the entry way, totally abandoning their game.

A dark haired Hermoine stood in the expansively large entry of Draco's luxurious home, with a fat green bow tied around her neck. She had just been gift wrapped and specially delivered. Her heart was beating so loudly she was surprise she could hear two wild men arriving at all. She noticed the pricey flooring beneath her heels and the high ceiling increased her dizziness. She was feeling a bit carefree and cheery. And if any one of them cared to go skinny dipping she was totally ready.

Zabini took her gently by the hand and lead her further into the room before releasing her and whispered a brief introductions to the other two men. The one introduced as Tupper wore a white shirt and slacks, and had the largest neck she ever seen on a quidditch player. Plus a pair of huge lady-killer eyes... Hermione didn't need to guess at it he had to be the beater for Falmouth Falcons. Next, there was Pulanski who in Hermione's opinion appeared to be an East Indie wizard, with his coffe colored skin and wire-rimmed glasses that gave him a scholar look. Hermione assumed his looks were a direct likeness to the wizard's personality, he appeared to be more like the male doctors that worked with her at St. Mungos Hospital.

Zabini finished his introductions and shoved a thumb in her direction. "E`sa really came through didn't she. I told you she was good at this sort of thing."

"Nice legs," said Pulanski as he circled her.

"Great ass," said Tupper, who curved his hand over her derrière and squeezed.

Hermione whirled around and socked him hard in the nose.

"Hey!" he cried with watery eyes.

It was too late, she relized the mistake she had made with that move. She was here to play the role of a whore, and woman that traded lust would hardly react so violently to being fondled by a man. Hermione recovered quickly and regarded him with the superiority of an a well respected and high-priced hooker.

"I don't give out free samples. If you fancy the merchandise, then make an appointment."

Zabini started laughing, and Pulanski nodded with an approving grin. "You're just what ol' Draco needs." said Blaise. "He'll be smiling tomorrow for sure."

"Come on boys it's party time," Pulanski chuckled and pushed her forward. She tottered across the stone floor on her ridiculously high heels, and the guys all started singing. _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you_…..

Terrified, her mouth went dry as she was being pushed from the secret comfort of the foyer. Her heels sank into lush white carpet. She spotted Draco and froze. Even through that god forsaken potion Ginny had given her, one agonizing fact became perfectly clear. Her memory had lied to her...

He stood silhouetted against a window, with nothing behind him but the summer night sky. She recalled seeing photos of him from time to time whenever an article had been posted in the Daily Prophet. However, she had never been a true fan of the sport, so she never bothered to read any of them. But the man staring at her from the other side of the room had nothing in common with the slytherin she once knew.

He cocked his head and studied her. His gaze was cold, with gray eyes so pale they were almost silver. Eyes that had no mercy. Those eyes belonging to a man she knew hated the likes of her kind.

What had happen to the Malfoy she knew. Had he been replaced by this hard muscle, strong and physical animal.

Brutal cheekbones and a sophisticated nose and jaw. That held no softness when compared to the soft luster of his hair.

A chill traveled along her spine. She knew that he would be ruthless should he discover that she was his long appointed enemy. Except she wasn't his enemy, she reminded herself. He'd never know what she had planned for him. Besides death eaters didn't care about things like illegitimate offsprings. She had heard many stories of rape and pillaging from Deatheaters when they followed Voldemort.

The men behind her filled the room with more haughty laughter and pushed her closer to the wizard she had chosen to be the father of her child.

"Here's your birthday present, Draco."

"From us to you."

"Happy birthday, mate. We care enough to send you the very best."

One final shove and she was leaning into his muscular chest. A strong arm captured her before she could fall, and she caught the faint smell of the wine he'd been drinking. Her brown eyes meet his, and strands of silky black waves shadowed her face. She tried to pull away, but Draco hadn't yet decide if he wanted to release her, so that proved impossible.

The reality of the situation was frightening, she felt helpless against him. He stood nearly a head taller than she was, and there was not an ounce of fat on his lean, and well conditioned body. An image flashed through her mind, of her body naked beneath his, and she immediately pushed it away.

Draco's cupped hand slid up her arm and began to fumble with the diamond straps of her dress. "Blimey, I don't think I ever got a birthday present quite like this one. You guys sure know how to make a bloke feel special on his birthday."

The slow drawl of his words gave this dark haired damsel the impression that her chosen warrior was still as thick in the head as the Malfoy she had known before. The knowledge of this gave her the confidence look up into those pale eyes as he slowly released her.

He was no threat to her. She had her wand after all, if the need arouse she would hex the lot of them and then E`sa and Ginny for getting her in this mess.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Malfoy." She had intended on her voice sounding seductive, but instead it sounded entirely too professional.

"His name is Draco," said Zabini "I advise you to call him that, he get's a little upset at the whole Malfoy thing sweetness. Draco from us to you -this is Buttercup."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my pink satin pajamas, and ever whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense... I was inspired by avon romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Draco lifted a brow. "That's her real name?" he asked, and Hermione could see a sign of dislike flicker in his eyes. "You're joking, you morons bought me a hooker."

Hermione stepped away slightly, she could tell this entire thing was about to fall apart.

"No Draco it's not what you think. This lady here doesn't exactly fit into the category of your ordinary scarlet. She's a respectable type from royal blood, go ahead, try and grab her ass." exclaimed Tupper.

"I'll pass, thanks but no thanks guys." he said and made way to leave.

Hermione stepped aside, she was to busy just trying to absorb the insanity of the whole damn evening, that she Hermione Granger, graduate of Hogwarts with honors, a respected woman among her peers with only one lover in her entire life was now being called a common street whore.

"Wait a minute mate, you- you can't do that Draco," Zabini protested "We all know you've been a bit down and all. Hell Draco, we thought you'd be thrilled. -We're talking about your birthday present here buddy…. Pulanski, Tupper and I got the best that money could buy and you just want to bloody pass. Draco come on, you're killing me."

"It's because he doesn't know her bloodline. I told you he would be this way." Pulanski growled "We should have got papers on her. But everybody was so wrapped up in the not looking like Pansy thing."

The potion had her going up until this point, now her skin was growing hot, she turned away and pretended to study the room. Its low white carpet, leather furnishings and deep green accents here and there.

"Suppose we just pay her for her troubles and you three could just pick me up another bottle of nettle wine."

"What. You mean you'd rather trade her off for a bottle of your damn wine. She cost a hell of a lot more than your damn bottle of nettle wine!"

Hermione was now wondering how much Zabini had paid her before her arrival. She didn't look at it or count the money, the amount didn't matter. Because she would donate every ounce of it away to the children at her hospital first thing in the morning, all the way down to the last sickle.

Draco turned with his head down slightly and pushed his hands in his pocket. "Honestly, I appreciate the thought guys but I guess I just don't have a thing for hoo-

"-Courtesan," interrupted Hermione with anger she would scream if she had to bare the word _Hooker_ one more time. How dare he talk about her like she wasn't there! Her emotions often betrayed her, but her mind seldom did, and now it was shouting at her to do something.

"I beg your pardon," said Draco.

"I am a Courtesan. And yes sir, you should beg for being so remarkably rude. I do not appreciate be called a common whore. I am a professional Draco Malfoy."

Hermione was livid, beyond angry. She was flat out furious with the man, but she simply had to make this work. Her emotion could not be the reason for losing her dream child. She walked over to him and gentle took his hand into hers, and drew him closer to her body. Touching the side of his cheek as a lover would, gracing his lips with the tip of her thumb as she spoke exclusively to him. It was what she wanted of course for his attention to be solely hers. She began to turn slowly with him around and around, she guided him into a slow waltz. Draco paused for an instant to take in the beauty of her face, the arch of her fine dark brows, as she slowly pulled him into a magical dance."Through out history dating back to the early days of London, Italy and France, women of my nature played an extremely important role for prominent wizards such as yourself Lord Draco."

She could feel the harden of his erection against her when she spoke his name, and she thought it was a beautiful thing, that in his stiffening cock held her deepest want, her deepest heart's desire. The life of her precious baby. She moved into his arms completely, gazing up into his eyes and allowed her palm to seek out the solid rise in his slacks.

"It became customary for many wizards of royalty to live common married lives for the sake of bloodlines." she said "Lonely desperate men, even women would come and seek the arms of another, for companionship, love, lust. We are independent women, proud and very-well educated. For it is our duty to entertain our lovers mind as well as his desires. Women such as myself who are free of moral pressures. This witch before you now, does differ herself from a common street scag. For I can love on many levels. Artistically, romantically, our brilliant and witty personality set us apart from your everyday woman. We are not prostitutes, nor scarlets, most certainly not a hooker. Sex, one could purchase at any corner of Knockturn Alley for less than a galleon. But priceless pleasure? No. That is my expertise Lord Draco, it is my obligations to my profession and now it is my obligation to you....If you are to give me a name, then please call me by my true profession. - call me, your Courtesan."

They all stared at her. "I'm hard." said Tupper and Zabini slapped the back of his head.

The potion gave her courage. All she had to do was out wit him. He was just a simple quidditch player after all, how hard could it be. Draco surely had not taken his eyes from her. He had obviously accepted her story and her unborn child's IQ took another welcoming tumble downward. That was easy enough. She breath a sigh of relief for now. She had to come up with some way to seduce him before he threw her out. She couldn't just strip her clothes off. Avoiding his lustful stare she looked towards the other wizards. "Why don't you gentlemen leave now so that Draco and I can discuss the remainder of our evening privately."

"Yeah why don't we do that," said Pulanski.

She didn't have to convince them. They rushed toward the foyer. Zabini turned back to look at them before closing the door. "You give Draco the works Buttercup, everything he wants. He needs it."

A second passed and the front door closed and they were completely alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my pink satin pajamas and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by an avon romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"**Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

"All right, it seems as if you've gotten your wish. And I reckon I'm tossed enough to give you a shot."

"Oh are you now." she smiled warmly.

"Alright there Buttercup, go on…let's see what you've got."

She gulped. What does he mean see what she's got? What she wanted to tell the arrogant git was_ go to hell. _

But wait.... give me my baby before you go! But she couldn't say that, she had to keep things in perspective. How could she entice him? It surely couldn't be sparking small talk about the game he played, she thought the sport was brutal and meant for those to mindless to find entertainment in a good book. She felt a surge of pleasure as her child lost a few more points on its OWLs exams. Plus, she had no idea what his number was. Her personal research on this wizard circled around medical records, twenty-twenty vision and a considerable amount of orthodontic records just for safe measure.

" Er…right, my current specialty at the moment is role playing."

" Role-playing eh?"

"Yes it's only that….." she lowered her head and again weighed the morality of deliberately manipulating someone so completely unaware of her own selfish intentions. "It's only that…you are my first customer."

"Your first?" he asked and gave her a corner glance. He didn't look as if he were buying this. So she began to elaborate more.

"If you are such an expert at sexual pleasures Buttercup than how is that I am your first."

"Oh no, I don't mean you are my first lover." she replied, and suddenly it came to her. _Oh yes_! The wheels in her intoxicated, brilliant, little mind began turning. Her brain clicked away. Thing was, Hermione was absolutely horrible at lying. But she was excellent at revealing the truth, no matter how ugly. And with Draco's and her situation she didn't have to lie at all. The truth would be her role tonight, she felt as if a ton had been lifted from her shoulders. "Not my first lover, Lord Draco. You are my first customer silly."

He liked the sound of that. But he wasn't about to let it show. He kept an expression that said yeah right what a load of bull. "Are we playing one of your little games now Buttercup."

"No Lord Draco, this is not a game.... I want you, and would you do the honors of being my first customer?" she said, standing at the tip of her toes, she attempted to kiss him.

He shifted his head, and avoided her kiss.

The rejection stung a bit but she recovered her pride and simply wanted him to release her, but he refused and held her standing there. "Do you often please yourself Draco?" Her hands came to the first button of his white shirt, and snipped it open. "Maybe in the shower, at night, when you're warm and all alone."

Not a word spoken, as she unfasten his second and third button. The male scent of his cologne tickled her nose. And though it was not in the plan, she too became aroused. Hermione unfasten the final two buttons and was mesmerized with the muscle hidden beneath his clothing. She kissed the center of his chest and his groin exploded with desire. "You shall be my first Lord Draco, and I yours." she kissed his skin again "I want to know your hands, your tongue. I want to give you pleasure and passion."

She lowered his shirt around his arms and he allowed it to drop to the floor. He kissed the top of her head. Her hands found the small of his waist and she followed the roughness of his stomach with her fingertips. She kissed him again. "you smell so gooood…" she moaned into the crest of his neck.

"Buttercup." she heard him whisper her fantasy name. He moved to kiss her cheek and nibble her earlobe. Then down to her neck. He licked at the hollow of her neck, like a starving man. She placed her hands against his chest to steady herself with the heels that she wore. "I want to grind my hips against yours…." she said. "I want to feel your frustration inside of me."

Her conscience told her, you are a tease, you are an evil woman, you have your own plans and they have nothing to do with him. -Shut up! she told the voice.

She sucked and pulled at the pink peeks of his nipples until he could take no more. He needed to kiss her. He needed to taste her lips. He pulled her to him and pressed her lips to his.

Hermione's hands released the tiny silver clasp of his slacks and they fell from his waist. The dark pool of fabric now at his feet. His lips opened slightly as the clothing fell, and he slide his tongue gently in against hers. _Mmmm, sweet_. He moaned and kissed her deeper still. Pulling her against him, almost painfully. Deep, wet hard kisses that made her head spin and her clit throb. With no hesitation, he freed her of her dress and bra.

To his enjoyment she wore no panties.....

His dark haired mistress, stood before him, in her sparkly, diamond heels and nothing else. Bought, and paid for. He tugged on the green ribbon as if it were a dog collar. Her heart raced and thudded wildly as he used it to lead her out into the foyer, and up the carpeted steps without releasing her leash.

The pure sight of her tight little body made him hard.

She tried to pull away, she didn't care for this sudden turn in their role-playing. But Draco held her captive as they climbed the stairs. He held no shame with his nudity and bared none for her either.

Her gaze swept from his chest to his hips, and then her eyes widened.

"In here Buttercup," The sound of his voice was deep. She stumbled as he drew her through the doorway with a jerk. She forced herself to accept his mistreatment of her dignity. She told herself she was female, and he like any man had a caveman mentality. She should be grateful he was dragging her into his cave by a ribbon, instead of her hair.

A four-armed candled chandelier illuminated a king-size bed, covered with blankets. There was a chest of drawers and a comfortable chair.

He released her ribbon, and her knees felt weak. Now that the moment had come, she was nearly paralyzed with a fear that even the potion could not overcome.

"Still role-playing are we." he asked aware of her nervousness. Draco doused the lights by pulling a chain, that extinguished each candle. His room was instantly bath in bars of moonlight that fell across his naked chest and down over his groin. His full erection was so pronounced she couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

Everything about him appeared larger than she remembered. Not that she had ever seen him this way. But all the same he was different. She took a long, steadying breath and slipped off her heels as he laid back upon his bed and watched.

She remembered that Ron hadn't liked foreplay. He had told her that with men, the end result was all that mattered. She could only expect Draco to be the same. She began walking to the bed.

"I want the ribbon to stay on Buttercup." he demanded. "Bring my wand, there on the chest stand, I'll work a spell for protection, if you'll get it for me." he said.

His first request made her pause. she was pleased with the second request, his evidence of survival skills. A worthy assets to pass on to a child. But, his last request made things more complicated now.

"There's no need for that, my agency has prepared me for the evening." It was a complete lie, and she was little more than a thief, for what she was about to do.

"Well now aren't you the efficient one."

"Yes, my lord very efficient." she said and straddled his thighs, determined to get this charade over with as quickly as she could.

He gazed up at her, his arms crossed behind his head, the midnight blackness of her hair shielded them like a private curtain.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked

Her fingertips brushed the taut skin of his abdomen. "You do not approve, of me calling you Lord Draco?" she answered softly and using her lips she gently kissed from the base to the tip of his shaft. Sucking, teasing. Licking the tip of his head with her warm, wet tongue.

"No, actually I don't." he said this roughly, grabbing at her hand jerking her up with extreme force. She could tell she had angered him in some way. But it vanished within seconds when he realized that he may have frighten her. "I-I it's not you. I would just prefer only my name is all."

The moonlight caught it and she froze in his grasp. How could she have been so blind? Was she so intoxicated that she had not noticed it until now. That mark, that familiar mark, the serpent and the skull intertwine in union on his forearm. _His mark_. The father of her precious baby wore the most hated symbol known in their world.

Draco followed her eyes, and could easily read the fear upon her face. "I was young." He said. " I nearly died from it. It- It was a mistake, a mistake I can't wash away."

Her voice caught in her throat, oh dear god what had she done. She didn't know if to blame the rapid shift in his personality, or her own fear, of just who, she knew he was.

Her chest began to heave as if her lungs would collapse.

Draco read her like a teacher reads a student. He grabbed both her arms roughly, holding her slim body above his. "It frightens you doesn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean." she said defying her own reaction of just being in its presence.

He shifted his weight, and in one fierce movement, just like that she was now laying beneath him. "Don't you?" his nostrils flared and he shook her slightly. "Who are you, I want the truth. Now!" He was angry or if not, he played it well enough. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Hermione turned her face and slammed her eyes shut. She had underestimated him, she knew she couldn't afford another twisted tale of her identity. But her only chance to salvage the situation was to lie this time. To truly lie and with every fiber in her being. Playing on the truth would leave her dead. She looked deeply into his eyes and tried to find the murderer lurking there, hiding behind those icy grays.

"I am not afraid," she lied. "I am a pureblood Draco, what is there to fear."

For a long a moment, he said nothing, just stared at her.

With the moonlight falling across his body he looked so savage, a primitive animal in every way.

She looked away, this was it, he didn't believe her.

And then suddenly, he slide down her body and bit the inside of her thigh. Not hard….not even a bite, but definitely a nibble. And then he licked it….and kissed it. His lips pressed so close to her mound that she could feel his hot breath on her puss. Her hips shifted and she squirmed to get a away. He caught her hips to steady her and he opened her thighs more. He slipped a finger inside and caressed the inside of her clit. Then with no hesitation he covered her pussy with his mouth. Hot…..wet…and hungry. He licked the swell of her most secretive lips, flicking them with his tongue…..massaging it with his tiny circles…sucking it with his lips, bringing her to the edge of an orgasm.

"Oh my god," she moaned rotating her hips against his mouth, fucking his tongue.

His hands grasping her ass. He licked her, then kissed her core sweetly to calm her orgasm. He wasn't ready for her to cum just yet, not yet. His teasing ceased briefly.

"Don't stop…." she said.

He smiled wickedly. Knowing that she enjoyed what he offered her. He waited….then licked her again with a tease, a kiss, a nibble, a gentle blow. He focused on her sensitive area, the hollow hole of her core, and his moans made her pussy hum back in response, fucking against his moist wet tongue as if it were a sweet piece of candy.

His cock was so hard it hurt.

Still, he wanted her weak with desire. If he was to truly be the her first in her profession, he never wanted her to forget it.

"Stop," she whispered, although she was not sure why. So many things were happening inside of her, she was on a sea of ecstasy. A rollercoaster ten miles high and there were no breaks.

Something was happening, when he did these things, and she wasn't sure how to explain what he made her feel.

He smiled and did as she asked. He stopped…..kissing the tip of her clit to calm her. He kiss her softly again, then her navel, another nibble. He sucked her breast and blessed her with the full heat of his erection. Pushing down he moaned, and thrusted against her.

It was solid, hot and slick. Faster, faster - it grew harder and harder, bigger. "You feel so good," he mumbled against her neck. Kissing her there. It was the most he could do to satisfy the aching of his lips, he wanted the wetness of her back in his mouth. He jerked his head up and his face became twisted. She wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure in his expression. He bite down his bottom lip.

She fought against what was happening. If she became lost in this man she would be no better than the whore she impersonated.

"Oh, please!…please don't …..do that."

He went still. Was he hurting her? He had been so wrapped up in his own hardness….

He lifted away, withdrawing….

"No!" she cried against his retreat, clutched at his hips and dug her fingernails into his hard ass. "No, please don'!…don't stop!"

What did the crazy witch want. Yes. No. Stop. Don't stop. "You're confusing me woman."

"I'm ok"

"You're sure."

"Yes. Draco, don't stop"

She grabbed his shoulders her body now level with his. He reached under her and caught her hips in his hand. She tried to still herself, but his thrusting came like that of a mad man now.

She clunged to him, meeting his agressive, lovemaking with great determination. She gasped as the pleasure of waves mounted inside of her core. Suddenly he jerked, every muscle stiffened. Every part of him went rigid, and she felt the moment when he spilled himself inside of her. She clutched her hands into a fist, her own pleasure forgotten. _Swim! Swim all you magical babymakers! Swim all my sweet, brainless little ones._

With a rush of affection for the gift he was giving her, she turned her lips and gave him a soft kiss of gratitude. He slumped forward, and his weight on her. He began to withdraw.

Just a little longer she thought, not yet, there still may be a few left behind…

His need to leave her was stronger than her will to keep him. He pulled away and sat upon the edge of his bed, staring into nothing. Breathing. Her green bow had now come undone, and as she moved, it slipped onto his pillow.

Rays of moonlight splashed along his back and filled in the unspoken words of a lonely man. She though, she had never seen someone look so alone. She wanted to touch him, but she couldn't intrude on his privacy. What ever troubles he held within, she had no right to them. She was a liar and a thief.

Draco rose and headed for the bathroom. "I want you gone, when I come out. Do you understand."

She didn't speak. She only nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**C****hapter 8**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

_The shower..._

Zabini shouted from the other side of their locker room. "Oi! Draco, your dad is here."

The hot sprays from the shower head, drummed against him, surrounding him with heated steam. The had just finished a grueling game against the Grodzisk Goblins. The game lasted nearly seven hours, save the two-hour timeout they had been given after the Falcons lost their second chaser.

Grodzisk Goblins were a lot of half wizard, half goblin abominations from Poland. Human in height, but with massive strength and with a hideous set of teeth, that hurt like hell should one of them choose to use them on you. Which were against the rules. But when a game lasted that long, anything was likely to happen.

As Draco stood under the locker-room shower, he found himself thinking about her. Buttercup.

She was a lot easier on the mind than the grueling game he had just endured, or the fact that his shoulder hurt like hell, his leg was throbbed from hours on his broom seeking for a fucking snitch that he lost due Ladislaw Zamojski. Draco thought he was a cheating bastard, and should have been disqualified.

Today wasn't the first time he though about the courtesan. Since his birthday party, two weeks ago. He couldn't explain why the witch kept popping up in his mind ,or why he was so bloody hell attracted to her. He only knew that the moment the guys pushed her into the room, wearing that ridiculous looking bow around her neck, he wanted her.

And it made him madder than mandrake, because it puzzled him to be so caught up with a girl like that, she wasn't his type. Merlin knows she was attractive with those gorgeous brown eyes and waist-length wavy hair. But firstly he had something against black haired witches, he figured them all to be a bit of a mental wreck. His deranged aunt was one prime example, and then there was Pansy Parkinson. So he simply didn't care for brunettes. Buttercup however didn't seem to be in the same league, but then again she wasn't exactly a modest woman, with the sort of occupation that one cared not to flash openly in the public.

Her skin was amazing, the sensation of it still made his finger tips tingle. Touching her was like stroking french vanilla ice cream. She was a bit small chested for taste, but with everything added up into one package he had no real complaints, other than the whole hooker thing.

He ducked his head and let the shower splash over him. Maybe he'd been drawn into her do to the fact that he'd gotten a bit drunk. No, he disagreed with that, he wasn't nearly at the state of belligerency as he had hoped to achieve. It was the intelligence in those brown eyes that fought against the codswallop of a story she was laying on him. He simply would not accept the fact that she was anything close to a hooker-slash-courtesan. He figured that she had to be one of those upper-class witches looking for a cheap thrill. But even this factor was dismiss, simply because Blaise was furious when he told him to get rid of her.

A groupie, looking for a number to add to her collection wouldn't dare seek money in exchange of an opportunity to sag him. She'd do it free of charge, hands down. That entire night had been so damn erotic he couldn't stop thinking about her. He frowned, remembering that she had fought so hard against him making her come. That bothered him. He knew she was a liar, it was all part of their courtesan trade thing, wasn't it?

At first, he felt the fiery little brunette was essentially harmless. Now, he wasn't so sure. Something about the witch irked him, he couldn't imagine what it was. If her desire didn't involve putting a check mark by his name, before she moved on to her next Quidditch star, then what was it?

It was now going on two weeks and he hadn't heard or seen any sign of her. She didn't run with the usual crowd of witches that followed the team jocks. He would have to forget her, he'd be damn if he started paying for his women.

"Oi! Draco, hey mate, your dad's here to see you mate, didn't you hear me?" shouted Zabini again.

Draco rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and slapped a towel around his hips and hurried out to meet his father. If it had been anyone else in the world he would have told Blaise to send them away.

Two weeks and no Buttercup. He had hoped to relieve himself privately, and the interruption of his imaginary shower with her, really pissed him off.

* * *

_The Falcon's Locker Room..._

Draco smiled as the familiar face of his ol' man turned around to greet him. Considering the fact that he knew his father was going through some ups and downs with his mother, he looked well. He had come to deliver news of a dinner party that would be held at the Malfoy Manor this weekend, and his mother, expected him to attend.

"I promise to make an appearance father," This put a smile on his father's face. They had grown a bit closer in the past few years. Nothing can bring you closer to the ones you love most, until you feel you just may lose them forever.

Lucius went on to talk about his wife and a few other new things Narcissa had taken heart too. Draco wasn't to interested with the fill-in, but he pretended to, because he knew it was important to he dad. His father was now retired, and acted as if his family was the center of his life now. But for Narcissa it was only a day to late. Draco saw that his father never complained about the way she taken so many unannounced leaves from the house. Even though, Draco knew this approaching divorce was ripping the old man's guts out. He was also afraid that the existence of an empty life without his mother would probably be to much for his father to handle, and that worried Draco a lot.

He finished the conversation, and once again assured his father he would arrive for the dinner party on time. Then, he went back to his locker room, where in the secret walls of a shower awaited his dream witch.

* * *

_St. Mungos Hospital, Professor Helbert's office..._

"You mean, you made me come all the way over here to inquire about my traveling expenses to and from the Switzerland project?" Hermione never lost her cool in a professional conversation with anyone, but when she looked at the wizard that Governor her day-to-day activities will she was under apprentice studies, she wanted to scream and scratch his eyes out.

Professor Spleen Helbert, lifted his head from the parchment papers he had been studying.

"You may find these sort of thing minor Ms. Granger, but as head of the Healers Board it is my job to insure that this facilities finances stay with in a reasonable equilibrium. And I assure you, that seventy-two visits to the children's ward in Grindelwald, Switzerland is far beyond acceptable."

He tossed the three page bill from the International Floo Department at her. And pushed his hands back through his limp black hair. And as if she were one of some sort of servant girl, he eyed her with an evil glare, when she hesitated before picking up the papers.

Hermione didn't have a habit of judging people, nor did she care to stereotype many for disliking her purely on the fact that she was of muggle blood. In her opinion much of that had died out with the fall of Voldemort years ago. However, Hermione had her suspensions about Professor Helbert. She believed he camouflaged his true nature behind his position of power, keeping any one that was not of pureblood at a lower status than others that work for him. Hermione as usual, was an exception, she could not be easily dismiss as just another ordinary healer.

From the moment she had begun studies with this field of magic, she brought with her theories that mystified the board. Such as her studies on _super sympathetic magic. _Her researchprovided explanation to un-riddle many phenomena's when a patient's body rejected certain spells meant for healing. And there was the String theories that baffled wizarding scholars that a witch so young was so knowledgeable of such ancient magical laws.

The new laws passed by the Ministry and the witches and wizard of Wizengamot blew open doors for those like her, in hopes of smothering out the prejudice nature of the many purebloods from the higher ups.

"In the future," The professor continued, " we're going to need to control this sort of wasteful spending. The expense of your international floo passage is outrageous Ms. Granger."

"Switzerland is quite far sir," she attempted to justify, which proved fatal and only gave him a reason to bash her further.

"In that case, I strongly advise you Ms. Granger, to take care of all matters of importance in less that twelve visits. Your passage will now be under the personal, watchful eye of my assistant. Spend a night in one of those muggle hotels if you must. I don't care, but we'll not see a note this high coming from you again, or you'll be seeking new employment in Little Grindelwald permanently."

Hours later, Hermione could barely swallow her frustration. Not only was Spleen Helbert scientifically incompetent with things such as basic alchemistical equations, he was a complete xenophobic. None of her other colleagues had to undergo this constant scrutiny. Of course, they had not single handily made the Professor feel like a complete babbling buffoon before an entire board of fellows Magical physicians either.

She tossed another negative pregnancy test into the bathroom waste bin and walked out the door. She knew what she had done the other night was morally wrong, but something about it had felt so right. Maybe it was do to the fact that she could not have found a better candidate to be her baby's father.

She had done a little research on other possible wizards, just incase the Draco baby making project didn't go through. But unless she planned on breaking a shit load of privacy laws, there was simply no way of obtaining records, like the ones she held in her possession for one extremely healthy Draco Malfoy.

He was a true fighter, she knew that much already. He was also an extremely aggressive man, with brute like strength, massive load of self confidence, all the qualities suitable should her offspring be a son. Her internal female voice told her these were a necessity for a male child. All the pieces fit, like a perfect puzzle. It had to be Draco Malfoy, no other wizard would do, plus she simply could not imagine going through another arrangement with another man. It was simply to shameful.

"Miss Hurmony! Miss Hurmony!"

She felt the tiny tugged of her lime-green robe, looked down and smiled at the way the children often corrupted her name. As she returned their greeting and smiled into their mischievous little angelic faces, her hearted ached. She truly wanted a child of her own, a son or a daughter, she didn't care. So long as he or she were healthy, and blessed with the magic she so dearly loved. The idea of not being able to share this world with her child brought tears to her eyes. Her sweet baby _would_ be born of magic, she would do what ever it took to make it so.

* * *

It was now late Saturday evening, and it had rained all day. By the time Draco arrived at the hotel. It was nearly ten o'clock. He had briefly joined his parents dinner party as he had promised, but had to call their meeting to an end prematurely.

Being a Quidditch star had it perks, but then again, it made it absolutely impossible to have a private life, or remain in one location for very long without running into editors for numerous wizarding reporter for magazines, papers, and teen-witch's card club. Paparazzi photographers would apparate out of thin air. And what was really bothering him the most, was that at every one of these conferences, Draco was forced to go on and on about the new teen addition to their team.

Petur Krum, the Bulgarian heart throb, younger brother and under shadow of his older brother Viktor Krum. It was pissing him off the way Petur would get all gussied up about his respect for Draco and how privileged he was just to be part of a team like the Falmouth Falcon. It was bull. The editors of the magazines knew it. The fans knew it. Draco and Petur both knew the only reason he had accepted the offer to join the Falcons was because he would never be able to set a name for himself back home, with Viktor as his mentor and teacher. It wouldn't matter how amazing his skills were, all credit would have likely been due to having a brother like Viktor Krum to guide him.

Hermione stood in front of Draco's hotel wearing a Givenchy designer dress. Pearl-pink, silk, and free flowing. It was stunning against the deep waves of her magically, enhanced black hair. She took a deep breath. She referred back to Ginny, in some hopes of locating were he would be. And sure enough she owled her back the next day.

If tonight didn't work she would just have to deal with it. Because she couldn't put herself or him through this again. If only she had some of Ginny's potion, this might be easier, but it was too late for that now. Tonight she was on her own.

She lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

"It swung open. She saw a bare chest, suited for a young man, dark hair, equally dark eyes and a curved nose all to familiar.

He was young Hermione could see that. Eighteen perhaps nineteen, and unbelievably good looking.

"I-I'm sorry. I seem to have the wrong room."

"I guess that depends on just vu you're looking for, buttercup."

"I beg, - I beg your pardon. But, how do you know my….um name?"

"Vot are you talkin about?"

"You just called me _Buttercup_."

"Yes, and so vot. Is this a crime as vell, no surprise! Everything is a crime here. You Britain vizards are a maj`r bore."

Hermione dismissed the discussion. She had no idea what he was talking about. The boy clearly must have used her name by mere coincidence. The word was an endearment after all.

"I'm looking for the room of Draco Malfoy the Falcon seeker."

Vell, aren't you the lucky von then, because you found something bettér." He stomped his chest with his fist in a ape-like macho way. "I am Petur Krum."

Oooh, now she recognized the nose, how could she have been so stupid the resemblance was nearly identical. Of course he was a bit slimmer than his older brother, and in fact she hadn't known that Viktor had a brother at all. - She had never really asked. But every thing about the young man scream Bulgarian.

"Krum…?" she asked in shock "Krum as in Viktor Krum from Drumstrang?"

"Non, not as in that pea brain of a brother. Vot do you vant? who sent you any way? Did Viktor put you up to this. Vat is your name?"

"I was told that Draco Malfoy was in 302."

"Vell you vere told vrong, That idiot is not in this room."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you," her face turned red. How embarrassing was it to run into the kid brother of an old sweet heart, whilst searching for a father for a baby you don't even have. Did the world hate her? She lifted the strap of her purse higher onto her shoulder and without saying another word, she turned to leave.

"Vot kinda of bussiness do you have with Draco the dunghead."

What kind of business indeed, thought Hermione. "Well its sort of…_private_."

"_Private_…. I bet." The Viktor look-alike shifted his brow in mockery of the _private_ part. He was completely the opposite of his brother Hermione could tell. This young man definitely needed a talking to. He laughed. "Is that vot they call it here in London, private business!"

"Why you little- ….I am his private healer, if you must know."

"Vell I hope you have come to help him deal vit his ar-t-tude problém."

Hermione disregarded the young wizards second inquiry. "I keep the conversations I have with my clients confidential. Would you please be so kind as to direct me to his room."

"Vell of course, I vill do múch better than that. I vill take you there. I vant to see his face ven his …er private healer is holding the arm of Petur Krum."

The ravenous looking wizard cradled Hermione's arm into his. He didn't even bother to put on a shirt of pair of shoes. He padded barefoot down the long hallway, and together they rounded a corner. And stood before a door identical to Petur's. The young man took it among himself to eagerly knock on the door.

"Thank you Mr. Krum but I'm fine now, I can take it from here."

"You are Velcome my lady." he made no attempt to move, but knocked again on the door, this time louder.

The door swung open, and Hermione caught her breath as she once again came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.

Petur's drawling tone seemed deliberately mischievous. "Look at vat I found vandering around, dunghead. Your private healer."

"My what?"

" I was given Mr. Krum's room by mistake." she said hastily. "and he was kind enough to escort me here to your door."

Petur looked at the witch. "Did any von tell you, you put too many vords in von line. You sound like my teachers, very vordy for no reason at all."

"Teacher eh?….nope sorry ….try again." muttered Draco. His pale eyes raked over her. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her.

Petur leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, smiling. Hermione had no idea what had happen between these two men, but she knew they weren't friends.

"Vot kind of question is that to say Dunghead, she has come to heal you…." he flashed a wicked smile at Hermione "…_privately_, you should not take so many blugers to the head in our next game. She might not come back, now that she has meet me éh!"

A small muscle twitched in Draco's jaw. "Don't you have some flight training to attend to, Krum?"

"Non!"

"Is that right," Draco stepped out the doorway and stared the young man squarely in the face. "So I take it you're ready for that blitz batty move the Bally Bats are so phenomenal for. Plenty of practice on that one I assume. Hope so new boy, it'll be a same to lose you before your career got a good take off."

The young Krum stiffened.

"I didn't think so. Now run along junior and do your homework. You're not worth a damn with a fracture skull."

Two young witches in glittery skirts and quidditch tee's turned the corner, and broke into a complete run when they saw Draco and Krum standing there. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her inside. "Get in here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

As he shut the door behind her, she glanced around the room. Large lush pillows were bunched against the headboard of a queen size bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her once again.

She slid the palm of her hand down the front of his chest, she could barely see the outline of her fingers. The room was plunged in darkness. Only a single light came from a table lamp. She dropped her purse to the floor. This time would be more difficult.

"I was nearby, and I came to see you." she said.

With a thudding heart, she looped her fingers over the waistband of his pajamas and pulled him towards her. She felt him grow hard through the satiny fabric. Running her hands up and along his sides, she curled her body against his, and kissed him deeply.

But her moment of pleasure was short lived. Draco pinned her against the door and caught the tip of her chin in a rough grasp. "Is there a Mr. Buttercup?"

"No."

Draco tighten his grip. "Don't mess with me witch, I want to know."

Hermione meet his eyes. At least, now she didn't have to lie. "I'm not married Draco. I swear. There is no one else."

He believed her. There was something in her eyes that would not lie, or at least it felt that way to him. Before he could question her again she found the rise of his cock, through the soft fabric of his night clothing. She struggle with a tiny knot that tied at the top of them, and she felt his hands wondering up her dress.

"Why are you after me woman," he asked.

"You are my fantasy," she answered.

He thought for a moment, if only she could read his mind. Not a night has gone by that she failed to be his fantasy. From the moment she walked through his life.

The next thing she knew, he had shoved her against the wall and pushed her dress up high enough to catch the back of her thighs. His first mind was to carry her to the bed across the room, but as his hands gripped her ass, he noticed she had come to him a second time without her knickers on. She was amazing in that way and he loved it. Now free of his lower garment and with a throbbing cock, starving to feel her, suddenly the bed was too far.

The Next thing she knew, her back was against the door and he lifted her higher off the carpet.

She looped her arms around his shoulders, and her legs around his waist. She made herself the whore. That all she was to him, a slut, to be used for a moment of pleasure. It was humiliating to think that he would have never even touch her, had he known who she truly was.

"Fuck me," she ordered.

"What," he said in shock to her words.

"Just fuck me Draco, hurry up and get it over with already."

"What the hell is wrong with you."

She buried her face in the side of his neck " Just do it."

She concentrated on the intrusion of her body rather than the pleasure.

"Hold your legs around me." His voice was low, husky and commanding.

She obeyed. She expected him to enter her roughly, but instead he was gentle, like that of a silken stroke. The sensation was too sweet, so she dug her nails into him. "Hurry up, Don't take all day." she said.

He cursed her and caught her hips "Damn you! I'll fuck you….little slut." he said.

She bit down hard on her lips and fought back the tears.

"You like what you do, don't you Buttercup, hum! Like being the little whore?" his voice was as savage as his thrusting. He gripped her tighter so that he wouldn't lose her. Two weeks and not a word from her and suddenly she shows up. No he didn't give a damn any more. After tonight he was done with her.

The heat of his body radiated off of him and onto her. The grooves of the door bruised her spine, he held her so roughly her muscles screamed for him to finish.

"It's good to you this way….this is all you need hum?" he tried to kiss her, she turned her face away. He fucked her so deeply she began to winced in pain.

She didn't have to worry about suppressing any pleasure, because he gave her none. His drive was selfish, greedy, fast and cruel. He used her so that it now felt like he was punishing them both.

And when his orgasm came at last, when it finally happened all she cared about was trying not to cry, to hold it together just a moment longer. To just absorb the essence he gave, that's all that mattered, the baby.

*******

Seconds went by before he finally softened and withdrew from her. He lowered her to the floor.

Her legs were so rubbery, she could barely stand on them.

She was so quiet.

"Buttercup" He reach out for her. And she snatched his hand away. She refused to look at him.

He heard her start to cry. She couldn't bear this thing she had done, not once, but twice now. She felt dirty, filthy…like …like his filthy little mudblood… his dirty little whore.

"Buttercup…I'm sorry…I thought."

She ignored him. Tore from him, bent down, snatched up her purse and grabbed the doorknob. With one hand clinging to her ruined dress, and her thighs wet from his cum, she ran out into the hallway.

"Buttercup I'm sorry…" he reached for her and again she tore from his hand, refusing to look at him. Again he called her name, that silly name that Ginny had given her. She ran faster and could hear him coming after her. She couldn't allow him to catch her, to see her fall apart, she reached inside of her purse, lifted her wand and waved it without looking back, and like that she was gone.

*******

Draco stopped, and stood there alone in the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Authors Note: **Thanks guys so much for the encouraging reviews they always make my day. **trutzzz** I'm updating fast as I can...lol...I hate that I have to work such long hours. **Mrs. Damon Salvatore**, I'm so happy you liked the story, believe me when I proof-read chapter nine for errors, I couldn't believe I did that to her in the story. it was sad....and a little hard for me to write. I never want to see Hermione hurting, but its just in Draco's nature so I try to keep him close to character. **Ujemaima**, thankies, thankies for reviewing so often...luv ya for it : )

**Chapter 10**

"**Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

A week later, Draco sat in his accustomed seat near the front of the room. An older wizard, with cinnamon red hair had been going over some of the up coming games. Most of the players either slept or rubbed the soreness of old bruises.

With Draco, his ankle ached from an injury he had received in last nights game.

Afterwards, Petur had gone in to replace him, and Draco had been sacked for stirring a brawl with the seeker from Ballycastle.

His injuries were getting more serious the closer they drew to the playoffs, for the Quidditch World Cup.

There was the shoulder dislocating of six months ago, thigh bruise after that, and now this. The nurse for the Infirmary Quarters diagnosed his fourth high ankle sprain in the last two years. He was only twenty-four, but felt like a hammered forty year old. Plus, his ribs hurt, but that could have been from his heart aching after the disastrous incident with Buttercup.

* * *

Two nights ago, Ginny, Harry and Mrs. Weasley had stopped by Hermione's place. It was Molly that spotted the books on pregnancy.

_A Witches Magical Guide to Motherhood, Editions one, two, and three. _Mrs. Weasley wasn't at all thrill of her becoming a mother so early in her career and so unwed. Still, the three of them seemed genuinely happy for her over all. It was a rather unwelcome visit, because Hermione had not expected anyone to come by. But, what is done is done. And it wasn't as if she could hide the condition forever, and she didn't plan to try or deny it. Her entire world turned into beautifully long days at work and happiness when planning for their future. She was at last, a mother to be.

But this morning, instead of concentrating on her newly planned market list she found herself thinking of him…..Draco. According to the newpapers lying across from her on the breakfast table, he would be spending the next three weeks traveling around the country for the usual endorsements to help promote tryout enrollments for next season's Quidditch line up.

The knowledge that he had forgotten about her should have been comforting, but she couldn't keep focus lately. She envisioned the décor for the nursery…and thought of him….She decided to paint it a neutral yellow….and thought of him….she planned to have her baby grow up surrounded by everything beautiful…..and again, she thought of Draco.

* * *

The team had rented out the place, and all the players who stayed in town after the game that evening were there. E`sa was officially at work, but she'd been sipping from everybody's drinks all night, and now she was royally pissed. Those lying sacks of shits promised her number twelve. He was to be signed, sealed and delivered if she came up with Draco's birthday present. But it was now heading into the month of September, and they had not delivered on their end of the bargain. She stood behind the bar counter, watching Zabini, --_her_ promised number twelve. And the fact he was kissing his girlfriend of the last two years didn't sweeten her mood one bit.

"Thunder roared outside the pub walls, and a fresh batch of party goers entered increasing the noise level another notch.

"Tupper," E`sa shouted, marching up. "I would like a word with you and Pulanski, right now!"

"Later, can't you see he's kicken my ass." Tupper tossed another dart and it landed near a lower twenty.

"You two made a promisè, but I still don't `ave number twelve 'anghin any where in my closèt. You two may 'ave forgotten about `em but I 'ave not."

"I told you E`sa, we're working on it." Tupper aimed for the center mark and missed. "Bloody Hell!"

"Ye! Well I'm not buying that one anymore. Every time I try to talk to `em, `e treats me like I'm invisible."

Tupper stepped aside so that Pulanski could take a shot. "The thing is E`sa… Zabini isn't being very cooperative about the bonking you deal."

"Are you sayin, `e doesn't want to sleep with me."

"No, it not entirely that simple." said Pulanski. He focused on the mark, and yes made it easy as pie. Tupper screamed, and lost another hundred galleons. E`sa stood there with her arms folded. Pulanski shook his head. "The thing is, this big bash we're having is for him. Zabini hasn't been in the last two games you see…." Pulanski took off his glasses and cleared them with the corner of his shirt. "They're hitched!"

"Who's hitched, what are you talking about?"

"_Zabini_ and his girl, they tied the knot last month."

"And…."

"Aaaaaannnd Maria is expecting…."

"Expecting what…?"

"Their kid…she's having his baby."

"So, what does that 'ave to do with me. I did my part, we made a deal. If I found you that `ooker for Draco's birthday present, I would get number twelve. I did my part dammit."

"_Not_ exactly. Oooo yeah you did your part alright you filthy little scag. But you didn't come up with a hooker did you?"

The sound of that drawling english tone, sent a shiver down her spine. She turned and looked head on into Draco's pale gray eyes.

She bit her lips. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"O …I think… you most certainly do." He snatched her arm, curling his fingers around it and drugged her out the back door into a dark alley.

* * *

"You're crazy," she shouted, and tried to pull away as he pulled her through a deep puddle and into the flooded alley. It was truly storming now and the rain came down in white sheets. "Stop! Let GO! It's freezing out here, -you lunatic!"

All day the shoreline had been warning them of the approaching storm and as they hit the alley. Draco looked for shelter against the rain, but when he spotted nothing but dented trash bins and a dumpster, he no longer gave a damn. He knew he could have pressed his friends for some answers, that was until he overheard E`sa's conversation. Now the gig was up.

No matter how he tried he couldn't put the matter of Buttercup out of his mind. He found himself worrying about her at the strangest times. Where was she? How many rooms had she wandered into since he last seen her? For all he knew she could have moved on to some lucky bloke from the Puddlemere's team. The idea of it made him sick to his stomach.

"Who is she?" he asked shoving the drenched witch against the wall.

E`sa was wearing her usual uniform and it didn't provide much warmth against the September rain, her teeth were chattering. "She's just some `ooker I found out about."

Part of his brain whispered a warning. _Draco let it go! _What if he was polking his nose in too far.

"You're fucking with me Esabelle! I don't like it when people do that. I heard you in there." he said letting her arm go, but moving closer to her trapping her against a brick wall.

E`sa knew two very important things. One, never use your wand to stir your drinks, and two, never piss off a Malfoy. Her eyes darted to the side. "She's just somebody I meet."

"I want her name."

"I can't -Look. I can't do that, it's none of my business."

"Bloody hell it's not…now give me her name."

She started rubbing her arms, she and he were both soaked, but Draco didn't care. E`sa's teeth began to chatter. "Bloody fucking hell Draco it's cold out 'ere."

"Funny, I don't feel it." he said, with streams of rain water trickling through his blonde hair and down his skin.

"`Er name is Jean something…_look this is bullshit_."

"I don't believe you…Jean what?"

"I forgèt…ok, alright!"

He knew he was scaring her, and that was what he wanted. If it took this to find her again, it's what he had to do. "Working here, serving these guy's like a common house elf, means a lot to you doesn't it."

"What, I'm not a bloody `ouse elf…take that back!" she shouted. Then regarded him warily. "……It's okay…I guess."

"I think it's more than okay, I think it's the most important thing in your sad little life. And I know you'd be real upset, if not one Falcon had anything more to do with you. If none of them could stand the sight of you. -Give me what I want, or I'll sell this place off brick by brick that's a bloody promise."

She knew he meant it. But she made one last attempt at defying him anything. "She's nice Draco, real nice, she's just `aving a 'ard time. She's happy now and I'm not gonna let you `urt her."

"Name." he growled. A flash of lightning filled the alley

"That all I know….so leave her alone….it's Jean, just Jean."

"What's her fucking name!"

"You're a _shit_ Draco Malfoy, you know that. A real piece of shit! That's why Pansy left you….you're a bully, a git a real git!" she rubbed her arms for warmth trying to weigh out the importance of her job against protecting Hermione and the baby. "Jean….That's all I know." A second bolt of lightning filled the sky and she turned her face from him, and he blocked her exit. She couldn't leave. He didn't say a thing, he just stood there and waited. "She's a Healer, at the Hosipital. She works there….. on the children's floor. I don't know which one. She's a geek, real smart…but she's real shy and just didn't know a bloke good enough."

The more the witch talked about the missing Buttercup, the more the skin on the back of his neck tighten. "…she didn't mean any harm." E`sa was shaking it was so cold. "You don't get it, I promised….it is 'er whole life…it means everthing to 'er." A chill shot through him that had nothing to do with the rain."It's not as if she would pop up on your door with the kid or something. She's got a good job, and she's smart -real smart Draco! So just go on….. why don't you just forget about 'er!"

He was having a hard time just pulling air into his chest. "Are you telling me she's pregnant! Did she ….did she use me…..to get pregnant?"

"Yes, but it's not like it's your real baby, you were just …-a donor." said E`sa, not showing an ounce of remorse for the wizard.

Draco felt as if his head was going to exploded just taking it all in. He could barely manage his own life. If it were not for Quidditch, he had no idea of what he wanted to do with his life. He was only twenty-four, and now he was some kids father.

"She's too smart for 'er own good really I think! but _she_ said everyone made her feel like a freak or something growing up…She was trying to do what would be best for the kid…you're a pureblood and well she wanted to be sure the baby was born of magic."

Draco backed against the wall behind him, with eyes shut, he listened to everything she said....all of it...and....he couldn't breath anymore, couldn't think. He slid down to the pavement. A thread of fear stormed his brain like the rain in the alleyway....all he needed was the truth, and a name.

"She just wanted the baby alright!…she just wanted to be a mum."

"Who is she E'sa…..who-?"

The witch looked down at him, she didn't understand why he was having such a fit over this, all he had to do was walk away. That's all.

"....- Hermione Granger." she said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

"…The wizard could not sleep all night for the banging of the warty old pot by his bed side, and next morning the pot insisted upon hopping after him to the breakfast table. _Clang, clang, clang…._"

Hermione sat among the children of wing four. A few of the older ones appeared a bit bored with the old tale having heard it so many times before. The younger ones however, where staring wide eyed, and with a look of awe when their healer revealed the large illustration of the book.

"…_Clang, clang, clang _went the cooking pot's single brass foot upon the floor, but now its clamor was mixed with the brays of a donkey….."

The tale was that of _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_, it was an old tale, Mrs. Weasley had told her about the other day. Hermione had already started collecting story books for her baby. But, since the collection had no use at the moment, and was growing fairly large. Hermione brought a different story to work every morning. She was so intent on reading she paid no attention to the disturbance that was unfolding beyond the hospital's double doors. "And now the tormenting pot filled to the brim with salt water…"

_She heard a co-worker scream._ **"**…groaning and slopping and hopping..**"** _She heard whispers._ "…whining like a dog…" _Chairs scooted_.

The children gasped. A little girl ran over to her and pointed at the man standing by the door. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy, propped against it. The room went dark, although Hermione knew no one had touched the lighting. Her blood drained from her face and she lowered the book to her lap. Had her heart stopped beating all together?

A thick silence fell across the room, two senior doctors rushed into the room as if they had been chasing someone, four nurse's entered, a third level healer and next Professor Helbert. "Mr-Mr. Malfoy welcome to our lovely children's ward. This of course, is the room for accidental wand incantations…if I had known you cared for a tour, I could have arrange someone one quite easily sir." said Professor Helbert.

Draco didn't respond. In fact everyone in the room seem to notice that he paid no attention to anything their Head Healer was saying. He only looked at her.

Hermione felt sick, really sick. Nothing like the nagging bit of morning sickness she'd been dealing with lately. No, a true, royal puke-my-guts-up-in-a-big-fat-cauldron, kind of sick. How had he found her? How did he know she was here? For a moment, Hermione felt all fuzzy like she was about to faint or something. She thought that maybe he didn't recognize her, he was so custom to the brunette after all. Today, she wore her usual green Healer's robe's. Her simple brown hair was pulled back into a bright yellow ribbon that one of the children had given her. He simply could not know who she was looking like plain ol' Hermione. Could he?

His eyes were narrowed, and fatality stood right in the middle of them. The hard line that should have been his mouth looked like pure stone as he watched her. Every curious eye in the room now centered on her, sitting there in her little wooden chair, with her silly little book. She knew she was his target, and she had not endured such an undisguised hatred for a very long time.

"Would you please wait for me outside, perhaps in the garden quarters," she asked not lifting her eyes to look at him.

I'm not going anywhere." He said and for the first time he turned to stare directly at the Head Healer, Spleen Helbert. "I don't need a tour, but what I do need is for you to get these people out of here, while I have a word with your healer."

The nurses quickly scrambled to gather all the children as instructed by Professor Helbert, scooting them to their feet, closing their books and grabbing their magical crayola's.

Bonnet, a little girl whom favored Hermione rushed over and squeezed tightly to her arm. Seconds later a healer, Hermione knew as Julie came to pry the little girl away. "I was nearly done anyway sweetheart," said Hermione to the child when she started to cry. "We'll finish tomorrow …okay….I promise, but you have to go with the others now."

Bonnet screamed as Julie forced her tiny fingers apart. Hermione watched as they filed the children quickly in a line and fled the room, some throwing back a glance at her before leaving. Draco released the door from the wall, closed it, and twisted the lock.

"Open the door!" she demanded immediately. "We can talk with the door open."

"Talk." he said "You're lucky if I don't rip you apart."

She gasped and held her breath, panic filled up inside of her, she began to search for an escape, should she need one.

"Now she wants to talk….before you were only in for a quick fuck!….what's the matter Granger, aren't you scared everyone might learn our little secret."

He took long steps, closing distance between them, and she took equally large steps back.

"You know what, you disgust me now, more than you ever have." He said. She went back as far as she could go, stepping over a doll, and several odd toys. "At least with Potter you kept your head straight,"sneered Draco. "Now that genius brain of yours is so brilliantly filled with shit, it's taken over where your heart use to be. Bet you plan on me not ever knowing? Well, Of course Draco, super-smart Granger had it all worked out! A Quidditch player, is just some dumb jock right! You were counting on that weren't you mudblood. Counting on me, to be to stupid to put it all together."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Hermone, she bumped into a rocking horse. Her skin felt hot, sweaty and clammy. "I want you to leave…NOW!….GET OUT!"

He advanced on her with enormous speed and she flinched, turned and shielded her unborn baby instantly.

Anger flushed through him as her hand flew to her stomach, shielding it. It confirmed the truth "I just bet you do." his hated stare could have burn a hole clear through her. "You know what….You're a liar!" He was so close, his face touched hers. He snatched her roughly by the arms, inches from her face, snatching her arms free of whatever it was she was trying to protect. "Don't you dare lie to my face, not ever. You know bloody well what I'm talking about. I hear you've set yourself out to have a Malfoy… and I hear …you've hit the jackpot."

All her strength drained from her body. She felt like sludge in his hold. _Not this….God no anything but this…_She wanted to curl up and fade away. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew the truth, some how he had found out about the baby.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you…please….please just go, forget about it."

She gave a sudden scream, when he pushed her away. "FORGET!" he shouted and looked so icy pale, so engulfed with anger. "YOU WANT ME TO JUST FORGET IT!"

"You weren't suppose to know, I never wanted you to know….I didn't think you'd care, I'm sorry, it's not to late please…I'll go away. I'll leave London. No one knows, not a soul has to ever know. I just wanted the perfect baby so badly….I'm so sorry, you weren't suppose to know."

He was on her in seconds, she gave another deep scream, he was frightening her. "Get rid of it."

"NO!" She scream with every ounce of breath in her, and pushed him off of her hard. he had not expected it.

This was not an attack on her, he wanted to hurt her precious child. They stood face to face, eye to eye. She would die fighting him before she'd murdered something so helpless, something so innocent, something that poured through every part of her being. "I don't care what you say! Do you understand me Draco Malfoy. As a matter of fact its very clear I don't care what you want. But this is my baby, no body's baby but mine. I'm not proud of what I did." She moved away from him and tears of mixed emotions poured from her eyes. "I've already told you, I'm so very sorry….. You weren't suppose to ever know….but there is nothing I can do at this point but hide if you want, leave, even disappear if you ask me too. But if you so much as think of causing _her_ harm, you'd better kill me….I'll die to protect her."

He wanted to scream at her, stomp her, curse her, hex her to smithereens. She had no right. But he said nothing…

Hermione spun away, hugging herself and moved closer to the window behind her. She looked out into the garden quarters. Then back into his face, she clung to her uniform, drawing it tighter as she turned to protect her baby. She could put as much distance between them as possible. She would move somewhere far away. She would quit her job, today, the moment he left. She dreamed of her daughter while she thought of all these things, if she was a daughter. Hermione dreamed of her going to Hogwarts. But that no longer mattered. She had to protect herself first, to protect the baby.

She could feel him advancing on her again and quickly turned her back to him. Preparing, making herself ready, should he attack her or tried to harm her child. His voice rattled with anger.

"This is the way it going to be Granger. First thing tomorrow we're leaving London. In fact we're leaving the bloody fucking continent, the two of us are taking a trip to west to America, where no one is likely to sniff us out. And once we're there, we're getting married. Pack light it ain't no fucking honeymoon." he sneered with venom upon every word. "And keep your mouth shut about it, do you understand. This will be a marriage made in hell, and that's a promise. Once the kid is born, we're getting a divorce."

"Have you gone daft Malfoy, I _will not _marry you, not in a million years."

"Like hell you won't. I don't care what you want, but you see muggle, a pureblood would never leave his garbage lying about. It's bound to get out….I have to protect my own damn reputation and I'm not going down for just dropping off a kid."

"No! Draco, now you listen to me. I-will-not-marry- the-likes-of-you. My baby is not a stray." she huffed. "and you have no right to-"

Hermione winced when he grabbed her arm. "SHUT UP! I've got a shit load of rights, and I'm going to make damn sure that every one of them are spelled out for you and that brilliant little fucked up mind of yours….all the way down to the joint custody…if I decide that's what I want."

He could have slapped her and had the same effect. "Joint custody," she said as if the wind had been blown out of her chest. Tears flooded her eyes "You- You can't do this!"

"That's what you think witch! You lost your rights to that kid when you came up with this filthy scheme to tarnish my family's bloodline."

"I don't care what you say, I won't marry you."

"Yes, -you will. And do you know why Granger? Because I'll destroy you before I let a selfish bitch like you, raise my kid as a bastard."

She was crying. "Things are not that way anymore, there are millions of single mothers. No one thinks that way anymore."

"Are all muggles as stupid a you are? This is not your pathetic, tragic little world, what you've done is a absolute disgrace…. to my family, to me and to that kid. You think you're so damn intelligent. I sure hope you're use to rolling around in the mud, cause a fight is what you got coming. You've lied to me, deceived me and my friends, and weaseled your way into destroying my family's good name. What you've done is flat out thievery, pure and simple. The Prophet will eat you alive, there's not a pureblood in the country that wouldn't love to toss your ass in Azkaban for this. If you cross me witch, I'll have full custody of that baby before you can even spit it out…. So now, we can either do this quiet and clean, or we can go public and see just how nasty your little scheme looks to _my_ world….either way Buttercup I'm calling the shots."

She couldn't say a word. The world she thought she saw was now suddenly filled with pain. Speech was impossible. She tried not to absorb what he was saying to her, but she knew it was the truth. "Please don't do this….please, you don't even want this baby. Please just let us go."

"Hell no I don't want it. This baby was the last thing I wanted. But its like I told you…there has never been a Malfoy that was a bastard, and I'll curse you until the day I die Hermione Granger. But that seed you're carrying is a Malfoy, pureblood or not. It's not _his_ fault that his mother is a lying bitch. Our family lawyer will be owling you this afternoon with papers to sign. My financial responsibilities are to that kid only."

Hermione was crying so hard with what he was doing. She would never hand her precious baby over to this monster, not even for short visits. "Why wont y-you listen t-to me? I-I don't want your money Draco."

He ignored her. She could tell. She was going to fight him, he had no right to place a claim on her baby. Her baby would never be born under a Malfoy name, she would be born a Granger. And proud of it, just like her. She didn't care how much money he had. She would fight him until her last breath…He had no right -.

But that tiny inner voice, that annoying _O-so-holy-bitch _that she hated, slammed headstrong into her diluted and justified conscience. _He did have rights._ He had every right. Thanks to her manipulating lies, her worse enemy had some how become her lover and the father of her child. And it didn't matter if she liked it or not, she knew Draco had a say in his baby's future. Her guilty heart made her face the bitter truth. She had been warned by Ginny, and by others she asked on the matter.

Fatherless children just were not a part of this world. She had gotten herself in this fix by turning her back on principle. Looking down her nose at laws that would always be there no matter how she fought them.

She was a mother now, and she wanted a life of peace and happiness for her angel. She couldn't fight anymore. From this point on she had to think of more than herself, she had to do what was best for the baby. She fought so hard not make the child a misfit, but it seems she'd done just that. Crying she walked past him and picked up her copy of _The Hopping Pot, _from the floor and sat back down in her wooden chair. "I'll think about it." she said.

"Yeah why don't you do that. You have one hour before the papers arrive."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

"**Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

The attorney arrived precisely on time the following morning. He was young, older than Draco of course. But younger than most that handled magical law. This young wizard had the eyes of a shark and when unleashed, he had the heart of a shark as well. He was shrewd, aggressive, and never left behind a trace that would lead back to any of his clients. And the Malfoy's were his most valuable. But the young barrister looked thoughtfully at Draco as he tapped the papers and began the start of what he knew would be a heartless marriage.

Draco vowed to not let her get away with this, he would build a team of magical law advisors to find out what was important to her. The very best people to investigate her so called quiet life after Potter. He wanted to know every thing, and once he did, he would then know exactly what he would take away.

He made up his mind years ago, to always protect the people he loved. His family and relatives, his mom and dad. His parents were dealing with their own wounds and didn't need his problems adding to their pain. As for the baby….everyone always considered him evil for as long as he could remember. What would happen to a kid that was a Malfoy reject? How could a kid live through this life if he were born a throw-away? Hated by halfbloods for being a Malfoy, but then hated by purebloods for not being pure at all. He despised her for not caring for the future respect of the poor kid, nor giving a damn about his.

An hour before the wedding, Hermione was so filled with dread and regret, she couldn't eat. She knew she needed too for the baby's sake, but her heart simply wouldn't let her swallow. It took place in the underground office of an prominent, American-wizard belonging to the Western Ministry of Magic and it lasted less than twenty minutes. There were no flowers, no friends for either of them, and no kiss.

At the end of the ceremony she was taken aside by the Malfoy's barrister and told that all forms of communications would be handle through him. Other than the wedding vows, Draco did not speak to her at all. When it was finally over they left at different times. Hermione was thankful for that. She would not have to see him again, until after she had her baby, and that would be months away.

Unfortunately, a very old, wise and well seasoned Rita Skeeter acted on a anonymous tip. A clerk, that stood in as a witness for the ceremony offered to sell the story for a hefty price. With a swish of her quill, Rita deposited the clerks requested amount into Gringotts and wrote the story of the secret marriage between the wizarding world's newest phenomenal witch, Hermione Granger and Quidditch super star Draco Malfoy.

The saga of Rita Skeeter began.

* * *

"I hate you for doing this, I'll never forgive you." Hermione hissed as she snatched up more of her clothing and another book, shoving them into a small travelers sac, where they instantly shrunk to grant a bit more room.

"Just you remember who showed up wearing that ridiculous bow around her neck." Draco sat and thumbed through a muggle magazine he found downstairs. He was dressed wearing a dark sports coat, grey cardigan and jeans. He settled in a chair, as she bustled about gathering her things. He had come with two house elves to help and had no idea what was taking her so damn long.

It was Friday, only five days after their wedding ceremony and now everything had flipped upside down. Hermione had been bombarded by photographers and journalist from multiple wizarding sources. They were at her job and waiting along her floo connections, even in the stores. She couldn't leave the privacy of her home, and she had missed yesterday's prenatal visit to her doctor.

Another house elf arrived to gather her next load of books. "Congratulations! We are so excited to serve you, we're all so happy for you and master." Hermione forced a smile and said thank you.

Draco said nothing.

Hermione held her last finished bag in her hand. She was still against the use of elves to perform duties for her, but with her current condition she figured she shouldn't strain anymore than she had too. Just looking at him sitting there, working the poor creatures without so much as lifting a finger unnerved her. If the man ever held a kind-hearted thought in his head, he concealed it well.

She dropped the overstuffed sac next to him. "Would you please carry this for me?" she asked.

Hermione had arranged her hair in a loose French twist, held by her favorite clamp, a style she had always liked because it was neat and timeless. Her jewelry was minimal, small diamond knots in her ears and a formal wedding band made of English pewter. It sparkled along the face that was scattered with round-brilliant cut diamonds. Draco's attorney had purchased it in time for the ceremony. Draco had requested a simple band for himself, but Hermione's however was remarkably breathtaking, even he had to admire its lure, but it looked strange on her hand, and he pretended it wasn't there.

"Draco, would you please carry this?"

He looked up from the boring magazine. "Why should I, that their job or haul it yourself if you like."

"I'm pregnant, and I can't. Or rather I shouldn't and the poor dears have done their part, its only one bag."

He glared at her, and snatched up the contents. "Let's get this understood. I'm not a bellhop." he stormed past her and shoved the bag to the elf standing there. "I need a drink." he said and waited for her by the door.

"So you're an alcoholic then, I don't find that surprising you had a drink in your hand the first night we meet. I shouldn't be surprised I suppose."

"You don't know crap."

"Crap!…you have a charming vocabulary. It's Pungent."

"At least I don't sound like that old hag McGonagall when I talk. How much longer do you plan to take, or will you need more time to burp up more of those big words."

"I'm sorry, so with the next big word I use, I'll be sure to do it slow enough, so that maybe you'll be able to recognize a few of them."

She knew sparring with him like this was a bit juvenile but it was at least a step up from the hostile silence that left her nerves ragged and her eyes searching for the quickest exit. Hermione notice that he went out of his way to avoid even the slightest contact. Which was fine by her. But rather than assuring her of her safety in being with him, it made her feel as if he had no idea what he'd do, should he get his hands on her. She hated being frighten, she had never been afraid of him before, and though they had always been at war with one another she felt as if she'd known him her whole life. She knew she was very much in the wrong, but had made up her mind that she would meet his belligerent nature head on. No matter what, she wouldn't let him suspect that she was afraid, for the safety of her child when he was near.

There had been a catastrophic change of events in the past few days. Hermione had arrived at St. Mungos two days after their wedding, to find an army of reporters and strangers with cameras shouting questions at her, shoving quick quills and self-autographing books in her face. She pushed through the crowd and made a dash for the Healer's office where Julie had meet her with a awestruck look. A famously known Rita Skeeter stood beside her, quick-quote quill in hand. Julie handed her a box of letters she had received by owls, including one howler that had been signed especially from Draco.

Julie looked timid as she held out the vibrating red envelope to Hermione. Rita, held her breath with anticipation. The letter erupted with Draco's voice the moment she touched it.

_**NICE MESS YOU'VE MADE. WE'RE LEAVING TONIGHT. I'LL BE THERE PROMPTLY AT FIVE O'CLOCK TO HELP YOU RETRIEVE YOUR DAMN THINGS. THERE'S A PLACE NOT FAR FROM HERE...**_

She could hear his sneer through the howler as if he were standing there in the flesh.

_**AS OF FIVE O'CLOCK TODAY, YOU'RE TAKING ONE OF THOSE -WHAT DO YOU CALL IT? -A TEMPORARY LEAVE OF ABSENCE.....**_

"I certainly will not be." she shouted back in return..

**_THE ARRANGEMENT WITH YOUR JOB HAVE BEEN MADE....._**

"What is he talking about?" Hermione shot a glance towards Julie.

_**YOU SHOULD REPORT TO PROFESSOR HELBERT'S OFFICE AT ONCE. HE HAS SET THE REQUEST IN ORDER, WHEN I ARRIVE FOR YOUR DEPARTURE I'LL NOT HEAR A BLOODY WORD ABOUT IT HERMIONE....**_

The shouting stopped and the howler dropped to the hospital floor. She immediately marched towards the office of Professor Helbert, while Rita lifted the howler as if it were made of precious gold. Once in the presence of the Head Healer she discovered that Draco was giving the hospital a major endowment equal to that of his father's. Professor Helbert said it was a token of his appreciation for their flexibility regarding her early request for the upcoming months. She could tell from the look on the pureblood's face he was not put out with releasing her at all, and Draco's donation only sweetened the deal. She felt impotent and humiliated. With nothing more than a stroke of his quill, he'd taken control of her life.

* * *

**Author note:** To my fans, I am having a lot of trouble getting into the site. I had to use a Proxy server link to add this author's note. Has anyone else had this problem? I'm sorry if there were errors in chapter 10 and 11 but the site is giving an error whenever I try to update. Hopefully everything will work out. I was wondering if the site was maybe having financial issues, because if they were, I would be happy to help…I love this site and would never let them fall into financial strain if this is in fact the problem.

I will try to update when I can, but for now it's a little difficult with the current errors on the site.

**Acknowledgements:** **LDeetz** thanks for the info, I may have to refer to you more often with other problems I seem to be running into. **Isabeau de Foix** Oops! thank you for letting me know of the spelling errors. I try to edit and correct but some of those little buggers slip by. **StardustSpike** I had to say I love your name, because I love the movie Stardust, its one of my all time favorites, I never get tired of watching it. If I didn't mention your name here please don't feel left out I did see your comment. It's just that the list is getting a bit longer now. But thanks to everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Author's Note: ****Chapter 12 is up for those that left off at chapter 11. Sorry about the delay, I just removed the *notice* and applied the new chapter over it.**

**Chapter 13**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

They walked into the foyer. Hermione knew the scenery instantly. It was the exact room she been to on the night of his birthday. Old memories came rushing back, making her wish she was anywhere else in the world.

"Get off it, Hermione. I just bought you a few extra months vacation. You should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have this free time to devote to your research at the Gringewald."

He knew far too much about her, and Hermione didn't like it one bit. It was true that her new studies would benefit in Switzerland, but she wasn't going to admit that to him. Draco went on to inform her about her own research. How had he gathered such confidential information about the team of healers she was now associated with?

Hermione's research centered around the scientific studies of squibs being born unto pureblood parents. There had never been methodical investigation of any kind supporting the cause for such a dramatic reversal in magic. History showed, that many times a child would be born from parents that may not have any hereditary connection at all, both be of magic, and yet still produce a non-magical offspring. In order to discover facts and establish or revise a solid theory, Hermione and a few others that were muggleborns, but well on their way to becoming magical scholars had been invited in. The hope, was to shed a new perspective, a new look at what had been missing in past research, and if it could be corrected before or perhaps even after the birth of one's pureblood child.

Under other circumstances she would have been delighted to have so much free time. But not when she had no say in arranging for herself. And certainly not when she had to spend it along with Draco Malfoy.

"I could do my research a lot better at St. Mungos rather than here."

"Not with _The Daily Prophet, _and a shit load of photographers camped out waiting on your every move. Besides, my sources tell me that your Professor has just about had it with your traveling expenses. Can't do those teams of brainiacs much good if you can't even meet the scheduling they set for you.

His eyes flickered over her. "Besides I go to Surrey this time every year and stay until training starts back up in June. Maybe that giant brain of yours can come up with a reason as to why I would not bring my new bride along, because I can't seem to come up with anything."

"But it doesn't matter what the world thinks, we both know this is fraudulent marriage, I purpose we simply address the truth."

"The truth, do you really want the whole bloody world knowing the details. Do you really want the kid to grow up knowing how we really met?"

She sighed…and shame filled her. "No. And stop calling her 'the kid'".

Hermione wondered if the baby would be a girl or boy. She could have easily found out. There were charm spells to predict that sort of thing, but in all honesty she only want a beautiful, healthy, magically-born baby, the sex didn't matter.

"Besides, my parents are going through enough right now, and have their own problems to deal with. This is going to be hard enough on them, and I'm not putting them through any more. How we met is no one's concern. Understand Granger."

"I read in the Daily Prophet about your parents divorce. I'm truly sorry. But Draco when they see us together they'll know that something is wrong."

"That's not a problem, since you won't be spending a lot of time with them. I'll introduce you to them, but we'll keep it simple, so don't plan on getting too close.

* * *

He still couldn't believe he married Hermione Granger of all the witches in the world. But what else could he do and still be able to live with himself? Let his kid grow up facing the world without a father? Hermione didn't understand things the way he did about their world. He told himself it was due to the fact that she had become a part of it so late in life, missing some of the most basic fundementals. With the way that he had been raised, a child not having a father simply wasn't a possibility. Unless, some misfortune such as death robbed the child of his rightful parents.

For days he'd been telling himself that she was nothing more than a temporary live in girlfriend or something. But, every time he spotted that wedding band on her finger, he felt….weird. It was as if he was in the last game of the season, and the scoreboard would tick by, the seeker would catch the snitch, end the game….and her ring would have to come off.

* * *

"I can't imagine buying a home without seeing it first." Hermione stood beside him waiting in the cellar. In a matter of moments their portkey would arrive to transport them to their new home. The current home he had chosen was easily found by Rita and her band of paparazzi photographers. They had to leave.

"I hire people to do that sort of thing for me."

His blasé on look about his wealth made her a bit irritated. "How pretentious of you."

"Hey watch you tongue." he said.

"It means wise" she lied. There was a warm glow and suddenly there on the floor was a pentagram, large enough for the two of them and perhaps one more person. Draco took her hand and directed her next to him.

"now what?" she asked. And he encircled his arm around her waist. Hermione caught her breath with being so very close to him. She would never admit she wanted to feel him.

Draco wanted to avoid her brown eyes. but he failed miserably, and became momentarily lost in them. Her hand moved up his arm. He was unprepared for that and he would never admit he wanted to feel her. He pulled her closer still. "Hold on to me," he whispered. There was a single light bulb that dropped from above, and dangled from nothingness. Draco reached up and gave it a simple touch.

There was a strange roaring in her ears, and she lost her thoughts as he shifted her body closer and she laid her head upon his chest. The roaring continued to grow louder with each passing second, and the universe felt as if it were shifting with her heart. The room around them began to move rapidly in circles until they were surrounded with an array of spinning colorful lights. Hermione shut her eyes tightly and nuzzled against his chest again. She knew he suspected she was afraid, but she didn't care what he thought. She waited so long to simply hold him, to touch him.

"Open your eyes." he whisper against her hair.

And she did. They passed over lightning clouds and wet open fields that were hundreds of feet below. Hermione could see they stood directly over the pentagram and so they remained perfectly dry. The outline of it glowed like bright saffron and every thing else, was as clear as crystal. They crossed the French River, which made her smile up at him. They zoomed over farmer's homes and grand castle's of old. Hermione screamed, as a flock of geese approached with their squawking and encircled them. But on they moved, as if none of it mattered, or even existed at all.

There were mountains with snow peaks that she had never seen before. Weedy lots with sheep's and goats herding on the earth below, and they looked like tiny dots from so high up. Her stomach was beginning to feel queasy. But it was such a beautiful sight, she refused to close her eyes. They crossed a second large body of water that stretched on for miles, and then suddenly the swirl of magnificent colors returned. They encircled them with great speed and began to slow.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We need to stop by my parents, they're spending some time away from London, but my mother will surely kick up a fuss should we pass, and I not bring you to see her."

Their stop landed them in front of an enormous mockery of a medieval century castle. equally large towers were vaulted in stone. Very old, but the true beauty, was in its age, and its well-kept glory throughout the decades. High roofs that held the Malfoy emblem upon flowing flags. Hermione caught her breath with an look of _oh my _upon her face. There are bound to be loads of ghost in there she thought.

"Don't go out of your way to be nice. Remember you won't be around long."

"You want me to be rude."

"Let's just say you shouldn't try to win a popularity contest with my family. Not that my father will let you. And keep the fact that you're pregnant to yourself please. I'd like to be the one to let them know."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

They entered the first archway together, hand in hand. Through a second, larger arch off to the left she could see a beautiful bed of long-stemmed roses. Further along Hermione was struck with wonder at a dazzling estate covered in blossoms that looked like a multitude of sugar plum drops. Blazed pinks and golden yellows. The beautiful david magnolia, snow white alba's. It was a paradise, and it made her smile. In the center there was the figure of a woman wearing a pointed, battered, cloth hat and with her wand she tended to the garden. Hermione could tell she had to be one of the many servants there. She would have to commend her on such a lovely display for beauty. The caerhays trees were truly remarkable against the blue sky behind the castle. It was encouraging to see and feel so much energy and life with the approaching winter months.

Hermione wondered how many house elves did it take to tend to the courtyard. The servant woman surely couldn't manage all of it alone.

"Wild as the devil and twice as bad." Draco shouted and dropped Hermione's hand running to the servant woman.

Hermione saw her place her hand above her eyes to block out the sun. She smiled and began to laugh as Draco ran up and gave her a huge bear hug, lifting her slightly off the ground.

She peered around Draco's back, squinting against the bright sun, and scowl at Hermione, who was just standing there. Hermione tilted her head in surprise to see that the woman was not a servant at all.

"And who might this little tulip be." Narcissa asked her son, and gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"Mother, This is Hermione." His voice gave a firm note. "My wife. You do remember her I'm sure. The girl that fought along side Harry Potter during the final battle. Well we're married."

* * *

Until this evening, Hermione hadn't realized just how noisy living in London was. Now she could here the crack of a twig and the sounds of a raven somewhere in the distance. The moist scent of the approaching winter.

She stepped directly into a large room, with an old stone fireplace grand enough for ten men. It was a curious combination of old and historical furniture, mixed with new and tasteful ones. A rich thick woven carpet held every earthy color under the sun, which in turn matched the elaborate tassels that were nearly the size of her head, and they held back the window's curtains.

Draco was not with her, he had gone in search of his father.

Narcissa was in the room waiting. Arranging her selections of freshly cut flowers.

"How old are you my dear?"

"I'm -I'm twenty-four," said Hermione nervously and stepped further into the room.

Narcissa looked up, with a straight face, then continued to arrange her bouquet. "A bit young to be a mother wouldn't you say."

"I beg - I mean you must be mistaken, I'm not-"

"Of course you are….why else would you and my son marry so hastily. I'm a bit upset with Draco, he knew I always dreamt of giving him a wedding suited for a king."

Hermione was quiet.

"Did he instruct you to say, such a horrible thing." Narcissa asked. She knew the girl was with child.

Again Hermione said nothing, she merely lowered her eyes and looked at all the lovely colors in the rug.

"My son is smart about some things and dumb as a troll when it comes to others. I take you've learned he doesn't put up with much foolishness."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I know."

"That's a hard trait he learned from his father, but he needs a little foolishness in his life." Narcissa looked up at Hermione. "I'm afraid I'm no longer made for that sort of thing, I used to be when I was a younger, but not anymore. When I heard that you two got married I knew…. He'd gone and followed in his father path…. once again."

Hermione tilted her head towards the older witch with a questioning look. "Of course our situations aren't the same at all. Sometimes this life makes me forget, that I grew up dirt poor." Narcissa laughed. "So many witches in town swore I laid out to a trap for one of the richest gents in town. My families wealth comes from my marriage to Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa gave a wink. "and I caught him too, Draco was the bait."

Hermione didn't find the conversation humorous, she felt sick. So Draco was the second generation of Malfoy men trapped into a marriage by a pregnant witch.

Narcissa smiled as her son walked into the room. Some time had passed, and the three of them sat down together in the garden, beneath one of the magnolia trees. Time ticked away and Hermione found herself beginning to relax. This place was so wondrous to her, she couldn't help but feel as if she had found some missing part of herself.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy," Narcissa called her name, and lowered her teacup to the table. "I want you to promise me something."

Whatever Hermione was feeling had faded away as she heard herself being addressed for the first time by her married name. Hermione was angry with herself for not having the courage to tell his mother that she only wanted to be addressed by her maiden name.

"Hermione Malfoy, I want you to promise me right now that you'll look out for Draco like a wife should, and that you'll think about his wellbeing before you think of your own from this day forth."

Hermione took a deep breath, she didn't want to say any such thing, and she struggle with hiding it, she had come to like his mother and didn't want to upset her. "L-Life is complicated. That's a hard thing to promise."

"Well of course it is complicated," she snapped at her with a tone that reminded her of Mrs. Weasley. "You didn't think being married to a Malfoy would be as easy as Yorkshire pudding did you?"

"No but…"

Narcissa stretched out her hand over the table and encased Hermione's. "Do what I ask of you. You promise me right now, before me, your husband and the heavens. That you'll look after and love him like a wife should, and always you'll think of his welfare before your own from this day forth."

Under the pressure of those clear grey eyes, Hermione's resistance was dissolved.

"I will…" she vowed.

Narcissa closed her eyes and smiled. "Draco Malfoy, I want you to promise your mother, that you'll look after Hermione .."

"Mother." He protested slightly. Narcissa reached out and grabbed the hand of her son, holding it tightly.

"Promise… before me, your wife, and the heavens. That you'll look after her and love her like a husband should, and that you'll always think of her wellbeing before your own from this day forth."

His mother pursed her lips with shut eyes and waited. Hermione turned her head ….

"I promise…I will." he vowed. She turned her head to look at him. His face was stern yet gentle, she couldn't read what was going through his mind.

Narcissa smiled and opened her eyes, she kissed her son's hand and then Hermione's.

"You will see my dear, these Malfoy men always think they are too good for anyone, but we'll show them different won't we?. .. It takes a special witch to take on Draco for a husband, I should know, I married his father.

* * *

"Now go away," Narcissa said after a long evening with her, "It's not proper for a young couple to hang in the house with an old hag."

She shooed them on their way. They were on they're way back to the pentagram when her voice stopped them. "Hermione Malfoy…don't you wear a stitch to bed, not even in the dead of winter, Go to your husband the way your maker made you sweetheart. Stark naked. -Keeps a man from straying." Narcissa gave a wink, which made Hermione blush pure scarlet, she couldn't summon a response to such advice. So she only waved goodbye. Draco pulled her hand down as his mother closed the door.

His voice was hushed-like as if he thought someone other than her might be listening. "And why did you tell her that you'd come back whenever she likes? I bought you here because I had to and that's it. You're not spending anymore time with my mother Hermione."

She hissed back. "I already told her that I will come back. How do you suggest I get out of it then."

"You're the genius here, figure something out." he whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

"Home sweet home." said Draco

Within seconds the swirling color of lights disappeared again and so did the pentagram beneath their feet. "What…what is this place." she said now feeling a little weak and she swayed before him, just a bit.

"Our new home…for now. Are you alright?" his fingers laced around her wrist to give her balance.

She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, as her stomach began to settle. She soon began to notice the tiny shops lined closely together. "So we'll be staying in town, at a hotel? But I thought you said you had bought a home." she said and struggled to hold down her rising illness.

"Draco looked at her strangely. "Not even a full day with my mother and already you're sounding like a Malfoy …'eh Granger. Perhaps you should sit down."

"No…I was simply asking."

"Well, to kill your curiosity. No, we will not be living in town. I need my privacy, and are you saying, this is your first time seeing this place?"

Hermione looked more closely at the town. The buildings were small and compact. Several of them nestled closely together in rows, whilst others sat admirably apart, with wild display of oddities and fresh produce beside the doors. She watched families going about there way shopping. One witch in particular was being tugged by a set of toddler twins. A younger male wizard stood on the corner, shouting, sales for the Quibbler.

The quaint little valley was surrounded by three spectacular mountains. Hermione was beyond ecstatic as she soon began to recognized the quaint little town. The assortment of stores, including the charming rustic restaurant that she often enjoyed dining in from time to time, and next to it her favorite Café shop with its twig furniture, and blue-and-gray window awnings. Together they walked past an Ingles grocery store she knew. Their display was that of freshly grown squash of all sorts, apples, pumpkins, dragon roots, nuts and many types of unusual spices.

"This is the valley of Grindelwald." she said with enjoyment tittering in her voice.

Draco stopped and craned his neck to peer inside of the bakery window. They rounded a small curve, where Draco took her by the arm and she felt a gentle pull in the pit of her stomach and suddenly they were upon a mountain top. The unexpected journey made her vomit. They both agreed, she would have to find a different way to travel until after she had the baby. Next, her attention was drawn to an impressive mountain view of the wizarding valley below. Within moments they were walking along a trail, beyond a thicket of trees and crossing a bridge with a streaming brook. The bridge ended and was soon replace by a gravel path filled with white stones.

"This should give us enough privacy to hide your little secret for a spell." he said.

Hermione's caught her first glimpse of the house. If she could in fact call it such. It was enormous, and on a wonderfully large and leveled amount of land. Its style was very old, eighteenth-century England, but so spanking-new it looked as if it had only been constructed only yesterday.

"Draco, that's a mansion," she smiled. He nodded and smiled back. "How much did it all cost? Are you sure you bought this without looking at it first." she ran on without him. Six massive columns stretched upward, giving way to a balcony of elaborately matching grillwork for the second floor. Glass that looked liked tiny cut pieces of jewels decorated the double-wide front door. "This is our house?" she asked, thrilled to imagine her baby growing up in such a palace.

"Of course it is." he said.

Hermione mounted the stone steps and opened the front doors. As she stepped inside and caught her first glimpse of the interior, it was just a beautiful as the outside. The open foyer had in its center an overly grandiose fountain, upon it a marble sculpture of a Atlantis mermaid pouring water from an urn balanced on her shoulder. Hanging above the foyer like an inverted wedding cake was an enormous crystal chandelier made up of hundreds of prisms and teardrops held together with gold.

To the right she entered a sunken living room that was furnished with French rococo furniture, elaborate fringed draperies, and a marble fireplace that was clearly used for floo-traveling as it stood several inches past both her and Draco's height. With her fingertips she touched the pretty curves and natural patterns of its cavorting cupids, tiny angelic baby's carved of stone. She moved to the dining room and at once she could see the room most exquisite piece, a elongated glass dining table, she didn't bother to count the chairs there was simply to many of them. She was a bit more captivated by the three stone carved men, which supported it. There was a study, with French style arches and slytherin green drapes that made her want to puke again.

She entered the foyer just as Draco was leaving from upstairs. She looked up to the second floor which surrounded her with a balcony of white grillwork that was even more beautiful that the balcony outside. "I'm afraid to see the upstairs."

He hit the bottom step at last "You don't like it?"

She could barely repress her smile as she glided past him and headed upstairs, where she found more rooms decorated with swags, fringes, and french style cupids. She opened a set of double doors and stepped into the master bedroom, which was a nightmare of more slytherin green, mixed with black and silver. It held another chandelier along with a king-size bed resting on a platform. Its canopy decorated with heavy silver and dark-green tassels topped of the décor. Something caught her eye, and as she walked closer, she saw the underside of the canopy held an enormous mirror. She quickly backed away.

"Well what do you know? I always wanted one of these. This house is better than I thought." He went over to the bed and looked under the canopy, to see what captured her attention. He gave a long whistle, and his usual smirk, he was clearly impressed.

"That's awful." she said.

"Doesn't bother me. Shouldn't bother you much either, we want be using it."

His chastising maddened her. He crossed the room to a set of chest of drawers, and slid out a deep drawer to a cabinet. "Perfect." he said.

Hermione walked over, and read the cover of an X-rated magazine. "Susie Slumber Witch and Her Panty Pranks…. Draco!" she dug into the drawer and filled her arms with as many magazines as she could, the pile was so large, she had to brace it under her chin and headed for the door.

"That's right," he called to her as she was leaving "You think that sex is only important when you want to get yourself knocked up."

She felt as if he'd just kicked her in the stomach. She turned to look at him and dropped the books on to the floor. "Is this how we plan to live for the next few months?" she asked him quietly. "With the two of us attacking each other like we're still children?"

"Works for me." he shrugged.

"But we'll both be miserable, every day. Is that what you want? It's not what I want. Please can't we call a truce."

"It's not what you want.....so you want a truce…" he didn't look at her, but he scratched the back of his neck instead.

"Yes. Let's stop all this personal attacking on one another an try to get along."

He stared at her for a long moment, then walked forward. "You're the reason everything in my life is so suddenly out of order…I want my life back in order, and the most you have to offer is a truce. It makes me wonder, if you set out to get that kid just to trap me Hermione. You knew exactly what you wanted all along. Didn't you?" He brushed past her and headed down stairs.

She stood there with her heart pounding, and shaking her head in response to his question, but he had already gone. She fought back the rising pain in her chest…she refused to lose it…here in her new home, it would feel like a prison if she could not feel at home here with him. She would not cry.

* * *

**A/N:**Yes, **MrsHermioneJaneMalfoy** meeting the parents was next, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.

**IGOTEAMEDWARD**, no I don't  
think he liked Buttercup better. Its just that Hermione  
has given him a hell of a lot to accept and deal with  
and he had no say in the matter.

He very confused right now. I=

Thanks for your review **ebm56**, Im glad you liked it  
now stop using Legilimens on me please!...lol.  
Thanks for the feedback **ujemaima** and I hope you  
chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

It wasn't long after Draco had left that there was a knock on the door. A older man dressed in the strangest clothes, delivered groceries from the market below. Hermione thanked him, took the package and paid him for his trouble. He tilted his hat to her and vanished with a turn.

It was the diet of a thirteen-year-old boy. Several tin cans of kippers, canary cream puff, pumpkin cream-filled pastry, loads of market meat slices, cheese, buttered bread, custard tarts, milk, black pudding, some sort of breakfast cereal, cornflakes and little lucky leprechauns.

By the time she could salvage a decent meal from the odd selection of Draco specialties, she was ready for bed. Hermione headed for a door that was furthest from the master bedroom.

The charming little nursery she found surprised her. Simply decorated with blue and white stripped wallpaper, it held a comfortable rocker, and white crib with matching shear canopy. In the crib there was a lovely needle woven blanket. Perhaps, it was Hermione's imagination but the craftsmanship was very much like Molly's. Along the edge she read 'Draco' stitched in elegant letters.

She remembered the promise she had made to his mother. How could she let his mother trap her into making such a vow. It wouldn't matter to Draco if she failed to keep her promise. Dragging the blanket with her she sat down and rested her head against the back of the rocker.

* * *

Draco returned a little after midnight. In the study he sat talking, the head of the young barrister hovered eerily in the roaring flames of the fireplace.

"Nothing yet, Mr. Malfoy. It seems that Hermione Granger doesn't have many skeletons in her closet. Not unless you attempt to use something against her before the fall of the You-know-who, which I strongly advise against. It seems that her personal life has been almost non-existent.

Draco frowned at the man, he couldn't imagine how some people were still afraid of Voldemort's name. "Well what does she do in her spare time?" asked Draco

"It may seem strange. But, she works. That's all"

"Any blots in her professional records?"

No, a few problems with Spleen Helbert, the Head Healer, but that looks a lot more like professional jealousy on his part. He was as you know, one of You-know-who's most trusted allies. The High-level of Magical Scholars still seems to be pretty much a pureblood's club. And especially against witches.

Draco frowned

"I know you wanted this handled yesterday Draco, but it's going to take a while, unless you want to attract attention….."

"….yes, of course." said Draco. They talked for a minute more.

"I don't mean to step out of line sir, but my team and I are working around the clock to pull out any information you may find as valuable evidence against Ms. Granger. However, I have to say that if you wish to destroy her….What I'm trying to say Mr. Malfoy is that there is simply nothing there, sir. The key to destroying Ms. Granger if that is truly what you want….the key would be, you… and the child."

* * *

He found her in the nursery curled up in the rocker. In her sleep she appear vulnerable, but he knew that was a lie. This little witch had calculated a way into getting what she wanted.

One stray lock curled softly over her cheek, she was really pretty with her hair that way. The new silk maternity top she wore clung to her breasts, he watched them gently rise and fall. He felt his desires stir. His physical reaction bothered him. The first two times had been a lie. He had no idea who she truly was. Now he knew, but his body did not seem to get the message.

He pressed the toe of his shoe down on the front of the rocker. The chair tilted, and startled her.

"Bedtime Buttercup."

Her brown eyes flew open. "I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry."

"Busy day right."

" I was looking for a bedroom, and I found the nursery, it's lovely…thank you."

He held out his hand. "Come on," he said.

He could tell she didn't want to follow him. Finally she took his hand, he led her down the hallway and as they came closer to the master bedroom, he wondered, what would she do if he touched her? He turned to face her, but placed his hands on her door knob. He opened her door. His voice was a low drawl when he spoke.

"We have connecting bedrooms, I mean not really, but these two rooms share the same bath."

"I don't want connecting bedrooms, I'll sleep in one of the bedrooms at the other end of the hall."

"You'll sleep where I want you to." he caught her wrist as she turned to leave.

An alarm trickled up her spine, she lifted her eyes and meet his gaze, if this was his idea of reaching out to her it was pathetic. "Stop bullying me."

"That's not what I meant, I'm not trying to bully you. I just want to know where you are." His gaze feel over her, lingering at the hollow of her neck and back up to her eyes. "I just need a little time Hermione…. that's all, time to decide what's best for us. Fuck! especially what is best for me, can you understand that?"

"You mean to say, you need time to decide if you want me. Right? But, when I was not me there was not a doubt in your mind.... You looked for her didn't you Draco? You wanted her, that's why I'm here, that's how you found me, you wouldn't let her go.... You were in love with her, weren't you?" Hermione found the thought of this deeply disturbing, and she tried to move away from him, only to back into the door jam. She didn't want to be near him. "When I was just a whore, somehow in your mind that was higher than a" She spat out the word "… mudblood."

He placed one hand against the door and leaned his head to her brow. "No, I just need some time to think this through… that's all." his voice was a husky whisper. And then he kissed her. It was a possessive kiss and he wanted so much more than that, he wanted to undress her, and to love her… but most of all, he wanted to be sure. He didn't want to get pulled any deeper into this than they had to be. He would always be there for the baby, but what if this were only lust…. Just to have her beneath him, hot, pleading like he knew she would. Making those cute little sounds, with her 'stops' and 'don't's . But, shouldn't she be more than that.

He hated to admit the truth. But, was he really that fucked up? Hermione Granger, she had saved his life once, defended him often and never once did he care for her. Compared to him she had done so much good in the world and now she would become the mother of _his_ child and didn't deserve to be used, the way he feared he would be using her. Used for his own greed, and later discarded when he felt he didn't love her anymore. Down deep he was still so angry with her lies. He married her out of obligation, because it was the right thing to do. And now, he needed time to sort out his feeling for her.

He used her before, and it nearly tore her apart... he would never touch her that way again…..

Her palms grew damp when he kissed her, her arousal was immediate, she ache for him to kiss her again… a fire rose inside of her. He was so very close, inches from her, her heart was pounding. It was embarrassing, Hermione thought! Oh god, can't you hear that? Do you know what you do to me? She felt the desire to peel off every stitch she wore, to lay down on her hands and knees stripped naked if he wanted it, now, right here in the hallway, on the floor. She didn't care. He moved, it was nothing but the slightest shift of his weight and it brought chaos to her thoughts. His breath on her skin, made her shiver and so wet. And then it happened, he kissed her again. Hermione was shaken by the idea that she knew now that she loved him, but he did not love her. Would he make love to her. Yes, for her it would be love, for him…just another fuck.

Before, all she wanted was to be a mother. So none of it mattered, but now… she could never let him touch her that way again...."Goodnight Draco." she said and there was a flicker of regret in his eyes. She couldn't tell or be certain, but she turned into the room and shut the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

The sun streaming through the window, awakened her the next morning. She propped herself up on the pillows and waited for the usual sickness to pass. She glanced towards the master bath she knew linked her room to Draco's. She could only hope he had already left the house.

Within a few hours the strange little man from the day before, knocked on her door and delivered more groceries. Later, a small army of house elves arrived shortly after that and filled their study with books, scrolls, astronomical models and enchanted objects or many sorts. She was awestruck, as four of the tiny creatures hovered a beautiful golden lunascope through the double doors.

She inspected everything with delight. A wizarding chess set, a magical clock like the one she had grown to know at the Weasley's. On it's plate she saw the miniature face of Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco.

She stood still as directed by a little female elf, and before she knew what the elf was doing, she had used magic to capture Hermione's face and cast it onto the clock. By the time they had finished arranging everything an owl arrived with a letter addressed to her and Draco.

_Hope you enjoy your wedding gifts, I sent an owl fast as I could. I'm afraid the elves there don't speak much English. Lucius and I shall stop by for a visit soon, hope all is well._

_Love,_

_Narcissa_

By the time she went to bed that evening she still had not seen him, and he was gone again when she had awaken the following morning.

Late that afternoon, he appeared in the foyer, just as she came downstairs. He gave her an effortless smile, she nodded and thought about asking him where he had been. But he brushed past her and entered his room without a word. By the time she gathered the nerves, he had already turned to leave back out the front door.

She wondered if he was going to see another witch? The thought depressed her. She suddenly felt trapped as a premonition of disaster came to her, this marriage had no chance of survival. She hurried back to her room and dressed. She would not stay locked away in his moated palace, cut-off from the world, and her friends. Hermione never cared much for the fantasy childhood stories she'd read like _Cinderella, Snow White, and Beauty. _She thought they were a bit dafty and frivolous with them moping about, waiting for their prince to arrive and salvage their life from boredom.

A third and fourth day passed and she barely saw Draco, and it should have eased her mind rather than drive her mad with worry. Again she dressed and rushed to the fireplace. With a hand filled with floo powder. Her destination would again be Grindewald's Hospital. Never before had she had so much time to devote to her research. She found that she was able to continue some of her courses there. However, she would have to wait until after the baby, and begin with the next season's class for advanced apprentice's and healers. Suddenly there were meetings she had to attend to, errands to run. She connected her heart and her thoughts to the lab, she would work to keep her thoughts about Draco at bay.

* * *

On certain days, Hermione began to lose track of time as she absorbed herself into alchemy equations and books such as _Theoretical Physics for the Mage. _Using mathematical puzzles she pondered over _The Super Sympathetic Strings of the Enchanting._

Together her and a team of her colleagues stopped by one of the valley shops and she purchased a quick-quill set and wherever she went, she scribbled notes to herself on magical and non-magical genetic recombinations . There were ideas scratched on the back of doors, even the tiny spaces of _The Daily Prophet _held room when her brain felt the need to relieve it self when calculating the unexplainable theory of magical independent assortments. Loose slips of parchment that she often would forget and leave about the house held mathematical puzzles. One morning, she walked into her bathroom to see that she had used the new tube of lipstick that E`sa had given her, to draw a sphere symbolizing the higher level of organizational complexity on the bathroom mirror. Beside it, tiny connecting chains of deoxyribonucleic acid. These were muggle studies she hoped to use to further her research at Grindewald. Which one, or where did the mothering gene reside for generating a magical power?

She picked up the tube and began to draw again...

They were scattered about the house now, X-rated magazines: _Britain's Hottest Cooking Cauldron's, Wild Witches on London, Wruff Witches Spring Edition _and more of _Susie Slumber. _If this was his idea of educated reading, it would balance out with her own intelligence, leaning her baby more towards the norm and hopefully not become a super know-it-all freak, like it's mother. She used Draco porn magazines to jot down equations over their boobs. She started deliberately searching for the nude one's, the ink in her quill showed up better when they actually had no clothing on. Susie slumber magazines were great for _The Reconstructing Theory in the Ancient Magick_, she never wore clothing. The cry of a crow near her kitchen window made her aware of her surroundings...she continued to think...

Again, his horrible squawking blasted its way through her quantum calculation drawn over her copy of the Wildest Witch. She open the window to shoo him away, and drew in the fresh scent of trees, and felt the shining sun. Without thinking why, she gathered a coat and a broom.

As she mounted the broomstick she notice the tiny bulge in her lower belly had grown a bit more, and her spirits drooped, and again the premonition of a disastrous marriage began to nag the edges of her mind. It had been well past a week, and even though she had seen Draco here and there throughout the home, he had been as quiet as petrified wood. She tilted the broom upward. Hermione never cared much for flying, but it elevated her spirit's as she rode off into the sun. Then she gazed back down into the valley. The tiny shops and towns lay beneath her and the mountains were high above. She began to climb higher, suddenly she knew who she wanted to see.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Draco walked into the dining room with one of Hermione's calculations in his hand. He then strode over to the double French doors that led through their study, and out onto the lawn, but he still found no sign of her. He had now gone through the home twice, checking every possible room, and even sending word of her whereabouts to Grindewald's facilities. Still nothing.

"Something wrong Draco?" asked Zabini as he walked in with a heaping bowl of marshmallow leprechaun cereal.

"What? Uh, no." Draco had forgotten that his friend had joined him coming back home after today's practice run. Draco had made up an excuse about needing to send a new list to the market, and stuck Zabini in the kitchen while he tried to find a clue to his missing wife.

"I was looking for my wand," Draco lied. "But I can't seem to find it anywhere."

Zabini pointed to the mantel top, and took a seat in the arm chair next to it. The fire place was large enough to roast two men the size of Hagrid. Draco's anger softened a bit looking a his friend's content sense of being. While he and Draco shined like true stars in past games. It was always Zabini that made his mark of fame. He was a brilliant Quidditch player, as well as an excellent team captain. However, Draco and the guys began to see changes in Blaise, the thrill of the game no longer seemed important to him.

Toffee complexion, built slightly more than Draco and heartbreakingly handsome. Out of the four of them, Tupper, Malfoy, Pulanski, and Zabini.

Zabini's good looks had caused for him to endure endless amounts of joking on nights they've gone beyond wasted. His model good looks were inherited from his mother. He had thickly lashed light brown eyes and a nose that had never been broken. His dark hair was always cut conservatively low, but now had been allowed to grow slightly revealing low waves. Today, he was wearing his Falcon's jersey with a pair of muggle jeans.

Draco frowned at him. "Zabini, is that a crease in your bloody shirt?"

"Just a little touch up."

"You ironed your jersey?"

"No, Maria set a charm on it."

Draco smiled his malfoyish smile. Zabini looked up and shoved another spoon of cereal into his mouth. Draco could tell he was getting irritated, but he pushed on. "Merlin, Next she'll be picking charm spells for the team's colors wouldn't you say?"

"Can it asshole." said Zabini through a mouth filled with marshmallow oats.

Draco laughed, he respected and admired Zabini. He had gone through a wild period, after Hogwarts, where he drunk too much and slept with to many witches, but when Maria stepped in on the scene, everything about Blaise's playboy life had come to a screeching halt.

"Where's your wife, not still hiding her from your father still are you?" Zabini asked suddenly.

"No, I'm not hiding anyone. You know how women are. She's just been feeling homesick. And she kinda worried about making a good impression with everyone."

"Are you sure that's what's really bothering her?" asked Zabini.

"Yeah, well, it's like I told you, we would have come over for dinner last night, but um…Hermione was feeling a little sick right before we started to leave. Damned flu. She should be feeling better in a few days. But don't expect to see much of her. Her work is real important to her, and she can't spend too much time away from the hospital's research lab right now."

Zabini regarded his longtime friend with a cold stare, as if he had no idea who the wizard was standing before him.

"If you need to talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about. Except everybody wants to put their bloody nose in my business."

"Your business 'eh, what about Hermione? Isn't the baby coming partly her business mate."

"What baby?" Draco jammed his hands into his trouser pockets. They both fell silent.

Zabini swallowed down his mouth full of cereal.

"That night at the Dungeon, after the party, I talked to E`sa. You scared her pretty damn bad…you know….she was worried you were about to do something dreadful." Zabini's voice tightened, and Draco looked away. Anxious to escape the conversation. He began picking up one of Hermione's favorite novels and thumbed through the pages. Where was she? These past two weeks he had to practically forced himself to stay away, only coming home to check if she was ok or needed anything.

"How much did that bimbo tell you?" Draco asked about E`sa.

"All of it… and I won the bet. The guys and I had a little bet going, that you would get all heated up over that hooker, and call her back for a second rendezvous or something along those lines. We never thought you'd end up marrying her, never gave a second thought to you slipping up and becoming a dad out of all this. And we sure ass hell didn't know she was really Hermione Granger…. Sorry mate!"

Draco was irritated, he didn't want everyone to know about what Hermione had done. But with his friend staring at him, he couldn't deny it. He only nodded, admitting it was true.

"Maria and I were not ready to be parents.... But I don't blame her, how can I, or more why would I? She's bringing a love into this world and that'll be completely for me. My_ kid_. I would never dream of hiding her away. Do you think, I gave a fuck what you losers thought? Maria has been looking forward to meeting _her_, she's really feeling a little lonely with becoming a first-time mother and no other witch her age to share her woes about baby hiccups." Zabini laughed.

Hiccups were a common symptom among expecting witches. "I've been putting it off mate, but I'm running out of lies." he said "And I don't like lying to Maria, but I don't think she'll understand if I tried to explain it from your point of view. And to be fucking frank with ya Draco, I'm not so sure I even understand what the hell you're doing. When we were kids, and fighting over school colors and house points, yeah I hated Granger too. She and Potter made my ass give a royal twitch. She chomped down any question in class before anyone else had the chance to think. But when _you_ look at her, is she the girl Granger, the mud blood you hated, or is she your new wife and mother of your first born."

Draco said nothing, and was stunned to hear the anger in his friends voice towards him. But, he was even more stunned when he watched Zabini set the half eaten bowl down on a table stand and within a few moments walked out the front door.

***

"Draco will be coming for you before long my dear." Narcissa said.

Hermione set down the tea she'd been sipping from an antique white ceramic cup, and gazed up at Mrs. Malfoy. She was adding decors for the approaching holidays. An enormous tree stood like a jolly green tower in the corner of the castle's living room. This place felt so much like a home. She often imagined that living in such a large dwelling would feel awkward, with it drafty rooms, and hidden chambers. But she hadn't discovered a ghost yet, and even enjoyed her journey through the many rooms today.

"Oh, I don't know so much about that. He doesn't know where I am."

Narcissa laughed softly "He'll figure it out soon enough. And even so, there has not been a time when Draco hasn't lost something, and didn't come expecting me to sort it out."

Hermione could imagine a child-like Draco having a tantrum when he misplaced a toy. "I can't believe how far I had to fly to get here. It must have been nearly an hours flight. It would have been much wiser to floo, but a journey that far and I would have lost my breakfast on your lovely floor."

"And that's the truth, Lucius could never get me to go any where when I was with child. But, I do wish you'd think more carefully next time, it can't be good for the baby with you up on a broom in this type of weather."

Hermione had been surprised when Narcissa walked over and stroked her hair. She watched as the older witch began to encircle the trees branches with a string of lighted miniature candles. "When Draco was a boy I use to make spiced apples to die for. Do you know how to make them my dear?"

"Oh, I've eaten them a few times, but I've never made them."

"The secret is to use sweetened mead rather than cider. And you must dice your nuts suitable for the tiny bits of a child, doesn't matter the guest you intend to serve."

"If I ever make them, I'll remember that."

Narcissa had been doing this ever since Hermione had arrived, filling her with gardening tips, old folk wisdom on cleaning charms. The miracles of gilly water. It took nine sips to ease away morning sickness and thirteen to rid yourself of baby hiccups. Hermione was not yet in the stage to experience those, but Narcissa forewarned the young witch they would soon be on the way.

"I suppose we could work on baking a batch now if you're feeling up to it, I could always send an elf to the market for the ingredients."

Hermione laughed a bit, but agreed. She loved listening to her.

Despite the improbability of her ever using any of this information, she found that she could not bare the disappointment that would surely be in the older woman's eyes if she told her that Draco and she will be ending their marriage, soon, after the baby. Despite the forthcoming doom for her and her baby's father, she found herself taking in all the information provided by his mother. Hermione even agreed to help her with laying a new bed for begonias in the northern part of the estate.

Narcissa served her hot bean soup and wheat rolls in a delicately, hand painted, china bowl. They sat and ate. Hermione couldn't imagine enjoying a meal so much within the last two weeks. Later, Narcissa and she unpacked the assortments from the market and began to set the task of spiced baked apples. Hermione was instructed to go upstairs to the second floor's guest room and retrieve an old family platter, it was an heirloom that Mrs. Malfoy always used for the holidays.

Upstairs Hermione found the platter in the precise spot that Narcissa said it would be. Hermione's eyes fell onto a younger picture of Draco, he was smiling boldly at her. Upon his robe there was a shiny badge 'Inquisitorial Squad.' Next to it a certificate granting him authority by Delores Umbridge. Soon Hermione found other certificates, awards, and Documents of reorganization for outstanding O.W.L.s, about the cluttered room.

Her hand flew to her throat. Diploma of Completion, Drumstrang School of Magic -Here by states that Draco Malfoy has complete with great success all required levels of NEWTs where by he stands Outstanding.

There were personally hand written certificate for a Maxima Cum Laude received in high honors for the Dark Arts and Defense against the Dark Arts, Drumstrang. Summa Cum Laude for mastering Potions. Winner of the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting, a letter of recognition from the Grand Sorcerer's First Class, the Apprentice Honor in Magical Medicine.

Hermione whirled around, and raced from the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

"Draco finished his studies in Drumstrang Academy?" Hermione asked once she had found Mrs. Malfoy down stairs.

Yes, I take it you ran across a few of his awards. I told you he's smart as a whip, but dumb as a troll in other matters. Especially in matters of the heart."

"He-" she swallowed hard, and fought the roaring sound that was growing in her head. "He received the Apprentice Honor...."

"Now didn't he tell you that? Lots of boys playing Quidditch would take easy classes, but not Draco, he was never like that. He always took on the challenge, no other would. He started out doing wonderfully, and then that Pansy girl come waltzing back into his life and knocked him off track again." Mrs. Malfoy sat another peeled apple into a baking pan filled with mead. "His grades fell faster than a poorly cast spell. He went away you know, he wanted to continue is studies after Drumstrang, but with that girl popping in and out...."

"There was a Maxima Cum Laude…and he brought back the Barnabus Finkley Award." Hermione felt as if she'd just taken a punch in the stomach.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Strikes me strange that you don't know any of this Hermione Malfoy."

"I guess the subject never came up." The room began to sway, she was going to faint. She turned awkwardly and collided into the kitchen island, knocking hot mead over her hand.

"Hermione? What's wrong dear." Narcissa was quickly by her side.

She couldn't speak. She felt the hot mead, and knew it would leave her scarred. She pressed her fingers to her mouth and fought the rising fear. How could she have been so stupid? Despite all her conniving, she brought the very disaster she'd tried so hard to avoid, no her child was going to be everything but ordinary.

Hermione clutched the edge of the kitchen island as the hard reality overcame her rosey dreams. All the laughter, of her earliest years in her muggle school had been so unbearable. She didn't think or play like the normal children, and to born of magic! She was a freak and often played alone. When the letter to Hogwarts arrived, she felt as if she had at last been saved. But even in this world it was hard for her to make friends. Other wizarding students set her apart from them as well, she was different even to them; odd, unusual, the computering, magical, know-it-all Granger. She knew that Draco was keen on most subjects in school, but she hadn't believe him to be serious about them. Didn't most Quidditch players do the minimum just to skate by in those classes. Ron and Harry always did. Quidditch jocks didn't bother with the extremities of advanced NEWTs The fact that he mastered and graduated with honors from Drumstrang, one of the most prestigious schools next to Hogwarts was truly to much to for her to bare.

He deliberately with held the truth from her. That fact screamed at her. The one quality she favored in him- his stupidity-just another slytherin git! All of it was just an illusion. Panic clawed at her. Tears stung her eyes, as the painful memories of her childhood rolled back. Her precious child was going to be mind freak, just like her.

Her eyes stung with tears. What had she done? How in the name of Merlin could she had let this happen. The cruel side jokes from her first year of Hogwarts, played a sing-song in her head. Ron's cruelness toward her then was so unkind…and even now as adults he depised her booksmarts way of doing thing, he had left her because of it, left her for that dim-witted witch Lavender Brown.

"HERMIONE!.... Mother are you here?"

Hermione charged out of the kitchen "YOU FAKE BASTARD!"

Draco stormed forward "Where have you been I've looked everywhere for you?"

"God, I hate you Draco Malfoy."

"Don't bring him into this," He said. "you have a lot of explaining to do. How in the bloody hell did you get here?" Draco's eyes blazed with anger and something else that was not clear to her.

She wanted to throw herself at him and scratch out those intelligent pureblood eyes, chop open his blond head and puck it from his lying, little know-it-all brain. He was suppose to be stupid! He read smutty magazines, they were everywhere, all over the house. How could he betray her this way?

The last of her self-control shredded, and she had to get away. From him, this, this life filled with lies, all of it. She whirled around and dashed back into the kitchen, where she flew out the back door.

"Draco stop her, what have you done to her?" Narcissa grew furious with her son.

"Done I haven't done anything to her…what about me?"

"Hermione." shouted Narcissa

"HERMIONE, YOU GET BACK HERE!" he screamed, she heard him scream as she began to run. Roaring with rage from behind her. "You get back here now! Don't make me run after you, dammit Granger!"

"Stop! calling her that wretched name. Your upsetting her."

"Stay out of it Mother!"

"If she hurt's my grandchild -I'll hex both of you to hell and back, I mean that Draco."

"**HERMIONE!**" he shouted and broke into a full run.

She wanted to hit something. She wanted to throw herself in a deep hole and let the ground close in on top of her, anything to stop the pain, the hurt, the misery she was feeling for her unfortunate child. This baby, her baby, she loved her more than anything, more than anyone, and now it was going to be another freak!

She heard him come up behind her, and she gasped when he spun her around. "I told you to stop!" he shouted.

"You- You've ruined her, you've ruined everything!" she screamed back jerking away from his hold.

"Me?" his face went pale with a sneer.

"I'll never forgive you for this!" She balled her hands into a fist and hit him against the chest so hard the pain shot up her arms.

He was spitting fury, he began to grab her by both arms, but suddenly she transported into a haze of racing white light, criss-crossing past the tree's, racing with an errie and unbelievable speed. She wouldn't be restrained. This man had harmed her unborn child, and she who had never hated anyone before, wanted his blood.

"You stop this right now! Stop it!" She turned to the side of her to see Draco's pale face emerging from the darken mass speeding beside hers. He had taken flight and was chasing her. Like a smokey form along side Hermione's white light.

She went wild, together they looked like a pair of gigantic scissors soaring through the night. She kicked and clawed and tried to damage him in anyway she could. "Stop! Stop it Hermione!" His shouting shook the treetops. Again he tried to hold her still, and she sank her teeth into his arm. "Ooouch! You've gone mad witch! That hurt dammit!"

The violence felt good. She lifted her knee to slam it into his groin, he caught it, and flipped her in mid air. He went down with her, breaking her fall with his own body, then twisting he pinned her to the ground.

The flight had taken everything out of her. She knew how to fly, but had never done it for so long, and with so much infuriating energy feeding it. Yet, Draco wasn't even winded. He was, however, completely pissed off and he let her have it.

"You calm down right now Hermione, do you understand me? You're acting like one of those loonies from Azkaban. You're crazy! You've lied to me, cheated me, and now- now you trying to kill me, not to mention you're not thinking one bit about the baby with all this confounded madness. I swear I'll have to lock you up in St. Mungos mental ward before long.

Hermione slammed her eyes shut, and they stung with tears. She didn't want him to see, but he did. "Y-You've ru-ruined e-everything."

"Me, I'm not the one going on like a lunatic, and I'm not the one blazing through the forest like a crazed banshee women."

"Don't you dare try to weasel your way out of this Draco Malfoy, This was important to me…how could you not tell me. You deliberately hide the truth from me."

"I deliberately what?"

"Oooh! Now whe big dumb Quidditch jock can't put together more big words. Do you think its cute? Do you, prancing around here with that asinine slytherin stupidity act, and making everyone think you're just some gorgeous moron Malfoy….and you are…you are an absolute moron, and the world biggest git!"

"What are you talking about?"

She spat the words at him "Drumstrang School of Magic, Winner of the Barnabus Finkley prize for exceptional fucking Spell-Casting, and a fucking Maxima Cum Laude."

"Oh that," Some of the tension left his body.

"Yeeaaa oh that," she cried "Merlin's beard I hate you. I would have had a better chance at a muggle sperm bank."

"A what?" He was no longer angry with her. But Hermione stomach had not settle and she was furious. She had to ask, and she knew she was dreading the answer.

"You graduated of Newt level. What was your final score?"

"I have no idea. Unlike you Hermione, I don't keep it tattooed to my bloody forehead." He rolled over to his side and came to his feet, as did she.

She regarded him bitterly. "You're a big fat liar Malfoy, everybody remembers their NEWT exams. Tell me dammit."

"I don't have to tell you anything." his voice was annoyed, but not dangerous.

"You tell me now Draco Malfoy…or I swear before Albus, I'll find a way to murder you! I'll put draught of death in your food! I'll stab you with a knife while your sleeping! I'll erase your mind and push you over the mountain! I'll- I'll jinx your bloody broom, I swear I will!"

Draco was busy brushing the leaves from his clothing, when he stopped and looked up at her.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"To have come from Gryffindor, you sure are blood thirsty. The draught of living death... did you know the odor from the mixture in its last blackest stage is extremely dangerous to expecting mothers? My mother could tell you. It causes still births." His breathing had eased and his tone was softer now. He would tell her anything she wanted if she would only calm down.

She took a deep breath and tried to regain her sanity.

"Tell me your NEWT scores. You owe me that much. How many Outstandings did you recieve?"

He shrugged and lifted his hand to pull a twig from her hair.

"Nine and a half, or ten. Something like that. Might have been a bit higher."

"A nine and a half! Or higher! The most anyone can score is a nine."

He shrugged again "There were a few imperfect calculations with the ingredient measurements of Felix Felicis. I corrected them."

She punched him as hard as she could, then stomped away from him into the woods. He was a fake, a fraud, and she felt sick down to the very depths of her soul. She could never get that fucking potion right.

"Hermione, wait!" he groaned squeezing his throbbing nose.

"Don't ever speak to me again." she screamed back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and I hope everbody is having a wonderful Thanksgiving.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

She crossed her arms against the nearest tree, and rested her forehead against her wrist. A strong wind was kicking from the north. Something she had not noticed before. The magic surrounding Narcissa lovely castle always kept the obvious signs of winter at bay. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with humiliation as her body gave a reaction to the bitter coldness. Her weight collapsed against the tree, where she broke into a deep cry. Hermione's breath came in short pants, due to the frosty bites of falling flakes around her, and the other due to pure physical exertion from fighting with Draco.

A muscle twitched in his stiff jaw. He knew to expect mood swings from her eventually, most moms-to-be did experience dramatic changes in their emotions. It only took a moment for him to see that this could be exactly what was happening to her. He came up next to her but didn't touch her. The vapors from his mouth immediately frozen as they became exposed to the coldness.

"That was purely luck….in fact, that's dumb compared to you." he said. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "Buttercup, you should really settle down a bit. How I can take you apart if you're off crying your eyes out."

A screech from the top of a tall naked tree collected her attention and she gazed at the big brown owl. Then, surprisingly a gentle hand settled over the small of her back and began to rub. Everything in her went still. She pulled away from him, when the oddest sound came from behind them. Its was a house elf with extremely pointy ears appeared wearing a brown shabby cloth. She did not ask, she took for granted that Draco's mother had summoned the elf.

Hermione nodded when he asked if she had eaten, but accepted the plate he held out for her. The refreshing smell of turkey and swiss made her stomach rumble with hunger. She had eaten only a short while ago, and not only that, but she had polished off an entire bowl of dark grapes all by herself, before tea. Yet, she was starving again.

There was a flash upon the ground between the trees. He took her arm and began steering her towards the warm fire. Wiping her eyes she tried to regain her self control.

He produced a white handkerchief and passed it to her.

She took her time blowing her nose, once settle by the crackling fire, it struck her, that these woods were wrapped in the arms of winter's peaceful sleep. Winter itself was alive around them, the falling snow, the gray sky and the winter grayness of his eyes.

How could she let herself fall apart like this? She gave her nose a final blow.

"I'm sorry for causing such a scene. I don't know what came over me." She gave a tiny hiccup, and bit into a turkey sandwich.

He grinned, as he watched her eating. And again she gave another hiccup before swallowing. To her amazement, a dimple popped into the hardness of his cheek. Amused she gazed at it for several moments before she took another bite.

"Feels good doesn't it releasing anger?" he asked.

"No, violence-hic doesn't solve anything, I could hic-ave hic-urt you badly….I'm sorry. This is my fault. Everything's been my f-fault from the very hic-ginning. If I hadn't allowed myself to buy into my old rid-hic-ulous belief of quidditch and Sl-hic-therins. I would have judged you more fairly Draco."

"I'm not trying to get you worked up again Buttercup, so we'll let it go for now. Besides, its not the first time I've fallen victim to one of your sucker punches…I'll live."

Soon the two of them began to head back to the castle. She nearly stumbled, but his hand on her elbow steadied her.

"Tell me about your hic-father, he's not around ver-hic often, I can some-hic-times sense sadness in your mother's hic-eyes when she mentions his name. T-hic-is whole divorce hic-thing must be diff-hic-ult for them both. Why won't they reconsider."

"There's nothing to tell about father, and no use speaking to them about it."

"Bu-hic he such an intell-hic-gent man, I can't believe I never cons-hic-dered that factor before."

All of Mr. Malfoy's fortune in Hermione's opinion was partly do to a long line of inherited wealth, but surely he had to be a very intelligent and powerful wizard, even if he was dark. She knew he held so many connection, to so many things, both local and abroad.

"He's an intelligent man, but not brilliant." said Draco

"I-hic-don't see….Ooo-hic-oh! Intelligent, with all hic-t-hic-ngs but matters of the heart." said Hermione beneath her breath. She now could see the connection Narcissa had made between Draco and his father.

She picked up her pace, the warmness of the castle looked inviting. Draco continued to talk to her softly. "Did it ever occur to you that your problem as a child might have had more to do with the fact that you were locked in world filled with muggles. It's not the size of your brain, or your intelligence level, Buttercup, loads of wizards and witches are born with keen knowledge some maybe more so than others."

"No, you have no idea what it was like growing up back home. For nearly eleven years I never had not one friend, until I came to Hogwarts."

"And then once you where there, you felt put aside. Right?"

She nodded.

"Its was because, it's difficult to explain why a witch of muggle blood, held more knowledge that most purebloods. And then you did gloat a bit on the fact that you were the brightest witch of our year. Try to look at it this way. Many wizards and witches are born with the ability to gain and obtain more knowledge than humanly possible among mere muggles. But, over the past few generations, pureblood families have produced more squibs or have noticed that there is now a break in what was once considered magically-born knowledge. And we don't like it when it rubbed in our faces. We were once born knowing unnatural things. Now, pureblood children are being born with the knowledge of a common muggle. Which for us, is not very common at all. This gift is what set us apart from the muggles."

Hermione listened to him, but could not respond because they had reached the back archway of the castle's path, and Narcissa waited for them there. She was glaring at her son. "What is wrong with you? You can't go upsetting her like that, it'll mark the baby…for Merlin's sake…do you want a nutter for a child Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione retained a laughter. But another hiccup escaped and Narcissa turned on her. "And you! What was in your head carrying on in such a way? If you go beserk every time this son of mines upsets you Hermione Malfoy, that baby will strangle on it's own magic before it has a chance to catch a first breath!"

Hermione thought about addressing the improbabilities of that truly happening, but the look on her husband's face told her to reconsidered for now. "I'll be more careful."

"Next time he makes you mad, just take your wand to his ass!"

Draco growled. "Thanks mum but she has enough ideas as to how she plans to do me in."

Narcissa looked from Hermione to her son, and tilted her head down as a sadness came over her. " You listen to me Hermione Malfoy, I don't know what has happened between you and Draco so that he ended up marrying you in such an informal manner. But from what I've seen only a moment ago, the two of you don't seem to have much love flowing between you two. But you are of this family now, and I'm glad of that. But I'm telling you now that if you've done him any true injustice, you had better hope Lucius never finds out about it."

She then step between the couple and spoke directly to the young witch. "You know he's likely not to be as forgiving about such things as I am. He treasures Draco, and if he even suspects your out to hurt his son, he'll cut you off at the knees. Do you understand what I'm saying child?"

Hermione swallowed with a hard hiccup and nodded.

"Good." Narcissa turned to Draco, and the sadness faded. But was instantly replace with angry old eyes. "I'm surprised someone with such a dreadful case of the flu, has the ability of flight…wouldn't you say Draco."

He cursed softly under his breath. Hermione stared at His mother and then at Draco. "What do you mean? I don't hic-ave the flu?"

Draco grabbed her arm and began to pull her away. "Come on Hermione, we're going home."

"Hic-hic-wait-hic a minute! I want to know w-hic-at does she hic-mean by that."

Draco drew her into the castle, but not before he heard his mother's cackling laughter. "You just remember what I've told you about the baby Hermione Malfoy, because I think Draco's about to upset you again…. Get your wand out girl!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

"Hic-ou told hic-everybody I had the flu?" Hermione said as her husband continued to march her out the front door. It was easier talking about this new small deception than the other big one.

"Yes, you got a problem with that, it was for your own good Hermione."

"For my-hic-own good. I expected to meet your parents at least *hic* once before our divorce. Here I was t-hic-inking all this time that your father didn't care to hic-me. But, that isn't the hic-case is it?"

"You'll meet him. When I decide the timing is right."

His arrogance set a spark to her nerves. Hermione knew this was the result of allowing him to call the shots. He decided everything for her now. Where she would go, where she would live and work. She soon realized that even the daily delivery of groceries was a mild attempt to keep her hidden away from the town's peoples below. She also knew she had to put a stop to it.

"You-hic-'d better decide soon Draco *Hic*-foy, because I'm not going to let you keep me cooped up on that mountain any longer-hic."

"What are you talkin' about, cooped up? Here I am, trying to make sure you're not but a skip away from the biggest break-through in magical studies we've seen since Balthilda Bagshots, and you're complaining."

"How-hic-dare you. Don't you-hic dare act as if you are doing me a favor Malfoy!"

"Oh no! what else would you call it then?"

"How about *hic*-prisonment? Incarceration? Solitary Con-*hic*-ment? And just so that you don't come barging in like a *hic*-heated dragon tomorrow, accusing me of doing things behind your *hic*-back, I'm breaking out of that place again tomorrow to *hic*-elp _mother_ plant begonias for her garden."

"You're what?…she's not your mother, she's mine! And let's get this stra-"

She turned and ignored him. They had now reached the open courtyard, before wrought iron gates. She could see the glowing pattern of the pentagram waiting for them on the grass. She hadn't taken in a word he said as they marched up the path. She heard him yapping alright, but instead she thought of Narcissa's garden, it was easier than letting him upset her, or thinking of the fact that her poor child would be another misfit.

"Well _your_-*hic* mother wants _her_ bergonias in before the heaviest frost *hic*-sets, or she'll ha-*hic*-have to work twice as hard or the bulbs won't be fit to bloom. And mum said we only *hic*-have a few days to spare. Plus, we have to start on the spring *hic*-lilies and petunia's."

"Stop calling her mum! I mean it Hermione! And…you're not putting in anything for her. If she wants a garden she'll get a house elf to help."

"*Hic* She *hic*doesn't like relying on house elves. She h-*hic*-ates it as a matter-of-fact."

"You, hate the use of house elves. . .she doesn't!"

"Don't you shout at me Draco *Hic*-alfoy!….I'm just repeating what I *hic*-told. And for your information she has never liked house elves around, waiting on her every *hic*and and foot. She says it drives her *hic* and makes her feel useless in her own home."

"Well, that's just too bad because you will not be here to help her with any of it."

Hermione opened her mouth to launch another attack, but before she could get another word out, Draco had pulled her quickly to her knees behind a wall of beautifully rounded green yews. He cupped her mouth, and forced her to her seat as he straddled and squatted behind her.

"What in the hell *hic* are you doing?" He pulled her hard behind a herd of bushes. She tried to get up. But he held her down by her wrist. "You're going to make me piss myself you oaf!" she said twisting to get free, but he plopped her back onto her hinny.

"_Sush_! for a minute will you, _its my father_!" Draco couldn't believe that his father would be showing up tonight, of all nights.

Lucius and his wife had come to a sort of agreement allowing each other privacy until the course of the divorce was finalized. Draco saw the older man apparate just beyond the iron gates and he hide silently behind the shadowy hedges. He held her fast, and could feel her cheek against his knee, when he peeped out. She gave another load of her hiccups. He glanced down, he sushed for her to keep it down, and then looked back up to the shadowy figure of his father walking. Hermione's cheek began to touch the tender part of his thigh, and her hair felt soft under his fingertips. She was always so tidy, but lately she would wear her hair down and free-flowing. The length of it was growing very fast, he noticed. Silky autumn tendrils tumbled between his fingers and rubbing against his dark trousers. She nipped at his fabric and his erection struck him like a bolt of lighting when she hiccupped against the rock forming between his legs. Her hair was so pretty, even when it was decorated with dried leaves and tiny twigs.

He had to let her up soon, but he kind of liked the idea of her head between his legs this way. Even if she was mad enough to spit daggers. Damn, does she have to be so thick in the head! He knew what was best for them. If this were Pansy he would only have to give the order once. But he remembered, many times, he wished that Pansy wasn't so easy to give into his barking. She was beautiful, but he'd never been able to have a decent argument with her, which meant he couldn't ever relax. He couldn't say what he wanted. But he didn't have to worry about that with Hermione - and she sure could pack a mean punch.

He smiled warmly, as his father knocked on the castle door and entered. Looking down at his own wife, he frowned. Were his feelings towards her softening? _Hell no. _He was a Malfoy dammit he never forgot when someone pulled a fast on _him_. And that was just what she had done. Maybe his anger had burned out when she leaned against the tree and started crying, he never seen her cry before.

With the little interactions they did share, he held them with high regards to the kind of woman she really become. She was a decent person. Too damn serious maybe and a little uptight with her work and all, but still, she worked hard. The evidence was seen in the equation she left like little mouse droppings all over the house. And for a muggle-born witch she had made her way into a pureblood wizards world with her dukes up. The fact that she wanted to help his mum even spoke well of her, even thought it made things twice as tough for the ending he knew was coming for the both of them. She sure was hotter than a dressed elf, when she discovered he wasn't just some dumb Quidditch jock. Thinking on it now, Draco had to fight the laughter down. To think that he actually felt guilty when she started crying. Those muggles must have truly done a number on her.

He groaned aloud as he felt the sharp snag of her teeth on his pants, demanding that he release her. He knew she was upset down there, but the sensation of it was so arousing, and he been hard ever since she made that awkward turn and faced his loin, and now the sensation was getting worse. She only needed to turn her head a little more, and she could see that the front of his slacks weren't close to lying flat. There was no doubt about it, fighting with her had turned him on, and he was beginning to think it was time he did something about that.

"Ooooouch Damn it!" He snatched his hand away from her head and cupped his hand over his balls. "That's twice now that you've bitten me!" He crouched down, moaning in pain and tumbled over onto the grass squeezing his crouch. "Don't you know that human saliva is dangerous?"

"No *hic* I wouldn't know that, Mr. Maxima-*hic*-Cum Laude!" She got to her knees and quickly scuttled out of his reach.

"Godamn it Hermione. Did you have to bite me there?" he watched as she stomped from behind the bushes.

"*hic*Yea, well . . .I hope you get gangrene *hic*in it! And they have to do an amputation! Without a numbing hic-potion!

"OOooooo!" He groaned. She was marching further away from him and closer to the path.

"And they have to use a *Hic*chain saw!" She shouted back, and began marching back to the castle.

"What…!What the hell is a chain saw?"

"**I JUST BET THAT IF I WERE SOME SOD OFF, PURE****-*hic*-BLOOD BRAINLESS QUIDD-*hic*-TCH GROUPIE DRACO MALFOY, YOU'D**** BE STUFFING WHEZZY*hic* WHIZZBEES IN MY MOUTH SHOWING ME OFF ALL OVER LONDON**!"

He couldn't stand up.

**"I'M GONNA SEE IF THE HOUSE HAS AN ATTIC, WHERE I CAN LOCK YOU UP!** He squeezed his sac against the throbbing pain. "**JUST LIKE HUSBANDS USE TO DO IN THE OLD DAYS WHEN THEY FOUND OUT THEY WERE STUCK WITH A LOONEY WITCH, FOR A WIFE!**" He staggered to his feet.

"**OOOOH REALLY! ***hic***YEAH! THEN I'LL SEE** *hic***TOO IT THAT ALL OF LONDON KNOWS TH***hic***AT DRACO FANCIES ***hic***HOOKERS AS APPOSED TO A REAL, WOMEN! YOU -YOU SOD OFF SLYTHERIN IDIOT!"**

"**WHAT!**" Still bent over, he took a small step. _"I don't fancy hookers!" _he said beneath his breath, He took two more steps and fell over into a bush.

"And since*hic* you're such an intell-hic-gent wizard, your attraction to a scarlet's is down right..._**HUMILI***hic***ATING!**_

"I swear, Hermione - Damn it! . . . .COME BACK HERE!"

She slammed the front door to the castle closed behind her and twisted the lock behind her.

Great, he thought with disgust. This was just great! Slowly he managed to waddle his way to the mother's front door and began banging loudly.

"What on earth is all the commotion?" Narcissa had entered the foyer with her soon to be ex-husband clinging to her skirt tail. Hermione could hear him cursing from the other side of the door and knew he was hotter than a firing spell. _Good!_ He deserves to be upset. Biting her lips she swept past the senior Mr. Malfoy and made her way into the kitchen. When she got there, she felt a peculiar felling in her lower swell of her belly, she pressed her hand over her waist, craving to feel the flutter again. She smiled down, but it was short lived, and followed with tears. _I'm sorry, little one. I so sorry, I don't know what will become of all this madness. _She plucked a few shreds of dried leaves out of her messy hair. She wanted to straighten herself up properly before meeting Lucius as his new daughter-in-law. But she couldn't seem to find her wand. She must have dropped it. Mrs. Malfoy walked in. She turned away from her and wiped her tears. She couldn't even summon a decent first encounter with her baby's grandfather. She couldn't seem to manage anything any more, not even the matters of her own heart, not her marriage, the embarrasing lies Draco kept using to hide her away.

Narcissa saw. . . she hurried over and told her that it would be alright. She handed her a clear glass filled with gilly water from the counter. Hermione began to sip it slowly, and again she heard Draco's voice, it was coming closer, he still sounded to be in pain, but calmer at least.

"….and since Hermione was feeling better today, we decided to pay a visit to mother."

"Seems to me son that if she was feeling better, as you've stated more than once. That you would have posed a more suitable arrangement. Dinner perhaps."

She dropped the towel that Narcissa had been using from the counter to wipe the smudge from her face. She swallowed the last of the tonic to rid her hiccups, and turned to face the men coming into the kitchen.

"Dad, I went over this with you. I explained it in the letter…" his voice became a low whisper.

"Never mind that now Draco." Lucius gave a _smile, _a smile that revealed the fact that he already knew every detail, and that it was a total waste of his time trying to explain it now. The _smile_ that _unkind_ people so often used when they were trying to be sociable. He stopped as he caught sight of her.

Her mental image of him was not far from the Lucius Malfoy she recalled just a few years ago. Strange, she felt as if she were staring at an older, more mature version of Draco. Lucius was very imposing, tall, handsomely breathtaking, no doubt, very clean and he looked prefectly-pressed in his pricey black cloak and silver cane. He placed the cane down on the countertop. His thick platinum-blonde hair, worn longer than his son's was drawn into a neat black hair-bow, he looked refined, and no greater than his mid fifties.

Lucius took the time to assess her fully and she didn't have any trouble recognizing that straight-on glare. She'd seen him cast that same look many times towards the Weasley's. As if he were grading them for approval. Her conscience told her that she failed his examination. Never the less, she stood her ground, and returned his scrutinizing eyes with a proud chin that was so very appropriate of the Hermione that she wanted to be at that precise moment. Even with all this stuff in her hair. But she knew, that he would see her as unworthy, no matter how she presented herself to him. His cold approaching eyes did not waver, and seemed to sealed the doom of her divorce. Still, he gave her that hidious warm smile as he came closer. "So this—is—our—new—bride?"

She wasn't about to be trick into any more hopeless vows for that moron of a husband she had. "I perfer Miss Granger, if not to much to ask."

His smile faded and his brows became crossed. He released her gaze slowly. "Most witches proudly take their husband's name once they are wed."

"And rightfully so, but I am not most witches, in fact I am a one-hundred percent, muggle-born witch, and the name is Hermione Jean Granger—M-Malfoy." She decided to add the last attachement suddenly.

Behind his back Hermione heard a coughing sound. It was Draco.

"You don't say!" Lucius responded and eyed his son with curiosity.

"Yes I certainly do. I am twenty-four, expecting your foolish son's child and turning more muggle by the second." she made an evil eye towards her husband. Draco scowled back.

"That's enough, Hermione." There was a warning note in Draco tone.

"Did you say that you- are with child? How. . .interesting. . . so I take it that I have been misinformed, you haven't come down with a winter flu then I assume."

"No, I haven't." Tears stung her eyes and she felt something brush her back and realized that Narcissa was fluffy out her hair and removing tiny pieces of debris from her sweater. Her mothering touch was a great comfort and gave her some sense of welcoming.

"She started feeling better a couple of hours ago father" Draco interjected quickly with a laugh. ". . .must not have been the flu after all."

Lucius held up a hand to silence his son. Both witches stopped, and looked at him in disbelief. Hermione refused to support his lies. His mother told him that was enough. Lucius then turned and raised one eyebrow, staring directly at Draco. "We'll have a chat about this later Draco. There's no need to upset our Miss Granger any further."

He then turned his attention back to her. "How fortunate for you to be here today of all evenings. You see, I am on my way to the Ministry for a meeting, it seems there maybe some concern surrounding you, Miss. Um…Granger ...you seem to have a foe from your past. Rita Skeeter has caught wind of some sort of research being conducted, by a lead of healers here at Grindelwald. Sources have lead her to believe that your intentions are to sabotage their research, a personal lesson to all so-called overly righteous purebloods. Is this true?"

"That's a load of trash, I would never do that! I'm-I'm part of that team."

"Of course not. I didn't think so. I dare say, isn't it simply awful the way people believe the most outlandish lies and rumors. I'll be sure to deliver your oath of devotion during our meeting tonight."

_He_ made _her feel_ that _she_ was at his mercy—or rather at the mercy of her very own next selection of words. He could see that Hermione was aware of this. It was obvious that his presence made her uncomfortable, perhaps she was a cleaver as he once thought.

Draco shot forward. "You've got some more dirt on your cheek, sweetheart, from the um...from earlier in the garden. Maybe you should go upstairs and freshen up."

"There's no need for secrecy Draco," said Lucius instantly. "if your mother feels she can trust Miss. . .er. . . your wife, that speaks well enough for the rest of us." He looked directly at Hermione and studied her and then his own son. "If she is indeed a Malfoy and plans to be bring forth an addition to our family, then I'm sure there will be no secrets between us or any desire to disgrace our family. After all what is family if you cannot trust one another. I should know, I myself hold a seat on the High-Level of Magical Scholars." he boasted. "And trust builds a powerful bond. But there are many factors that can shatter that bond."

For a moment she couldn't move as his statement drove full force into her ears. Not the jibberish, just the part about him being a Magical Scholar. The weight of it could have very well killed her dead. She had no idea Lucius Malfoy was a Scholar. She whirled around staring at Draco. Her look said _Bloody__ fantastic! so your father's a freaking Magical Scholar. . . how much more did you keep from me?_

_"Magical Scholar. . .your father is a-"_

"Er…yeah sorry about that one too. I know you were looking for the usual, bone-crushing, gory, muggle-slasher, barn fires and all. but I guess it's just not your lucky day. And come to think of it, might as well let you know that my mother holds eighty percent of the Daily Prophet's investing shares. And since we're airing out my old broom closet, you're standing next to the author of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle."

Hermione followed Draco's hand as he pointed in the direction of his mother. He didn't let her reply, which was a good thing, because the lump in her throat was beginning to cut off her air supply.

"You see dad, Hermione sort of has a thing for jocks without a brains. In fact she was real disappointed to learn that Slytherins could read at all."

"You can read son?"He spoke with a _sarcastic_ intonation in _his voice._

Narcissa coughed a faint laughe, but other than that gave no reaction. To the two foolish men.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Lucius then walked over to Draco. "I felt it would be best to discuss the matter tomorrow. But there is no time like the present and since we are all here. Draco, I will be relieving Narcissa of her ownership over The Daily Prophet. You shall be receiving the papers by mid afternoon tomorrow. You will act in her favor until the Ministry finds a more suited candidate."

Draco stared at his father as if he were a wasp. "And when did you start calling Mum Narcissa?" Draco asked.

"It is her name," Lucius replied.

"For others maybe, Aunt Bella maybe even Voldemort when he ordered her about, but I've never heard you use it before." Draco's voice was heated.

"Who says people have to keep doing things the same way?"

Draco glanced towards his mother, but again she made no comment. Hermione could tell she was clearly uncomfortable. Draco turned away, he walked over to the pantry, opened its doors and began to search through its contents, knocking over several cans and a jar. "Anyone care for biscuits? Hermione, could you start some tea please? Mum would you care for-"

"No, no thanks" said Narcissa.

"You haven't forgotten our agreement, have you, Narcissa?" Lucius stabbed his wife with eyes so unloving that Hermione experienced a surge of sympathy for her. She knew exactly how she felt to be at the receiving end of a Malfoy's cold heart.

Lucius read the communication between the two women. Without waiting he turned to Hermione. "Narcissa, tells me you're studying to become an Advanced Healer." he said "I'm impressed. Draco's mother didn't graduate from Hogwarts, did you know? Alas, of course, you must. You know the Black's history fairly well don't you Miss Granger. Regulas with his untimely end. Surius… a runaway, -and their mother never drop so much as a shiny sickle to complete his schooling when he took refuge at the Potter's. Bellatrix was far to concerned with pleasing the Dark Lord to care for books and studies, and another disowned for choosing a muggle for a spouse. Well, of course that leaves Narcissa, so devoted, kind. Her mother had become extremely ill and extremely poor. You see, she sometimes gets overly intimidated when she meets people with advanced degrees. Of course, she carries the wand I discarded years ago, but she's not licensed and I do have to remind her to be careful."

The palm of Hermione's hand itched to slap the bastard. Mrs. Malfoy had never seemed intimidated by her, and Hermione found herself disliking this son-of-a-bitch just as she had years ago. His wife might be willing to ignore his behavior, but she wasn't. "There certainly isn't any reason to be intimidated," she said with an even tone. "Some of the most loathsome people I know have advanced degrees. But why am I telling you this, Mr. Malfoy? I'm sure you know of one first hand."

Lucius gave a smirk and slipped his hand onto his wife's shirt collar and rubbed her neck. The touch was not an endearing one, instead it gave back the message that he had done that exact same thing for decades. The intimacy of the gesture made Hermione realize she stepped into waters far to murky for her, and she preferred for him to just leave. Whatever marital disputes were going on between them had undoubtedly been going on for years, and it was none of her business. She and Draco had their own marital problems to face.

Lucius stepped away from his wife. "I've got to get going, or I'll be late. It was nice meeting you again _Miss Granger_. See you tomorrow Draco." he walked over and patted him briefly on the back. His affection towards his son was obvious, but as he left the kitchen Hermione couldn't help but notice that he did not bid his wife farewell. Draco dropped a box of English biscuits onto the counter. Hermione read the visible "No Trespassing" sign on both their faces.

Draco looked troubled. "Why is father calling you by your name, and why are you returning your rights to the paper? Is he forcing you, or, are you doing this of your own free will mother?"

"You'll have to speak to him about it." She gave a warm smile to Hermione. "I know Draco never takes you from that mountain top. We can visit the local shops tomorrow and have lunch afterwards."

"Oh, I'd love that." said Hermione.

Draco stepped forward. "Hermione, there's no need to be polite. Mother is an understanding woman." He said and slipped his hand around Hermione's wrist. "Hermione can't spare the time from her research right now, but she doesn't want to offend you or hurt your feelings. She says yes when she really wants to say no."

"I understand." Narcissa's expression said she didn't understand at all. She hoped the girl coming into her life would rid her of loneliness, that she would have at last the daughter she wanted and a future grandchild. But, she could see the works of her husband in her son. She knew all to well the path the girl would follow, all for the sake of love. "Of course, your work is more important. Forget I said anything."

Hermione was appalled. "No really-"

"Please. You don't need to say another word. I have to get up early in the morning" She glanced over to her son, with her cool eyes. "I hope you can spare some time for us Saturday, for dinner."

Hermione spoke instead. "Saturday will be lovely, and tomorrow I will be here when you rise," She released her husbands hold around her wrist. She did not give him the hateful stare he so rightfully deserved, No, instead it was a look that clearly said never speak for me again. "We can visit the floral nursery for your garden and finish with brunch. I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

The door closed behind them. Draco and Hermione walked side by side towards the pentagram. It had not moved and awaited them with loyalty.

"Now I get it." he said as they step further into the frosty grass. "You want to be the dearly beloved daughter-in-law. That's it isn't it? Why? So she can start liking you, and then have her guts ripped out when she finds out we're getting a divorce? I don't want her mourning you when this is over, I want her cracking a bottle of champagne and celebrating her son's narrow escape from a potentially bad marriage."

Uneasiness settled in her stomach. "Let me spell this out for you. I am not upset, and I understand your desire to protect your mother, I do. But, I will not play the bad witch in all this. I love you... and that's as far as it goes."

Her hands began to tremble, and she clasped them together in front of her. Until a few moments ago, she hadn't realized that she was powerless against the likes of Draco and his Father. She pitied his mother, how could anyone live for years, the way she had lived for only a few short weeks.

"Don't look at me like that." She told him. She refused to let him have his way with this. She had come to adore Narcissa and any agreement where she was concerned was completely off limits. "I'll do what you want after the baby is born, I'll stay clear of your friends and your father if you so desire - but not with her, not with Mum. She knows the truth, all of it...I told her... every word."

He turned to look at her.

She squarred her shoulders and lifted her head. "We …we're going to need each other when this storm blows past. And when I say "we" I mean me, your mother, and my baby. She's a girl Draco. Your mother performed a charm for me this evening before you arrived." Hermione was now smiling with fresh tears begging to break free. "And I want her to have her grandmother full-time. I will not let you deny them that...I love you Draco, but that's as far as it goes. That's our deal.... take it or leave it."

He nodded slowly. "All right. I'll take it."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Merry Christmas Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Hermione groaned as she slowly unwrapped the towel that covered her. For the past three days, she'd spent her mornings helping Narcissa plant her garden, and every muscle ached. She didn't think she was over doing it, she enjoyed their time together.

Behind her, the bathroom door had moved slightly. But Hermione was not aware of it.

She smiled at her day, and prepared for bed. As she folded her favorite jeans and put them away in the closet. Her bath towel dropped in a pool at her feet. She bent over to retrieve it revealing two bare ass cheeks dampen, luscious and mouth watering to her unseen audience. It was Friday, tomorrow she would be dining with Draco and his parents. The fact of sitting at the same table with Lucius made her skin crawl.

Draco had cancelled his practice session for the evening. Hermione didn't inquire why, she was sure he had his reasons. But she had suggested that he make a trip to the village below for her and his mother. The two women had not only decorated the castle with holiday trimmings, but Narcissa had joined Hermione back home for a short spell. Now, Hermione's and Draco's home twinkled and sparkled with charmed evergreens, holly wreaths of silver and gold.

Draco had gone into town, but only after a great deal of grumbling. But when he returned Hermione heard him whistling a tune of jingle bells as he entered. He'd done a good job choosing the tree, and even brought back an two enormous holiday wreaths for their front doors.

This time she turned with her front facing him, and sat down on her bed, holding a cotton grey night shirt in her hand. She slipped into the short-sleeved nighty and he cursed, the fullness of her breast, gone. the soft allure of her skin vanished, the beautiful, yet modest mound of her belly, that which held his little girl was erased from his sight.

How long had it been? He acted as if he didn't know, but remembered all to well. He watched her across the room, remembering the night she walked into his life. He watched her as she wandered about doing this and touching that. She stopped at the antique dresser and mirror, he had purchased for her room and wondered if she truly like the french piece. She applied body cream to her hands and arms, spritzed her skin with perfume. She was confident in every move she made, each step she took. His eyes on her, wanting to undress her from that annoying thing she was wearing.

* * *

Hermione, although she was tired, was too restless to go to bed just yet. It was barely eleven o'clock. Draco had gone out for a spell and told her he wouldn't be long. But it had been well past an hour now.

He was so cheerful this afternoon, but suddenly after his mother had said her farewells he seemed overly anxious to distance himself from her. Again she suspected he was seeing another witch. Of course it was unlikely, but she could think of no other reason as to why he never wanted her, desired her. She remembered the advice Narcissa had given her. To go to her husband the way her maker made her -stark naked. Hermione smiled at the silly woman. And for no given reason, she lifted the shirt above her head, revealing her nudity again. She stood at the mirror and firmly gripped her own breast. She turned slightly, her pregnancy had grown, her once perfectly flat tummy replace with the delightful life starting to bloom within her.

Even though it was not a real marriage, the idea of him loving another hurt. She didn't want him sleeping with anyone else. She wanted him sleeping with her!

Anger rushed her, she tossed the grey shirt at her own hideous reflection. She fought back tears and knocked deliberately knocked over the things on the dresser top. Her heart was breaking.

She turned out her pretty jewels, flung the body cream, the perfume, after her tantrum she gripped the edges of the dresser and she cried.

He had never witness her loose control this way before. He didn't know what was wrong or why she was suddenly so upset. He entered her room and his sudden appearance startled her. She had to be dreaming, it seemed impossible for him to be here. He held her towel in his hands and came to cover her, she should have felt ashamed for her nudity and even for his intrusion, but she didn't.

He kissed her shoulder. . .

Pulling back her hair, he kissed down the length of her neck.

Salty tears ran down her cheek, as his hands came up stroke her bare breast, and stroke away her tears.

When had he come home she wondered. Staring into his eyes made everything seem so small now. Her saddness was as if it never existed at all.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. She had been so determined not to show her pain, so determined not to show her anger, or jealousy afraid he would see it. She opened her lips to speak, but he kissed her deeply again. She didn't need to speak, no words were needed for him right now. Quickly he freed himself from his all his clothing and turned her around facing the mirror on her dresser. She without her towel and he wore nothing at all.

What could he say or do to make her understand how much she had come to mean to him.

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against the smoothness of his stomach, the fresh scent of soap on her skin was like a drug. The passionate kissing between them growing stronger, he was utterly enjoying the full view of her reflection. He could see everything, how he touched her, how he squezzed her, the mass of curls just below her naval. His hands were everywhere and she loved it. She needed him and wanted him so badly now. His body, was sensitive to every touch she gave back, he tasted her lips with hunger, greed, longing and every desire he'd hidden away. Tiny needle point sensation prickled her skin when he caressed her earlobe with his lips.

_What were they thinking?_ Sex between them would only make an already complex situation impossible. But even as she told herself this, the fullness of his erection against the slit of her ass, drove her mad.

He turned her around to face him, and gripped her bottom, resting his hips and the fullness of his malehood between her thighs, he looped his hands under her bottom and lifted her onto the dresser top. Its height was perfect, just enough for him and her and that's all that mattered.

_Lust._ That's what she was dealing with. Pure, unadulterated lust. And she was going to give in to every ounce of it. The muscles in his chest flinched and she wanted every inch of him and more.

"I thought you would be gone until morning." She whispered, and wondered if she had imagined the husky response in his voice saying no.

"No." he said shaking his head with his answer.

Her heart twisted as he entered her, and she slowly absorbed the full head of his cock.

His first stroke was straight, and deep. He wanted to say how did you do it, how could you have beaten me. But the sweet wetness of her pussy around him instantly wiped his mind clear of any thoughts, any doubts. He forgot his own name as her soft flesh closed in around his.

She bit her lower lip as he nudged her bottom closer to the edge of her dresser. She held firmly against his chest and leaned back. The back of her head pressed against the mirror. _Mmmm…_the low sound escaped his throat as she did. . . and to put it nicely, he fucked the shit out of her. He simply couldn't help his hunger. She gasped with each thrust he gave. Each one hot as the last, silky, passionate. A mixture of long and tasteful ones, added with short and powerful ones.

Her wetness dripped down his erection, dampening it more, lubricating him the deeper he drove. He place his hands in the small of her back to support her as she arched like a cat, opening her pussy more, exposing completely for him. She spread her thighs wider and curled them around his waist. Goosebumps covered her body as he brought on her orgasm. He dug deeply into her, she held on to the edge of the dresser for dear life, her legs trembling as him ripped through her like a starving animal.

"-O fuck," she heard him whisper. He seemed out of breath, but didn't stop. It was delicious the way he took her. She licked her lips in delight. His dick inside of her, so full, so powerful, it was so mouthwatering.

His climax was coming he wondered if she would cum with him. Her sexy little smile was his answer, and he knew she took pleasure in their lovemaking. His cock throbbed on with anticipation and with every thrust, Hermione pushed against him, and she secured her ankles firmly around his waist. He leaned into her fully and squeezed his hands tightly against her bottom, as he lifted her slightly and she lined up with him perfectly as her pussy became a tunnel.

She groaned.

He swore out loud again.

The sound of her wetness slapping against his body, brought him to another approaching orgasm - he shoved himself further into her and he would explode when he finally busted. Her muscles tightened… he kept going….harder, faster. Her orgasms ambushed her without sign or warning.

Their skin was soaking from sweat, the smell of raw sex filled the room. "You feel so good," he whispered. _"Everything about you feels good."_ In and out he pushed deep inside of her, fighting the urge to cum as she held her legs still for a moment around him. "god I'm gonna cum." he whispered to her, and he felt her tighten waiting with anticipation. She was so warm and sloshy inside. When he felt her coming - it was so sweet, a wet, and noisy. He started to move again. Their sounds filled the air. The scent of their sex surrounded them. She was so beautiful to him, her eyes, her hair. She was the type of witch he had always dreamed of being with; only he had never once thought it would be with Hermione. In his past, when it came to sex he could never make love the way he wanted to. There was always something missing, or something not quite right. But, not with her, not when they were together. Nothing felt wrong when he touched her this way. She was his wife, mother of his child. He couldn't remember the last time, had she been this wet?

* * *

They both hung there... Relaxed . . . Breathly heavily, amazing, but thankful for what they've just shared. He lowered her to her feet, but held her close. He was so aggressive, that he hoped he hadn't hurt her.

She felt he was so gentle that it almost made her want to cry with how sensual he was with her. She never thought a man could be that way with her. He gently kissed her lips again, and again. A tingle ran down her spine as his wetness ran down her thigh. He began to kiss down to her breast, her navel to their baby, and then he nibbled his way back up to her lips. Gently kissing her mouth, sucking softly. "_I love you…" _he said holding her… _"...I love you..." _he whispered a second time kissing her more, this time with even more passion, more desire... and it made her heart stop and her head spin.

"I love you too." she said, returning his kisses, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he embraced her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my bowl of hot soup and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** I've gotten so many responses about chapter 23...lol that I thought I would intervene for later readers. A few of my readers feel the sex between them was too sudden, well he has been holding in his desires for Hermione for sometime. But Draco is just Draco. Would he ever admit he loved Granger? In time sure... He gave in when he saw her crying again, and that was his breaking point. Hermione knew the actions between them at that moment was only lust, and pure sex. But she accepted it, rather than nothing at all. To touch her was what I felt he needed to understand that he loved her. If it seemed a bit rushed then I apologize, but he can be dumb in matters of the heart. And If he needed the road of _lust_ to find the highway of _love_, then that would be alright. Loads of lovers take that road.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

"Dreaming of all those tulips you planted?" he said as he entered their living room. He found Hermione deep in thought. There was a book in her hand. However, she held a trance-like stare at the burning logs of the fireplace.

"Just thinking." She said looking up at him and all of her calculation melted into oblivion. She smiled. "As a matter of fact, I was thinking about the studies of a muggle physicists famously known in our world. I was thinking of Einstein, Albert Einstein." she added.

"I've heard of that name," he said dryly. He unfasten several buttons on his dinner shirt just below his neck line, revealing most of his chest and the purity of his ivory pale skin. He rolled up his sleeves and pushed them back. "I thought you modern-day muggles had forgotten all old Albert. We often considered him to more of a wack job with a wand."

Hearing such a phenomenal scientist referred to in this way instantly struck a cord. "A wack with a wand, you must be referring to some other fellow, Draco. With all due respects Albert Einstein was a muggle scientist, not a wizard."

Draco tossed another log onto the fire and gave her a simple kiss, taking a seat beside her on the couch. "No, if my memory serves me well, your muggle scientist, Albert Einstein, was not a muggle at all. In fact I'm sure if we visit Flourish and Blotts tomorrow we should find at least one small book on his magical studies; they were modest at best. He did earn his place in the Order of Merlin, First Class. But the trouble with old Einy was that he fancied the company and opinions of muggle scholars, which I don't have to say, was greatly frowned upon in his day and time. And when ordered to denounce his connection with them, he refused, and attempted to hex the Minister of Magic with an aging spell." Draco laughed "Of course the curse was interjected by one of the Minister's aurors who sent it flying back at him. Afterwards, he was stripped in this world of his great achievements. Most of his work can not be traced or followed here, as it was more than likely awarded to other pureblood wizards.

She sat speechless for a moment. "And next I suppose you'll tell me that Isaac Newton held a column in the Daily Prophet in his day and age." she stated

"Who? No sorry, never heard of Newton."

"Thank Merlin for that one." she smiled she found it a bit sad to think that Einstein was once a wizard banished from the magical world. "I find it all completely disrespectful. If Albert added as much to this world as he did to ours and he was simply erased due to the fact that he did not limit his way of thinking."

"Yes, maybe it was unfair. Times were different then, besides he was a bit of a rebel. But some of the best wizards have always been rebels. Look at Harry for example, or you even."

"I'm not a rebel."

"Your not a saint among witches that's for sure. I doubt you can find a single page of history anywhere that states another witch solely plotted the break in of Gringotts Bank, with a dragon I might add. And then lived to talk about it." he chuckled lowly and gave her another kiss.

Once again she let herself forget how bright he truly was. Which was easy to do with his lean, muscular body sitting so very close to her. She pulled her thoughts back before they could move any further in that direction.

Sex, when he was around, It always seemed to dominant her mind.

"What do you know about _Magically Spinning Quarks?" _she asked, as he took the book she had been reading from her hand. Closed it, and dropped it onto the floor.

"Not much. They're basically submagical particle for most potions, used in the creation of wands. All matter is made up of them. There are what six types of quarks. Up, down, charm, strange, top, and bottom?"

She was impressed. It was more than most people knew. Fascinated, she gently ran a fingertip across his lip, and he nipped at it.

He had come down to be with her, to talk with her and to pull her from her usual realm of thoughts and theories. She lifted her eyes and looked into his. Even in the dim firelight, she could make out his familiar smile. She immediately knew the direction he wanted to take their evening.

She would always be there, close and caring. Just as a wife should be, there to love him as he needed, just like tonight, just as she had promised. Because she truly loved him. Not the all-time Quidditch superstar, not the overly proud pureblood that he was or any of that crap. No, she loved just him, just Draco. A new emotion swept over her, a sensation that had everything to do with their new life together. How she wanted to cry to him and beg for him to forgive her for what she had done. She wished that they could have come to this moment by some other means. With honesty and truth, not the deception that clouded their past.

She slipped both hands behind his neck, and he pulled her into his lap, she straddled him and began kissing her husband. The kisses became more intense and the touches more intimate.

He cupped her face, and his shirt sleeve inched up a bit more, revealing the dark mark of a Draco she did not know. She kissed it again and again, but it would not vanish from his beautiful arm.

He slipped his hand beneath the maternity blouse that she wore and shivered with pleasure when it made contact with her warm skin.

The smooth, sensuous pressure of his hands eased the anguish between her legs. His fingers took possession of her breast. The feeling was incredible, and she heard herself moan while arching her back to feel more of his touch, more of the rise now in his pants.

With her, he felt loved and wanted.

With him, she felt safe, passionate and equal. This was Malfoy who cared for her. The very Malfoy that she had often fought and rivaled with from the moment she'd become a part of this world. Now, somehow, it was him who was always there when she needed him, who she could count on to do what was best. In the back of her mind, she began to wonder if he would ever stop loving her.

Releasing her throbbing nipple, he slid his fingers down her torso until they reached the spot that was the baby's. He shifted her shirt and began to fumble about it, caressing her tummy. She felt a tiny pull as he did so and smiled softly as he explored her. The pull she wondered, had the baby reacted to her father's touch? Hermione kissed his blonde hair and he gently laid her back against the couch.

Their tongues continued to dance from mouth to mouth, but then he stopped and began to showering trail of kisses downward. She felt his body sag and his hands moving up her waist. He paused, and again let his fingertips caress her stomach and he began to speak. Not to her, not to Hermione. He spoke to his daughter, and said sweet words…and loving things about its mother, and of the world that awaited her. He spoke to her of the magic she would learn and of her grandmother who was so eagerly waiting to see her. His voice was smooth, like a waterfall, flowing over her, burning Hermione with desire. He searched her tummy with gentle circles, as if trying to memorize the baby's shape and size. At last a soft kiss he gave, and slid his hands around the small of her back.

Hermione closed her eyes and…Mmmmmm licked her lips slowly as the fullness of his mouth found its way down….between her legs, licking, kissing, teasing. His tongue was hot when it stroked her deepest core and she loved it.

He licked her like ice cream, savoring every flavor. His plan, was to love her all through the night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my bowl of hot soup and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Lucius wandered into the kitchen, and poured himself a clear glass of water.

Narcissa stood at the sink with her back to him. She always had her back to him, he thought, although it didn't make much difference anymore because, even when she faced him, she never let him see anything more than the polite lying mask she wore for everyone, everyone except for their son, Draco and now, Hermione.

It was during her pregnancy with Draco that Narcissa had begun transforming herself into the perfect Malfoy's wife. He remembered how he'd welcomed her increasing reserve and the fact that she no longer publicly embarrassed him with poor grammar and her limited knowledge on advanced potions and dark spells. As the years passed, he'd grown to believe that Narcissa's transformation had prevented their marriage from turning into the disaster everyone had predicted. He even thought he was happy.

That is until he nearly lost his son. He had to standby and witness Narcissa's bottomless grief and been helpless to cure it, and something in him seemed to have snapped. His entire life felt like a trail of disasters. And then there was the outrageous broadcasting of Draco's marriage. How could Draco have married a mudblood, what was he thinking of to marry a bitch that wasn't pure? Didn't he realize she was going to make his life a living hell, pull him down after he'd achieved so much. Marrying a muggle-born witch would make his life miserable. Had he taught his only son nothing?

He lifted the glass, took another drink and looked over at his wife's slim, straight back. Narcissa was tickled to the core by Draco's marriage to the phenomenal Potter sidekick.

Lucius on the other hand was trying to come up with a reason as to why he'd chosen so badly. The girl had subtle sex appeal that he'd seen right away, but that didn't explain why Draco would be so stupid as to father a child with her.

Lucius put his mind to rest on the matter, he felt helpless to deal with Draco's problems, especially when he couldn't even deal with his own. The conversation at tonight's dinner table had brought it all back to him. The truth was that he was getting old, and now with his own son becoming a father, he felt the passage of time ticking away so fucking loudly he wanted to shove his hands over his ears, because he couldn't go back to fix all the places where he'd made the wrong choices.

When he'd first notice Narcissa she was as poor as a church mouse, and earn her wages filling the candy shelves at Honeydukes. She would wake up at four in the morning each day before work just to use the shop's oven before the start of business. No matter how tired she was she always found time to bake cookies to sell.

From the moment he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She would wrap loads of freshly bake cookies up in a large basket she had found in the shop. On clear days she would walk the pavement of Diagon Alley on her breaks, peddling a cookie a sickle. It was true that she had never completed her schooling at Hogwarts, and that she never earned the right to bare a wand, so when Lucius and his band of goons came around she would cover up everything she baked. They were known for pulling prank and cheating her of money.

But Narcissa always had the brightest smile when Lucius entered the shop. And always held a fresh batch of special cookies just in time for his arrival.

Poor thing, she knew nothing of the type of past he truly held at that time. He somehow had grown very fond of her. His friends saw only a poor, skinny, girl in a worn out cloak pushing cookies. No one ever caught on to the fact that he had fallen head over heels in love with the lanky girl from Honeyduke's, that is until the morning she appeared at his parents home, with the news that she was pregnant.

"Why haven't you ever said before that you always bake those cookies I bought just for me. All this time you never said a word about it before. Or were you just trying to impress the muggle girl."

Her head came up at his question, and he waited for her to ignore him. It was her way lately. "For Merlin's sake Lu that was years ago."

"I remember it like it was yesterday."

It had been a beautiful April day, and he had returned home from the university. His parents paid well for his continuing education. The dreamed of him becoming a grand sorcerer and hopefully earn his right onto the minister board of respected wizards. Another year to go before completion. It was four months after Draco was born, and he'd returned home for a short visit with some of his new friends, all of them upper class wizards like him. Now he can't remember their names, but at the time he craved their acceptance, and one of them called out, "Hey, look it's that cookie girl," he felt everything inside him turn cold.

Why did she have to be here now, where his new friends could see her? Anger and resentment turned to flesh eating slugs inside his stomach. She was so damn hopeless. She promised him she would give up her ridiculous job at the sweet shop. How could she deliberately embarrass him like this?

But there she was, with that same old tattered basket just as before. She looked very thin after having their son. Nearly like a child herself, plain simple, field girl. He forgotten everything he loved about her; her laughter, the playful way she came so eagerly into his arm just the night before, the little spit kisses she used to draw hearts on his belly, the way she settled beneath him so sweet and giving and he couldn't study or think of anything but burying himself inside of her.

She watched him come closer, but he didn't look at her. Every poisonous word his parents had said shrieked in his ears. She was no good, trash, a Black, worthless. She'd trapp you and ruin your life. If he had ever expected to see any penny of their money, he had to divorce her and raise his child alone. He was a Malfoy and deserved something better than a Black. But her love was so tender and joyous, she made him weep with love for her.

Panic welled inside him as his new friends called out to her. "Hey Cookie Girl, you got any pumpkin pastries?"

"How much for two packs of chocolate peanut butter?"

He wanted to run, but it was too late. His friends were already examining the cookies she'd bake. One of them leaned forward and tickled his son's belly. Another turned back to him.

"Oy! Malfoy, come on over here. You haven't tasted anything until you've tried this little lady's chocolate peanut butter cookies."

Narcissa had looked up at him, laughter dancing in her silver grey eyes. He could still see her waiting for the moment he would tell them she was his lovely wife, and he knew she was savoring the humor of the situation as she savored everything about their new marriage.

"Yeah, uh…okay."

Her smile remained bright as he walked toward her. He remembered her waist length long hair, it had been pulled into a ponytail with a simple rubber band, and she had a wet spot on her shoulder where Draco must have drooled.

"I'll take the chocolate ones."

Narcissa tilted her head quizzically to the side - _You goof, when are you gonna tell 'em?_ -But she continued to smile that silly little girl smile, continued to enjoy the joke.

"Chocolate please," he repeated.

Her faith in her new husband was infinite. She waited patiently. Smiled. He slipped his hand into his cloak pocket and drew out a sickle.

Only then, when he held out the money, did she understand. He wasn't going to acknowledge her. It was the first of many times he watched her die. It was as if someone had turned out a light inside her, extinguishing her laughter and joy, her faith in him. She had been severely hurt and it clouded her smile. For a moment she only stared at him, but finally, she reach for the special batch beside his son, the special batch that was to be his and held them out with a trembling hand.

He tossed her the sickle as if she were nothing more than a street corner beggar, then he laughed at something one of the other guys said and turned away. He didn't look at her, just walked away while the cookies burned in his hand like hot coal.

This had happened ages ago it seems, but now his eyes were stinging. He sat the glass of water down on the counter.

"What I did was wrong Narcissa. I've never forgotten it, never forgiven myself, and I'm so sorry."

She flicked her wand, and aligned the plates neatly into the cupboard. She didn't speak as she walked past him and extinguished the lights, leaving him in the darkness and putting an end to the subject.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**"Wrapped So Pretty"**

* * *

When she turned off the lights, she walked into the living room. The castle felt empty with her company gone. The christmas tree in the corner, sparkling merrily but did nothing to lift her mood.

She could hear him following her, he had exited the kitchen and was now standing behind her. She turned and looked at him. "Tonight's dinner went well I think. It turned out to be a lovely evening with the four of us."

"I don't want to talk about dinner…. " he said.

She nodded slightly and gazed off to the side. "Do you know what I was thinking earlier? That I wished that I could've had a friend like her. She so strong you know! She has a brilliant mind and she decides things for herself, she's nothing like I was at her age."

"You should have spit in my face that day."

"I wish he'd meet her ahead of time. I think…I think he really loves her, and I know she'll be good for him."

"Stop it! I don't want to talk about them! I want to talk about us, I love you Narcissa I don't want this divorce…I want you to come back."

She gazed at him out of those silver eyes that revealed nothing and laughed. "Come back, I never left, I'm standing right her flesh and bone."

"The way you were. That's what I want. You know that's what I mean."

"You _are_ just in one of your moods tonight."

He could feel his throat closing up, but he couldn't be silent. He hated when she acted this way. Cold, distant, nothing could touch or harm her. "I want it the way it was in the beginning. I want you silly in love with me. I want you doing funny things… imitating people you don't like, and teasing me about being too serious. I want lilies back on the dinner table, and tulips in our bedroom. I want you to start giggling so hard you can't breath again, and I want to walk in the door, and you throw yourself into my arms like you use to do. I want you to come back!" he said.

Her forehead crinkled with frustration. She walked over and rested her hand on his arm in the comforting touch that she would give a friend she chatted with on the street. "I can't make us young again, and I can't give you back Cissy and Lu, or everything the way it use to be, its gone.

"No it's not!" He shook her off, rejecting her pity, her suffocating, never-ending fake kindness. "Nothing's gone Cissy. I can't handle this. Can't you see that. I don't like the way things are. I don't like what I've turned you in to."

"You've had a long day. I'll make you some tea to calm you."

As always her sweetness made him feel guilty, unworthy, and mean. It was the meanness that had been driving him lately and telling him to push her so far, to hurt her so badly, that he'd destroy the icy reserve and find the lost girl he'd thrown away.

Maybe if he gave her evidence that he wasn't as bad as he knew himself to be, she'd soften. "I've never cheated on you."

"I'm glad to know that."

"I had chances, but I never went all the way. Once I got myself right to the door of the Leaky Cauldron -"

"I don't want to hear this."

"But I backed off. God, I felt so bloody good about that for weeks."

"What ever you're doing to yourself, I want you to stop it right now."

"I want to start over. I thought maybe on our vacation….but we hardly talked to each other. Why can't we start over Cissy?"

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!" her words spat out like venom. Her voice roared like thunder, and his heart burst, it broke, shattered into a million pieces, scattered a million ways. "Stop this! Its over Lu, you don't want me, you want to feel young again, that's what you want. It has nothing to do with loving me. Because you'd hate it now just as much as you hated it then."

Every part of it was a lie, he knew it and so did she. She was as unreachable as a distant star, but he still needed to touch her. "I loved you so much, you know that, why would you say that to me?" Fury exploded inside him, fueled by frustration. What has happen to her, who was she now? "Goddammit! Don't you understand _anything_? I love you!" In all their time together, he had never once touched her in violence, but now he grabbed her arms and shook her with anger. "I can't stand you this way any longer! Change back Cissy!"

"Stop it!" She screamed. Her fingers dug into his upper arms. "Stop it! What's wrong with you?"

He saw the fear on her face, and he jerked away, frighten by what he'd done. But her icy reserve had finally melted, leaving rage behind, an emotion he'd never until this moment seen on her face.

"For years you've been tortured me! For years you've mistreated me!" she cried. "You belittle me in front of my own son, in front of Hermione! You poke at me and jab me and draw blood in thousands of ways! I've given you everything I could, but it was never good enough. And I will not put up with it any longer! I'm leaving you Lucius Malfoy! That's it I'm finished...LET ME GO!" she raced from the living room and flew up the stairs.

Panic welled inside him. He started to run after her, but then stopped just as he touched the first step. What would he do when he caught her? Shake her again? Merlin. What if he'd finally pushed her too far?

He drew a deep breath, dropped to the stairs and screamed for her.

When she didn't return, he wept. Something he had never done before.

He lied to himself… he had too, just to remain sane. She wouldn't leave him no matter what she said. She was still his Cissy, sweet and gentle as a April's eve. She just needed time to calm down, that was all…

He kept repeating this to himself. She wouldn't leave him. There had always been Cissy and Lu. He wouldn't lose her. He couldn't.

…he repeated the lie…as his tears began to fall.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"**Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Narcissa's chest was so tight that she had to gasp for breath as she race along the long and narrow hall, and crashed into a corner, misjudging its distance. She finally came to the arched entrance that lead onto one of the turret's of the castle, quickly she devoured the stairs, her ankles became tangled in the skirts of her dress and she tripped.

At last she found her way to the top and closed herself away. This was her favorite room. It held her writing desk, her quills, books and out dated copies she had written of _Martin The Mad Muggle._

She had been hoping to release a new edition before long. Tears clung to her eyes but they would not fall. She wiped them away. She knew what he wanted from her. He wanted her to open her veins again and bleed with love for him the way she once had. Bleed with love that would always be shoved away, and cursed for showing its ugly face.

She struggled for breath and remembered that she'd learned her lesson years ago, when she'd been naïve and ignorant, utterly convinced that love could conquer the enormous gap between them. Two weeks after she had told him she was with child - Draco had only been eleven months old, and her innocence had been murdered along with the innocent life.

She should have seen it coming, but of course she hadn't. When she told Lucius she was pregnant again, she bubbled over with happiness even though Draco wasn't yet a year old.

Lucius sat frozen on the bedside as she babbled on.

"Just think, Lu! Another sweet little baby! I so hope it is a girl don't you? Oh, I'd love to have a little girl! But a boy might be more suitable so that little Draco could have someone to play with other than house elves."

When his expression didn't change, she then started to get scared. "I know it may seem a bit too soon, but just think of how we love Draco, and we'll be real careful from now on. Tell me you're happy about the new baby, Lu. Tell me you are."

But he hadn't said anything; he just walked out of the room, leaving her alone and frightened . She had sat for hours in the dark after putting their son to bed. Finally he had returned. He didn't say a word. And he smelled of wine. He pulled her into the bed and made love to her with a wildness that had driven away her fear.

Two weeks later, while he had been on a mission for The Dark Lord, her mother-in-law had come to see her and Draco. Mildred Malfoy had come to tell her that Lu didn't love her and wanted a divorce. She said he only felt honor-bound to stay by her. Mildred held out a tiny glass vial. If Narcissa truly loved him, Mildred said, she would take it.

"What is it?" she asked the older witch.

"The water within it is cursed, it shall rid you of that child. Drink it all, my Lucius is a very important man you silly girl. He doesn't have time to sit about and play house with you. You Black's are nearly as bad as those Weasley's. Multiplying faster than gnomes."

Narcissa hadn't believed her. Lu would never ask for a divorce, he would never want to murder their unborn child. He loved her. Didn't she see the evidence every night in their bed?

When he finally arrived home from his departure, their world had been flooded with news of the Potter's death, and she only prayed that her Lu took no part in it. He had told her that The Dark Lord had been destroyed somehow, when he attacked the baby Harry. He told her that the Ministry wanted her sister Bellatrix for use of an unforgivable curse. She then told him of his mother's visit, and expected him to become angry about the things she had wanted her to believe, and furious about thing she had wanted her to do. Only he wasn't.

"What's the use of talking about it anymore, you didn't drink it did you?"

"No Lu, I threw it out. You'd never ask that of me, would you?" she asked.

"It's over, what's done is done. My mother just has her own way of helping, besides the baby is on the way now, forget about it. "

Her rose colored world shattered at her feet. Everything had been an illusion. Just because he loved to have sex with her didn't mean he loved her. And just because she believed he could do no harm, didn't mean he had not taken part in the rumors that came with the Potter's death. How could she have been so blind? Who had she chosen for a husband?

Two days later, his mother came for another visit. She was a fire-breathing dragon, dressed head to toe in slytherin green, demanding that Narcissa set her son free. Blacks were a load of ignorant's, uneducated, a disgrace to their family name! She would only ruin him with the stories of her deranged sister.

Everything that Mildred said was true, but as much as Narcissa loved Lucius, she knew she knew she wasn't going to let him go. On her own maybe she could have managed, but her child needed a father, and she would never hand Draco over to anyone, not as long as she drew breath.

She found some hidden reservoir of strength, with her son crying for her, she abandoned him while she went to retrieve the vial of cursed water Mildred had given her. She returned quickly, stood before the witch and downed all of it in one swallow. She found the courage to defy his mother. "If I'm not good enough for him, then you'd better fix me up so that I am. My son needs me and I need Lu. So I'm not going anywhere."

It hadn't happened easily, but gradually the women had formed a fragile alliance. She accepted Mildred Malfoy's guidance in everything: how to talk, how to walk, how to accept the life of a death eaters wife, ways of the dark arts.

While Draco played at her feet she devoured books on dark magic. Exchanged baby-sitting with other death eater's wives, so that she could sneak into lecture halls and lose herself in things that she soon began to love that had nothing to do with Dark Magic. History, literature, poetry and other things that shaped her into the high-class witch her husband so longed for.

Lucius soon became a very powerful figure in their world. Where she had once been hidden away, he now wanted her by his side all the time. When ever she discovered she was with child she would pay a visit to his mother, and remedy the situation. She had been forced to accept that it was her duty, to look out for his best interest before her own. It was her dark secret, he was to never know of all the innocent lives she'd ended for the sake of love.

The years passed and she found contentment with her only son. She loved her husband with all her heart and he loved her back. Then he returned. Voldemort. And with the months that followed after his rise, her Lu had changed so drastically she felt she would lose his love. He wounded her in so many countless ways she sometimes felt as if she were slowly bleeding to death. She didn't understand, she had become everything he wanted.

The trouble was that he now needed what she would never give, not ever, not to any man. Living or unliving … Now he needed Draco, her baby, her only living child. She secretly formed an alliance with the Order. Her love, for Lucius, was no more. Not even her sister was aware that she sided with Dumbledore, and secretly played her part to set in motion the destruction of Voldemort.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my Dolce and Gabanna perfume and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel I read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for all the support and wonderful reviews for this story. Sorry I haven't been updated as I should. I had a busy and wonderful holiday. I am also working on a second story. Feel free to read and review my new story _**"Spellbinding" **_a Ginny/Voldemort, fanfic. I will continue with this one of course, as often as I can.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

The moon slipped behind a bank of clouds, leaving their quiant little valley and the surrounding hilltops in snowy darkness save the few scattered Christmas lights coming from the surrounding homes and shop windows. The holiday had passed and with it the new year had begun. Draco and Hermione were leaving a local restaurant. She had been invited by a few members of her team from Grindelwald, and Draco joined her.

They walked through the town, where the stores were all closed for the night. Party goers for the new year rushed playfully along the streets shouting cheers and farewells. Hermione was all dolled up in her new ivory winter's cape, trimmed with fox fur and matching cap. These were all christmas gifts from Draco, her favorite by far were the diamond earrings he'd given her. She was so matched up with the surrounding snow, she felt like a winter bunny.

Draco hurried up behind her, wearing the ushanka cap, Hermione hand chosen for him. Made of black lamb wool. Many of his new gift consisted of muggle jeans and British sweaters and a watch made entirely of pewter. Their destination was to reached the edge of town where several pentagrams waited patiently for their owners arrival. They had enjoyed their evening out, but it was getting late, and Draco was a bit wasted and having a great deal of trouble with keeping his hands to himself.

"That's not fair," he said. A grin flashed across his face. "I let you put your hands where ever you want to."

A dozen locations sprang to her mind. "I'm sure I won't want to." she teased.

"I seriously hope that's not true." He cupped her from behind, embracing her as they walked through the mountains of snow. "Maybe you just need me to remind you where some of your best spots are." His lips brushed the back of her ear, and settled on the tender spot beneath. "This one for example was a nice warm-up spot this morning."

She caught her breath and his lips tugged on her earlobe as they walked on, entering an open field. It was surrounded by a chain linked fence. And they moved into the center of the last row. The faintest thread of moonlight lead their way. He had managed to find his way beneath her clothing and unfastened her bra, seizing her warm breast.

"What am I going to do with you?" She laughed against his kisses and devilish foreplay.

"You could try just loving me."

* * *

Draco made his way to the kitchen by seven the next morning. He was in no mood for the nine o'clock meeting for his team. The new season was beginning and as always the Daily Prophet and teen witch magazines hammered them with new shots for the upcoming season. He really wasn't looking forward to endless inquiries from the paparazzi. Maybe if he'd had more sleep he wouldn't be so out of sorts. He smiled inwardly as he recalled a full night of making love to his wife. It was that little sex vixen he'd married that was to blame. She was the reason for the stiffness in his joints. He walked into the kitchen wearing only his pajama briefs and saw Hermione sitting at the counter eating some kind of nutritious looking fruit. For a moment the hominess of the scene made his heart race. This wasn't how he pictured his life a year ago. With a house and a wife and a baby on the way. Was he really ready for this.

Hermione looked nearly as sleepy as he did. She was always so neat, but now she wore her satin gown and matching house robe. She'd pulled her hair back with a narrow silver clip. She hadn't bothered to get dress yet or apply make up. Draco thought she look so naturally beautiful there wasn't one thing he wanted to change about her appearance.

He grabbed a fresh box of his favorite Lucky Leprechaun cereal from the pantry. The cereal clattered into his bowl. Hermione watched as he poured a mountain of the multicolored oats and marshmallows into a bowl and filled it with milk.

She tore her eyes away from his abs. Only to shudder at the sight of him dipping in and digging out of the bowl. "I'm making plenty of oat porridge. I can make you a bowl instead of that stuff."

"Stuff, this isn't stuff Hermione. It took loads of researching the right ingredients and flavors. Years of pondering the perfect campaign slogan for the perfect box."

"Draco, there's a leprechaun on the box."

"Er..yea I know, brilliant little guy don't you think?" He pointed towards the box with his milky spoon. "You know what the best part is? The marshmallows."

"The Marshmallows?"

"Sure! Whoever thought of adding all those little marshmallows was one smart guy. You know I should have it written into this seasons contract that they have to keep the locker room stocked with Lucky Leprechaun's just for me."

"This is fascinating. I'm married to a man you graduated from Drumstrang, _with_ a Maxima Cum Laude and his biggest goal is a locker room filled with colored flavored marshmallow cereal."

"But you know what love….as good as this little guy's cereal maybe, there's another cereal just waiting to be invented that's even better." He took another bite. "That's what I'd do with myself if I were you Hermione. Instead of daydreaming about Einstein and magical quarks, I'd come up with the best breakfast cereal the wizarding world as ever seen. -Now I know it'll be hard. You've got to have imagination, and you can't forget about the different-colored marshmallows, but answer me this love. Has anyone thought of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Cereal? No, Buttercup they haven't. No body's been smart enough to plan it all out you see. I bet there's a whole bloody market for every flavor that Bertie Bott's can offer."

She absorbed this bizarre side of him and watched him eat. He sat there bare feet, bare chested and with an mouth watering muscles that made _her_ imagination wonder every time he moved.

She filled her bowl with more fruit, topped it with a cottage cheese from one of the market stores and carried it over to join him at the table. "And what about those odd ones, like spinach, tripe and boogey flavor. I'm not sure they'll do very well in the market."

He thought it over. "Are you kidding, joke shops like your old pal George would make a fortune with prank flavored cereal like that."

She sat down next to him. He glanced over at her. "You're really gonna eat that?"

"Of course I am. This is healthy for the baby Draco."

He reached over without invitation and scooped up a heaping spoonful that included a mango slice, peaches and the beady white toppings. "Not bad,"

"You took my last mango Draco."

He picked up his box of Lucky Leprechaun and shook a few on top of her fruit bowl.

"Gee, Thanks." she said as she pushed the marshmallows out of the way and spooned up a fresh peach slice.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my glass of green-slytherin-kool-aid and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel I read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:** For theme song chosen for this story please visit my profile. Song chosen by a Fanfiction reviewer.

**** **** *****

She sat down next to him. He glanced over at her. "You're really gonna eat that?"

"Of course I am. This is healthy for the baby Draco."

He reached over without invitation and scooped up a heaping spoonful that included a mango slice, peaches and the beady white toppings. "Not bad,"

"You took my last mango Draco."

He picked up his box of Lucky Leprechaun and shook a few on top of her fruit bowl.

"Gee, Thanks." she said as she pushed the marshmallows out of the way and spooned up a fresh peach slice.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

"How much is not much?" Hermione asked

"Not much…that's all" laughed Narcissa. She opened the car door just as Hermione had showed her to do. The new plastic smell of new leather escaped, filling her senses.

Hermione looped her leg over the stool that she had been sitting on, and leapt off. Coming over to stand next to her mother-in-law. Narcissa was quite pleased with the machine. It had remarkable speed and was in deed the sexiest contraption she had ever experienced in all her life.

Hermione on the other hand had no idea, what was going through the woman's head. She had never gotten a Christmas gift quite like this one. Mother -in-law's usually gave you things like fruit cakes recipes, or a nice, clumpy new watch for a Christmas gift. And this was the real scary part... Hermione absolutely loved her gift, without a doubt. She had manage to slip away without Draco for a moment, as Narcissa asked, but she refuse to let her in on the secret not until Hermione showed up totally and utterly alone. To say that she was only excited would be an understatement. Ecstatically insane, and screaming her bloody heart out….Yes! That was her.

She was going to have a tough time explaining this crimson red beauty to her husband. Hermione walked to the corner of Narcissa's dungeon where they had been secretly keeping her super-colossal christmas present.

"And what do we know about cars?" Hermione said.

"Nothing really and who said we needed to know anything. You know how to drive her right? And we'll just leave the rest up to who of the mechanisms fellow you were telling me about."

Drive her! Hermione knew how to drive it all right. She and Narcissa had just returned from another one of their joy rides. Burning up the winding roads on the Switzerland countryside.

This blood red beauty was top of the line, custom designed by Narcissa of course. Built in France, painted, paid and delivered to Mrs. Malfoy's home. Hermione still couldn't understand how she had done it alone. But here it was, lip stick red, shiny, remarkably fast, and fully loaded. Her drop-top, super-duper convertible corvette. There was no need in mulking about it. Draco was bound find out eventually. Hermione heard the car door chime as Narcissa reopened the passenger door and turned the key. The engine rumbled the dungeon walls, growling like a sleeping dragon, and the electronic hood gave a low whine as she flipped the switch inside to raise its hood.

_Ok so this isn't going to be easy_. No actually, Hermione knew it was sure it was going to be disastrous....


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but I would love to privately on Severus Snape. I was inspired by another romance novel I read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Read, Enjoy and Review!

**Author's Note:** For theme song chosen for this story please visit my profile. Song chosen by a Fanfiction reviewer that I'm desperately seeking to tell her thanks for the addition.

**Chapter 31**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

_I have every right to own a car if I wanted one and besides, it was his mother's idea of a present to me! and I've always secretly loved sports cars Draco Malfoy... Now I owned one…Secretly! So there!_

She sat on the couch next to Draco. He was mulling over a few of his Quidditch programs for the approaching new season and she pretended to be completely absorbed into a novel that she had chosen from their study. - _And then there is the little fact that I-am- muggle-born after all, and this flying on the broom thing is not for me! Just because you enjoy hanging out on brooms, doesn't mean it for everyone…! And if you only gave it a chance you'd learn to love it too…._

No, that wasn't going to happen. In fact, she had a pretty, good feeling that Draco would rather transfigure her corvette into a pocket size sneakoscope, than allow her to keep it.

She rubbed the side of her stomach and released a breath of air. She was really picking up size now, her hiccups were coming each morning like clock work, she was always eating, and her feet were looking a little odd peeping from under her expanding belly now.

She rose from the couch. "I'm tired. I think I'll turn in for the night."

"All right love." he said, and she leaned over to give him a kiss goodnight. He seemed to be really into this Quidditch programming, with his plays and stuff. Not that she liked recalling her old relationship with Ron, but she knew with Ronald whenever he was preoccupied with anything that circled around a quaffle or snitch, nothing else seemed to grasp his attention, including her.

She decided that this would be a good a time as any to let the cat out of the bag. He was in a fairly good mood, so maybe he'd handle the news better. "Baby, by the way, Draco sweetie I wanted to talk to you about something." she started. Being sure to add in those cute little pet names he loved for her to call him.

"Yes, Love." he mumbled, not looking away from his training copy.

Great she thought, wonderful! He's mumbling... that's good…really good. Hermione started from the beginning. The beginning was always a good place to start. She made sure to include the fact that she had no idea that Mum was planning on something so grand. It wasn't anything fancy she said to him, making sure to leave out the part about it being a sports car. It was just basic transportation, that's it. She didn't want to confuse him. He had a pretty good idea of what a car was and that's all she really cared about. She rambled on about the super-colossal-christmas gift from Mum four minutes straight.

He stood up from the couch, and just like that his easy-going nature went flying out the window.

"Hell no Hermione! If you need somewhere to go then I'll take you."

"You'll take me. So I'm suppose to just sit around until you come home from chasing bluggers all day it that where you're going with this….are you barking mad."

"NO! that's it Hermione." he walked out into the kitchen, but she wasn't done by a long shot and she followed him across the foyer, and into the kitchen fast on his heels. "I can't travel by floo for a while and you know that! The pentagram is just as bad. It makes me sick to my stomach now to be that high up and looking down, and mothers-to-be should never apparate until after the baby is born...I could risk splinching both me and the baby. You don't want that to happen do you!

"You know I don't, and don't try to use the baby to win your way with this _Granger_!"

He should have just punched her in the stomach. That was a low one, she thought and it brought red to her eyes. "*Hic*-_Granger_-*hic*-_Granger_! How dare you...*Hic*You said that ju*hic* just to *hic*urt me Draco!" She was standing beside the table and scooped up a glass, flinging it directly at him. He ducked and it shattered against the kitchen counter.

"Hey! Dammit that nearly hit me!"

"Good you miserable, *hic*-stubborn, *hic*-heartless snake!" She looked around for something more to throw. Her hiccups were going out of control. She was really upset, and she knew why. But it wasn't as if he called her some horrid thing. Granger was her name after all. Still her tears could not be helped, and poured down her face. "I'm use to *hic*aving my own damn in *hic*dependence. I'm keeping my car! And I don't give a damn what you *hic* think! This is one Granger….!" Hermione snatched off her wedding ring and flung it towards his head. He ducked again. "..That's not gonna stand by and just*hic* let you order her around for the rest of her life!*Hic* *hic*"

He spotted the sparkling jewelry as it clunked into the sink. "Fine then, Hermione_ Malfoy. _No Car! Happy now!" he pushed her ring on his forefinger, and once again he walked away from her ranting and pulled out his usual box of cereal from the pantry, and then a serving bowl. He walked out, and into their dining room, where he took a seat at the head of the table, and shoved a spoon filled with oats into his mouth.

She pressed her lips together and marched after him, holding the base of her swollen belly. All this shouting was causing her to have sharp pains. "I don't *hic* need your permission to keep my *hic*car. This is why I didn't bother telling you in the beginning, look at how your be*hic*having. You seemed to have forgotten that this is this a new age, and that I am still part *hic*muggle….its perfectly-hic normal for me to own a car!"

"This conversation is wearing thin." he said chewing and dropped her wedding band onto the dining table, the metal of it clattered against the glass top and he scooted it towards her. "Put your ring back on would you please Mrs. Malfoy! I don't want to talk about this anymore, you don't need a car…those things kill people."

"They do not! You have know idea what your talking about." she said and stepped forward. He was just making stupid excuses, well it wasn't going to work. For a moment Draco thought she was about to retrieve her ring as he asked, but no, she took his arm and stretched it out, turning his Death Eater's mark up to face them. "This Draco Malfoy…this kills …but I'm with you regardless of your past, and I love a man that was once part of it, because he now part of me everyday."

He snatched his arm from her hold and was quiet as he ate his cereal. He didn't even look up at her.

She regarded him thoughtfully. "Are you sure this is hic-about the fact that you feel muggle cars are dangerous. Because, I th-hic-ink it more of the fact that your probably hic-worried I'll be seen doing any-hic-thing muggle at all. Your mother is right, you never take me anywhere, you only keep me locked away on this mountain hic-top. I'm here because I fell in love with you. A Slytherin, a former-death eater, and because I wanted to do what was best for our baby. I didn't have to come here. I have my own family, my own friends. I have my own money Draco, and I make my own name. I'm a part of something so enormous at Grindelwald on so many levels…."

"Put your ring back on please…." was all he said.

"I'm wrong in every aspect of your life. I'm like your big joke that went bad. The Daily Prophet says that I'm surely not pretty enough to be the wife of a Falcon-star. Big embarrassment... poor Malfoy had to marry that plain muggle witch."

He picked up her ring and flipped it between his thumb and forefinger, she continued to talk…..and he said nothing more... "I intend to keep my car whether if you like it or not."

He hit her dead on with those icy gray eyes. "Like bloody hell you will, no wife of mine will be caught dead riding some ruddy mud-mobile."

"_What did you say_? Mud-mobile… as in mudblood ...right?"

NO! he thought...He was only speaking out of anger, that's all. But it was too late to stop the word that spilled from his thoughts. Her temper flared. He reached up to touch her, but never got the chance, she pulled away, as if he were venom.

"I was talking about the damn car thing Hermione….I would never call you that, not now come on!"

"You have before, even before our wedding." She was really starting too cry now.

"Many times?…But...I was a fucking kid. I was fucking stupid. And before or marriage I was so fucking made at you about the baby."

Seconds ticked by, and the silent tension growing between them wasn't fading. His forehead crinkled from confusion and he rubbed his hands through his hair. To her it was an astonishing thing he could love her as much as she believed he did, but could not admit to the world that he loved her. Everything about her, who she was, her sometimes muggle way of doing things. Her parents lived like muggles everyday of their lives. Draco was yet to meet them, how would he view them when the time came.

A top of the line, spanking brand new corvette and he just called her fiery, little, red baby a mud-mobile. She was completely exhausted now, and in no mood to continue this battle with him. She turned to walk out the door. Tomorrow she was going to do whatever she liked. "I've had all I can deal with right now. Good night." she said.

He reached for her, before she could turn away to leave. Her skin tighten and she bite away the sensation of wanting to kiss him goodnight. She hated that she reacted this way to his touch, and she hated it even more that it was obvious to him how much she really wanted to please him and how badly this was hurting her.

"Hey." he said when she continued walking "Aren't you forgetting something." He held it up for her to see. Firmly wrapped around the tip of his finger. It was dazzled with finely cut diamonds, embedded in a polished silver metal. The chandelier lights above them caught each gem and they sparkled with laugher. Her wedding band. Their symbol of unity. But he told her that he had never seen the ring before their bashed up, wedding-ceremony. He told her that the family barrister had chosen the piece. They didn't even share matching bands, thought Hermione. His ring was a simple clump of partial-pewter and nickel, had he chosen the dull piece simply to push the point of his dislike of her at the time.

"Don't worry it's a lovely piece." she said. "I'm sure you'll find a some perfectly obedient witch willing to accept it. Give it to her. . . along with your rules, and demands, I'm ok with simply being Granger at least then I had the freedom to do as I saw fit." she pulled away and left.

His heart was pounding, and his ears ringing as he took in her words, and he dropped his hand and couldn't believe that she'd just refused to take her ring back. Why was she so pissed? What he had done? He pushed a bit too far, that's what he done and now she was going to make him suffer for it. Merlin! It was just a car.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and I hope everbody is having a wonderful summer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

_Her face_. It was the only thing his drunken state of mind would allow him to think of for the moment. He could only think of her, despise her and love _her_. Something deep within told him, the words were only words of anger when she said to give her ring to some other witch. When she basically said, _'find another wife.' _

It was the arrangement after all, it was the thing he had told himself at the start. But somewhere along the way he'd forgotten, somehow he gotten lost in just being with her. Just the two of them alone. Draco sat alone at the first table of a small pub in town. It was the same pub that they shared their first new year together as husband and wife. His table was tucked away in the left corner it was the nearest one to the bar. Half a bottle of nettle wine down and four bowls of Irish nuts later, and at last it hit him. He'd been going about this whole secret marriage to her all wrong.

No matter how he tried to amend the differences between them, nothing seemed to work. He had tried to apologize because his guessed it was the smart thing to do, but nothing mattered to her after the car incident, and she didn't believe his words to be genuinely sincere.

Sitting here at this table, lining stack of Irish nuts from his bowl into a neat line, it all came to him, what he really wanted at last. He wanted his old life back or at least it felt like he did. His days of hanging out with his best mate, and game nights, after parties. He wanted the life he had, the side of him that had nothing to do with the memories of her, or the worries of a baby. No more, he would simply shut her out, like she said, kill his concern for her and just focus on the kid and himself.

The kid, the thought of his child, their child made him think of her more. And the image of her in his mind made his arms ache with the desire to hold her and make her laugh in his arms. He wanted his hands all over her, he wanted to grab her in places that made her squeal and pull her close when she walked past him, last night he wanted to lift her off her feet while she was kicking mad and carry her upstairs and romance her senseless in their king size bed. . . with all the lights on. . . and with his big over-size, over the bed mirror reflecting every second of their lovemaking.

Draco suppressed a deep moan as the fantasy faded away.

It was more than the fact that he craved her touch day in and day out. But,what really stuck to his ass like the slick skin on a dead carcass, was the agonizing truth that he _wanted_ to think of her, to imagine her smile a thousand times a day. He missed her and it had only been one day. Not even Quidditch practice could ease the pain he was feeling without Hermione there at the end of his practice today.

How had she done it? How had she locked him around her finger like this? How had she moved places from the enemy, to this person he couldn't breath without. It was taking a lot out of a him to admit that the witch had changed his life completely. He tossed his head back, stared up at the ceiling lanterns and drained the last remains of his bottle. The sweet liquid warmed his throat as it went down. Draco frowned, slammed the glass bottle down and shouted for a new server.

The funny line of nuts in front of him seemed to be swiveling all over the place, and his clumsy hands grabbed a few more and poured them on the table top. He want to start a new line. No! He wanted to start a new life.

This was all his fault, no..no, this was all her fault. He was a man …damn her, a Malfoy! Time away from her would be great. He layed down a third row of nuts. He had nothing but time now, time to commit towards preparing for the new season, he'd show them!

He focused on making sure all three were the same length. He would have to focus more on the team because he had...and this is putting it lightly, really fucked it up on the field today. He didn't seem to give a effing damn about a snitch anymore, or what the new seasons uniforms would look like.

Today's practice had been the worst by far. Their team had lost two brilliant incoming recruits. Both players had taken nasty blows from a blugger. One bloke was a transfer, from France, and he had taken a single shot to the head. Draco knew they both had real potential and would have made an excellent addition for the team. But now, thanks to his lack of attention during practice, he was lucky if the poor bastards could even remember their own names anymore.

After his second miss and the second player went down, the coaches all called it a day. Before he left the field, he was called in for a meeting with their team's owner. Draco had been placed on a temporarily leave. He was told it was for the best, and that with his mounting injuries and medical expenses he should take some time to heal. The word was also out that he had a kid on the way, and they figured that maybe the stress was interfering with his game time.

His thoughts strayed between the injured French boy crashing to the ground, then back to Hermione.

_Sweet Merlin, what had she done to him? _He couldn't lose it, not like this, he had to get back to his old self.

"Reliving those moments of glory today, Dunghead?"

Draco shot his head up, and the person above him flipped in and out of view. He found himself looking into the face of the biggest Bulgarian prat alive. _Damn!_

Petur Krum's lips curled into a smug grin as if he could read Draco's mind.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" slurred Draco

"Vell, I heard tis vas a beautiful country, and I decided to take a little looksy. Not that it is any of your business, but I rented one of those vacation villas by the lake. Yah, it is nice here."

"And you just had to choose Grindlewald, is that right?"

"You know! It's the vildest thing. It never even occurred to me that tis vas vere you lived dungbrain. Can't imagine how I forgot that one." said Petur.

"Yeah, well that goes for you and me both."

"Maybe you could show me a vew of the local spots `ere." Petur turned towards a passing waitress and ordered a drink. _"- and he vill be!" _Krum's voice dragged out as he took another look at Draco "never mind, he vill not be needing anymore of your services for tonight." he told the waitress.

Krum grabbed a near chair and sat down without an invitation. He leaned back in the chair and folded his muscular arms to rest behind his head.

"I did not get a chance to congratulate you, on your marriage to the private `ealer. It vas a big surprise to everyone you know. . . She is the one, Non? The lady from the hotél. So, vas she _really_ a `ealer? She did not look anything like one of those othé girls," Krum laughed. "Vut she did look like a prétty good healer."

"Just goes to show. Can't judge a book by its cover." said Draco. He slumped against his chair back. Heal him? Ah! That was a punch line to this joke that was now his life.

The waitress returned with Krum's order. She sat his drink down on a coaster and gave him the eye. The eye is a sure getter, all groupies give the eye. It's their way of saying I'm all yours, while trying to play it innocent and all.

Her voice of light and she sounded even younger than she looked. "I saw you play for the Falcon's last game Mr. Krum, you are so amazing and you looked so good in the photo shoot after the game."

The waitress's brown eyes went starry from being in the presence of to all-star players.

Krum smiled and eyed him.

Draco ignored the gloating bastard.

"Vell, I'm Petur to you, doll face, and thank you. The drunk `ere taught me everything I know."

Draco responded with a glare, but he could hardly punch Krum out with the waitress watching. Besides at the current moment there were four different, but very identical Krum's, so he wasn't sure which one to hit. Draco tuned out their conversation with the server girl. She too was forming a double and a then a triple, all of them with the same coffee-tone skin and big mess of springy black curls.

It took her forever to finish flirting with Pretty Boy Pete. "So vot is your name?" Krum asked her after a long silence.

"Emelie," she replied with a shy smile.

A deep and belligerent voice cut her off, she looked over at her blonde table guest for the last few hours. Draco was getting really bored with the both of them. Plus he hadn't exactly wanted the Bulgarian at his table in the first place. "Egskuseme….Err..us …Er…Emelie, right! Okay! yea but would you um mind?" his voice was loud and he fumbled over his words, and he was one feather shy of passing out. "Howsay bout you cut the boolshit, pretty boy, and tell the lady why …um why you're really fucgking here?"

"I already told you. I vas just taking a break from London. Tis a beautiful country Switzerland. And it has beautiful women." He made a direct motion for the waitress and tugged lightly at her apron front. She giggled playfully at Petur's tease. "Vhy?" he asked turning his attention back to Draco.

Draco swallowed his sickness and dropped Hermione's ring into his empty drinking glass. Petur noticed the expensive piece the moment it clunked against the clear glass bottom. Sparkling, posh and pricey.

Draco knew the more he pressed the stupid prick, the more satisfaction Krum got out of annoying him. Besides, he had a pretty good idea why Petur had shown up in Grindelwald, and he didn't like it one bit. The asshole was playing a kind of psych-out game with him. _You can't slip away that easy Malfoy. I'm here to rub your face in it. I'm younger, I'm hotter, newer and after your screw up today, the team knows I'm better. So, In your face dunghead!_


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and I hope everbody is having a wonderful summer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

She was out of her mind with worry. Hermione was sitting in the armchair of their foyer, watching the door and waiting. The foyer which lead upstairs to the second floor was softly lit from the chandelier above. Darkness had fallen and the diamond cut glass from the front door and surrounding windows reflected evidence of the moonlight outside. It had been hours since the Falcon's practice session ended this evening. It was just before lunch when she had received an owl from Pulanski. In the letter he told her everything that had taken place during today's starting try-outs.

She became very worried wondering where he could be? She considered several locations that she should have tried in hopes of locating him. Without fully reading the letter she immediately dropped the letter and started for the basement. Although she wasn't familiar with the navigating the pentagram, she would have to learn. Today!

She opened the door and there it waited, filling the basement with a low hum. In the end, she decided not to go. Not because she was afraid to try. Merlin's no, she'd ridden on the back of thestrals, dragons winged hippogriffs. Sadly, all it took was one looked down at the faded halo around her ring finger, reminding her that he was no longer her concern. She forgot about her plans of searching for him, it was the teams decision after all. Maybe he needed a little time away, to live down the shock, he was probably thinking of some non-embarrassing way of letting her know.

So why was she still sitting here like some fool hearted oaf waiting.

Another hour passed by, another chime from the wizarding clock his mother had given them. It was wise wedding gift from Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione made a bee line for the study room, where the clock stood.

As it chimed the eleventh hour, she cursed the miniaturized oval face that was Draco's, its location at this moment only revealed "traveling". Hermione, breathed deeply before turned back into the foyer. Before heading to bed she double checked the grand fireplace hoping there was the slightest chance that maybe he arrived home without her knowing. But at last she had grown tired of waiting, and flustered with her husband's lack of concern for her worry. She turned up the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind her.

Later in the night he had arrived by floo into their study room. He took a few moments to observe the room, not sure were that bastard Krum had delivered him to. Completely wasted and shouting like a drunken sailor. Another argument swarmed between them that night. It was not until four o'clock the following day that Draco made his way into the kitchen.

What had gotten into him Hermione began wondering as she stood by the window, could this be his true character after all. Mean, distant, bossy and completely pigheaded. She was still fuming and he, himself was in no mood to face her. He had no way of that she had helped him over to the sofa last night, and no idea of the fiery words between them. His memory of the argument had vanished by the time he awoke. He had no idea how he made it home. But that's where he found himself this morning.

Drinking does things to you, he felt carefree for a change. He should get drunk more often. He stepped into the entrance of the foyer and moaned. "Aaaa, no light" he said covering his face. The sun poured in from upstairs gave him the impression that it was possibly early morn. He wanted to drop to the floor and crawl the rest of the way. Shouting for one of his elves, it appeared on cue and aided Draco into the kitchen. Draco's hair felt glued to the side of his head and it stinked. It was not until he entered the kitchen that he realized the time. His brain felt as if it had dislodge itself, and was swimming in and out of some sort of grinding machine. He could sure use more sleep, but he had made plans to clear out his locker today.

Hermione was standing by the kitchen window, tending to several planters. It was her little collection of herbs growing proudly beneath the sun and her care. He had to admit, that she was always great at herbiology even during their years at Hogwarts. The glory her knowledge was evident in the growth of her foliage. Today, she was wearing a golden tunic that pleated softly over her expanded belly with shimmers of floral and crafted lace. She wore a matching lengthy copper-tone skirt, and her hair was pulled back into a long thick braid; not to tight, nor to loose, but just so to allow her waves to escape it's hold, for a natural motherly look that simply took his breath away.

He grabbed a fresh box of Lucky Leprechaun cereal from his special pantry of snacks, then collected a bowl and spoon. He slapped the glass container of milk on the counter with more force than necessary and waited for her to lay into him about drinking himself into a stupor and stumbling home so late in the night.

But, she didn't seem to notice or even care that he had entered the kitchen at all. She had gone from the sink, then back to the window watering her personal garden without so much as looking at him.

The last thing he wanted to hear was her nagging him with questions, but he'd give the world away in a shiny basket just to have her at least look at him.

He ripped open the box of cereal.

She rotated a pixie fern into its shady spot.

Something was wrong he could feel it. Their argument the other day had never truly blown over but there was something more ominous hanging between them.

The Lucky Leprechaun cereal clattered into his bowl.

She raised her eyebrow as she heard the oats drop against the dish.

Draco stared incredulously into a mound of completely dry cereal. It was his favorite, yes, but something was seriously wrong with them. All the marshmallows were missing! He saw lots of beige-colored frosted oats cereal, but not a single marshmallow. No multicolored gem stones, no green clovers, no blue whatchamacallits, no little white unicorns, not one single yellow golden nugget.

Maybe someone tampered with the box his conscious said after a minute or two of staring. But he argued with that idea , no one could have tampered with it! It was sealed up tighter than a unbreakable vow when he opened it. Something must have gone wrong at the factory, or wherever those little guys do their magical cereal making stuff, that was the only logical explanation.

He pushed the first bowl and box aside and headed back to the pantry for a fresh box. Grumbling to himself. This was all he needed to make a lousy morning worse. He ripped open the second box, and poured it into a bowl, but all he saw were more frosted oats. No marshmallows.

"I don't believe this!" he mumbled aloud. He marched back in and grabbed a third box. Ripped open its seal and dumped it upside down. He stared down at the exact same thing, nothing but at lot of funny shaped oats, not a single solitary marshmallow, not a single speck of rainbow color in the whole box.

"Something wrong?" Hermione said at last.

"Look at this," Draco poured his sabotaged breakfast favorites onto the countertop. Little bits of rolling oats tumbled on the kitchen floor. "What the bloody hell is this, there are no marshmallows!"

She studied them for a moment. "O my goodness, maybe someone tampered with the box." She said coolly as if this were one of her hypothetical equations.

"Tampered with it! Hermione no one could have tampered with it, it was sealed tighter than a vault at Gringotts Bank." She gave a rather _you-got-me _kinda look as he ravished the pantry and pulled out several more stored boxes and ripped them all open, one by one pouring out a heaping load of marshmallowless sugary cereal.

"I don't believe this." He stood there, and looking flabbergasted at seven boxes. Neatly in a line, nearly enough cereal to last him his entire stay here, and it was all somehow ruined.

"I'm sure it was a mild fluke." she said and went back to her watering.

"A fluke, a fluke? Define fluke Hermione! A fluke is when two marshmallow are magically merged together, or if there are loads of blue nuggets instead of gold ones. A fluke is maybe one box missing half its clovers….this….this is not a fluke." he pointed with outrage at the counter.

"Then perhaps you should right a complaint, a letter!"

"A letter! Damn right I'm righting them a letter. It doesn't make any difference whether if this is some sort of a fluke or not. This should never happen to anyone. When a man buys a box of Lucky Leprechaun's he has certain expectations."

"Then perhaps you should write the president of the Leprechaun's Draco Malfoy" she taunted him. "Or better yet, try making a sandwich, it is midday after all, or would you rather a strong cup of coffee to kill off your hang over from _last night_?"

" Don't you start on me. I don't want a sandwich, and I sure as hell don't want any coffee." He was furious. Wasn't anything in his life going to go right ever again. Hermione had his heart spinning cartwheels, but she couldn't stand the presence of him and she clearly didn't give a damn that someone or something had ruined his all time favorite cereal; Petur Krum was materializing out of nowhere; his mom and dad had completely fallen apart. And now all the marshmallows were missing from not one, but seven boxes of cereal.

"I don't want anything, from anyone." He stormed out of the kitchen, and headed for the shower. Another day, and another set of crossed words passing between them. He didn't want to fight with her, not in the least….He wanted to lift her off her feet and carry her up to their bedroom so he could forget about: Quidditch and marshmallows, the day, the night before, everything.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 34**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

The steam from his shower slowly filled the room, blanking him in a heated warmth steam, honey and lavender. He wanted to fight the temptation building in him. But the frustration of being without her was overwhelming.

He dropped the bar soap and began lowering his hand and allowed it to wander, tiny beads of water slamming against his skin mesmerizing his senses. The lather of the suds would aid his stroke, placing his hand around his erection he could feel he was hard. With a firm grip he pushed down and started the routine of pleasing himself. He wanted her so badly, he could almost see her, taste her, so hot, so wet as she shared his bath.

The vision of her skin filled his mind, her brown eyes, deep, trusting. They seemed to imprison his heart. Two women, two entirely different desires, Buttercup and Hermione somehow became one in the same. Still at times he would wonder how could he not see the similarities before, how could he not know? But that was the past. He thrust his hand against his cock releasing its tension with steady strokes.

He was so wrapped in the illusion of her, so caught in this crazy moment of hot sex. He didn't care if she heard him, if maybe Hermione was lurking just outside the bathroom door. He became bewitch by the erection growing in his hand, it throbbed. . .soaking deeply insideof her.

She was sopping and wet and it felt so good. He jacked off harder and he could feel himself getting close, his muscles tightened as he worked and leaned her forward completely, opening her more, and he tilted deep inside her. He moaned and spurts of thick cream release onto the bare shower floor. . .

Unreal and only a small fraction of what he wanted, it would have to do. He had enough of her screwing with his life. He cleaned up quickly.

* * *

Out of the shower and fully dressed. White button shirt and typical black cloak and trouser, Draco yanked his wand from the bedroom dresser and headed for the fireplace.

He wasn't going to just write to the president of the Leprechauns. He was going to straight to prosecute the whole damn company of those little green bastards. The whole damn business, right down to the last shamrock. He teach them not to ship out inferior cereal.

But first he would make a stop by the stadium. There was one thing he didn't want. He didn't want to seem desperate to the guys on the team, even if Quidditch had been the only thing major in his life since he had been eighteen; he didn't want it to show.

He walked past several players, he greeted them and kept on his way, passing the shower room unseen and pass the towel racks.

At last he reached the row that held his two lockers, and he jerked open the door to the one holding his jersey and quidditch uniform. A waterfall of tiny marshmallows spilled onto the room floor, hundreds of them, golden yellow nuggets, white unicorns, multiple colored gems and rubies, green clovers. They were flowing from his locker like a river, it was as if they were multiplying. He tried to stop them and tried to shove them back inside.

He managed to slam the locker shut, but this only made things worse. A force of rainbow puffs exploded from the other joining lockers like a cauldron over boiling and pushed their doors open.

They scattered everywhere. Across the benches, rolling past the towel racks into the shower rooms. A red veil descended over his eyes. . . . he was going to kill her! She did this!


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and I hope everbody is having a wonderful summer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

She sat out in the garden, as a house elf's brought her out a cup of tea. Millie, a girl elf, and the youngest of the others. Hermione had always treated her with the special kindness like that of a misfortune child.

Looking around, Hermione felt their land was rather dull in comparison to Narcissa's. With her bounds of lilies and spring roses, blooming year round. There was a time she dreamt of starting her own garden, but now it seem foolish to continue lying to herself, to push herself into believing this was her permanent home. Because it seemed that their honeymoon had passed.

She felt her baby moving as she took the first sip on her evening tea. Someone in the distance shouted her name and she looked up to see Draco marching at full speed across the lawn. If he were not so controlling, she would relay to anyone that he held the personae of an angel in the sunlight.

But judging from the snarl upon his face he was an extremely pissed off angel. "Forget something?" she asked as his figure closed in on her, blocking the sun. He was dressed in his good cloak and it was covered in multicolored specks of mushy melted marshmallows.

"Yeah I forgot something all right, I forgot to ring your bloody neck, Hermione!" She didn't look the slightest bit intimidated. No matter how he threatened, no matter how loud he shouted, she would never even cringe. "You're going to pay for embarrassing me like that!"

"Oh don't go all psycho on me! You've embarrassed yourself loads of times without any interference from me."

He gritted his teeth "But—don't you think that was a little bit childish coming from a future magical scholar?"

"It certainly was. And immensely satisfying." She took another sip of tea "I suppose your lot got a right laugh out of it." She flicked one of his stray blue marshmallows off her lap with her finger, and it landed onto the grass."

"I knew you were pissed off about me being out last night! I knew you were just waiting, waiting to find a way _to let it all out_! But we could have handle this like adults!"

"I prefer docudrama." she said "Like one of those funny reality shows, maybe toss a little magic in it for conversation sake."

"A reality-what?"

"Never-mind!"

"I can't believe you of all people could be so bloody immature!"

"I could have been a lot more immature-" she crossed her arms and stared back at him with as much intent. "for example I could have not just used a duplicating spell, thank your chipper little arse I didn't use an engorging charm as well! But I believe retribution should be _subtle_."

"Subtle! You just ruined seven boxes of cereal, I was about to hex a load of innocent little leprechauns for no good reason, _now, _now I'm the biggest laugh on my team. They'll never let me live it down, and we'll be cleaning out your mess for hours."

"What-a- pity. I suppose living in with a load of Slytherins has finally taken its toll!" she said and turned away from him.

Seriously. He was seriously going to kill her. He regarded her with narrowed eyes, she looked different when she was in fighting mode. That was such a dirty trick, he could swear he was standing toe to toe with another Slytherin.

He wanted to stay rational; try and keep things civil between them."Maybe you'd better explain why you got so bloody upset to do this in the first place."

She ignored his request and picked up her cup of tea. It had gone cold.

"It's not like it should matter to you what I do or if I come home at all, right _Granger_?"

Tears immediately stung her eyes at the sounding of her old name. She hated when he did that.

"Its not as if you even care anymore. You said it yourself that things were over between us - that you're happy with simply being you, the old Granger." Was it his imagination or did something change in her brown eyes. She was fighting her anger he could tell. Maybe he had atlast gotten through to her. If she would just give some sign that she didn't mean all those things last night, some indication that they could move past all this feuding, some promise that she'd at least try to see things his way, at least for the kid's sake.

She stiffen and held her belly as she push up onto her feet from her chair. She had to leave this place right now. She could see it in his eyes and knew the trap he was laying for her as clearly as the dry dying grass beneath her feet. He wanted her to be the first to apologize, to be the first to admit she was wrong about everything. Always. But she wouldn't do it, not for all the galleons in this lifetime or the next. Love is not controlling, it is compromising. . . .and she's done enough of that. Wasn't she the one here against her will? Wasn't she the one closed away from her friends and family and force to relocate her work? How far would he go, how badly will he treat her for wanting to have this baby once it was here? Or for simply getting pregnant at all. He was just as guilty for all the things he said to her last night, just as wrong. They hurt her just as badly.

Hermione knew this was the clashing of the two worlds. His and hers. In the Muggle world, a loving husband would be as willing to apologize, if he felt it would please her. But in his mind, Hermione's knew that no matter how much he secretly wanted their marriage to continue. It would be beneath him to admit it to himself or to her. He was the pureblood, and therefore would always want the role of being the superior one in their marriage.

Of all the pitfalls that she wanted to skip in this forced arrangement. Growing to love him so much had been one of them. She had hoped that he had changed his heart for the baby sake, and began to see her as equal, truly as a wife, his wife. She felt alive with him; her blood pumped faster when he was near her, her horomones went on beserk whenever he entered the room. Everything would be so much easier if she could simply set down her sword and shield, and accept this life, accept that this need to struggle was only a delusion made up in her mind. Why couldn't she just accept him as a egotistical, overly proud pureblood with pureblood ways.

A large part of her wanted to run into his arms and forgive, to just dismiss the entire business about the car, or his intentions to keep her shadowed away from his father. She only wanted to go back to simply being the wife he loved, the center of his world.

But something shifted in her when she stood up from the chair. Would she forever be suppressed for the sake of their love and their future? So much was running through her mind and so much more weighing on her heart. Maybe it was not be the right decision at the time, and perhaps she would live to regret this very day. But She turned on her heels and did what she should have done months ago.

She withdrew her wand, and dissapparated.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and I hope everbody is having a wonderful summer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Hermione smiled as she looked down the snowy mountains peaks and could see Narcissa's castle standing proudly beyond the clear waters. It was picture perfect, bold and powerful as if it had been there centuries and centuries ago blooming its roses and high orchard walls. Hermione spent nearly two hours apparating through these mountains. Her memory did not serve as well as she hoped, perhaps it was the fact that all the mountains tops appeared the same, and the fact that she was so unsure of what she was doing, or if it will prove to be a grave mistake on her part later where Draco was concerned.

Since her last visit, Narcissa had placed protective spells and enchantments around the land to keep Lucius from finding her. Hermione had been given the secret to its whereabouts, but it was dangerous trying to locate her without sending an owl first. Expecting witches simply should not apparate, and the castle often moved with the rising and setting of the sun. But she had to leave him, and she had to find herself again.

She was weak and far to tired to use magic to reach the castle now. Her little girl was getting so big and really taking an enormous toll on her body. Hermione took a deep breath. And placed a hand on the tiny movement in her side. Perhaps it was a little hand or tiny foot.

She decided she would rest and then prepare for the long climb down hill towards the castle, before the sun set and it moved again.

_Nearly an hour or so later. . ._

She appear over the grassing plains just beyond the round lake and stone walls. A house elves came running to her aid, shouting for his mistress to come, come see. He shouted that young Mrs. Malfoy has arrived without her escort! without her chaperon!

"Mistress Malfoy! Mistress..." he shouted, "where is Master Draco?"

Hermione begged him not to worry, and ordered him not to notify her husband of her arrival. The elf strongly disliked hiding such a thing from his master but with both Mistresses giving the order he could not refuse. Hermione forbid him to harm or to cause any personal injury to his self because of her request. Narcissa was hurt to see her take such a risky journey alone.

Hermione climb the stone steps with their help. She was so exhausted, that she slept in the upholstered chair by the fireside while Narcissa prepared her room. It wasn't long before another house elves informed her that her chamber was ready.

_Later, she was awoken when there was a knock at her door. . . ._

"I'm j-just not _*hic*_comfortable saying nasty things about _*hic*_him too you. . . he-he's your son and-and all." Hermione cried and blew her nose.

Mrs. Malfoy understood her pain better than anyone. There's something about the power a Malfoy could take over your heart; a type of devotion that was hard to release. She stretch out her arms and drew her daughter into a full embracing hug. . .rocking her. . .soothing away her tears. . . the way she wished a mother could have done for her years before.

"Yes, I'm his mother, but you're his wife. If that doesn't give us a right to talk about him, then I don't know what does. After all we both care about him even with his stubborn ways, and we both love him dearly."

Hermione tears only grew deeper as Narcissa talked on. Narcissa discussed hard times for her and Lucius and wonderful stories of how they had overcome them together. Times of darkness, that were the saddest for them; when she feared she had completely lost the man she thought to be her husband.

Hermione began to wonder, had Draco been right? Mrs. Malfoy had endured enough grief with her own life. She shouldn't have to bare the troubles of another doomed and failing marriage. Hermione's breathing and tears grew more rigid.

"Draco and I will never become those things, we'll never _*hic*_ make it that far."

Narcissa's heart went out to her. although Hermione felt that she was behaving like a scare lovesick girl. Narcissa didn't see it as a sign of weakness, she knew Hermione was a strong, but young, and there were simply some things that were to much for one heart to endure in one day.

Hermione sat up properly once she felt dried of tears and exhausted from hours of heartache and regret. She regretted the pain she was causing her new mother, but she trusted Narcissa when she told her that in the end it would all work out for the best, no matter which way their lives went. Narcissa admitted that if she and Draco could not find a way to love one another equally, then it was true they would be destined for an end, but at least she could make the pain as short-lived and as peaceful as possible.

"Besides, we do have something or someone to celebrate after all. You're going to be a mother soon, instead of making yourself ill over a poor alliance, you should focus on the baby. I know I will, why don't we focus on a name for her. Do you know, you will be the mother of the first, true girl child to carry the Malfoy's name in over a century?" Narcissa continued to stroke Hermione's hair as she laid upon her lap.

Hermione's heart gave a leap at such a historical bit of news. She had no idea that her daughter would be the firstborn Malfoy witch in over a hundred years.

"The line of Malfoy's has always been strong for wizards, but any witch baring the Malfoy name has always earn it by way of marriage. So I suspect this little one shall create something of a stir in our lives, and she surely be a very important witch. She simply has to have a proper name." said Narcissa.

Hermione immediately realized her purpose from that moment on, because a spark of hope ignited in her mother-in-law's eyes. Hermione's own laugther began to resurface once again.

Now she understood why Draco felt so compelled to marry her. A Malfoy, was a Malfoy, and should never be left to battle the world alone. This also included the little one she carried. And this vow of honor would remain true for her for the rest of her life. In fact, she felt honored to bring forth such a change, to break a century-long dry spell. A true Malfoy witch!

Things were not as bad as they seem after all. . . .


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and I hope everbody is having a wonderful summer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

The following day, Hermione awoke early. She had a seven o' clock appointment at Grindlewald's hospital, and she hoped to be in and out of town before she could be seen by anyone other than her doctor.

Mrs. Malfoy agreed to accompany her on her visit, and Hermione was grateful for it.

After a clear check of approval and a healthy new list of special herbal teas. She and Narcissa headed for a local Apothecary. It was barely past day break, and with a bit of luck, the two spotted the store owner entering the shop long before opening hour.

"Sir please," Narcissa pleaded with man. "I know it's early and you'll not be open for at least another hour but would you be so kind to help me and my daughter, I only wish to get her back home safely to rest. The doctor insist that she try and rest often, before the baby is born."

The storekeeper was a bit reluctant at first but gave once Hermione faked a series of dizzy spells and pretended to nearly faint.

"Thank you, thank you kindly." said Narcissa as she and Hermione were escorted inside.

The manager pulled the shades and replaced his closed sign on the front door. The two witches did their shopping quickly and successfully filled the doctor's prescription.

* * *

Petur saw them as they were leaving the Apothecary shop. "Vell hello there beautiful, You are still 'ealing I see -" Hermione stopped and gathered her bags. Petur let out a long dry whistle. He couldn't believe it even though it was starring right back in the face. Hermione looked nearly unrecognizable with her enormous belly. "My you are surely not the vay I recalled you before in the hotél."

She found herself staring into a pair of dark handsome eyes belonging to a rustic looking young man and for absolutely no reason that she could think of, her flagging spirits lifted a few notches.

"Hello... Mr. Krum, I didn't expect to see you here, what a pleasant surprise!"

" Ya beautiful tis a surprise for me as vell. And please call me Petur? Even bett`r vhy don't you call me _'Honey' _and really pissing off the old man -Non!"

She laughed at the Bulgarian's boldness. He reminded so much of a wild stallion. Handsomely attractive, identical to his older brother, overly eager, full of restless energy combined with unlimited self-confidence.

"Er… Petur this is _Mrs. Malfoy_, Draco's mother." Hermione gesture over to Narcissa, who stood very tall and poise with her silver and black hair pulled neatly into a bun. Narcissa kindly extended her hand to the stranger in greeting. Krum face grew a violent purple for his rude behavior and gently kissed Narcissa's hand, pleading for her forgiveness; it was only in good humor, he was only joking around.

Mrs. Malfoy dismissed the incident easily, and thanked him in fact for giving Hermione a moment to smile.

"Now let me guess, you've showed up here in Grindlewald to cause Draco as much trouble a possible." said Hermione.

Petur's face went pale under the scrutiny of cold staring. "Me? vhy vould you say such a thing." he said quickly then changing the subject. "Vell I surely hope you beautiful ladies vill join me vor breakfast. I hate to eat alone."

"Well to be honest we must really be -."

"Nonsense dear," Narcissa interrupted before Hermione could finish. "Surely we could accompany Mr. -?

"Krum, Mr…Petur Krum, but please, please just call me Petur." The Bulgarian gave a handsome smile.

Narcissa responded back with a smile agreeing to do just that. "Yes, to join Petur for breakfast would be a wonderful idea, it would be rude Hermione dear to turn down such a delightful invitation." said Narcissa.

She used her wand to store away the bags carrying Hermion's herbal refills. After that, She kindly placed her hand into the young man's arm as he directed Narcissa towards his side. Petur held out an extended hand and continued to plead with Hermione until she took his other arm as well.

Narcissa waltzed beside Petur, swaying her womanly hips like a alley cat unleashed. Hermione on the otherhand was a bit apprehensive, but after a second or two she joined her mother-in-law in laughter.

"O why are we even here?" whispered Hermione once she felt she was beyond Petur's range of hearing.

"Going to breakfast, aren't you my dear….Mmmm he is devilish handsome wouldn't you agree?" Narcissa said signaling for Hermione's opinion as she whispered behind her hand. They both examined his set of young tight buns together while Petur purchased both ladies an array of freshly picked flowers for their walk.

Hermione hesitated, while studing the wizard "Well yes I suppose…What ...NO! Wait a minute, Mother you're not suppose to be -"

Narcissa shot a frisky look her dauther-in-law's way "Say's who…? Speak for yourself darling. I'll be a single woman again soon."

"Mother!" Hermione craned her neck around, hoping Petur didn't catch that, but he had and returned with their flowers and his brilliant smile.

He found it a bit odd. The way Brittan women acted all shy when it came to the subject of sex.

"Oh sweet Merlin's pants didn't you date his brother?" Hermione looked faint as she accepted her flowers, she couldn't believe she said it right in front of him, she took a deep breath.

"NO!…" she squeaked "it-it wasn't like that, we were just friend. Your brother's school was visiting and. . . ._Who told you about that_?"

"Mmmhhm!" hummed Narcissa feeling a bit gossipy. She laughed. The three continue along the side pavement. Hermione became curious with each ticking moment.

"No really! Who told you that?" she asked again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and I hope everbody is having a wonderful weekend.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

They walked a small ways past the apothecary and then just beyond the town's wizarding bookstore. It was by no means a Flourish and Blotts, this one was much smaller, but it held just as many books to supply ones need. The cobblestone road then divided into three separate paths. Two Hermione knew fairly well, they leered to the right, The other was the unfamiliar road, it sided off to the left.

Passing an old watering well, they soon came to the restaurant, Petur had been speaking of. It was directly beside a stream. In details he could have never captured the heart of the place. Its sloping rooftop and aged lumber brought the Burrow to mind for Hermione.

She was surprised that she had never seen something so superb until now.

She put the rising truth of it out of her mind. The location was secluded, and brilliantly misplaced amongst the forest. But she knew it was sadly due to the fact that she too had been so tucked away for months now. She didn't care if it were the ugly truth or not, she didn't want to see things that way. Her months of solitude were just as much her fault, as it was his, and she knew this.

The flowing stream swept directly under the wooden lodge. The lodge had been constructed of two floors, and built with enormously large boards made of redwood. Some planks so thick and remarkable long Hermione wondered if they had been parts of a ship. Then there were other pieces that had been hollowed out to make the doors and windows for the first and second floor. The front, as large as it seemed was attached to an old mill, with two gigantic wheel-like structures. Below it were a four rows of widely laid steps that lead up onto its wooden landing. The deck ran along the entire length of the place, like a dock. She read a roughly carved sign indicating its name and founding year. _The Enchanter's Veranda _built in 1175.

Petur and Narcissa talked the entire time they walked.

"`ave you every been ère before Hermione?" Petur asked her as they descended upon the first few steps.

Hermione shook her head no. Although, this was the place she had been hearing so much about. Petur seemed surprised with her answer and flashed her a questioning stare.

"Vell you are in luck, _The Veranda _is a special place. I have a membership zust to dine ère. Tis good for me zat I know a special someone that vorks ère." he said as he lead them up the stairs and across the wooden patio.

They entered the front entranceway, where they were instantly greeting by a young witch dressed in a shortly trimmed, honey-toned cloak. Her collar was formal, high and emblazed with velvet stars. Hermione admired it cheerful colors and could tell it was a rather exquisite garment. That is, until her eyes caught the décor of the scene behind their hostess. The young waitress was only a fraction of the Veranda's beauty.

"Vell hello there doll face" said Petur as a second hostess approached her morning crowd. A party of four walked in behind the three of them. The second hostess apparated and greeted the guest. She smiled at Petur as he encircled her arm around his waist and kiss her cheek.

"Hello sweetheart," she said in a soft voice.

"Emelie. I'd like to introduce you to the Malfoy's."

"Um. . .Granger." interjected Hermione, she extended her hand for a friendly shake with the younger women. "Mrs. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

There was a moment of odd silence as the awareness of her title change was absorbed.

"Oh! how do you do Miss Granger, and Mrs. Malfoy." said Emelie now shaking Narcissa hand, unaware of the awkward moment caused by Hermione.

"Vell, Yes èr. . . Sweety pie if we could have a table. Somewhere'z cozy, the usual -Non."

Emelie smiled as Petur landed her with another brief kiss. She then turned and directed them through the restaurant into a separate dining room that looked as if it was originally designed for special occasions such as parties or perhaps the rare extreme guest.

The room they entered was spacious and furnished with half a dozen round tables, each dressed in white linen, some in dark blue, but each with it's own distinct bouquet arrangement in its center.

Four more steps led downward into a third lower room, an open area with a flat-stoned floor, more tables, a mahogany bar, and large stone fireplace whose hearth held two life-size, stone satyrs beside it kneeling. Soft music played in the background. Not deafening, but very soothing.

Emelie, the hostess led them to a vacant table near the fireplace and the flames immediately sprung to life as they approached.

Hermione had never been here before, but had to admit it would easily land a place on her most favorites list. The walls even though they were a level lower, and not as high as the entrace, were dressed with beautifully draping windows; none of the Quidditch memorabilia she had recalled from the pubs or from the bar she had gone to with Ginny and E`sa. In here, there were historical portraits instead of framed team jersey's and sports clippings from the Daily Prophet.

Petur glanced over and held out a chair for her and then for Narcissa.

"As beautiful as the view is, the food should cost a fortune," said Narcissa as she accepted her seat from Petur. "but it doesn't. In fact, they serve a superior pea soup made with sea urchin here that is beyond words."

"It is like I said to your _husb-_ I mean _to Draco_, a beautiful country, vonderful food and vith beautiful vomen as well." his eyes glided over to Emelie's who blushed as she laid down their morning menus.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and I hope everbody is having a wonderful weekend.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my little red convertible, that's currently in the shop : ( -and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

Narcissa and Hermione both caught the gesture between the two lovers.

"So." started Narcissa. "what's the story between you two love birds?"

Petur went scarlet around the ears. "Emelie and I met at her brother's place, he owns the little pub in town next to the florist. This one, _The Veranda _belongs to her mother and father."

"Yes, my family is the fifth generation to keep the Veranda alive, I am my mother's apprentice - I am to learn all the family traditions and recipes handed down for several generations now, which mean a great deal of recipes" she laughed and squinted her deep brown eyes as if she was thinking."so far I have, one-hundred and seventy-two mastered." she laughed again"and that's just from my great grandmother"

"Well you're a cute as a kitten and twice as keen." replied Mrs. Malfoy, she laughed lightly. "you two make a lovely couple." she also noted. Narcissa began to judge Emelie's features more closely, her medium-to dark skin tone reminded her of creamed coffee. Emelie's hair flowed freely with spirals of black curls.

"I remember when I had a waist that tiny." Narcissa said complimenting Petur's choice for a mate.

"Yes" Hermione could not even pretend to remember. She thought she would be stuck looking like a whale forever, she grimaced behind her menu instead. "funny I've not the slightest idea where it could have gone to."

"Don't fret darling you'll get your figure back soon enough."

"So are you ready?" Emelie asked Hermione. "when will you be due, from the looks of it soon."

"Yes, soon I hope. The doctor say's by the last moon of May. But Mum say's it will not be enough time. I think she just wish for her to be born by the summer moon of June."

"And it will be you'll see, those fancy doctor's can't knock an old witch's sense of keen timing."

They dined and Emelie joined them towards the ending course of their breakfast. She took a seat beside Petur and Hermione could only imagine the two young lovers holding hands on the other side of the table. Mrs. Malfoy then inquired about the lavatories and Emelie happily directed her.

Now Petur and Hermione were sitting alone until they returned.

She regarded him with an inquisitive stare, but he was absorbed in the evening menu and didn't seem to notice.

"I take it, you come here to eat often?" asked Hermione sipping her glass of cold milk.

"Yes, I like being vith Emelie, ve are getting along very vell. And she show's me all the attractions. I am very fortunate to have met her."

"She's is lovely, I wish you two lots of happy times."

"Thank you, I appreciate it very much. And I vish you and Draco a happy and long marriage."

Hermione ignored his obvious intrusion for answers. She was sure it was coming soon, that he would ask her about her relations with Draco. It was her own fault making such a spectacle of herself earlier.

"So are you serious? Are you leaving him? He doesn't seem to be taking your absence very vell you know." Petur grimaced as he lifted his glass of iced water to his lips and sipped.

This was it, she had bided her time until it was the right moment, and well, no time would get any better than now. She got down to business. "Exactly what are you up to?"

Vat do you mean by zat?"

"Why did you come to Grindlewald?"

"It's a nice place to visit -non?"

"There are a lot of nice places." She drilled him with the same look she often given Harry when he was hiding something from her. "Petur Krum put down that glass and tell me exactly what are you doing here." She realized she was feeling very protective of Draco. It felt strange, especially considering how upset she still was with him.

"Tis nothing." he shrugged and chose another pastry from their basket. "Just having a little fun, zat's all."

"What do you want from him, other than his position on the team?" she demanded. Draco had expressed to her before his dislike for the boy. And Hermione assumed the feeling was mutual on Krum's part.

"Vhy voud I vant anything from him?"

"Because you wouldn't be here otherwise." she rubbed her forefinger around the rim of her milk glass. "The way you two are always at one another, I find it hard to believe you would even think of staying in the same town with him."

Petur grew quiet and pinched tiny pieces from his pasty.

"Sooner of later he'll have to pass the throne, and then the position will be yours. Quidditch is a brutal game, none of it players can last forever. Why can't you just wait?"

Petur slammed his fist on the tabletop and the silverware rattled. "Because I should `ave it now!" he shouted.

"Apparently the coaches don't agree."

"Aaah They `r fools."

"You seem to go out of your way to give him a hard time. Why is that? Just because he's your superior doesn't mean you have to rival with him, it doesn't mean you have to be enemies."

His expression grew sullen, making him look younger. "Because I hate him."

"If I hated someone as much as you seem to hate Draco, I'd do my best to stay away from him."

"Nooo . . . You do not understand, it is not Draco I , maybe a vee bit. . .it is my numskull, pea-brain brothèr."

_"Viktor?"_ Hermione sounded surprise "Why do you hate your brother?"

"Because -He is a real prick. . . And zat is all."

Hermione didn't speak, she waited for him to explain.

"He's . . . -I don't know. He looks down on me." Petur nudged his plate. "He makes me feel I can never be as good as he is now, everything vith Viktor is always a competition. He believe he is better at everything. -Aaah but in the game against the Falcon's my brothèr he thinks he is so clever. He deliberately try to knock Draco from his broom. Vas you there? Did you see it?"

"No." said Hermione. "I- I didn't know Draco then, well I did but -you know."

Petur nodded "Aaaa it vas a beautiful game Hermione -beautiful! Draco, he was truly amazing, he nailed my brothèr. Really put his face in the dirt you know. Viktor didn't stand a chance against your husband. . . . I say to myself, YES! Petur this is it, this is the team you should play for. So, I. . .er. . leave my country and I come to join the Falcon's here."

"Ahh." sighed Hermione.

"Vat's that mean -aahh?"

"Nothing. Just ahh."

"Ya! I know it is just aahh. . . Vut you said it like it vas suppose to mean somet`ing"

"Does it? I suppose you think Draco would make a fairly descent coach."

"Do you seriously t`ink I'd vant him coaching me, having him on my arse all the time shouting _'hey pretty boy Pete, get your èad in the game!' _Or yelling at me that I'm slower than his house elf. Believe me that's the last thing I need. I'm a good player and someday, someday I'll be a good seeker without anyone's help."

"But an even better one with Draco there to mentor you." she said.

So that's why Petur was here in Grindlewald. It was more than the fact that he wanted Draco's position, he was afraid that Draco would vanish away from the team and he wanted Draco to coach him. But unless she missed her guess, he didn't have a clue how to ask him and still hold his pride, because the world did see him as Petur Krum, who by right should seek his brother for guidance.

Hermione tucked the information away as she always did with puzzles and equations.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and I hope everbody is having a wonderful weekend.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my Union Bay bag and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

For his part, Petur was transparently anxious to change the subject. "I'm sorry about zat night in the hotél. I thought you were another groupie; I didn't know you two were together."

"That's all right." she said her hand turning a bit shaky. She suppose it was her turn to go under scrutiny for a while.

"Vhy keep the relationship a secret? Is it the vay thing `r done in London. It is very veird because Emelie and I are very open all ze time."

Now, for the first time she wondered about the other players Tupper, Puddlemere and Pulanski. The one's who had arranged her birthday night surprise with Draco. What had they made of all this? And more importantly, had they kept their mouths shut.

She decided to probe a bit. "A few people knew we were seeing each other"

"Guys on the team?"

"Yes, a few"

"I don't think so, no one knew." said Petur "It was like one day you two just got married."

So the guys hadn't talked. She was glad her dirty little secret was safe, at least for the sake of her baby.

"Everyone says you `r not his type. And they talk of old stories of how the two of you fought on different side before the great war of Voldemort. Vhy the sudden change if you knew his past."

"Maybe you don't know Draco as well as you think."

"Maybe I don't."

* * *

After a while of waiting Petur came to the conculsion that Emelie must be giving Mrs. Malfoy her grand ole tour of the place and its many wine cellars.

He entertained her with more funny stories of Draco. A Draco she didn't have the pleasure of knowing before his special night with her. Most of the tales were risqué.

The fact that her husband was the eye catch of so many witches should have upset her, but it didn't. She knew Draco was always very precautious when it came to anyone he allowed into his life and as a result he often sealed himself off from the rest of the world.

And although there were loads of reason why she shouldn't, she couldn't help but like Petur Krum.

"I have a question for your Hermione."

"Alright."

"It is true what they say, about you and `arry Potter. Did you really do all those things.

She couldn't help but smile in reply.

"Vow that is amazing, and it is also true you a muggle born witch?

"Yes that part is true as well."

"Vow!I don't believe it. I don't care if you are not a pureblood." his lips tighten into a stubborn line. "Some people might care about zat stuff, but it doesn't mean anything to me, and I hope Draco knows vat a vonderful person you are. You are good for him."

"Well thank you Petur. It feels good to hear that."

"You are velcome….." he said. Slightly parting his lips hesitating his next word. "I have something for you."

He moved over into the next seat beside hers and grasped her hand into his. He with drew his wand before Hermione could understand what he was doing. "He was very drunk the night he lost this. He vas also not himself."

There was a warm glow from the tip of Petur wand. Hermione looked down and saw her wedding band safely around her finger. Tears immediately lined her eyes.

"Oh -oh Petur I really don't think -"

"Just give it some thought Hermione and promise me something, If you and Dunghead do end things, promise me zat you vill send me an owl and let me know. I'll let the others -."

A deep, and belligerent voice cut him off. Hermione's head snapped up in time to a drunken Draco Malfoy charging into the room, stumbling into chairs, he collided into a table, knocking its flowers arrangement onto the floor. "Well now, what have we here."

Stumbling towards them he looked like a blast-ended skrewt about to erupt. She half expected to see ribbons of steam and flames shooting from his nostrils. She tried to pull away from Petur's hand but naturally he held her fast.

"Vell if it is the peabrain. Back from the grave —non! Me and Hermione was just having a little chatsy. Pull up a chair and join us."

The powerfully strong smell of liquor filled the room the closer he got.

Draco ignored Petur and gave Hermione a glare with enough power to blast a unicorn for the Dark Forest. "Let's go." he ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere with you like that, besides I'm not finish with my breakfast." She said and released Petur's hand.

"Oh yes you are finished." He snatched the plate from under her and dumped what was left of it on Petur's plate, and roughly jerked Hermione's arm. Her eyes widen. Boy was he completely toasted she thought to herself. Her spirits rose several more notches, even as she tried to decide how to handle this jealous drunken fool. Should she make a scene in public or in private? Petur took the decision out of her contol by springing to his feet.

"You drunk bastard! Don't talk to her like that!"

A fist flew, and the next thing she knew, Petur was lying on the floor.

She jumped up and rushed to him. "Petur, are you alright?" she glared up at her husband. "Have you gone mental Draco!"

"Aaaa. . .He's a bloody pansy, I barely touched him." mumbled Draco " I hope you came with your wand pretty boy."


	40. Chapter 40

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and I hope everbody is having a wonderful summer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Petur spit out blood as he scrambled to his feet. Shouting obscenity.

"If you touch her again, and I'll rip your bloody arms off!" shouted Draco. Hermione attempted to hold him back. But there was no way for her to control both of them, she was dealing with two overgrown, hot-tempered male children.

"Stop this now!" she shouted at them both her arms eagle spread to keep them from killing one another.

"You-you vanna settle this vand to vand outside!"

"No! I'm gonna kick your funny talking arse right here." sneered Draco pushing Petur in the chest. Petur pulled Hermione roughly from between them, shoving her to safety, her hands went to her cheeks and she closed her eyes as Petur took a right swing towards Draco's jaw.

Hermione screamed, they were having a brawl, smashing into everything and she had to put a stop to this before they wreck this beautiful place. "STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS! THERE WILL BE NO ASS KICKING HERE. STOP! DO YOU HEAR ME!" she used her meanest and toughest shouthing voice, sounding as if she could take on both of them. But they paid her no attention.

Draco was no match for Petur in his drunken state. He used an accio spell and sent a chair flying towards Petur's head. Petur disarmed him quickly. Then, stormed over and slugged him full faced in the nose. Blood went spurring and Draco let out a roar like a mad man, dragging Petur into the wall, disarming him of his own wand. Petur threw Draco's back against the bar, sending a shower of stacked glasses crashing. Draco caught his balance and threw a barstool, bursting a line of firewhisky bottles when Petur ducked. The first and second shelf behind the bar came tumbling down.

Hermione didn't plan on any of this, all she had to do was make it into town for a doctor's visit and then back to the castle. She didn't even bring her wand along. She knew she couldn't over power them physically, but right now she wish she could hex them both to hell and back.

Draco slammed Petur onto a table and it splintered beneath the force. Running behind the bar Hermione had to think of another tactic. She snatched a pitcher of pumpkin juice, aimed and sloshed it into both their faces.

They ignored her. For a moment she considered letting them beat each other's brains out, but she wasn't sure she had the stomach for it. She reached for another pitcher filled with something she wasn't sure what, swept it up, rush over and flung it at them. They gasped, sputtered and went right back to pulverizing each other as if nothing had happened. Draco slammed his fist into Petur's stomach, then Petur delivered a solid uppercut to Draco's gut. All the commotion began to draw in onlookers.

Nearly thirty or more guest were piling in to watch the two wizards duke it out. A male waiter stepped in between them and was knocked out cold.

"Do something," Hermione shouted at the fools just standing there watching the brawl as if it was the latest entertainment. A young woman with a camera snapped several photos. "Put that away," Hermione screamed at her. All this craziness was more than she could handle. She stormed over to the women, shoved a cream filled pastry in her face and snatched the camera, ripping out the film. It errupted in a cloud of purple smoke. -Draco and Petur were everywhere smashing and breaking anything they could use as a projectile. "Go ahead then kill each other see if I care!" she shouted.

But the fighting continued, and no one did anything to stop it. The woman with the cream filled face was now shouting angrily at Hermione. Swearing, that she was going to pay for what she had done. Petur's nose was bleeding and Draco was slinging another barstool with his barehands and searching for his wand.

Hermione stood in the center of the floor covered her ears and began to scream at the top of her lungs, she screamed over and over again, louder as if someone was beating her. She stopped, dragged in a gulp of air and let it rip again. The sound was annoying, even to her, but she kept at it. The crowd immediately shifted their attention from the two bloody beaten fools to the crazy pregnant woman wailing like a banshee.

Draco got so distracted he allow Petur to catch him in by the shirt. But Petur lost focus and slipped in a puddle on the floor.

She sucked in more air and kept screaming.

"Sweet mother of Merlin what is going on in here?" Narcissa came running into the room, and lost her breath at the sight of Hermione screaming in absolute frenzy.

"Will you stop it!" Draco shouted, staggering away from the wall.

Her throat was burning and she was starting to get dizzy, but she allowed herself to let loose a fresh stream of earsplitting screams.

Petur scrambled up from the floor, his chest heaving. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's gone mental." Draco wiped the wetness away that was dripping down into his eyes with the back of his hand. Hermione started a new load of shrieks.

"She's hysterical!" said Petur. "In my country ven a vomen gets this vay you have to slap them."

"Don't you dare!" she yelped.

"I'm not gonna slap her." exploded Draco.

"Ya you've got to."

"If you touch me, either of you … I-I- I'll scream!"

"_**NO**!" _shouted the crowd all at once _"**NO, don't touch her!**" _they all shouted at once, and were glad her moment of insanity was finally over.

She balled up her fist and starting stomping at the crowd of witches and wizards, glaring at them "You could have helped you know, and then all of this wouldn't have been necessary!" she crossed her arms and glared at them.

"It's only a wizard's brawl." grumbled an old witch wearing a feathery yellow hat that made her look like a wrinkled canary. "No reason to make such a big deal out of it lassie. They're just letting off bad magic."

"Letting off bad what?" asked Hermione.

Draco walked over and took Hermione by the hand. All this fighting had sobered him up. "Sorry everyone, she's a little high-strung sometimes." he said guiding her over to a nearby chair.

"You take that back. . . I am not high-strung. You-you Draco Malfoy are a git. A real to life honest to god, git!"

"yea, yea"

"I'll say." Petur pulled off his torn cloak and shirt. Emelie rushed to his side with a wet napkin and began wiping the blood from his face. A cut on his cheekbone was bleeding and his eye was starting to puff up.

The elderly witch wearing the canary hat regarded the four of them curiously. "Who are you people anyway?"

Narcissa coughed softly and entered the room with a sense of superior grace, and everyone in the room turned to look at her, she waved at the crowd and gave a sheepish kind of curtsy. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Narcissa Ann Malfoy, and that is my son Draco, and my um-daughter-in law, Hermione." The introduction she thought was a cleaver way to honor her son, but yet not offend Hermione's new and unsure feeling concerning their marriage.

"Malfoy!" whispered the old witch and a few others.

"Malfoy as in wife to Lucius Malfoy?" repeated a wizard wearing a pointy green hat, he looked bewildered and held out his hand to shake Narcissa's.

"Yes…" Narcissa laughed weakly. "That's me…I mean us. Oh dear! My son and his wife are just have a bit… of...a..._er_!...moment!"

Narcissa stepped beyond the crowd feeling extremely embarrassed. "Hermione dear, now would be a good time for you and I to be leaving." she waved foolishly at the people began to whisper about the scence they had cause.

"She coming home with me mother!"

"Not now Draco darling. . .there's a man over there with a camera." There was another flash as someone snapped a photograph, a second flash, followed by several more. Narcissa continued to give a cheesy smile and reached clumsily for Hermione's arm. They simply had to get out of here and quickly.

"I said she coming home with me!" demanded Draco

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"_Oh lord_!" Narcissa sighed walking away from the two.

"And whose flashing that damned bloody camera!" Hermione shouted at their audience. "Stop it!"

Draco stepped up to face her. The strong aroma of liquor coming from him just as strong as before. "You're my wife and your going to come back home with me where you belong."

"Your wife?" Asked the waiter that had previously been knocked out cold. "If she's your wife then why did she show up here with this other bloke and not you?" _-There was another camera flash. As the photographer took a picture of the waiter with the shining black-eye._

"Hey!" Emelie squealed "This bloke, is my bloke buddy! And this is my restaurant. So …you just watch it!"

Draco clenched his jaw. "They're old friends, that's all." he explained to the crowd

Hermione now realized everyone in the place was assessing her. She heard murmurs and even more whispers. One of the hostesses muttered "He's Viktor Krum's little brother."

And then there was a long "_Oooooh!" _from the others.

"Let's go Hermione," ordered Draco, wanting to leave before the shit really hit the fan and the paparazzi arrived with more camera's, quills and questions. Draco diverted the crowd's attention by focusing on Emelie's damaged property and assured her that he and Petur would take care of the mess.

Petur still looked pissed, but Draco ignored him. Mrs. Malfoy was coming up with a whirl-wind of wild lies for the crowd. Hoping to spare them some shame from the tabloids.

Draco grabbed Hermione by the hand again and she instantly let out another freakish scream. Everyone slammed their ears shut. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!"

"Would you shut up!" muttered Draco.

"I told you peabrain, in my country once they start this screaming thing you have to slap her, it's the only vay!"

"You shut up!" Draco immediately shouted to Petur.

"Oh really?" said Emelie throwing her hands to her hip. "You'd better not ever try slapping me Petur Krum!"

Hermione then spotted Draco's wand on the stone floor, lying in a pool of wine and shattered glass. She jumped to her feet, with her stomach protruding out and looking very pregnant. Ignoring everyone she snatched up the wand and headed for the front doors.


	41. Chapter 41

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I only update in my sparetime when I'm not working, hope you understand, please leave a review. Happy Labor Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

She let out a breath of relief. Looking back down from the high cliff she could she the village, with its usual rustic style cottages and shops below. Ahead of her the narrow path that lead towards her and Draco's home.

She had, had it! If he wanted her back home so badly then that's where she would go. She was seething with anger and couldn't believe someone was as hot headed, and as unbelievably stupid as he was this morning. She set her jaw and marched in the direction of home.

Hermione wasn't quite used to working magic with anyone's wand other than her own. But his wand would surely get the job done. She wasn't about to attempt the distant travel to Narcissa's castle in this state. The last search in those mountains left her extremely drained.

At last she reached their mansion, just the sight of it made her pine for its familiarity. Her bedroom and the king size bed she come to adore so, her kitchen with it's beautiful set of bay window that looked out into her rather plain estate. Her tiny collection of herbs and potted assortments of fluxweed. Which now, she wonder how the spuds were doing without her care.

Hermione used her confiscated wand to unlock the wrought iron gate as she approached them, and then with a flick she sealed them with a colloportus spell. Now they would remain shut, she like to see him make it through those without magic!

The black iron fencing incased their land completely, keeping intruders and anyone unwelcomed outside its barrier. It was the one thing she liked about her home. But the towering iron rods reminded her of a muggle jail in certain ways, regardless if he had them there for her protection or not. When she finally reached the house, she marched inside.

"Incarcerous!" she hissed, sending a twine of rope racing from his wand. It snaked its way around the twin knobs setting side by side on the front doors, securing them together with a tight figure eight. She did this to all the doors in the mansion, she then dismissed all of their servants, forbidding either of them to undue her work.

She had just finish securing the back entrance to their home. It was a second smaller gate that gave entrance past their estate. Draco came buzzing with anger up the hillside. A monstrosity of profanity escaping him with each breath and each step. "Hermione, love there's something wrong with the gate, and I've fucking lost my wand!"

"Yeah there something wrong all right. You,you maniac! Its nothing to do with the gate! You-you're absolutely crazy, and your drunk Draco Malfoy, drunk again _for Godric's sake_!"

With a flick and jab of the wand she was holding, she reinforced the locking spell on the rear gate a second go round. Draco caught eye of his mother's hawthorne wand, it had been his since his last encounter with Potter.

Hermione stalked back up the lawn. Her side and waist was throbbing from the weight of carrying the baby and from so much moving about.

But it wasn't long before she heard the rattling of the doors accompanied by a determined pounding on them. When it grew too loud, and disturbed her newfound peaceful state she hit them with a noise-repelling charm, she then tore tissue into two wadded pieces and shoved them into her ears. _Beloved harmony at last._

* * *

Draco hauled himself up onto the lower section of the roof that jutted out over the first-floor study. First she had the gall to buy the retched muggle machinery on wheels, then she sabotaged his personal stuff. . . He had never touched or ruined any of her rudy whole wheaten bagels or the disgusting stash of oats and porridge, like she'd done to his cereal. And if that was not enough she had to go and embarrass him with tiptoeing around town with that block headed Bulgarian brat. This offense seemed strike a nerve a lot worse than either of the first two, even more than the fact that she had now managed to lock him out of his own house with his very own wand.

Maybe he was enjoying the challenge of breaking back into his own home, not to mention the anticipation of the ear full she was going to get once he found his way in.

The heat of the sun seemed to be on her side.

His white blonde hair felt like it was on fire under its full blast, and his pale skin was glistening with scarlet dewy beads of perspiration. It wasn't easy, but he'd managed to battle past a wall of venomous tentaculas.

He had ordered to have them planted when he initially paid for the estate, and even though they where extremely useful in preventing a infestation of gnomes, he'd forgotten all about them. He would have to remember to get rid of the blood thirsty plant once all of this was behind him.

Draco tiptoeing as lightly as he could across the roof, because he didn't want to loosen shingles and have the stupid thing spring a leak over his head the next time it rained. As he looked up blinking into the burning sunlight, he glanced out into the distance and saw dark clouds skidding across the afternoon sky, he figured the rain might not be too far off.

He reached the end of the roof, where it met up with the corner of the balcony that extended across the front of the house, and he felt a moment of disappointment because there wasn't a bigger gap to make this more of a challenge. Still, the slope of the rooftop was a bit steep, so that made things a bit more interesting.

He used the top edge of the balcony as a foothold, and lowered his slim and muscular-toned body over to the side of the roof. Legs dangling, he worked his way along the balcony's edge until he came to a solid corner.

A clap of thunder vibrated in the directions of the clouds. If it rain, he was going to kill her, more than he planned on killing her already. Then with a pray, he began to release his hold on the rough shingle-top inch by inch, until he felt he had a firm balance on the wobbly grillwork below, then he lowering himself entirely.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my Union Bay bag and whatever else is in this story that doesn't make sense. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

The lock on the French doors that lead to their Master bedroom was flimsy, and it annoyed him that Miss Bushy Big Brain hadn't done anything to secure it. She no likely thought that he was incapable of doing anything this muggle-like without magic.

The fact that his lip was swollen and hurting from his fight earlier, his ribs ached from being slammed against that bar counter, his bad shoulder was throbbing from holding his own weight on the rooftop, his head was pounding, and his arms and hands were screaming from thorns, lashes, licks and scratches after battling with the biggest tentacula nest he'd seen since Mrs. Sprout's greenhouse. All this fueled his irritation -he shook the doors violently, and when it didn't give way his tempered flared again and he smashed it open with his elbow, adding another injury to his pre-existing ones. She should have at least had enough respect for her own safety to use an unbreakable charm on the glass, he could have been a raving mad man.

In a rushed raged he became entangled with the window drapes before storming across the bedroom and existed out of its door.

She sat in their library with her feet up and a novel in hand, focusing on the events to the next paragraph. Puffs of blue tissue sticking out of both ears.

The smell of sweat and fire whiskey clung to him like a shadow. He was no longer drunk, not in the least but the stench from his bar room brawl lingered in the air around him as he made his way down the stairs. He was wet, sore and completely pissed off, and every bit of this was all her fault! With his blood boiling he threw back his head and screamed her name.

"_HERMIONE JEAN MALFOY! _Get your arse in here -_Now_!"

Hermione's head shot up. His roar penetrating her mugglemade earplugs.

He had no idea where she was in the house, and wasn't going to waste his time looking for her. He'd stand here and shout the roof off until she answered if that's what it took.

_So, he'd managed to find a way inside. _She pulled out the wads of tissue and tossed them on the couch beside her. She wondered how he'd done it without so much as a wand, since The Great and Almighty Malfoy wouldn't dream of demeaning himself by doing anything muggle-like to break inside.

Despite her defeat, she felt a certain sense of pride.

As she rose from the couch and discarded her awaiting book. She braced the swell of her round belly and tried to figure out why hadn't she simply locked herself in the kitchen, she was starving again, but would have to pass the Slytherin Neanderthal to get there. She was a fighter to heart thanks to her years of conquering evil, and doing battles with Harry by her side. But she wasn't anxious to enter this battle. Because it was with her unborn child's father-to-be. All her life she always been so polite, so dignified, so careful not to offend unless provoked. But Draco was impatient with her politeness, unimpressed with her snubish Gryfinndor dignity, and impervious to the idea of provoking her. In fact she was beginning to believe he lived and breathed to push her buttons and watch her go flying right off the hinges. He didn't want her to watch what she said to him, or to watch her manners if he pissed her off. She got the feeling he wanted her to simply be who she was, herself. As she crossed the room her pulse began to hum, and her brain cells went on full alert. She felt strange, completely and wondrously alive.

Standing in the middle of the foyer Draco watched her approach from down the hall that lead to their library.

Of all the places, he should have known she'd be there. Her trim little butt had blossomed and filled to suit that of women he often seen with child. It was swaying side to side. She had changed her clothing since he last confronted her. She was now wearing a knitted pink dress that fitted snuggly around her bosom, emphasizing a pair of breasts growing so impressively in size, that his mouth began to salivate just setting eyes on them. Her hair, was loose wild and untamed, the way he love it to be. It was well past her shoulders, having grown a great deal with his pregnancy. Her lips were fixed and determined, every bit of the saucy witch he knew her to be.

She looked up at him, but instead of being scared, he could swear he saw a spark of mischief in her eyes. "Somebody's knickers are sure in a knot," she drawled rolling her eyes all spunk ass and sassy.

"You-" He started shaking one finger her way. " You are going to pay for this."

"Is that so!" she snarled "And what is the Big Bad Malfoy going to do, spank me! Lock up and throw away the key!"

And just like that he got hard. _Merlin's Hell! he thought,_ _How did she keep doing this to me? And what kind of kinky talk was that for a respectable magical scholar and new mom?_

A heated vision of that sweet little butt curling beneath his palm shot through him. He clenched down hard on his jaw and narrowed his cool grays, and gave her a look so dark, so mean and cruel and so much like the feared eye of the Malfoy that he was ashamed of himself for using it on a poor, defenseless pregnant female.

"Perhaps a spanking is what you need." he growled

"oh really?"

Instead of crying like Parkinson would have done, or squirming under his grip as E'sa did. Instead of flat out fainting from fear of retribution as any sensible witch would have done without batting an eye, she got this calculating look on her face, like he was some big puzzle she'd finally figured out.

Inches from his ice cold stare. . .

"Might be fun. I'll think about it." she teased and slipped right past him and headed for the kitchen, leaving him standing there in the foyer.

He was stunned and completely rooted to the spot. _Oh no, she not about to turn the table on me that easily. And what the bloody hell was that suppose to mean, she'd think about it? _It took a moment but he remembered his anger with the witch. He wasn't half done with her!

Hermione heard him coming and was amused, but slightly ashamed of the thrill rising in her at the sound of his pounding feet. Until just now she had not realized how heavily the cloak of maintaining her dignity had weighed on her shoulders. Draco had no more use for her golden girl dignity than a dragon for a set of panty hose.

Who were Hermione and Draco if they did not do battle from time to time? He was nothing like Potter or Weasley, whom always seemed so bent out of shape whenever she got upset. And to make things go smoothly the two of them often felt compelled to allow her the power to dictate and direct her version of how she felt things should go.

She conjured up a set of tasty sandwiches with his wand still in her hand and she slide him a turkey and bacon on rye.

"Starting right now, the two of us are going to get a few things straight Hermione. I'm _your_ husband, you can't just go off doing whatever fancies your lily. I expect for you to respect me, at least for that much." She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "I'm not done talking! -This . . . This thing -this marriage is not going to be built around Hermione's way of what ever she wants. Do you understand?"

This form of confrontation undoubtedly worked very well for most of his younger life. She felt a flash of sympathy for those angry gray eyes sneering down at her. For some reason the picture of him physically hurting her could never take shape in her mind. Simply because he had never hurt her before, not really. But she on the other hand, she often sided with Harry and Ron when they would wrongly accuse him, even before having a justifiable reason. . . .

She had even slugged him in front of his friend once. . . .

And then there was the time she hexed him terribly on the train. . . . .

And now she has single handedly, completely altered his once perfectly single life beyond repair. . . . But through all of this, not one time had he done true harm to her. He was no more a villain to her, than she had been to him from the very start. Deep down she understood they were both young and maybe a little unprepared for this. Their distorted past of feuding and fighting had become as easy as wand-flicking for both of them. And now, some how, it was becoming a strangely, unusually, no matter how bizarre it seemed, deliciously a part of what they were. The knowledge of this made her worry with one half of her heart, and feel a deep warm tug on the other.

"Your lip is bleeding again," she whispered. "Let's go up to the bathroom, and I'll fix it."

"I'm not going anywhere until we -you and I, until we have settled this."

"Draco, pretty please. I've always fantasized about tending to you when your wounded."

That gave him a pause. She saw something dance in his eyes.

She was doing it again he thought. She couldn't keep doing this to him, he wasn't going to stand for it. He got this dangerous, squinty look that made her knees a little wobbly. He was a pound of pure dynamite getting ready to detonate, so why was she not getting it. He racked his hair back with his hand. "I'll let you heal me on one condition."

She gently touched the other side of his bruised chin "And what's that?" she asked sweetly.

"After you're done, you sit quietly- and I mean not a bloody word and let me take you apart, because you've got it coming."

"Yes sir." she solemnly agreed.

"Yes sir!" his voice stretched a bit higher than she expected.

She smiled. She knew that would further irritate him. "You must not understand what I've got in mind, because if you did, you wouldn't be standing there smiling and agreeing so easily Hermione_."_

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I believe that open communication is important to a happy marriage."

O -no! she wasn't wiggling her way out of this. He was determined to hold his ground until she got it all through her thick skull. "We're not talking about open communication. We're talking about _**me**_ taking _**you **_apart, limb by limb." he paused and folded his pale arms across his chest, he would keep his poise darn it, she wasn't as sly as she thought.

The bruises and cuts on his arm became visible to her then. She felt instantly sorry for him. Both for all his troubles today and for the fact that his life suddenly became so complicated and for the fact that he was wizard cursed with such a strong moral belief that things had to followed by traditional standards always. She also knew this presented a definite problem in their relationship.

She took him by the hand and guided him upstairs to the bathroom, they crossed the threshold, headed for the medicine cabinet and began searching its contents. "I hope there's something in here that really stings like the devil." she said.

He made no comment, she turned, and caught her breath as he pulled his shirt over his head, baring his bare chest. As he stretched, his scraped rib cage grew more prominent, and his navel formed a perfect oval within his six-pack abs. There was a scar on his shoulder, he tossed the shirt aside and popped the button on his trouser.

"Draco what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking a shower or don't you remember pouring a pitcher of pumpkin juice over my head for breakfast, and then locking me out of my own house. And I hope you're not planning on leaving the gates that way? Why do you fancy sabotaging things." He pulled down his zipper. "Has anyone ever told you, that you're a bit of a mean streak."

There was a time she would have shied away from him undressing before her so boldly. Not now. She tilted her head for a full view and not only of his backside. It was a pretty magnificent view. Broad shoulders, lean muscular build tapered to narrowed hips and tight, ivory creamed buttocks. There was a red mark on one side of his spinal column from Petur's fist. She then frowned at the older collection of scars, and the thought of how he may have received them, perhaps during the old battle, perhaps they had been forced on him as a punishment for failing at some dark task requested of by Voldemort; something or some part of his life that he had not yet shared with her.

He slide open the glass door of the shower stall, and clouds of steam pillowed towards her, steaming up the mirror and collecting dewy droplets on the window.

"Looks like it going to rain soon." she said, a lump caught in her throat, he was completely exposed for her.

"Yes, I notice that before I made it over the top of the balcony."

"Is that how you got in?" Impressed, she started towards the shower.

He nodded his reply. "Our window is going to need fixing by the way. I suppose you'll have to see to it. . . .some overly cunning hag ran off with my wand."

She laughed.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked ducking his head under the spray.

She yearned to say yes, but their days of sharing the shower were suspended, that is, at least until she's gotten her figure back. So, she pretended not to hear the request as she exited. She searched his side of the bedroom and found an assortment of colognes he often wore, all of which she loved. In his drawer several undergarments, tee's and socks neatly folded. A black brush that was spanking new and looked as if it had never been touched, enchanted nail clippers, and a self-shaving kit lying next to a nearly emptied bottle of Murtlap Essence.

This was not going to be enough, she thought.

Luckily she remembered seeing more bottles in the bathrooms lower cabinets. She returned to the steamy bathroom and knelt to take a look under the sink. The water spray from Draco's shower was going strong, building up more steam. She pulled out four drained ampoules of Dittany and an entire box filled with more empty vials of Murtlap. Suddenly it was clear to Hermione that Draco was hiding the fact that he was in a great deal of pain; but from what? and why would he hide the fact that he was suffering from her? She did practice healing, she was a Healer, mastering in curing potions and tonics for broken bones.

A larger pearly white bottle caught her eye, pulling it into the light she turned the bottle to read the label, _Skele-Grow Potion. _

Quidditch! The thought entered her mind at once.

He was hiding his quidditch injuries from her, She tilted the bottle and thankfully it was only half empty. The water shut off and she put the things back below the sink. Moments later, the shower door clicked.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Please read and leave reviews! Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts notices I've gotten already. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. And keeps me writing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

"Krum is using you." he said. "You know that don't you?"

Those exact words, that precisely stated line slide an ice cold dagger clear down her spine. "That's not true." She warily stated. She turned in time to watch him wrap a thick white towel around his waist, blocking out the glory of his erection still wet, and its matted hairline trimmed into a perfect angle.

She didn't want to sound nervous as a feeling of dread overwhelmed her. But she was afraid that her eyes definitely revealed to him, how much he suddenly reminded her of Ron with those words.

His chest was still wet, "Sure it is. He's only using you to get back at me."

Hermione wasn't sure if she should be touched by his obsessive jealously over her, or upset that he, like Ron didn't believe that another man could find her sexually attractive. What he said to her stung, and well he could have been just another red headed Weasley standing in that shower. "That may be true, but then there's as always been a funny kind of unspoken connection between me and the Krum's."

Draco had just stepped from the shower, and in the process of pulling a hand towel from the rack to dry his hair, but his arm stalled in mid-reach.

"What are you talking about? What sort of unspoken connection?"

"Sit down so I can fix your lip, it's bleeding again sweetie." _Now, you didn't like that so well did you!._

Droplets of water flew from his hair as he took an abrupt step forward and grabbed her wrist. "No damn it, I won't sit down! I want to know what did you mean by that."

"Draco let go of me," she could see his anger building. But it served him right, she was sick of men seeing her for something other than an equal witch, something other than a equally, sexual and desirable woman. His eyes narrowed into icy-gray slits and looked her straight in the eye, but he didn't let her go.

"You know he's only interested in you because you're mine. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't pay any attention to you."

He found her vulnerable spot and pounded it, he could have used a torturing spell on her and it would have hurt less than this.

Her breathing was a little faster, "You don't really believe that! If it comforts you Draco then go ahead, its what ever you say. But you heard that lot today, the whispers, the gossiping between the cameras and the stares. The town saying that she's gone and found herself another Krum fellow, or have you forgotten that Viktor Krum and I were _very_ close. . . And maybe it's not just _your_ humiliation he's after. He hates his brother too you know. And don't talk about him that way, because Petur is one of the brightest quidditch players I've meet for some time now. If I were him, I'd figure it would be a right laugh to see the look of humiliation on both your overly proud faces."

She released his grip on her arm and headed for the bedroom door. His meaningless attempt to threaten her hadn't bothered her, but the fact that he believed she was too geeky and to much of a bookish-bore for another man to find attractive brought back a river of forgotten pain, the sort of pain that only came when she thought of Ron Weasley. And she hadn't thought of that slimebag in ages.

"Does -Petur, does he mean something to you?" He stood there bare-chested holding the hand towel in his other hand. "How the hell could he mean anything to you? You don't even know him! Do you Hermione?" The last part, the question seemed to have gotten lost in his throat. The fact that she could have been hiding some secret love-affair with another man would be more than he could stand. And if this wasn't true then why was she acting this way. He loved her so much, she couldn't do this to him. Could she? "Where are you going." he said to her, hoping she would stay. "I thought you were going to help me, I mean patch me up?"

"I found your Murtlap in your drawer, its on the vanity. Do it yourself."

* * *

He followed her into the bedroom, coming to a stop just inside the bathroom door. "Hermione?" She wanted the discussion to be over before it went to far. "Talk to me."

She said nothing. Just stood there gazing out of their bedroom window, wishing he'd go away. "You sound just like him, just as stupid and as pigheaded. He never thought I was much of a looker either. You know he and Harry, I don't think they ever really saw me as a girl. Maybe because of everything we'd been through together. Maybe because I could always out smart them on quizzes, out think them with our plans. _Poor Hermione _had to be something else, anything other than a _girl_ with feelings. Oh no! she doesn't come with wants, desires or even the dreams of a normal girl."

He came up behind her, and she heard a strange grunginess in his voice. "I hurt your feelings, didn't I?"

She gave a half-shrug, sort-of mixed nod. Dropped her head and started to cry. She didn't want him to simply end up like another Ron and leave her someday because he too thought she was a bore. She couldn't handle another broken-heart. To be simply left behind wondering what she did wrong, that the other woman did so right.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just - I guess I don't want to get hurt. It was wrong for me to say those things to you, but I have to know. Does Petur mean anything to you?"

"No Draco. I'd -I'd never do that to you." She turned back to him in time to watch a crooked rivulet of water slide toward the flat of his chest. "I think I've had enough high drama for today. I need to get some rest."

He came closer then, leaned forward and kissed her. When he finally spoke, his voice held a surprising note of tenderness. "But I didn't get to rip you apart yet."

"Maybe some other time."

"Aaw can we at least get to the spanking part."

"I don't think it's a good idea at the moment."

He kissed her again and could taste the saltiness of her tears. "Now why would you say that?"

"Because -because everything has been so complicated with us." She tried to wipe her eyes but lowered her head instead, feeling as if everything would always go wrong with her and men. She was better off alone.

"Right now isn't complicated." He lifted her soppy chin to smile down at her. He brushed the edges of her lips gently against his thumb. "Well not until your nose got all snotty."

She laughed softly and regarded him closely. "I'm sorry too."

He gave her a sulky apologetic look. "You think I don't know how beautiful you are. I'd be crazy not too."

Her head shot up again and his eyes locked with hers. She was filled with tears making him appear like a blur when she blinked. "You're-You're j-just saying that."

What he'd said touched her, and the way he was trying to open up to her touched her even more. Despite his boundless show of self-confidence, it was nice to see this side of him again. The side she knew as her husband.

"You're more than beautiful Hermione." He admitted kissing the corner of her lips, allowing the sweetness that he missed for so long to fill him. He then kissed the side of her neck, pulling her closer to him until the only thing separating them was his towel and their baby. Her heart did a leap forward as he felt the baby move and he looked up at her. She waited, as his hands travel along the dome of her stomach, recording every little moment of his child moving inside of her. Sketching it forever in his memory.

"You're all I've ever wanted. Salzar help me this feels like such a u-turn, but I know you were all I ever needed in my life." he said smiling, not sure if that was a tiny hand, a foot or both that he was feeling. "You're loving, exciting. . .and so sexy. . . ." He continued to kiss her "You drive me insane, but when you're gone. I go insane twice as fast, I feel so incomplete without you here. Both of you."

He was making her so aroused, touching her, kissing her, telling her these things.

"I missed you so much. . . your smile, your voice." He made a deep growl "Your legs."

"My legs" she laughed "a-are they still there, I haven't seen my legs in weeks."

He nodded smiling at her humor, reassuring her that yes sweetie they were still there. "And your breast . . ." his hands came up to find the soft, rounding curve high upon her dress. Her cleavage was rip and full against his mouth. His hands moved smoothly around her back, he didn't break his caress and ravish on her neck with his lips. His tongue slippery and heated against her skin. "I miss your hips, god especially the way-"

"-My hips. But I look like a pear." her voice was heated with passion.

"No, you don't look like a pear."

"Thanks, but if I were to take off this dress right now."

"That would be a wonderful idea my beautiful, erotic, sexy wife." He paused, his eyes roaming her face. How could she be so amazing and not know it. "I want you so much right now." he said...

He was at his most enticing. His gray eyes glinting, that unexpected doorway into his soul, his heart. Funny, warm and so sexy. And she was at her most vulnerable. In a flash an insight nearly knocked her off her feet, she realized that she was dangerously in love with him. Deeply and forever in love Draco. She loved his masculinity, his intelligence, his complicated ways. She loved his sense of humor and his loyalty to his family, as well as that old fashioned moral code of his family that devoted him to his daughter. She watched him lift his arm from her belly and trace the curve of her jaw with his thumb. He then lowered his hand to the tie behind her dress and unfastened it.

"I suppose this will be the spanking I have coming to me now." she teased.

He nodded with a smile and continued to undress her.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 45**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

They awoke the next morning together and for at least the third time that morning Draco silenced the ormolu clock upon their bedside stand. Hermione glanced over his shoulder, it seemed as though the hand had sped up for the last few minutes. Eight o'clock had come to quickly. Her stomach had been growling and they both were starving, but were too exhausted to make it out of bed just yet. Draco summoned one of their house elves, against his wife's protesting. And now they lay together talking, with toast, side marmalade and morning tea. The scent of their love still fresh upon their sheets.

"There is one thing we have to get settled."

"And what is that?"

"A name for the baby, A few have come to mind, but I can't make a decision. The poor thing will have a name twenty miles long if it left up to me."

He laughed, and then listened as she rallied off a few of her favorite chosen ones.

* * *

"When did you decide that you love me?" she asked

"I suppose it was that night at my mother's when you found out I wasn't as pea brained as you hope."

She ignored the glimmer in his eyes. She recalled that being a horrible night. Their fighting and her rampages through the forest. "How could you have decided you loved me then? We had a terrible fight."

"Beats me. It just happened."

They lay awhile longer and discussed the redecoration plans for the nursery. Draco originally had it finished in blue and white. It was clear to Hermione that he had his heart set for a son, however with a daughter on the way, pink would be more appropriate. They also discuss the issue surrounding her new car and what would be done about it.

"But I like the car, why can't you understand. I think it has personality."

"So does a Grindylow but you never asked if you can keep one of those before."

It ended with Hermione winning her argument, on one condition. She could not drive the automobile in the magic world, there was to be no tinkering around with the vehicle, giving it some insane ability of flight and she had to promise that when the time came, she would educate their child on flying brooms, before introducing her to this whole four-wheel driving business. Gradually their conversation came to a truce, and dwindled into more slow kisses.

She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. After she'd taken her morning vitamins and brushed her teeth, she returned to the bedroom, and, with one hand on her belly, she wandered over to the window so she could gaze out at the morning. It was the final week of March and the moutainside was alive with blooms: wild azaleas along with budding mountain dogwoods and wild flowers. Wisteria's, she knew were blooming all over the valley below. She would ask Draco if they could grow them here along the iron gates. This spring morning was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. She had never experienced such a breathtaking, joyous March morning like this before.

But, then, she'd never been in love, no, not like this before. When this all started the idea of loving him so much would have been absurd, she simply wanted them to find some common ground of peace. But she now knew that he had fallen in love with her too, and he expressed it through out their entire night together.

* * *

As March turned into the first week of April, Hermione would spend her time by his side as he worked out. They had so many things in common, and a past that criss-crossed with endless bounds, so they never ran out of things to talk about. When he was away visiting his friends or his father, Hermione would spend her evenings in the private-library of their home.

On Wednesday, they visited a small restaurant in London. Before paying her own mother and Father a visit in Bristol. Her mother was in tears when Hermione arrived shortly after sending an owl. The following morning, Thursday, fell on the thirty-first of March. She and Draco had received an invitation to brunch with Harry and Ginny, and to their surprise Molly invited herself along. She was later in tears of joy to see that she and Draco were happily awaiting the arrival of their little girl.

It was strange but the mentioning of Ronald had never surfaced not even for a moment, and Hermione was thankful for it.

The first week of April brought with it her usually scheduled doctor's visit at Grindlewald Hospital. Draco accompanied her, and later left her to her shopping alone after receiving a rather distressing owl from his father again.

Later, she ran into Petur and Emelie, when she decided to have lunch once more at the Veranda's, where she ignored the hostile stares from the local wizards and witches.

* * *

She could no longer conceal her pregnancy with her first set of loose fitting maternal dresses. And to her surprise, Draco had ordered a seamstress to their home on Wednesday evening for a completely new line of cloaks and proper mothering gowns. And later that night before bed, she heard the shower cut off as she left the nursery.

After spending more than an hour thumbing through _Ravenscar's Ensembles for Newborn Witches_. She was ready for bed. Since there was no sense exposing herself to additional temptation, she gave him a few minutes to dry off and wrap a towel around himself before she rapped softly on the partially open bathroom door, then let herself in.

He stood at the sink with a white lush towel looped so low on his hips she was surprised it didn't drop off. He took in her newly designed cherry red nightgown.

He swooped his moist hands around her waist. "You're going to have to show a little mercy on a poor man's heart with those sexy new negligees."

She smiled and returned his kiss. She felt stunning, and beautiful. Not because of the new satin gown she wore, even though it fitted her state of motherhood remarkably well. No, it was because for the first time in her life she truly felt beautiful and thoroughly adored, his love was exclusively hers, and she was never given reason to doubt him.

She pulled up the chair from their vanity and took a seat, for a while she contented herself with watching him as he read the manual to his self-shaving kit. Most of his scars were completely healed and all save one were invisible. Heal to absolute perfection thanks to her craftsmanship and wand work.

"Draco, why won't you consider spending a little time with Petur?"

"Are you back to that again?"

"I still don't understand why you won't coach him. He really respects you. I know he does, and he really wants to make amends about the brawl between you two. . . But he's afraid you'll hex him to smithereens if he shows hind or tail around you."

"Then he's getting smarter every dumb moment of his life. Besides he doesn't respect me, he hates me and I hate him."

"You only hate him because of what he's after. He only wants to move up in the world. He's younger, and talented just as you once were."

"Am, you meant to say just as I still am. I'm still the Falcon's seeker. It was printed in this morning's sports edition of the Daily Prophet. You should read it. It was brilliant!"

"Draco you can't hold that spot forever. Most players let the game go at your age, it's a harsh career, brutal at best. Harry turned in his badge ages ago. How long do you think you can re-heal those same old wounds and broken bones. He only wants a shot a something great, and well you are kinda standing in the way."

"How is that so."

"Would you rather a stretcher take you out of every game?"

His muscles tensed. He didn't like the fact that she spent time with Petur, but since she made it clear that she regarded him and his girlfriend Emelie her new friends, and since Draco made it clear that he'd curse both his arms off if he touched her, they'd settled into an uneasy truce. Besides that, Emelie and Petur were going a lot stronger than the two were letting on. They had become virtually inseparable lately. Emelie had taken a shine to Draco's mother and Hermione, she offer small cooking course to teach them some of her families most sacred dishes, (_by vow of course, they had to promise to never reveal the secrets to another living soul_.) But in exchange, Narcissa would deliver remarkable bouquets arrangements for their many special dining occasions, table settings, and guest reservations.

His mother really had a refined eye for floral arrangements. Plus it gave her something new to appreciate in her life since his father stripped away any entitlement and right she once had to the Daily Prophet.

Draco felt the agreement from Emelie was partially due to her willingness to help Petur. He suspected that in return she hoped her kindness to his mother would some how win Draco over, and persuade him into coaching Petur.

He tilted his head, as the silver embroidered blade levitate above his sink. It made a sharp ninety degree turn in mid-air as the bristle brush lather Draco's chin and neck with foamy shaving cream. Now, he was no hairy man by any means. In fact, he could never grow a single whisker. He just wanted to figure out how the confounded thing worked.

The blade came down and slide under his chin. "He's not as talented as he thinks. He's got great mobility on a broom -no doubt about that. He's quick enough and aggressive. But he doesn't pay attention in the height of the game, you have to know how to read the other seeker's body language. Little signs, little details to give you a heads up, but at the same time conceal your own. And he not a team player, he's a bit of a show hog.

"Well, why don't you teach him?"

"It's like I said before -OUCH! I don't see the logic in training my competition. Besides I don't see why he can't just take lesson from his brother. OUCH GOT DAMMIT!"

"Draco you have to have a beard for it to shave sweetie."

"Well if I had a brother like that, I wouldn't be acting all snotty with him and what have you. I'd be right there taking in pointers."

"Yes I know, but he has his reasons for that. You know he's still here in Grindlewald don't you." she said.

"Not because of me, it's because he sleeping with that waitress whatsher-face!"

"Her name is Emelie, and she not a waitress. Her family owns both the Veranda and that little sports pub in town."

"Oh yeah"

Hermione wouldn't admit it, but Draco had a point. But since it wasn't the one she wanted to make, she ignored it. But she was quite sure that with the way things were heating up between Petur and Emelie, that he hadn't planned on leaving Grindlewald anytime soon.

Draco ducked his head as the blade took a nose dive for his face. "This thing is a bloody murdering device!" He said, snatching a towel quickly as the blade flipped past, he entrapped it in the towel and stuffed it back into the carrier's case.


	45. Chapter 45

Author's Note: Ok, I've finally finished with the next two chapter's I have to say this one took some time, and who know's, there are probably still errors!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**"Wrapped so Pretty**

* * *

They decided to stay in for the day. Hermione placed a large order for new dressings and blankets to their bassinet and crib. She thought of passing the old nursery blankets and decors to some one who could make use of them. But, no one came to mind, so instead she went searching for her old beaded handbag, the very one she had used years ago, during the search with Harry for the missing horcruxes. Undetectable Extension Charms were surprisingly useful for baby storage as well. It took a great deal of effort, but with Draco's assistance, together they manage to strip the room in time for the new order's arrival.

An hour later he was kissing her again, Hermione had stretched out across the bed for a short nap. She was awoken when he cupped her breast, and then they were both breathing so hard she did want him to stop. Just this morning, she had told herself that they would have to lighten up with their sex. But, Draco's appetite seemed uncontrollable since her return home. He reached his hand under the hem of her blouse and began to undress her.

Late afternoon, he lay nude beside her, smiling and kissing her. He wanted to make love again, but didn't want to exhaust her.

There was a soft rapping at the bedroom window. He inched her blouse up higher, Hermione moaned from both the new freedom as the fabric from around her chest and from the warmth of his palms gliding across her nipple, but the rapping was very persistent and ruined Draco's mood.

He groaned. "What in the blazes is it this time." he said looking up and out the window to see his father's eagle owl, Blakiston, his long and broad wings spanned nearly the length of the window, flapping in mid flight as he tapped upon the glass with his beak.

"It's your father's." she said rising up and lowering the hem of her blouse. "I'm sure you should let him in, or he'll just sit there all day. I received one from your mother too, yesterday, over there." Hermione nudged her head a bit and motioned in the direction of her dresser of drawers where she had placed the parcel after reading it.

Again the owl tapped, demanding either his or her's attention to receive his delivery. Hermione got up and went to the bathroom. Giving him his privacy. Afterwards she made her way to the kitchen and as she walked by, Draco was still sitting on their bed reading the letter.

* * *

Draco was slipping his wand into his cloak pocket when she returned with an ice cold glass of pumpkin juice.

"That was from my father."

She knew that much, but didn't express to him how obvious the news was. "How is he doing today? Is everything alright?"

She noticed Draco didn't answer straight away, but held a rather leaden look about his face as he busied himself with changing shoes. "He and Mum are meeting for lunch in Damengletscher today. I hope he can convince her to put an end to this craziness and move back home. I can't believe she's being this way with him."

"There are two people involved in that marriage." Hermione stated shyly.

"Yes, and one of them are behaving as stubborn as a stone, this little game has gone on far enough."

Hermione had given up at that. It was clear that he was convinced that his mother was at fault in his parents' seperation because she was the one who'd moved out.

_Damengletscher_, Hermione knew the name and the place, she had visited there only once before starting her training as a healer. It lay south of Grindelwald valley where the the glaciers ran low and clear just before crossing the _Devil's Bridge_. Hermione also knew it to be very hoarse there, surrounded by a farmland of ice and snow as far as the eye could see. An isolated place, but this was in their nature, witches and wizards, harboring in locations around the world unlikely to be explored by muggles.

Damengletscher was not easily accessible and was best reached by portkey or by floo. To a muggle traveling it would be the most dreary and deadliest of struggles, with miles and miles of enormous hills of ice and stone. Not even the greatest of wizards would take the journey by normal means. Damengletscher, also known as The Witches Glacier, it also held an old and famous noble resort, that had been since 1799.

"Do you recall the brunching we had with Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley? Well I spoke to your mother about it, and how nice a time we had. . .since then, your mother and Mrs. Weasley have been . . . er. . .well. . .talking, _just a bit really_. Mum says she's been a great confidant -having someone of equal age to talk to and all." She lifted her brow, waiting for his response. "I had no idea they were once childhood friends, ages ago, your Mum says. Did you?"

Her face twisted, with thought and mixed curiosity. "It seemed odd to me at first. I recall how much your father despised the Weasley's and. . ."Her talking dwindled into a buzzing blur -_No, he hadn't known that his mother and Molly were friends. But it would seem likely possibility, if there was any truth to the picture his father painted about his mother's life as a young witch. How her family barely had enough money for anything, food, education, a decent home, her family's only remaining property on Grimmauld Drive had became little more than a massive overaged shack, like the Burrow, held together by magic. _

Draco became aggravated, he wondered if Hermione knew as much about his mother's past as he did. I doubt it, because she never questioned him thus far, so he felt safe in saying no, that she did not know. Hopefully his mother spared him that embarrassment. Because like his father, he didn't like certain discreditable portions of his life being exposed. This was partially the reason he whisked Hermione away so suddenly. He was afraid Rita and her gang of ghoul reporters would find a lead into their horrific birthday fairytale, and turn it into something shameful.

"You should both mind your own business when it comes to their affairs Hermione and that goes double for Molly Weasley." he said cutting her sentence mid way.

She gazed at him shocked, there was a definite shift in his mood now. His face looked troubled as he stood up to check his cloak pockets.

She too wished that Narcissa and Lucius could settle their differences, not only for themselves, but for their son. Hermione loved Narcissa and now addressed her as Mum, or as her own mother. She couldn't share that same endearment with Lucius Malfoy, but she knew Draco loved both his parents, and this estrangement was painful for him.

She sat quietly in the middle of the bed holding her juice when Draco released his father's owl back through the window, before he, himself left the room.

Once again she wondered what could have happened to the two. For years they had managed to survive so much. She was sure the life of a Deatheater's wife couldn't have been a enjoyable one. But together they had made it out alive, even after Lucius' dark and double-life lead him down a path of lies and dishonesty; even after his imprisonment to Azkaban and through all the things Voldemort surely held them victim too. Why had they separated now? What had caused _her_ so much pain she no longer loved or wanted her husband. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorrow consume her, a feeling that was then followed with a dreaded thought. . . would she and Draco ever end that way and how would she bare the day that she had to stop loving him?

* * *

Lucius strode into the elaborate entrance of Damengletscher's hidden resort.

Among the wizarding world this exclusive isolated castle stood eleven stories high. One of the most famous of hotels. It was not to be confused with the Leaky Cauldron, which for Lucius' taste, _The Leaky Cauldron _was a hubble for low-lifes and bums, a rat hole held high due to its incriminating long history of harboring felons and nothing more.

This had always been one of Narcissa's favorite places, and he'd asked her to meet him here for lunch. Perhaps its pleasant atmosphere would soften his stubborn wife's heart. The entire hotel had been constructed at the turn of the 18th century, built and designed to cater the wealthy. Built into the side of a mountain-size glacier made from solid crystal and gallium. It was a splendid sight, and one his family had shared for several holidays.

The Dining hall of Reise Durch, like the rest of the hotel, was invigorating to the eye. Draco, his son, told him that the Hogwarts' staff once attempted a poor mimicking copy of it for their Yule Ball. Lucius laughed at the idea, but he was sure with Albus there to assist them, the image was fairly suitable for children.

Here the walls were alive with movement from larger than life size portraits. Massive paintings of historical lands and buildings from their world. Each moved with life upon the walls, capturing that precise moment in time forever. He walked up several steps that lead to the higher dining area and spotted Narcissa sitting at a table, positioned by a wall fountain that flowed into a pond of golden koi. He drank in the sight of her.

He had ran into Arthur during a meeting at the Ministry, who had immediately started in a conversation about the lunch meetings that Molly and his wife had been sharing.

It was a moment too late before Arthur was aware that Lucius had no idea of the two ladies were meeting at all. It took a great deal of persuasion on his part, but he manage to stress his dire need to get a message to his wife before it was to late. Thankfully, Arthur agreed to talk to Molly in his favor. His wife however still refused to allow him visits. He would often write to her or watch for her when he knew she'd be coming to Grindelwald to deliver her flowers. He made excuses to drop by every Wednesday when she would arrive by apparation just beyond the stream of the Veranda's lot.

For her part, she seeemed to do her best to avoid him. She began changing her delivery times so that she wouldn't run into him. He was desperate and went to both Molly and Arthur for help a second time. He had been relieved when she'd agreed to meet him today.

His pleasure at the sight of her faded into irritation. None of this seem to have change her, while he felt bruised and older because of all this, and he barely managed to build the desire to shave, even to meet her. She wore the loosely woven lavender-and-cream cloak and cape that he always like. It was a 18th century paletot that once belonged to her mother. Along with it a pair of her favorite silver earrings. As he approached her a heavy metal chair appear before him. He pulled it out, and he tried to convince himself that those were marks of sleeplessness he saw under her eyes, but they were probably only shadows cast by the light coming from the pond beside their table.

She gave him the same cordial nod she used to greet strangers. What had happened to the enchanting young witch who'd giggled uncontrollably and decorated his dinner table with wild dandelions?

The waiter approached, and Lucius ordered two glasses of their favorite wine, only to have Narcissa request a glass of water instead. After the waiter left, he regarded her inquisitively.

"I've been watching my intake lately, I've gained five pounds," she explained.

He smiled at the musical sound of her voice. "You have to expect weight gain at this age darling, I've put on a few pounds myself." It was a lie, he couldn't have possibly gain weight, he often had to force himself to eat even the most divined meals.

"It's not that; it's from all those cooking lessons that I've been taking at the Veranda. If something doesn't come with a load of pasta or heavy cream, they don't think it's edible."

"It's just an idea, but I propose that the best way to lose a few pounds would be to come home, at least we could share all those delectable dishes you've learned together."

She paused for a moment before she spoke. "I plan to return home as soon as our meeting is over."

He felt as if a cold draft had blown across the back of his neck. He shook his head, wanting her to hear him and to understand. "I'm talking about your real home Cissy. Our home."

Instead of responding, she picked up the menu and began to study it. The waiter delivered their drinks and took their order. While they waited for their food, Lucius spoke of a meeting he had attended the week before at the Ministry, an opera that he hoped to see, and asked if she would accompany him. She spoke of her most recent meeting with her own attorney and of some new construction that was taking place at the Gringotts Bank and said no to his offer. It made him ache inside. This beautiful woman who used to speak only from her heart now never did.

She seemed determined to avoid anything personal, but he knew she wouldn't be able to avoid talking about their son. "I speak with Draco often, in fact I've delivered an owl just this morning about our meeting today. He seems a bit put aside with all this."

Concern furrowed her brow. "You shouldn't have done that. He's not a child anymore Lucius, he's a man now with a family to deal with. He has a life of his own, I don't want him or Hermione worrying about us."

"Yes. He often tells me of his joy with the child on the way. I'm sorry, I didn't know my confiding in him would upset you so."

Her anger was visible. "Well of course you did. It's the very reason you do it. You know that I'm happy for him, I want you to leave them alone. Hermione has told me of the letters you've been sending and how much that seem to affect our son. That's the only reason I've agreed to meet with you today."


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 47**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

"But he's fine-"

"He's not fine! I spoke with his wife yesterday. I want you to know that Draco has never been happier. I don't understand you Lu, he's a good kid, he's survived through so much hardship in his life already. He deserve a real chance to be happy. Why can't you see that? Why are you troubling him with our lives _again_?"

Lucius grew grim at the thought of his new daughter-in-law. He'd seen her enter the Veranda a few days earlier, and she'd walked right past him, Unaware that he was the stranger by the willow tree, reading the paper. Everything from that brief second came back just as if he were there at the Veranda that cloudy afternoon, holding his week old copy of The Daily Prophet. The one person in all the world he would have never given the time of day, would become the mother of his first grandchild. The night of how he nearly killed her rained down on him, the ugliness he showed her over the years, the hatred, his selfish attempts to fill his son with revulsion against the girl. How had he found the courage to love her, to even face her after all of it.

"I don't understand it," Lucius spoke from his dazed state. "How can he be so happy. . .shouldn't their past haunt them, how can she forgive him for all that he's done to her, and yet you can't find it in your heart to forgive me Cissy? I've been a good husband to you, I don't deserve to be treated this way."

She ignored his plea, she was numb to them now. She got a far away look upon her face, as if she could see something unfolding that Lucius could not see. "He loves her, he can't help it. She's going to be a wonderful wife to him and he deserves her."

Her brow furrowed, and her voice developed a huskiness that indicated the depth of all her hopes and prayers. "All these years we've waited for him to choose, to settle down and marry someone worthy of becoming a Malfoy, someone who'd loved him against all the wrong that followed with his past." She started with a merry-like laughter, until her eyes became moist against their lash. "Against _every thing _you've done to him, look at who he's chosen." She continued to smile into the wild blue. Her emotion was mixed with joy, peace, rage and anger all at the same time. She brace herself and regarded Lucius with troubled eyes. "I wish you could see them together, how beautiful they are, she's going to have your _granddaughter_ Lu."

That time his chest tighten, and rose like bile in his throat. "A girl child," he said.

There had never before been a girl child born beneath the Malfoy name. He leaned back in his chair. "Draco never told me."

"I suppose he wanted it to be a surprise, he felt maybe it would please you more that way. You haven't exactly been the most approving about their union."

"_Surprise me_, this is my first grand-child. The first witch in over more than a century to be born of true blood with my family's name and they didn't feel I had the right to know."

She looked down at her plate, and then up at him, her eyes full of pain. "It's always about you, isn't it Lucius? From the very beginning everything has to revolve around you. What you deserve. How you feel things should unfold. What kind of mood you'll be in. Draco and I have built and nearly destroyed both our lives around trying to please you."

"That's ridiculous. Your blowing this whole thing out of proportion. All I'm saying is it would have been proper for either him or her to have informed me. This should be published and the world should —I was just —forgive me —I must be having some kind of mid-life crisis or something. I'm happy for them both, really I am. You're going to be a wonderful grandmother, I hope I can measure up. Narcissa let's just forget all of this happened and go back to the way things were before him, before Voldemort."

"I can't do that because you can't do it."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Someplace inside of you there's this knot of resentment that formed the day we got married. There's resentment for me, for ever making you a father so young in your life. You never said it, but you also despise me for what I done the night of the great battle. The other's turned against you because of it. Those that once went to great lengths for you, no longer knew your name. You suffered from my helping the boy that night, I know. And afterwards, you formed even more of a bitterness against me and it has never gone away, any of it. If you want me back, it's only out of habit. I don't think you like me very much, Lucius. Maybe you never have."

She wanted to tell him everything, the entire truth of how she fought on the side of the Order. How she was one of the many weak links that broke the chain of power he had on their world. Narcissa, did not regret her decision and she knew telling him meant only that she would be seeking his forgiveness, his understanding for her betrayal.

"That's absurd. You're over dramatizing this whole thing Narcissa. Just tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"I don't want anything form you Lu. Right now, I want to please myself."

"Fine! Please yourself Cissy. I'm not standing in your way, but you don't have to run away to do it."

"Yes, I fell I do."

"But why Cissy? In the name of the gods, why are you blaming me for everything? Go ahead, make our son believe that I am such a bad wizard, tell my grandchild all the unforgivable things I've done with my life. The way I nearly signed her father to his death, and nearly cost my wife her life. Go ahead, let's write a story and sell it to the whole blood thirsty world, how evil _I really am_. Why not fill the pages with it all, _the life and lies of Lucius Malfoy_.Let everyone know the reason you truly walked out on our marriage!"

He was a bit shaken and ill to the stomach now and simply couldn't bare to look her in the face at the moment.

She regarded him levelly. "You know what I think? I think you walked out on our marriage the day you didn't protect me from the claws of your mother."

He felt his sickness growing stronger. She never gave in, why wouldn't she just let this end, why was she this way now. Why was his beautiful Cissy so cold, heartless, and cruel. Maybe he had it all wrong, maybe he hadn't nearly killed her. Could it be that he truly destroyed her, that his wife was truly gone, dead, lost to him forever.

"Now you're going to blame me for the sins of an old woman."

"That's not what I'm doing. I'm just tired of living with the pain, living with the past. I'm tired Lu, tired of that part of you that hasn't forgiven himself for knocking up poor, undeserving Narcissa Black. I'm tired of having to remind myself everyday that he had to suffer the consequences. He's still with you, the boy who thinks he deserves everything better than the cards he was dealt. He's never gone away.." Her voice grew soft and weary. "I'm tired of living with the guilt of loving you so much, tired of giving everything to only you."

"Then stop doing it! Whatever it is that you fell you're doing to make you so unhappy just stop. I haven't made you live that way. You done it to yourself."

"But I had to, it was the only way to love you, the only way to stay by your side —all those years. I was so weak, such a fool don't you see, I didn't know how to undo it, and I watched you, I stood by and watch you take our son down the same road. He exhausted himself all of his years, as a child just proving himself to you, wanting to earn your love. But you never loved him, not once. . .have you? Have you ever loved the son I've given you?"

Lucius didn't speak. She was crazy, of course he cared about his son. "Do you want to go through with the divorce Narcissa is that what this is leading up to, tell me what you want?"

He went numb.

"You are a selfish, cruel man. You misused your family for years. Do you know what I want. I want to start my life over. If I could have one wish, I would want us to meet each other again without the darkness, without the bloody past, just two strangers. Then once I found out who you truly were, and you knew who I was. Then, if we didn't like what we found out, we could walk away. No obligation, no family, no commitment, I wish I could go back and there be a balance of power."

"Power?" fear churned inside him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She regarded him with a look of pity that cut right through him. "You really don't see it do you. All those years Lucius, all those years. I was just a girl, just a young foolish girl so madly in love with a boy, that the world felt she didn't deserve. In our marriage you had all the power and I had none. And I just won't live that way any longer."

She spoke so patiently, like an adult explaining something to a child, and it enraged him.

"Fine!" He completely lost his ability to think clearly and acted on raw emotion. "You can have your fucking divorce Narcissa Malfoy, and I hope you choke on it. Do you understand."

He threw down a satchel filled with gold galleons, he didn't bother to count, shot up from his chair, seized his serpent cane, and stalked out of the room, his black cloak bellowing behind him. He didn't look back. As he hit the wintery, wilderness beyond the hotels entrance, he realized he was sweating. She'd turned his life upside down from the day he'd met her.

And_ she_ wanted to talk about _power_! From the time they were young lovers, she'd had all the power to twist his life out of shape. If he hadn't met her, everything might have been different. He wouldn't have ever come back to their hometown. Catchpole, would have become a distant memory.

He would have been involved with the Ministries top International's rather than meagerly waiting around London. He would have traveled the world, went abroad. Became the type of famously known wizard he always dreamed of being. Became so great, they knew his name as far as western America. A million possibilities would have been open to him, if he hadn't been forced to marry her. But because of her, he had a wife and a son to support, so he finished school and gone back home with his cloak-tail between his legs, taken over his parents affairs, managing their accounts, multiplying their small fortune that was locked away in Gringotts. His parent's greed was so endless that he had not inherited a single bronze knut until they both were good, cold and buried.

Resentment was seething inside of him. . . .

He'd had the course of his life planned out before he could do anything to stop it. He was too young to understand where his mother's true devotion was. She was so fucked up in the head. Once she had finally died, Lucius learned that she left him only a portion of their family's fortune. The other half she'd written off to support _his_ cause.

_The Dark Lord_ not only toyed with his life like a slab of hogs meat, he also played with his family's wealth. Lord Voldemort controlled nearly all of it. And without his permission or without a sound vote from the other Deatheaters, his hand and his wallet was tied.

One vote and Draco would have to learn magic second hand working on side jobs and hard labor, one vote and Hogwarts would have been his son's daydream rather than his reality, one vote and they would have been poorer than the Weasley's.

Between her and his cunning mother, they both fucked up his life forever, and now she blames him. He stopped in his tracks. The blizzard, cold, winds blowing a rivulets of snow around him, it was so thick that he could barely make out the lights of the hotel behind him. All the blood rushed from his head. _Jesus! _She was right.

He dropped to his knees right there upon the snowy ground and lowered his head into his hands. Seconds lapsed, turning into minutes. He was shocked to feel his own icy cold tears pouring down his face. His long, pale hair whipping wildly against the storm.

Kneeling there, unable to see anything —suddenly he could see everything, the truth became transparent.

She'd been right when she'd said he'd always resented her, but he couldn't see it. He had become like his mother and his own father, where his bitterness and cold-hearted nature had become such an old and familiar pattern that he hadn't recognized it for what it was.

She was right. After all this time, he felt she still shared the blame.

The many ways he'd punished her over the years came flying back in his face. Slapping him as brutally as the wintering winds. The at-fault guilt he held her to, the indirect put-downs, his blind stubbornness when she only wanted to protect him. The list went on and on, all those little punishments he inflicted against this woman who was the closest thing he had to a soul.

Kneeling there, freezing, he pushed his fingertips into his hair and shook his head. She was right, she had been right about everything.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 48**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Two days had passed since he'd receive word of his parents meeting, and he wasn't sure if he should worry about their little get together or not. There had been no letter, nor a response to Draco's owl yesterday. However he had received a different type of letter, this one he had been expecting; it was a party invitation.

To get his mind off the troubles with his parent, Hermione insisted that he take up the offer. Hermione read the letter to him, while he made their evening sandwiches. There was a party being thrown by the guys. The new players for the season had been chosen, and Draco made the team for another year.

Slicing their lunch in half, he passed a plate sided with fruit over to his wife. He didn't feel much like facing his team just yet, not since the last disaster, and the way it nearly left the two newcomers with their noggins nearly knocked off. And then there was the marshmallow prank Hermione pulled on him in the locker room, that was surely still a fresh one with the guys.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the bathroom window, and in the next room she was humming a soft tune as she laid his clothes out on the bed. He made up his mind with a great deal of influence from her, that he would at the least make an appearance at the party. Draco agreed, partly due to the fact that he'd never missed a pre-season bash before.

After washing and grooming his hair, he stared at his partial nudeness in the mirror.

Turning his arms, he examined their muscles.

He inhaled, deeply, tightening in his abs, and it form the solid v-cut just below his mid.

He was fit, tight and lean as always. He tried to imagine what a dad was suppose to look like, especially how he would look as a father when the years rolled by. But all he think about was how he didn't look now. He lost that boyish appeal ages ago. He was definitely a full man now, but Draco had always suspected that when the time came, that he would look more like his own father? _Perhaps he'd grow his hair longer._

* * *

It occurred to him as he sat at the bar, sipping on a glass of brandy, that is was part of the reason he didn't want to show up today, loud music, hard boos, and girls, a shit load of girls. Blonde ones, bouncy red heads, overly-easy brunettes.

A group of young witches huddled over one of his team mates Tupper, in one corner of the room, three of them not old enough to be out of wizarding school, and yet Draco had to admit, they showed all the signs of future man killers.

There was one in particular, she was newly eighteen, blonde, beautiful and had the body of a goddess. She was a foreign-witch and called herself Amazing Gracie. Gracie came strolling in glued under the armpit of a new Falcon recruitee from Durmstrang.

As far as Draco could tell the only thing _amazing_ about her was the way she skillfully hand painted her tits with the artwork of stars and stripes so that they looked like a bikini top.

Pulanski came up beside him. "Did Grace show you what she could do with a broom stick yet?" he asked, slapping Draco on the back and redirecting him back to the bar.

"No, but I beat you've seen it."

"Shit yeh, more than once" laughed Pulanski.

Pulanski shouted over the music, for the bartender. Turning around, he leaned back against the bar. "With a body like that, anything goes." he said. "Plus there one here that's dying to meet yer. Look I know yer all married and what not, but Draco ye got to meet her."

To his surprise, his friend gave a loud whistle to another group of really young looking witches across the room. "Now, —oh yeah nearly forgot, she says she knows ye. We call her _La la_, but does the name Delacour sound familiar. Says she the kid sister or something like that?"

Draco shook his head and glanced around looking for an escape route out, but couldn't find one.

"She's a real _frenchy-type_," said Pulanski "she speaks all fancy like. But mate is she a looker, part-veela too. —_HEY! YA YOU, YEAH COME OVER HERE FOR A SEC!_ _—_Draco, she does this thing, when she takes her knickers off! and ye have to put a cherry in her. . ._well, ye know _. . .mate — she calls it the P.T., and I've never seen anything like it _ever."_

Draco always hung with these guys, and had always found them a shit loud of laughs. But he wasn't sure he wanted to see _La la's _famous PT show any more than he wanted to be at this party. He decided it was time to put his skills into action. Here's the way this works. Witches have to have rules. It was a lot like Quidditch and he should know, he lived by these skillful tricks of avoiding groupies so well, that he had it patented, sealed and validated.

When a girl like _La la, _has you as her target, there are some simple actions you should follow. Rule one, direct contact should be avoided whenever possible. If unavoidable, blame any form of touching or vague brushing as a state of active passivity. Rule two, in most cases the best form of defense is always absolute and complete avoidance. If this isn't possible, then you had to revert back to rule one.

Rule three, be damn careful what you say or do and never give her anything worth talking to her friends about, or the reporters!

This gives her complete control over the situation, without _you_ ever being aware she's out spreading lies on how good or how bad her sagging session with you really was.

People are dumb, and have a habit of thinking that if its printed, then it must be legit. So in Draco's little book of know how to rules. It clearly states that by following rules one through three there's no chance in inadvertently initiating any misguided messages. _Cooperate with the flow, but initiate nothing. _

The final and most important rule of all, was the fourth. These girls were vicious, collecting player numbers was what they lived for. So it was in your best interest to never intentionally piss them off, or embarrass them.

"Hey where's Blaise? I haven't seen him." asked Draco, drawing his attention back to the party and the music.

"Aaaaw he's not coming," said Pulanski "something about needing to put in a new floor."

Draco looked at Pulanski oddly for a moment.

"Yeah I know, it's a bummer. Gone and got himself hitched, and now he's doing home remodeling an` what have ye. Glad you haven't gone all soft on us. Ye kno he's leaving the team! Yep, turned in his resignation last week the bugger. I suppose that leaves a big gapping hole for ye to fill Draco."

Draco was caught a little off guard by the news, wondering why hadn't he heard of it until now.

"I know they haven't talked to you yet, but it's in the bag mate. Tupper turned'em down flat, says he ain't up for the responsibility. So the way I see it, that leaves me and your's truly." Pulanski jabbed his thumb in Draco's direction.

The bartender slide his glass across the slick countertop and it began to fill up with a golden buttery liquor. "I vote for ye Draco," said Pulanski after picking up his glass. "ye'd be a better fellow for coaching an`what have ye. I need me space ye know. I need me freedom too, hell mate, I've just started counting this seasons new pussy-line up, I ain't no coach!"

Draco nodded in agreement, then once Pulanski was distracted, he slipped behind the bar and out a back door.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy! and Please leave reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

He stood outside the busy street just before crossing over to Blaise's apartment. The smooth cobbled pavement was busting with movement. A wizard ran past in a rush and boarded the Night Bus just before it blasted its way into a new route.

A group of huddled apartment homes lined one side of the street. Zabini's was marked 301 upon the door. Draco knocked.

Depression had settled on him as thick as the dark night. Part of the reason his depression slide up beside him was due to the fact that his oldest and best mate in the entire world had just answered the door looking a lot more cheerful than a man who'd given up Quidditch should ever look. A copper-tone and blonde baby girl, who showed every signed of her father was snuggled in the crook of her father's arm, occupying the same space that a Quaffle should be.

It occurred to him after spending only a few minutes in the couple's company, that the only time this miniaturized little heart-breaker wasn't glued to her father's arm, was when she was nursing from her mother.

Draco took notice of the boxes and crates in the next room.

"Well, with the baby and everything, we decided we wanted more room. Plus mate, I got a job, and a right bloody good one at that."

To his disbelief Zabini told him of their new careers as a Hogwarts professor. That he, Zabini Blaise, would be replacing Hogwarts former flight instructor, Madame Hooch.

"And that's not all mate, I'll be assistant coach for our old Slytherin team. Me! _Ha! _Don't that beat all."

Draco simply couldn't hide his frustration, but he was happy for his friend and his new wife. Draco also had to admit that he liked Maria a lot, even though she wasn't the type of woman anyone would ever figure a legend Quidditch star like Blaise to marry. It's not that she wasn't pretty enough, it was just that she was —_well_. . . sweet, kissably cute, nice and very straightforward with her conversations. Draco knew that much, which is why she and Hermione hit it off so well on their last dinner date. And not only that, he knew that Maria genuinely cared about people, and would make a great addition to the school's staff. In some ways she was sort of like Hermione, although she didn't have his wife's strange habit of fading out in the middle of a conversation to ponder some magical theoretical thought, that only she and a dozen other people on the planet could possibly understand.

Watching the three of them move about their home together, talking and sharing their plans. It forced Draco to take a delicate look at his own future.

"Maria, the baby and I really had the time of our lives when we stayed on the grounds last week. It really brought back some good memories," Zabini flashed a grin at Draco "and some bad ones too." he added. He smiled when Maria came to take the baby from his arms, she was beginning to cry for her nightly feeding. Maria gave her husband a kiss before passing between them and leaving them to their conversation. Draco decided that Zabini was one lucky son of a gun, and that he could take a few lessons from him when it came to looking like a super-star. "Maria was heart-broken to see that a good portion of the school was still under construction. A good bit of it was done in by dark magic you know that, and the giants really did a number on the rear end of the place. They've been working on rebuilding it though. Nothing like used bricks for beauty, but it's a real job trying to salvage what you can. Most of it is usually new material though."

Blaise, or should he say Professor Zabini went on about bricks and of wide-plank floorings that were being reinstalled for a new wing to the first year's. He spoke of cedar and mortar mixtures as if they were the most important things in the world next to his marriage. Maria return their daughter to her father, and the baby nestled playfully back into the crook of his arms sucking on her fists and making tiny gurbily sounds to her dad.

Draco felt as if he were suffocating to death literally. And he wanted to pass out; just two hours ago he learned that his best-mate, his all time favorite quidditch buddy and former slytherin-pal was turning in his number. He was standing here overhearing a conversation he was having with his wife about _breastfeeding! _Blaise Zabini, who'd never taken anything but the game seriously, was acting as if it really matter how many vegetables his wife had during supper. Talking about the baby's diet as if it was the most important topic of the hour!

Even now, the memory of the friend he was losing made him break into a cold sweat.

All this time Draco thought that Zabini was like him, just putting off some time until the new season started. Pretending everything beyond Quidditch in his life was wonderful, but now he knew Zabini believed it, lived it. He didn't seem to realize anything was wrong with this whole episode. The fact that a man who could easily go down with his very own section in a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages, _was giving it all up and selling it short for a the life of a simple wizard, who would soon center his world around a wife, a baby, some crumbled stones and a few remodeled wide-planked floors. It was horrifying!

Never in a million years would Draco have thought that a Slytherin as smart as Blaise could have forgotten who he was, but that's exactly what happened.

To his relief a house elf showed up with their tea. Maria came up and handed a steaming cup to him and her husband. Just before she walked away, Draco saw the look of utter contentment on his face as he gazed down into her eyes, and it felt like a kick had been delivered to his very own stomach.

He finished off his tea, and tried to remember if he had ever looked at Hermione that way. And the thing that made his blood bubble, was the truth that he had.

Their sex, had no words to describe it intensity, and his uncontrollable desire to have her every hour of the each day had been really turning him out lately.

Who knew what kind of goofy expression he had on his face whenever he was near her. If only he hadn't let his guard down, if only he hadn't admitted how much he loved her. Why did she have to feel so good all the time. Why did she have to whisper those things when they made love. Sometimes, when he won the sound of his name from her lips, he felt like a king, amazing, and like a lord among lions! There's something extremely satisfying about winning the pleading cries of a woman as smart and as haughty as Hermione. But that silly school-boy fantasy had vanished the moment he entered Blaise's front door.

Zabini might be happy with all this marital permanency crap, but Draco now knew he couldn't ever live with it. There's was nothing waiting for him on the other side of not playing Quidditch. He'd end up like his father, holding some miserable seat on the Ministry's board, donating to unwanted charities and foundations you didn't truly give a damn about. He didn't want to end up like his father, with no honest work he truly loved. Could he ever be happy, picking up things where Lucius left them; with nothing heroic enough that would let him hold up his head like a wizard should, with his name stetched into someone's book of fame.

And with that thought, he admitted to himself, it frighten him more than anything.

Draco said his good byes and left without finishing his tea. He walked along the dark roads for some time, passing closed window shops. He wasn't very familiar with the streets here, as he walked passed a cauldron store and he pushed his hand deep into his pockets.

How could a wizard be anyone important if he had nothing to truly give to their world? Blaise, had found his path, but Draco knew he didn't have his friends talent for coaching. And as far a building skills! Draco had always had everything handed to him. His dad's talent was making money multiple, and their money had always substituted for anything his hands or wand couldn't do. The Malfoy's were one of the wealthiest wizarding families alive today, in fact, all they had to do was pretty much sit around and let it build up interest.

Other than a shit load of accounts and a row of vaults waiting for him at Gringotts, Draco didn't have anything extraordinary waiting for him beyond the field and those three, high goal rings.

All the other side held for him was. . . . _nothing_. No, it also held Hermione. He knew she was no longer thinking about the short term of their arrangement. She was thinking about growing wisteria's along the walls of their home and of monogrammed baby blankets, and what school their daughter should go to. But he wasn't sure he was as ready for that life anymore. He didn't know how he would tell her, but it had to be done and soon. Next thing, she'd be picking out his clothes for him. He looked at his reflection as he passed a window shop. He wore the champagne toned shirt, tan trousers and sports coat she had laid out for him.

He thought he looked just like a muggle, inch for inch.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy! and Please leave reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Earlier that evening while Draco was away enjoying himself at the party, Hermione took a long walk up on the mountain and daydreamed about their future. She considered places they might want to visit together once their baby was born. She rubbed her hand across the dress she was wearing, soothing the tiny kicks of her little one. She was all baby now, so large that she didn't think there could possibly be any room left for her to grow.

She didn't need to think twice on the fact that this would be their home. She had grown to love the house, and could see so much potential for their estate, with a little help from his mother. When she went back to work she could arrange for her schedule to fit a little better with her life this time, that would give her time to work on her garden. She could envision images of a beautifully blonde angel with ripples of flowing curls sorting through a rows of silken long roses and tulips. Perhaps during the holidays they could invite over her friends and family that she missed so dearly.

Once back home she pulled out several root clippings, enchanted rose from Narcissa's garden. Mum had given them to her to try on her own. Hermione unwrapped the tiny cuttings on her kitchen counter and dipped them into a special powder as she was told. And as rapid as fire the plant began to sprout roots, she used several teacups from the cupboard, and filled them with a rich soil. Then, using her wand she made a pencil size hole where she dropped the sprouting roots in.

She made nine more this way, until she simply ran out of teacups. That afternoon, when Draco had not yet returned from the celebration party, she took the teacups from the window's shelf and set her collection of herbs back into their proper places.

When she awakened the following Sunday morning to the sound of the shower, she realized that Draco had returned home some time after she had fallen asleep last night, and she was disappointed that he had slipped in and out of bed without waking her, but she dismissed it all due to the fact that maybe she'd overworked herself yesterday with her roses and simply didn't hear him come in. She had gotten into the habit of keeping him company while he showered during the day, but the bathroom door remained firmly shut, and it wasn't until she decide to start their breakfast that she finally met up with him in the kitchen.

"Good morning party animal," she spoke softly with a smile and waited for him to take her into his arms like always. Instead, he muttered something back and slipped passed her, aiming for the cupboard tops that held their plates and bowls.

"How was your party?" She asked.

"rubbish."

"oh." she replied. That explained his bad mood.

He carried his cereal bowl over to the sink and splashed a box of his Lucky's into the bowl, as he turned he pointed a finger out of their bay window into the direction of the lawn. "I don't like coming home and finding my property as if gnomes ripped the place apart."

She gave a playful laugh and came up to kiss him briskly on the cheek. "No silly, I was planting some roses yesterday while you were away. Are they budding yet?"

"I don't know, and frankly Hermione I don't care what they're doing. It doesn't matter, you should have talked to me before you took it on yourself to digging holes every where."

The tender lover she spent yesterday daydreaming hadn't come home with this dragonhead, uneasiness crept through her. She'd begun to think of this as her home, too. She drew a deep breath and repressed her hurt as she struggled to speak. " I didn't think you'd mind."

"Well I did, —_do_. I do mind Hermione."

"All right. We can pick out something you like. I'll be happy to plant them for you."

A look of absolute horror crossed his face, as if she just bashed him in the head with an enormous pumpkin. "I don't pick flowers Hermione! Not now, not ever, and neither do you, so leave it alone. Try working on your research or something." He picked up his bowl and spoon and walked out. She debated whether she was going to tell him to go to hell, or cut him some slack. Despite the hurt, she decided on the later and followed him into the dining room, where he sat at the very end of their glass dining table.

_She could always tell him to go to hell later. . . _

She lingered in the doorway. Hermione had not been in this room since their last argument. Something about the room always seemed to capture an ominous feeling with her now, and that feeling was returning as she passed its threshold.

Long and divined, the piece was capable of sitting twenty-eight, plus two heads for both ends. Perhaps a few holidays would lift the rooms spirit some day. Hermione could easily imagine the table filled with family and friends, mounds of food and holiday desserts.

Draco was sitting clear across the room, at the head of table, facing the door where she stood. He lifted a spoonful of cereal and began chewing.

She approached his side, pulled out one of the chairs, and took a seat upon its soft cushion, and studied the chiseled artwork beneath the glass tabletop.

She started to speak, then stopped. At last she spoke up. "When I was little, and had really bad days at school. . . . which _was . . . _pretty often before I found out . . . well, before I learn that I was a witch. My mum would sometimes make me chicken soup for lunch. And my dad . . .well my dad, he would usually give me these little animal crackers. . and I would float them. . . like a boat, in my. . .in my bowl. . ." her voice faded into a shy laugh. "I can make some for our lunch this evening, chicken noodle soup." she smiled, but he didn't look up, he didn't even notice. "I-I don't think I have the slightest of where to find animal crackers."

He didn't say anything back to her, he just chewed and swallowed.

"Would you like that?"

"I don't know. I might not be here, so don't go putting yourself through any trouble."

"Where will you be I can have-"

"-I don't know! _You'll see me when you see me._ Don't try to tie me down Hermione. I won't have it." With that he finished what was left of his cereal and left.

She sat there, in that chair, trying to control her breathing and her nerves. She felt detached and blank, she told herself not to over dramatize what had just happened. He was just upset about something. She also began to second guess the idea of ever having him attend the party. _Could something have happened there? Is that why he's so sour?_ Despite his change, Hermione refuse allow dark thoughts of what may have happened enter her mind. She loved him, and she also knew he loved her, she saw the proof in their love making, and in the times they shared together now.

* * *

She made herself eat a slice of buttered toast, and although she tried, bits and pieces of unwanted questions came to her. _What if the very thing she feared had finally happened? What if he finally stopped wanting her, stopped seeing her as even a challenge for him, and lost interest in having her in his life?_ Just two days ago, she'd been so certain he loved her, but now she felt like the room was closing in around her . . . .

She realized she was sulking, in unneccesary self-pity and she got up, but instead of going outside to view her roses, she found herself wandering through the house. She walked into the study, this was the room he'd arrived in one night so drunk, that she left him sleeping on the couch. further in the room stood a large cherry wood desk and the fireplace of course. She came to a second door in the rear of the room, it was unlock, so she entered.

The room was practically empty. A few book shelf from his years a school, old, one torn, his book of monster was sleeping quietly, an brown leather belt securely tighten around it. She chuckled remembering there first class with Hagrid as their teacher. She leaned over and blew the dust from a tiny object.

"Mistress?"

The tiny voice of an house elf could be heard beyond the door.

"Mistress Malfoy are you here?"

Hermione popped her head out. The house elf smiled at her and leaped forward. "Master Malfoy has received a letter." said the elf holding up a light brown envelope, sealed with emblem she did not recognize.

"Thank you." She smiled, as she took the letter and stroked the elf kindly along his fuzzy ears. "I'll see that Mr. Malfoy gets this the moment he returns."

The elf exited the room and again Hermione's curiosity for the delivery got the best of her.

**B.S**., well she didn't know anyone with those initials. But wait, B.S. The attorney at their wedding was Ballimore _something._ Every pore in her body told her to put the envelope into his draw, that she had no right to snoop. She slip her wand beneath its fold and to her surprise, broke the seal.

**_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_**

**_Due to the urgency of this matter, I have to stress the need for you to respond immediately. While I was away on vacation, I ran across the most extraordinary witch. Then, suddenly it occurred to me, how I could pulled the whole thing off. Nothing like a white sand beach to unlock the brain cells; I'm just sorry it took so long. Anyway, I met with the young lady several times during my vacation concerning your current issues with Mrs. Granger. I do believe we have a winner here, she works as a columnist for Ms. Skeeter's crew. She's a new cast, a bit amateur, when compared to Rita, but she has potential and a heart similar to my own. She has agreed to cast the report. But if we're going to act on it we should do it now, strike while the cauldron's burning._**

**_I didn't want to make a personal appearance, for obvious reasons. So I sent this letter the moment I arrived, simply send back word of mouth by one of your most trusted house elves' and I shall rush you the report that will explain everything. _**

**_Signed _**

**_Ballimore Sutcliffe_**


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy! and Please leave reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 51**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

She remembered the barrister all to well. He was a arrogant looking fellow with greedy eyes and a scornful sneer every time he looked her way. Something about the letter disturbed her, a lot. She walked out of the study and wondered what time it was. She had already wasted enough of her day sulking, and didn't want to add the barrister's letter to her list. She pressed her fingertips to her lips. Was it all a coincidence? Draco's odd behavior this morning and now the strange letter from his attorney concerning her.

**_I didn't want to make a personal appearance, for obvious reasons. . . . _**What obvious reason? The fact that she might ask why was the filthy snake in the grass in her home? Or, the fact that she might just over hear their private discussion about her, and this mystery witch.

With her name laced into all this, it justified her way of thinking suddenly. She did have a right to know, whatever it was that attorney, and of course Rita was up to. She jumped in her skin when the family clock gave off a chime. She then headed back to the study and ripped open the top drawer of Draco's desk. Inside there were: several slips of parchment, a stone , quills, a bottle of ink, and green wax, all barring the Malfoy insignia.

Shortly after ten and with a nervous heart, she finished the return letter under her husband's name and she sealed it with hot green seal and the stone. She pressed the "M" emblem down firmly. Hermione then summoned the same elf that first delivered the letter and gave explicit instruction to assure that the barrister understood. Draco was requesting the report immediately, and that the these instructions came solely from his orders alone.

* * *

_Lying_, she hated _lying_, but she had learned long ago that sometimes it was needed, even if it made her feel like the worst person alive for doing so. The house elf took the letter simply because he seen his Master Malfoy with their new Mistress, and indeed he knew that his master showed that he loved her dearly. There was no reason for the creature to doubt or disobey his mistress's order, or to suspect the attorney's hidden agenda.

It was too late to regret it now. She held it in her hand, the package, wrapped professionally in a large envelope. A thin, beige twine twisted it tightly together. She ripped it open.

The report was several pages long and contained numerous errors, indicating that indeed the editor was horrible as Mr. Sutcliffe had stated in his previous letter. Heart sickened, she read the report and of the barrister's proposal to maim her name with details of her so-called wasteful spending at the children's ward of St. Mungos. And how her selfish manipulation feed her own desire for more money, fame and stolen fortune at Draco's expense. That sadly, the Malfoy's will have to live the rest of their lives catering to the welfare of an unwanted half-blooded grandchild, due to the venal greed of a tricky witch, unworthy of their son's pureblood's name.

In the report, Mr. Professor Helbert, her former supervisor and current Head of Healers Department for St. Mungos Hospital, gleefully added his portion. He was delighted to give a personal interview, along with the three page bill from the International Floo Department for traveling expenses caused by none other than his former Healer, Miss Hermione Granger. He called her tactics unprofessional, careless. . . . and frivolous. . .

**_The way she squanders away funds from the needs of innocent children, without so much as a care in the world. Many whose relatives once fought on her very side. It's an out right disgrace the way she's turned out._**

**_Mark my words, it will be by Draco's good graces alone if that child of theirs squeezes a shiny sickle, from a mother with such vulturous nature. She certainly has changed since her days with Harry Potter! And not for the better!_**

In tears she read every damning word, it was tearing her apart to absorb the fact that all the time Draco had been making love to her, he'd also been plotting revenge, secretly wanting to destroy everything she worked for, and hoped to be.

Over an hour passed before she could pull herself together, once she had, she went upstairs to pack. Too upset to send an owl, she called Petur and Emelie by way of fire. She asked them to come over right away. When he saw that she was packing, he immediately began to protest and refused to help. But Hermione was hysterical, and Emelie begged for him to please simply not upset her any further. Only after she swore to do it by herself did they begin to help her pack. But when Petur continued with his attempts to change her mind, she screamed and cursed him, she said that he was a liar, just like all the rest.

It was Emelie who asked for him to please leave, that he wasn't making the situation better.

* * *

Emelie and Hermione had left hours ago! Draco apparated directly behind Petur. Muscles he hadn't even realized he had were tensed. "Where is she?" he asked. He'd been working off steam, when Petur came bursting onto the field with the news that Hermione packed everything, and said she was divorcing him. Petur was in a rage because It had taken him several hours to track him down. Draco left in mid-flight with his practice attire still on, and drenching with sweat.

He still didn't understand why she had done something so drastic. He stormed through their home and found it in shambles. Little things he knew to be hers were no longer there.

In their bedroom hangers lay ripped from the closet, her side emptied entirely. Her dresser and mirror set cleared of her perfumes, creams, and her vitamins. The nursery, had been erased completely. Cleared of every pink blanket and covering she'd ordered, the tiny dollies and teddies were gone, stolen away, nothing remained not even the bassinet he'd chosen.

Granted he'd been sore and really rude with her this morning. He regretted it ever since, and he'd already made up his mind to get back in plenty of time to eat her silly chicken soup. He could easily imagine her hexing him for upsetting her and then walking out on her, he could even imagine her locking him out again like before. But when he opened the door to a deserted nursery he felt as if someone had just knocked the wind from his chest.

He spotted Petur from above, he was standing, waiting for him below. Draco backed away from the demolished nursery as if it were some horrible crime that wouldn't fade away. He turned and moved towards the balcony overlooking the foyer. Petur looked up at him.

Draco looked rumpled, sweaty and stained from hours upon his broom. He tried to swallow, but something was caught in his throat, something large and painful that made him feel as if he were choking. He leaned against the rail and felt his legs give. Petur ran up the stairs and was there by his side, but Draco pushed him away. He crossed over into their bedroom and looked out of the window.

"Hey, vut do you say ve get you into a shower, and get this place cleaned up -_non_! It vill help to clear your head a little, ok."

Draco shook his head violently. He didn't understand how could she do this to him. Didn't she love him, didn't she care how this would hurt him, too lose her again. He paced the floor, trying to sort out his emotions. He knew where she was, where she always went.

"_Hey, Malfoy _vut is t'is," asked Petur, he held out a handful of parchments, he'd been flipping through while Draco tore through the home. "Hermione, she vas not like any vay I've ever seen her before, she vas saying zat you have betrayed her, and zat you've been lying all along, zat she hates you and zat she hated me too, zat I've been lying for you."

That finally got his attention, and he looked over at the younger wizard.

"I don't understand, vat is this all about?" asked Petur "You should read this, it has her name on every page and they are saying `orrible things about her."

Draco tried to swallow the bubble of pain that was choking out his voice. "Where did you get that?"

" `ere, downstairs. Hermione, she vas crying, showin` it to Emelie ven ve arrived. She said you hired someone to ruin her!"

Draco pushed his fingers through his hair. "No, NO it was a misunderstanding. I can stop it, I can have him over right now and call the whole thing off." He moved towards the door, but Petur cut him off.

"_What kind of misunderstanding!_" Petur couldn't hide his anger. "You gave some bastard orders to destroy your vife."

"No god dammit, mind your own fucking business Krum —_I never told him that!_ Just get the hell out of my way . . give me an hour and then I can explain."

"Explain it to me now. How could you do this?"


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 52**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

"Hello. . I say, hello in here, anyone home!" The barrister's voice came sailing from below and the two men stepped out onto the balcony once more. "Aaah Mr. Malfoy, you lads sure know how to throw one hell of a party." He looked around at the rubble scatter floor. "Mr. Malfoy I'm here to get your seal of approval, I sent the report as you asked did you get it."

"**BALLIMORE! **YOU BET YOU'RE LOW LIFE ASS I GOT IT!"

Ballimore's grin vanished at once. "Well, where is it." He asked.

Draco was storming down the stairs two at a time. "I'm about to shove it clear up your legal ass."

"Well before you get all wadded in a knot over a few misspelled words Mr. Malfoy, let me assure you that the entire thing will be top notch before it hits tomorrow's headlines. So you need to make a decision if you would prefer to cut the check out to St. Mungos facility or if you'd prefer to pay Miss Brown directly. I personally advise for you to launder the money through the Healer's Administrative Board, there at St. Mungos, that way—"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" shouted Draco.

"Oh I think you do!" Petur shouted back and balled his hands into a fists. "Tis is the scum you hired to ruin 'Ermione career!"

"I beg your pardon sir." Said the barrister, and he flipped out a silvery platinum business card, with an exact replica of himself smiling brightly on it. "I'm not scum, no indeed, My name is Ballimore. Sir, Ballimore Sutcliffe, Magical-legal advisor and professional consort for golden advice and superior representation. . . here take a few more for your friends, I just put in for another order today."

Petur cursed under his breath, and slapped the attorney's hand away, the card with sailing in the air. The barrister, now seemed to get the idea that he'd arrived at a bad time. Petur cracked his knuckles. "Explain it now dunghead, or do you expect for me to t`ink this is all his idea?"

"Damn right it is!"

The barrister smiled widely like a shark. "Plausible deniability, also one of your father's favorite tactics of defense. But after years of working for you father, do keep in mind Mr. Malfoy I have learned -"

"-shut up! Ballimore!" ordered Draco. "I didn't put you up to this. You put this whole damn thing together on your own."

"Wa—wa-wa O-Outragious!" steamed the barrister. "Are you denying that you didn't order me and my staff to investigate Miss Granger's past? And are you denying that you personally hired me to find out where she was most vulnerable and use it against her. If you are attempting to deny any association to this little charade, let me forewarn you that I have our entire conversation recorded for future reference"

"Ballimore you're fucking fired!" screamed Draco.

"Yes, yes Mr. Malfoy if you insist, your father fires me at least fifty times a year, just for the pure pleasure of it. However, I'm here to get this business arrangement underway." He tucked his thumb inside his waistband and rocked back on his heels.

Draco pointed his finger directly into to the older man's face. "You said that your investigation didn't turn up anything, you said that she didn't have any dark secrets. That she was brilliant and dedicated to her work, and that it was the world to her."

"Oh yes sir, it does, I mean she is." Assured the barrister, he then turned to Petur "But he didn't need a team of detectives to figure that out."

"So you took it upon yourself to cook up a lot of lies about her is that it?" asked Petur sternly, looking between the both of them.

"Oh no! no indeed, to be honest, I admire the woman. But I had to complete a job." _There was a pop and suddenly a slip of paper floated down between the three men. _"After the first few leads on Miss Granger turned out to be dead ends. I dropped the whole thing for a while, and left it to my detectives and legal staff."

"Your both a load of filthy liars and I think, I should pound both your faces into the dirt. Non! ze lawyer vould not put something like this together vit'out authorization from you Malfoy."

"He had my authorization at the start, but not for this." sneered Draco through his teeth.

"So you gave him the ok, and then you bloody forgot to tell him to back off, is that it? And I'm just suppose to buy that?"

"Precisely!" said Ballimore "he never closed the case, and in the mean time, I was due a vacation. Of course I'd check in from time to time, but still nothing. . . But then that's when I decided to locate her former sweetheart."

"What are you blabbering about, she doesn't have a former sweetheart!" Shouted Draco, his nostrils were flaring, stretched and opened ready to spit flames any moment.

"Oh yes Sir, young Mr. Malfoy she does. . .well did —does, Ronald Weasley, ring any bells for you? Former classmate of yours. Red hair, freckles. . . a Gryffindor!"

Draco's entire face was boiling with rage. He hated Weasley, and the idea of the loser touching his wife in any way, ever, made him want to blast his freckled face clear off the planet.

"So, I put a suspension on my vacation, came back to London and found Mr. Weasley. And that's when I meet up with his fiancé, Ms. Brown. She a delightful girl, just a bit overly eccentric, not very level headed either. Now their relationship was on the rocks. I mean the whole thing was a mess, but the poor dear she loves her Ronnikins. My arriving lead her to believe that Hermione was attempting to win back his love. To be honest she should have been delighted, she was working two jobs and handling everything. He hadn't held a stable job for more than one month at a time. The lad suffers from a extreme fear of spiders. Wildest thing I ever seen, tore the whole place apart during our last interview in my office."

The barrister then held out the slip of paper. "Which brings us here," he said

"Where?" asked Petur

"Well the check of course. Miss Lavender has done her part, gathering the dirty little details and Mr. Weasley pitch in a tale or two, but the main killer, the shark behind the massacre was Miss Lavender Brown, a witch after my own heart, through and through. Now she simply needs to be paid."

Petur tighten both his fists. "Are you done?" he asked the blabbering attorney.

"Why yes — Yes I do believe that sums it all up."

"Good!" Petur reared back and knocked Ballimore out cold. The barrister flew eagle spread along the foyer floor. "_Filthy, bloodsucking, vampire bastard_!" he rubbed his knuckles to ease the pain, then looked at Draco. "Your turn dunghead."


	52. Chapter 52

The barrister then held out the slip of paper. " which brings us here," he said

"Where?" asked Petur

"Well the check of course. Miss Lavender has done her part, gathering the dirty little details and Mr. Weasley pitch in a tale or two, but the main killer, the shark behind the massacre was Miss Lavender Brown, a witch after my own heart, through and through. Now she simply needs to be paid."

Petur tighten both his fists. "Are you done?" he asked the blabbering attorney.

"Why yes — Yes I do believe that sums it all up."

"Good!" Petur reared back and knocked Ballimore out cold. The barrister flew eagle spread along the foyer floor. "_Filthy, bloodsucking, vampire bastard_!" he rubbed his knuckles to ease the pain, then looked at Draco. "Your turn." he said.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 53**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Petur had no idea where the two had gone. Rather than running around wildly searching every known nook and cranny in Grindelwald Valley, he immediately found Emelie's parents. Together Petur, her mother and father sent out one of their very own elf's in search of their daughter.

Evening was rapidly approaching by the time he found Emelie and Hermione. The sun was setting, casting a dull and golden hew along Narcissa's kitchen floor. Petur, walked past the fireplace, where a cauldron was brewing and steaming away at tonight's supper. Over by the sink, a set of dirty pots had been enchanted to rinse, dry and store themselves into the cupboard. The conversation between the four of them: Hermione, Narcissa, Petur and Emelie was muddled with the constant clatter of skillets, and silverware beneath a running faucet.

"Look `ermione, it nev'r occurred to him that this _Ballimore_ -v'atsaface vould take action against you vit'out his go ahead —that is all! — Vut it sounds as if you've already given up on him."

She should have felt better from what Petur was trying to explain to her, but she didn't. The only thing her heart kept asking her was why didn't he simply call off his dogs? In all this time, why didn't he do it? Was he afraid that maybe she hadn't told him everything, that she was holding some last minute scheme against him; she loved him and shared everything with him that she held dear in her life.

This time Narcissa spoke "Maybe Hermione dear it really did slip his mind. That Ballimore, has always been a nasty sort —Lucius is to blame for that, he'd always given that walking python full range to do whatever he wanted to do. Things were getting along beautifully with you two, and revenge honestly seemed liked the furthest thing from his mind." said Narcissa. She spoke from her heart about this matter, she truly believed that her son loved her, but something in the pit of her stomach couldn't help but feel afraid. She was weary with the idea, that her son could do something that was so like his father's way of doing things.

Hermione sat in a chair and rubbed her arms. They could have been talking to lump of coal and been better off. Her body was there but her mind was completely detached. She continued to rub her arms for warmth, but the chill she felt came from inside instead of outside. Finally she spoke, but it felt as if someone else was wording things for her. "I don't think we're going to be able to go back to the way things were." she said quietly.

"Sure you can sweetheart." Narcissa moved towards her and kneeled by her daughter-in-law. She stared into eyes lost of life and laughter. Eye's filled with anger, and pain that escaped her through tears and maybe, maybe even hate. Narcissa felt a chill as she neared her daughter. Her eyes looked a lot like her own that dreadful night she visited Severus pleading for his help. The very night she no longer knew her husband anymore, nor did she care for his love any longer. She didn't want that for Hermione, nor her son.

Hermione looked down at her, and Narcissa stared back, — _there was nothing there, she could see it_.

Then, Hermione looked away. She pushed her mother-in-laws hand away from her dress. She then stood and walked out of the kitchen, reminding herself that her worst fear had come to pass, and perhaps he hadn't been plotting against her at the same time she thought they had been so in love. whose to say. But, the awful knot in her stomach wouldn't go away.

Hermione squeezed her arms tightly, wishing for the warmth that was so absent in her now.

What had happened was merely a symbol of all the problems that lurked between the two of them, problems she'd chosen to ignore or gloss over as if their past did not exist, as if it had not mattered.

She remembered how hopeful she'd been only a few months earlier that he loved her. She remembered all the dream castles she'd built in her head. How ironic! She was a logical person, always so precautious and judgmental before granting anyone with her trust. She was never a girl of wishful thinking. But look at how Ron had hurt her in the end. . . . And now, now it was Draco turn to destroy the foolish girl in her head. She dug her fingernails into her palms. Her gaze turned back to Narcissa once again. "I don't think so," she said finally "Honestly the idea of ever trusting someone that way again scares me to death." Her voice caught there. Perhaps, she'd gained a bit of wisdom in the last few months, or maybe this act against her finally put her into place, of who she was and would always be, to him. Tears pushed at her eyes. "Mum, I'm afraid I can't handle this anymore, Draco, I didn't mean to fall in love with him —He never wanted any of this either —but it happened. It was destined to end, Draco wanted it that way. He never told you, he didn't want you to get hurt, to be disappointed when it all ended. We were to marry for the sake of the baby and for the sake of her name. After the birth, I was to go back to London. He wanted a me out of his life long before I ever became his wife. And he was so right, I had no right to concern you with our affairs. I regret it now" She licked her dry lips. "I'm going back to London." she said.

Petur shot his head up at that.

"No, NO Hermione you are not!" said Narcissa. "You're not going anywhere. Do you understand me."

"I'll contact you and Draco after the baby's born, but until then, I'd appreciate it if you'd both communicate with me by owl only or through the lawyer he's hired. I promise I won't make things difficult for him or for you, when you come for visits."

"You're running away?" Emelie glared at Hermione's backside, struggling to speak calmly. "You can't do that, its not fair to the baby, her home is here. She—belongs—here, surrounded by us, with people who will love her."

* * *

Draco had awoken on the foyer floor, the last thing he recalled was the first blow from Petur, the second one, he never saw coming, but it had done it. Now he lay here looking up at the mermaid fountain, her urn pouring water into her bath below. Tiny droplets of water would bounce back and hit against his eyelids every few moments or so. Hanging above the foyer, he tried to study the wedding-cake sized, crystal, chandelier. Its prisms and teardrops jewels blurred in and out of focus like lost fairies dancing about. The late evening sky was barely visible through the double doors, they had been left wide open.

His head was throbbing right at the temple. Without a word he got up to his feet. He noticed that the barrister was no longer there. He must have come to and departed long before Draco came to his senses, he wasn't sure. He didn't stand around looking for him either. Instead, he kicked the front doors closed, then turned and stalked into the kitchen, where he grabbed a bottle of scotch he'd stashed away. For a moment he looked at the diamond cut bottle and couldn't make up his mind whether to drink it or smash it against the wall. He be dammed if he'd just let her walk in and out on him this way.

He wrenched off the cap and tilted the bottle to his lips. The scotch burned all the way down. The liquor hit a break of flesh on his lips and it stung like hell. He dashed the back of his hands across his lips.

The Scotch warmed the emptiness he'd been feeling in his stomach. But instead of feeling better, he wanted to throw back his head and howl. He took a deeper swallow. He gave her more than he'd ever given any woman —His hand clenched around the bottle. What did he plan to do, drag her back here kicking and screaming. Pain swelled in his chest against the reasoning forming in his head. There were a lot of witches out there, young, pretty, women who didn't want to rush into parenthood. Witches that would do what he said and then just leave him alone. That was all he wanted, didn't he? Someone fun and beautiful who'd love him and then leave him alone, alone to live his life out.

He took another swig, then turned and headed to his study where he set about the business of getting seriously drunk.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 54**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Hermione stayed the night at the castle, but awoke bright and early the following morning. She had not slept well last night even though her bed was as comfortable as it had always been.

Hermione knew she couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Narcissa. Neither could she give in to her request to stay. She blinked her eyes and took big shuddering gulps of morning air, it was strangely filled with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee . . . bacon and was that waffles and maple. The castle still looked asleep, it was very early, the morning sun had not yet risen fully. As she reached the kitchen to her surprise she saw Mrs. Weasley through a crack in the doorway. Narcissa had sent an owl to her during the night, explaining the day before with Hermione and of her quarrel with Draco. She was sitting at the table carving and trimming a bowl of fresh strawberries. As Hermione watched the rhythmic motion of Mrs. Weasley hands with the paring knife, she wanted to take up a bowl beside her and slice the berries too. Slicing strawberries was a simple task, it didn't require thought, it hadn't been overly influence by anything magical or muggle. It was performed exactly the same way now that it had been hundreds of years ago. It suddenly seemed to her that to sit, pluck and slice those red, sweet strawberries would bring something solid into her life, all the women throughout history who'd survived the heartache of men, men who didn't love them back by finding these little small joys to help them carry on.

She bit her lip, then stepped inside. Molly turned her head upward. "Well, its about time, I was getting a bit lonely down here all by myself. Good morning dearie."

She sat down in a wooden chair next to Mrs. Weasley and regarded the bowl that rested on the table top, surrounded by spreaded copies of The Daily Prophet to collect the scraps. Each fruit sliced perfectly with love, and with such skill.

"Can I help?"

"Why sure you can my dear, but be careful not to waste any."

"All right." Her hands trembled as she took over Mrs. Weasley's paring knife and sat down before the bowl. With utmost concentration, she bent her head, pulled out another berry, and carefully sliced off the ends. Apparently she didn't take off too much because Mrs. Weasley didn't criticize, in fact she gave her a gentle kiss on top of her head and walked away. She let the ends of the berry drop onto the scrap paper and focused on slicing the fruit into bite-size pieces.

"Those are just a few I picked up from the market the other day. The ones Narcissa and I plan to grow will be a lot sweeter."

"I wish I were going to be here long enough to enjoy them." Her voice sounded almost normal. A little tone-less maybe. A shade tight. But almost normal.

"So do I dear, so do I."

Hermione didn't say anything. Instead, she picked up another strawberry, pushed her knife into the end, and sliced it off.

For the next few minutes she applied herself only to the bowl filled with redden, ripe berries, while Mrs. Weasley watched the bacon frying on the stovetop. But instead of bringing her peace, Mrs. Weasley's soft humming and the warmth of the morning kitchen, along with the peaceful repetition of these womanly tasks, made her defenses too complicated to keep in place, and they slowly crumbled.

A tear slipped over her bottom lid, trailed down her cheek, and splashed onto the bodice of her nightgown. Another one fell and then another. A shuddering little hiccup slipped out. She continued to slice the strawberries and stopped fighting her grief.

Mrs. Weasley watched as the morning sun rose a little higher, a bluebird flew by and then she followed the path of two squirrels into a tree. One of Hermione's tears dripped into the strawberries.

Mrs. Weasley began to hum softly under her breath ". . . _Oh, come and stir my cauldron. And if you do it right. . ." _Hermione finished the last strawberry, then search frantically through the bowl for one more, just in case she might have overlook any.

_"To keep you warm tonight . . ." _Mrs. Weasley reached into the pocket of the sweater she was wearing, drew out her wand and conjured Hermione a pink tissue, and handed it over. Hermione took it, blew her nose and began to speak. "I-I'm going to miss everyone here s-so much, Mrs. Weasley, but I can't stand it anymore, I have to leave, I don't know what else to do. H-he doesn't love me. All this time and he been lying to me."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head in disapproval. "How can you be so sure sweetheart."

Hermione gave her nose a blow.

"Draco may be a lot of things Hermione, some of them good, some of them bad. He has a lot of Lucius in him there no doubt about that, but he has a lot of his mother in him as well." Mrs. Weasley tapped at her own heart. "_Right here_," she said. "And Cissy, she loves deep, and once there, her love, her loyalty to those close to her heart. . . It's eternal, that's how I know he loves you. _He is _his mother's child, no matter how he fights it. You can't change what you truly are."

A new rush of unexpecting emotion hit her like someone had cast a spell. She had to get away, and she nearly knocked over the entire bowl of sliced berries as she stood.

"Wait a moment before you go running off, and upsetting that baby your holding, Merlin know's the way you're carrying on she's gonna look ever bit of her father."

Hermione did as she said, she stopped and stood still. Mrs. Weasley walked over closer to her. "You're a good person Hermione Malfoy, and your husband —he knows that."

"I don't think so."

"Sometimes a wife needs a little patience love."

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm not a real wife." she cried.

"Oh hush now —that's just nonsense, of course you are." Mrs. Weasley didn't have any words left to argue then Hermione started to cry harder. So she wrapped her into her arms as best she could with the roundness of the baby between them.

* * *

The breakfast proved to be surprisingly peaceful and very good. Despite all the complaints that Mrs. Weasley had given about the bacon burning, and the fact that she felt Hermione simply hadn't eaten enough for the sake of the baby. After she piled another helping of scrambled eggs onto Hermione's plate, they finished cleaning up. Suddenly out of nowhere Mr. Weasley appeared inside the fireplace. He stepped out from behind a wall of green flames, wearing his usually work attire and a rather oddly checkered bowler hat.

"Arthur, for heavens sake, you nearly gave us all a heart attack. Why aren't you at the Ministry?" asked Molly.

"I just wanted to check in and make sure ever things ok." he replied while he walked over and gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh that's sweet of you dear, well since you're here, come on then, have a seat and I fix you something to eat."

"Everything is alright, isn't it Hermione?" He asked looking over at the only other young witch in his life that he care for as much as he did his own daughter, Ginny.

Hermione smiled and nodded yes. He gave a fatherly warm smile back to her. "Good, good that's wonderful news. . . My you are a sight to be hold. I remember when Molly was-"

"-Arthur your waffle is getting cold dear." Molly glanced over to him and his forehead puckered and he shook his head and regarded his wife pleadingly. Molly understood the moment she saw him hide a letter behind his back. There was a long pause, Molly then suddenly grunted a mild disapproval to Hermione doing the dishes in her state, she quickly ushered her out of the kitchen leaving the room entirely to Arthur and Narcissa.

Molly's little fake escape didn't seem to satisfy Narcissa, because her expression grew fierce once Arthur pulled up a chair beside her.

* * *

"That's far enough Hermione dear."

She turned around and stopped dead in her step to see Mrs. Weasley prying her ear against a slight gap in the door. Time ticked by. And soon Hermione joined her. Kneeling just below. Narcissa's frown gradually eased and a puzzling look took its place. "I see. . . .is that so?" said Narcissa

Hermione was beginning to feel like an eavesdropper. But she smiled at hearing the things Arthur read from the letter, instantly she began feeling better for the first time all morning. "That's so romantic of him." she said looking up at Mrs. Weasley. "Doesn't sound much like Lucius Malfoy, does it?"

Mrs. Weasley gave a noncommittal shrug. "I guess for right now I'm reserving judgment about everything."

Narcissa's head lifted and she looked at the wobbling kitchen door. "Unless either of you have something to say, if you truly have to eavesdrop, the least you two could do is hush up!" she said a bit heated.

_They hushed up._


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 55**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

Later that afternoon, after the Weasley's said their goodbyes and after Hermione had fallen asleep, Narcissa sat outside in the warm afternoon sun and tried to sort out her thoughts while she enjoyed a cup of hot tea. She tried to not remember the solid feel of his warm body curled around hers at night, but it came to her anyway. She even laughed to herself at the way he always made their bed the wrong way.

Her Lu was right. He'd lost the girl he'd married so long ago, but she was wiser than to think it was the girl he wanted back. It was himself he wanted back, the way he had been before Voldemort had come back into rise a second time in their world. He wanted back the reign of power he'd lost after the war, to still lye in front of him.

As for her so much had changed her, so who was she now? A woman who loved her family, that was certain. She took joy in her new home and she needed these mountains around her as surely as she need air to breathe. There's something in the land here that made her forget about her old life in London. She was also a woman who could no longer live there. She was a woman that could no longer accept second hand love from the man she'd loved since she was fifteen.

But she knew Lucius was overly proud and stubborn. He never made idle threats, if she didn't resume their marriage, he would give her the divorce, That's the way he was. Stubborn was his fault, just like his son. Her problems with Lu, went back more than three decades, but what about Draco? She could imagine the hurt to learn that your husband sided against you. That he would plot against you, but use another's hand to harm you. She shared that exact pain with Lu, only it was his own mother, not some hired attorney.

As a young child Draco had been raised in a loving home as best as she could provide to him. Didn't he want that for his own child. Competition was always such a big deal with him. To be on top, or one step ahead of the next fellow. When he was born, she'd been little more than a child herself. She remembered teaching him how to play wizard's chess well before he could even read the direction on the case. He'd been her life companion as well as her son. She'd roll the chess pieces out onto the game board. At the time they had been living in Lu's mother old estate, and she'd never forget the sight of that little bottom lip caught between Draco's teeth, all his boyish concentration so focused on beating his mother.

Narcissa smiled. "Its inevitable," she said. "That baby of theirs is going to be one smart little witch."

But it wasn't good for a child that special to grow up all by itself. Look at how being an only child traumatized Hermione. And Draco as a child was just as isolated. He often hid his intelligence from other children, he wanted to fit in so badly, to be normal. But he was too clever to be just a normal little boy. Sometimes, the way his mind worked at such a young age, worried her. "Merlin knows that child is going to need a brother or sister." she said to herself. She had always wished her son could've lived with the joys of a playmate, to share his life with a younger brother or baby sister. But with their every waking day under the ruling of Deatheaters. Living their lives to mainly support their cause, another child could not ever happen, and it became unthinkable to her as the years crept by.

* * *

It was nearly nine o' clock and the usual nightly chill was coming down from the mountains.

Hermione had pulled on a grey sweater from her closet. It was not hers, it was Draco's, but some how it must have gotten mixed in with her packing so hastily.

She walked out into the wide opening of the castle's courtyard and stared up at the stars. The fragrant sweet smell of morning glories, opening their delicate petals, were starting to fill the night air under the rays of the moon's light. Her baby gave several strong kicks as she walked beneath the joining archways, with their vigorous twining vines of cardinals. The cosmic, red night bloomers, crawled along the arches wall. By morning its heavenly smelling nectar will be a morning feast for humming birds.

The sound of something approaching through the darkness broke her concentration. She thought it to be an owl, but knew better. Then she remembered the sound of a pentagram, as it took flight or descended to a landing. Fear escaped her. Had something happened to their protection? How could anyone have found them at this hour? She relaxed and began to hope that it was Mr. or Mrs. Weasley returning for some reason.

As it came to a stop, it glided downward and landed in the center of their lawn. I didn't belong to the Weasley's. She couldn't believe it, as Lucius stepped closer to her.

His long graceful strides took up a large amount of distance quickly. He was smartly dressed, and if Hermione was not mistaken the clothing, newly tailored. His cloak ends were smooth and not raveled, which often happens after a few wears. His long silvery blonde hair was pulled into a tight black ribbon, and the mane fell loosely behind his back. His favorite cane, with it's silver snake head glimmered in the moonlight, like his hair. He was without a doubt a stunning Casanova, directly from the deep pages of some erotic novel.

She should have expected to see him soon. Draco would have talked to him by now, and the prospect of his grandchild arriving soon would give him reason to seek her out, for his son's sake. She braced herself for his wrath and wished that Draco had not sent his father to fetch her as if she were some sort of pet or trinket that had gone missing.

He came right up to her and gazed down at her, taking in the sight of the woman holding his first grandbaby. For a long time he said nothing—he merely studied her—but when he spoke, there was an odd formality in his voice. "I hope I didn't frighten you showing up here so late my dear."

"Oh, its alright. As you can see, we're both still awake." she motioned a hand towards the back of her, where the lights from several of the lower rooms could be seen glowing warmly.

His eyes followed her hand, and he smiled at the lighted windows. He dropped his gaze for a moment, before he found her again. "Would you be so kind, to tell Cissy I have come to call."

"Cissy!" she stared at him. "Oooh, you mean Mum."

"W-well yes I-I suppose I do," His voice faded, there was an unusual and odd feeling with the name the younger witch used. "Would you please be so kind, as to tell your mother that I am here, Hermione."

He shifted his weight as he waited nervously. The only time he could recall his confidence being this shaken was when he feared for Draco's life, following Dumbledore's death. He clasped his hands together and then immediately dropped them to his sides when Narcissa's form appeared in the entranceway.

"Yes?" She asked, waiting for his conversation on how she was cruel, and how badly he wanted her back, to begin. But he seemed frozen to the spot. "Arthur visited me this morning, he delivered your letter. . . . And when I refused to read it, he took the honor upon himself." she said.

Lucius looked at her and then he spoke. "I'm sorry, you must be speaking of another suitor. You see, I'm new here. And in fact, I've rented a cabin here for a spell."

Had he lost his mind? "Lu, what's wrong with you."

He shifted his weight again, trying to push forth, he swallowed hard. "Well, to be honest, I've gotten myself into a horrible state and lost my wife. Our marriage was on the rocks. I've been pretty depressed about it, and instead of taking to the bottle. I thought it might help me if I found someone to help lift my spirits. . . A companion. . .a female, a female friend companion. He drew a deep breath. "I heard in town that there was a nice lady living up here, and I thought maybe I'd stop by and see if that madam would be so kind at to accompany me to dinner some time. Or anywhere, what ever you wanted would be just fine with me." A flicker of amusement caught at the corner of his mouth. "That is of course if you're accepting of dating a married man."

He laughed lightly. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

* * *

Behind an open window Hermione's heart overflowed with joy for them, yet at the same time it shattered all over again, when she realized that his visit had not been influenced by Draco. That his reason for arriving had nothing to do with his son. She closed the window then, and gave the two their privacy as she returned to her room.


	55. Chapter 55

_He shifted his weight again, trying to push forth, he swallowed hard. "Well, to be honest, I've gotten myself into a horrible state and lost my wife. Our marriage was on the rocks. I've been pretty depressed about it, and instead of taking to the bottle. I thought it might help me if I found someone to help lift my spirits. . . A companion. . .a female, a female friend companion. He drew a deep breath. "I heard in town that there was a nice lady living up here, and I thought maybe I'd stop by and see if that madam would be so kind at to accompany me to dinner some time. Or anywhere, what ever you wanted would be just fine with me." A flicker of amusement caught at the corner of his mouth. "That is of course if you're accepting of dating a married man."_

_He laughed lightly. "Are you asking me out on a date?"_

* * *

_Behind an open window Hermione's heart overflowed with joy for them, yet at the same time it shattered all over again, when she realized that his visit had not been influenced by Draco. That his reason for arriving had nothing to do with his son. She closed the window then, and gave the two their privacy as she returned to her room._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 56**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

A lump caught in his throat. "Yes, Ma'am. Forgive me, but I'm a bit rusty at courtships. So I hope I'm going about this in a respectful way."

She pressed her fingers to her lips, and her heart swelled. During their last meeting, at the Damengletscher's Resort. She told him she wished they could meet again as strangers so they could start all over to see if they liked each other, but he'd been so angry at the time, that she hadn't thought he even heard her. After all these years, she had never imagined that he could still surprise her, but he just had.

She resisted the urge to throw herself in his arms and tell him all was forgiven. She didn't hold herself so cheaply that this small bit of effort on his part, as much as it warmed her heart, could erase decades of not being good enough. She wondered how far he was willing to go.

"We may not be compatible," she replied.

"Maybe not. But we'd never know unless we give it a try.

"I don't know. My daughter is here with me. She may not approve."

"Just leave that to me." he said. "I have a son, —he's a bit mean, and a little crazy at times. Kids enjoy play-dates, don't they? We could arrange one and see what happens!"

She nearly laughed. Imagine stubborn, humorless Lucius Malfoy doing something so romantic and with a playful sense of humor. She was charmed and touched, but not completely. Something saddened her, and it took a moment to figure out what. She'd spent most of her life feeling like a beggar for his affections—always agreeable, never argumentative, always the one to make concessions and appease. He never had to put himself out for her love because she'd never made any demands. She never put a single roadblock in his way, and now she was getting ready to run back to him just because he made this one small effort to please her.

She could still remember the fell of his randy teenager's hands on her. Those first few times they'd had sex, she hadn't liked it very much, but it had never occurred to her to say no to him, even thought she would rather have been sitting some where with Molly sharing a butterbeer. Suddenly something more crossed her mind. How he'd hurt her the night he took her virginity. She knew he hadn't intended to deliberately, but he was rough, and it had hurt nonetheless.

"I'll think about it," she said quietly. Then she told him goodnight, turned and went back inside.

* * *

For an entire week, Draco stayed locked in his home and away from everyone. For the first three or so days he got drunk three times in a row and took a swing at Petur, who refused his demands to get the hell out of his house. Towards the end of the week he started to go after her half a dozen times, but his pride wouldn't let him. He wasn't the one who'd run off with out given him a chance to defend his side of the story.

He also had to face the fact that he wasn't so sure that those stubborn witches would allow him near her. From what Petur had told him his mother, Emelie, and Mrs. Weasley of all people, were all very upset with the way _he'd_ upset her. Apparently the only men welcome there was Mr. Weasley, who sure as hell didn't count in his book and Petur. Draco was seething at the idea of Petur dropping by his mother's place whenever he pleased, being fed and pampered. How had this kid, moved into Draco's spot, taken over both his career and his family life.

The first night Draco had gotten drunk, it was at Emelie's, brother's pub. Petur had swiped his wand so that he wouldn't try apparating while wasted, as if Draco weren't smart enough to have already figured out he wasn't in any condition to use magic. If he had tried to apparate from the pub, and back home, he could have arrived with an entire leg or arm missing. Next thing he knew he was slumped over Petur's toilet bowl, yakking his guts out. Later Petur was the one to see him home safely, and he hadn't been able to get rid of him since.

He was pretty sure he hadn't told Petur he could stay. As a matter of fact, he distinctly remembered ordering him out of his house. But Petur had stuck around like a damned watchdog, even though he dad a perfectly good rental. Not to mention Emelie was there most nights waiting for him. The next thing Draco knew they where flipping through old game shots that Draco had collected over the years. And he was showing Petur how he always went for his first option instead of being patient when searching for the snitch, reading the defense in the height of the game, and finding the perfect opening when the other team's seeker is hot on your ass.

At least flipping through his game books and old newspaper collections with the Bulgarian kept his mind off the fact that he missed Hermione so badly his loins ached at night from the scent of her pillow. But he wasn't any closer to deciding what he really wanted. He didn't want to end up like Blaise, so blinded by a witch that he tossed his Quidditch career out the window. Especially when he had no other sensible life's work waiting to take its place. But he also wasn't ready to lose Hermione, and didn't think he could ever be ready for that.

She wanted him to come crawling on his hands and knees, fighting like some wild dog with everyone until she came back home. That was unthinkable. He didn't crawl for any witch. What he needed was a way, and a reason to go there, and once she saw him, then maybe she realized that she missed him too, and she'd come leaping into his arms.

He still didn't understand why she'd stayed around instead of moving back to her home in London, like Petur had said she wanted to do. But he was glad it had happened. Since it was giving her time to come to her senses. He knew how much she loved him, and maybe today was the day that she'd be woman enough to admit she'd gone berserk without giving him a chance to explain and apologize.

* * *

_Week Two. . .Day one. . ._

The door chimes sounded, but he wasn't in the mood for company. He'd given his house elves instructions to cancel all visitors unless they where Hermione. When they fixed him supper and left it there for him in his study, he ignored the platter until they took it away. Even Lucky Leprechaun's had lost their appeal —they held too many painful memories. He substituted with eating the occasional tuna sandwich. Hermione always said they were better for him, for some reason; he couldn't recall.

_Day two. . ._

He hadn't been sleeping too well either, most of his nights were here, in the study and on the couch. The scent of her pillow was too much for him now, and the fragrant scent of her soap bars haunted him from their bathroom, even _with_ the doors closed.

_Day three. . ._

He rubbed a hand over his stubbly jaw and tried to remember how long it had been since he'd shaved. He attempted again to use his self-shaving kit, but it seemed to have developed a vengeance against him from the last time he locked it away. As a matter of fact, he didn't feel like doing anything but hiding away inside his big empty home, yelling at Petur, whenever he dropped by and waiting for Hermione to stop being so stubborn hearted.

_Day four. . ._

The door chimes rang again, and he frowned at the wall. It couldn't have been Petur cause that moron had gotten a house key of his own. Maybe it was—

His heart made a jolt in his chest, and he banged his foot on the doorframe as he ran for the foyer. But when he yanked the door open he saw his father standing on the other side instead of Hermione.

"Good morning son" Lucius greeted him in a musical tone. He walked in holding a copy of The Daily Prophet in his hand. "What have you done with yourself? You look terrible." He said, handing the paper over, unfolded.

The first thing he saw was a grand size photograph that had been snapped of himself that morning he'd gotten into a brawl with Petur, at the _Veranda_. He looked rumpled with a grim, fat busted lip and Hermione standing in the center of a room, screaming like a pregnant lunatic. But it wasn't the photograph that made his stomach drop to the bottom of his feet. It was the headline below it.

**_I've Been Trapped by the Falcon's Best (And Dumbest) Seeker into Marriage _****_-_by Hermione Jean Malfoy.**

"Motherfucker!"

"You'll have a lot more to say than that when you read the entire thing!" Lucius exclaimed sounding very amused. "It's all over London and Switzerland too of course, since you're here in Grindelwald I suppose. I heard the Quibbler has a better version. It seems they've tracked down a waitress by the name of E`sa."

"How could you let her do this? Aren't you in charge of how the paper is published dad!"

"Don't look at me, the last I recalled, I left the ball in your court with the ownership rights. But you've been locked away up here like some hermit. I suppose _your_ Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, took it upon herself to put her marital rights to good use as part owner." Lucius leaned over and pointed to a spot on the front page. "She says here that she posed as a hooker and pretended to be your surprise _birthday present. _I must say your wild streak is a lot grander than mines, I never had a hooker for a birthday surprise! Usually I'd settle for one of your mother's homemade soufflés."

"It's like I told you, father. We had a fling, and she got-"

"Yes, I know she got herself pregnant. Well that can happen in a fling, those birthday surprises don't all come with warning labels you know." Lucius held a rather lugubrious expression as he took the paper from his son and opened to the continuing on page five. "Well, apparently page one wasn't enough, so she's taken half of this page to tell the rest of her story. Hum. . . .I haven't read this far." He gazed over the page and shot a quick and unrecognizable glance towards his son. "_And you know what?_ Believe it or not, sales have gone through the roof this morning. They've offered her a pretty sweet deal, if she writes an entire book about the whole thing, _you know. . ._ the little details, the way it actually happened. Can't blame the girl for going for the galleons."

Draco snatched the paper back from his father hands and crumpled it in his fist, he threw it on the floor, and started stomping on it. He wanted a good excuse to go see his wife, and now he had one.

He was so angry he wanted to scream as he stormed out of the front doors. Lucius closed them behind him, and began to whistle a tune. He then headed for the kitchen. He felt tea, would be lovely this time of day.


	56. Chapter 56

_"It's like I told you, father. We had a fling, and she got-"_

_"Yes, I know she got herself pregnant. Well that can happen in a fling, those birthday surprises don't all come with warning labels you know." Lucius held a rather lugubrious expression as he took the paper from his son and opened to the continuing on page five. "Well, apparently page one wasn't enough, so she's taken half of this page to tell the rest of her story. Hum. . . .I haven't read this far." He gazed over the page and shot a quick and unrecognizable glance towards his son. "And you know what? Believe it or not, sales have gone through the roof this morning. They've offered her a pretty sweet deal, if she writes an entire book about the whole thing, you know. . . the little details, the way it actually happened. Can't blame the girl for going for the galleons."_

_Draco snatched the paper back from his father hands and crumpled it in his fist, he threw it on the floor, and started stomping on it. He wanted a good excuse to go see his wife, and now he had one._

_He was so angry he wanted to scream as he stormed out of the front doors. Lucius closed them behind him, and began to whistle a tune. He then headed for the kitchen. He felt tea, would be lovely this time of day._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 57**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

* * *

The final week of April, it was blissful, this life without wizard, or at least for as long as it lasted. It had been a week and a day since Hermione left home and began living with her mother-in-law. Hermione and Narcissa lazed around like cats in the sun, sipping on glasses of iced pumpkin juice. Some days they didn't comb their hair until noon. When Petur dropped in, if they felt like it they would serve him sausage and potatoes, then shared a bagel smeared with their favorite cream cheese and called it supper. They stopped accepting all owls. Hermione had stopped wearing a bra entirely, it was just to painful and her stomach double twice the size it was last month. They long games of chess and tended to the Narcissa's greenhouse by floating lantern light, once the sun died in the hot evening sky. Each morning they would turn on the phonograph and danced with there morning coffee. Hermione forgot worries and her feet felt as light as a feather when Celestina Warbeck played.

To Hermione, the old castle was everything a home should be. Narcissa thought her how to bake spiced apples and picked flowers with her, which they filled the rooms with.

They allowed Petur into their women's house because he entertained them. He made them laugh and feel desirably beautiful even with pumpkin juice trickling down their chins and vine twigs caught in their hair. They eventually began letting Lucius in too, because Hermione simply didn't have the heart to turned him away any longer. Not after the surprise candle light dinner he arranged in the courtyard Saturday night. Rather than wait for Narcissa reply to his invitation, he brought the invitation to her, and would not accept no for an answer when he offered for Hermione to join them.

Now, he couldn't keep his hands off his wife long enough to breath air.

Hermione simply relaxed. Rather than working on magical quarks and theories. She spent her days lying in a oval wicker chair in one of the garden's far end. At night, her heart began to yearn for Draco's voice as well as his warming touch. But she had to remember how he had betrayed her so cruelly.

She was out working in a bed of tulips, and the muscles in her arms ached as she pulled up row after row of weed sprouts. The mornings were starting out warmer now, so it was smarter for the two women to work on their flowers early. Petur would be hear to gather them by noon for the Emelie and the Veranda.

Hermione stood up and straightened her back. A breeze caught the skirt Mrs. Weasley had given her. An old fashion calico print, that wrapped well past her ankles. It was soft from years of wear and washing. Mrs. Weasley said that it had always been her absolute favorite, when she was with child.

She stretched out her back some more and looked up at the mountain sky, and pretended it marked the boundary of her life.

That was how Draco found her. In the garden with his mother, her palm curled over the handle of a gardening pail and her face lifted to the sky.

Petur had agreed to show him the way there, but only if he didn't cause trouble. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her standing against the sun in a faded calico skirt, surrounded by rows of multi-colored tulips and lilies. Her French braid was coming undone so that long brown wisps caught a mid-days breeze. She looked as natural as the earth and the sky. Sweat and the breeze had molded the dress-like thing she was wearing, displaying the shape of her breast and the hard round belly where he baby was safely growing.

She unfastened two buttons at the top of her blouse, and the sides fell into a V shape exposing her cleavage for him. She was brown as a berry; her arms, her cheeks, the moist v of skin that pointed a path to her breast. She looked like a portrait of mother earth standing there, or of some other mythical creature silhouetted against the sun.

She had never been so beautiful to him s she was at that moment, standing there without any make up on. With out a lot of fancy get ups, like younger witches would wear when they wanted his attention.

The crumpled newspaper rustled against his thigh, and Petur tapped him to bring him from his dazed state.

Narcissa's voice ranged out from behind her. "Petur, good afternoon sweetie. _Speak of the Devil. . . ._Draco, you're looking ripe and peachy." said his mother jokingly after taking in his roughneck-type of appearance.

Hermione's eyes flew open, and she dropped her pail.

His mother he hadn't seen her in weeks. What had happened to her? She never use to look so lax, and un-put together.

Instead of her expensive cloaks and gowns, she wore no jewelry, a pair of loose, pearly white cotton pants, and a matching loose to tunic. Like Hermione she wore no makeup. Her hair was longer than he ever seen it, and untidily pulled into a ponytail rather than her usual bun.

This was someone else's mother. Not his mother. Hermione in the meantime picked up her pail and marched over to the side of her mother. As he watched, he noticed that her feet were bare and had soil on them. Both of them, her nor his mother wore any shoes.

She silently took her place beside Narcissa.

"He doesn't want me back," Hermione snapped, looking down at the paper balled in his hand. Hermione didn't need to see the paper to know the damage it may have done for his so-called pristine reputation. He set out to ruin her life and the way she saw things, it was an eye for an eye.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Hermione."

"You, vanted to see your vife dunghead, and right now you're blowing the moment." Petur moved past him and closer to the ladies.

Her gaze lifted from Petur to Draco, as the muscle-tone Bulgarian walked over to her side. Draco felt the impact of jealous rage building in his chest. Draco tore his eyes from her. "I'm her husband asshole, and when are you going to but out of this Krum, and stop trying protect her."

Petur shot a hard look back. "Ven you stop trying to tear her down, _arse-holé!_" he answered him back.

Draco saw that she wasn't surprised by the way he'd come to her defense, and he also saw how much that please Petur too. She trusted him, and Draco hated it.

The two men continued to look thunderous at one another, and Petur began to realize that bringing him here may have been a mistake.

"If you don't mind," he said tightly, "I'd like to speak with Hermione alone."

"That's up to her son." His mother looked at Hermione, who shook her head.

This was really pissing him off in a major way. Why were they all on her side, why was he being painted the bad guy.

"Aah good, everybody's home." Lucius gave a nod as he appeared on the spot. Draco breathed a sigh of release to finally having someone he could see eye to eye with.

His mother's expression turned on a dime. She began smiling like a sunbeam as he walked over to them handing each of them another copy of today's headline newspapers. He arched his eyebrow when he saw Draco still held his own, so Lucius, smiled and kept an extra one for himself.

Just when he'd thought things couldn't get worse, his father walked straight into the house, as if this whole scene unfolding was some sort of pretty tea party.

"You beautiful ladies invited me to stop by a little early —non? So are ve still having tis lemon-pepper chicken for lunch?" asked Petur, he then leaned forward with a familiarity that indicated he'd done it before, and patted Hermione's belly. "How's this little lady doing today?"

Draco had him by the collar and on the ground within seconds.

The sound of a blast erupted, nearly knocking his eardrum out of whack. Chunks of dirt and grass flew into his face and stung his arm. Between the sudden explosion and the cloud of dust temporarily blinding him, Petur had time to roll away.

Draco swabbed the dirt from his eyes and leapt to his feet with his wand drawn. When the cloud cleared, he was standing wand to wand with his own father. "If he was acting this way," said Lucius "It's no wonder you left him."

His mother—his sweet, reasonable mother—stepped in front of her as if Hermione were her child instead of him. His father stood before him his wand tip spitting sparks, waiting for his father next flick. Draco stood there looking at his father as if he didn't understand.

"What are your intentions towards Hermione, Draco?" Lucius asked him. Lucius not so much as made a single move, his stance perfect. He was quick with his aim and though he never had to with draw his wand against his own son before, he wasn't about to risk letting him harm Hermione ,nor his granddaughter.

"That's between the two of us."

"Not exactly, Hermione is with child, I'm sure you're understanding of that. While she's away from her own family, she has a family here with us to look after her."

"I'm her family."

"You're not thinking clearly and you reek from drinking. So right now Narcissa and I will look out for her best interest. Pull yourself together, and then you may have a word with your wife."

He saw that Hermione's eyes was glued to his father's face, she looked stunned, happy and yet sad all at the same time. His mother gave him that same I-mean-business look that she gave him when he turned eleven and received his first wand.

"Are the things Hermione said true Draco? Are you gonna honor your wedding vows to her, or do you plan to get rid of her after the baby's born?" Asked his mother.

Petur stepped back into sight. "He has no right to be here, this doesn't concern him." argued Draco, he hated the fact that this other man was always in the middle of things.

"Stop making it sound as if you have some sort of contract, Draco." said his father calmly, he then pointed his wand quickly towards Petur and then back at Draco. "He stays. He's a good man, and he cares about you, but you refuse to see it. He cares about your mother and Hermione's safety, just as I do."

" Yes sir, I do." Petur shot a warning glare at Draco. "And if he doesn't vant Hermione, I vill be there for her, any vay I can."

Hermione gave a weak smile to return the one Petur had given her. In it, it said that regardless what happened everything would be ok. And for her not to worry.

"You can't have it both ways, Draco. Either you intend to treat Hermione like a real wife and keep it that way or not. I want to know?" steamed his mother. It was a question she needed him to answer right now today! Things were getting out of hand with his drinking and his violent tempers.

"And so do I?" Lucius stated. He never lowered his wand. "Are you going to honor the vows you made to your wife?"

He reached the end of his rope, and his temper snapped. "Yes dammit alright! No divorce, We'll stay got damn married! And there wasn't any bloody vows to speak of. We were married by the court, just so that you know. It was just me, her, an attorney and a suitcase, full of papers. There are you all happy, I said I'll respect the vows, or the papers what ever makes everyone happy."

His mother flinched. Hermione tears broke, and she swept into the castle. Petur let out a low whistle and went into the kitchen after her.

He knew he'd blown it, but he was so pissed right now. She's publicly humiliated him, making him look like a fool in front of the whole world. She knew he never wanted that secret out, of how she'd tricked him.

Narcissa wanted to cry, and more than that, she wanted him off her land. She loved her son, more than anything else in this world. But there was a new life that would need her soon, and he was simply, no longer a baby. She was furious with him, and wanted him gone. She only prayed that one day he'd understand her decision.

Lucius walked the rest of the way up to his son, until the tip of his wand singed a hole upon his unwashed shirt.

Lucius knew how Narcissa felt, even though _they_ were young, and their conception was completely unplanned, he still felt and knew Narcissa deserved a true wedding. He wanted his wife to have the memory of a true marriage, one that any woman deserved. Lucius now understood why the girl seemed so glued to the idea that she somehow wasn't a real wife to his son, all this time he would have never imagine Draco to rob her of something so precious. It was not as if he didn't have the money, there were half a dozen accounts in Gringotts at his son's very disposal. Lucius went a while without speaking. Thoughts and memories racing behind his eyes. Maybe he was to blame for his son's cold nature. Just as his parents were the reason for his own blind, cruelness towards Narcissa in the past. But, every man has to hold account for his own actions once he becomes a man, and all things come back to haunt you sooner or later. He didn't want his son to lose his her, but this cycle had to end.

Anger filled Lucius like a flood rushing, he clenched his teeth "_Get—off—this—land, Draco Malfoy_. Before, I forget, that I am your _father_ —and the reason that you _are_, the way you are."


	57. Chapter 57

_Lucius knew how Narcissa felt, even though they were young, and their conception was completely unplanned, he still felt and knew Narcissa deserved a true wedding. He wanted his wife to have the memory of a true marriage, one that any woman deserved. Lucius now understood why the girl seemed so glued to the idea that she somehow wasn't a real wife to his son, all this time he would have never imagine Draco to rob her of something so precious. It was not as if he didn't have the money, there were half a dozen accounts in Gringotts at his son's very disposal. Lucius went a while without speaking. Thoughts and memories racing behind his eyes. Maybe he was to blame for his son's cold nature. Just as his parents were the reason for his own blind, cruelness towards Narcissa in the past. But, every man has to hold account for his own actions once he becomes a man, and all things come back to haunt you sooner or later. He didn't want his son to lose his her, but this cycle had to end._

_Anger filled Lucius like a flood rushing, he clenched his teeth "Get—off—this—land, Draco Malfoy. Before, I forget, that I am your father —and the reason that you are, the way you are."_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 58**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

**

* * *

**

Hermione had not come from her room for the rest of the day, night had fallen and Narcissa, told Petur his goodbyes and begged him not to worry too much. She caught her breath as she close the front door after him. Now with company gone, her defenses were down, she'd wished it could have been different today. She'd known she'd done the right thing, by letting Lucius back into her life. But never had she expected him to swallow his pride and stand up for Hermione as he'd done today.

"You're welcome to stay a while longer if you like." she said as his strong arms came from behind, wrapping her in a comforting squeeze.

"All right." Lucius hands curled around her own. He gazed down at her. He knew the castle well enough from memory, and he led her toward the path that would curve into the wooden door of her bedroom. They were soon out of sight from the rest of the house.

"It's a beautiful night, tonight," he said, he knew she always loved full moons. And tonight the moon smiled down with all its glory. "It's too quiet here."

"Yes, a little cool for May, too."

"Yes Ma'am."

It astonished her that he was still willing to address her as if they'd just met. But she was happy to join him in this new place, where neither had ever hurt the other. "It's quiet but I love it. Not like London, less to do or see. But it feels like home."

He continued looking at her, and she was struck by the intensity in his gray eyes. He wanted to know how she spent her days! He wanted to listen to her until he was drunk from the sweet sound of her voice!

She was delighted and told him as they lingered like teenagers by her bedroom door. "Well, I get up early. I like to walk down by a trails near the woods, as the sun rises. Hermione comes with me on some mornings." She felt faltered that he wanted to hear these trivial details about her ordinary days. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye when he tried sneak a kiss.

He frowned but said nothing. She had no idea what came over her, but somehow they moved deeper into her room. "I listen to music on the days that it's raining."

"What kind of music?" His voice was soft, he knew exactly what kind. Over the years she'd formed a large collection of music by various artist of their world. He backed her body against the wall until she had no where left to go. His face registered both surprise and pleasure.

"Would you like to come back for dinner tomorrow night, so when can have additional time to get to know one another better?"

"Are you inviting me?" his lips formed that age old smirk she'd always loved about him.

"Yes. Yes I think I am."

"All right, then. I'd like that." They kissed while speaking. She was so moved by this stranger with her. She heard it in his voice and thought that he might finally have found his way off the lone path that he'd been lost on for so many years. And for a moment, she let herself contemplate how far she had come in her own life. She saw all the hard work and self-discipline that had been necessary for her to become the woman that she wanted to be.

He picked up her hand, which held their matching wedding bands. He ran his thumb along the ridge of her ring. He didn't look at her -no, instead he was remembering the day he picked it out with her, and his voice held a soft gravelly note that was filled with emotion. "My wife was so much a part of me, she's was like the breath coming into my body, and I love her so very much."

His emotion-filled statement shook her, and her words snagged in her throat. "She's very lucky."

He lifted his eyes from her ring and gazed at her. She saw the moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes. In thirty-seven years, she had never once seen her husband cry, not during those days he was locked away in Azkaban prison, not even the day they'd buried his parents.

"Lucius. . . ." she slipped deeper into his arms and found that old familiar place that the universe created just for her, out of Lucius' flesh and bones. Feelings she couldn't speak choked her, making her brain fuzzy. So that the next words she spoke weren't what she'd intended at all. "You should know, I don't sleep with men I've only just met sir."

He laughed and tried to blink away the tears from his eyes. His voice was husky when his laughter came. "Is that so?"

Yes, she nodded. "It's because I started having sex when I was too young. I didn't want to, but I loved him so much that I simply couldn't say no."

She kissed him gently, not wanting him to take her statement the wrong way. She didn't want to throw more guilt in his face. But against her effort, his face still held a hint of sadness, and he brushed the corner of her mouth with his thumb. "Did it turn you against ever being able to love someone again."

"Oh no, I was blessed with a wonderful lover. Maybe it hurt a bit in the beginning, and maybe he was a little clumsy when we got started, but it didn't take him long to get it right." she smiled.

"I'm glade to hear that." he smiled and his hand trailed over her bottom lip. Narcissa caught glimpse of her bed behind him, bathing in the moonlight. Slowly she took the lead and began backing this new stranger across the room, where her bed was waiting.

"You should know right now that I don't have a lot of sexual experience, I've only been with one woman my whole life."

"I'm glade to hear that." she smiled.

He pushed her hair back from her face and onto one side with his fingers. "Did anybody ever tell you, you're beautiful?" His hands gave a playful tug at her sloppy, girlish ponytail, pulling out the band that held it together. "A lot messier than my wife, but still a _show_-_stopper_."

She laughed. He dipped his head and kiss her. Their kiss, quickly lost its gentleness and grew urgent with passion when he lifted her up and laid her down on the bed.

Wrapped so Pretty"


	58. Chapter 58

_A/N: Hello, _

_I'd just like to say thanks to everyone for the reviews and personal howlers I've received throughout the chapters. Some were good and some, well. . . _

_But I appreciate the time you took to read my story. _

_I know some readers were very upset with certain parts, especially Hermione's. But, then there were some, that were equally upset with Draco. Regardless of it all, the story was set in stone, and I wanted to keep it that way, or as close as I could. Not to be influence by disapproving reviews or request. This final chapter, unlike the others will be __**very**__ long, so I hope you enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing all the chapters. And so, with the story's good-bye behind me, here you are. . . . the ending of "__**Wrapped so Pretty**__. . . ." _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my imagination. I was inspired by another romance novel i read and J.K. Rowlings wonderful world. Enjoy!

**Chapter 59**

**"Wrapped so Pretty"**

**

* * *

**

She made herself face the truth. He might very well come around, but Hermione trusted that it would be out of duty instead of love. This entire thing was over and she had to accept that and start living her own life again. It was time for her to leave Grindlewald.

Later that night. . . .

The wind had whipped up dreadfully outside, and the entire castle had grown chilly. Although it was warm under her covers, the chill in the night air seemed to have settled into her bones. She curled deeper into the bedclothes and although miserable, she finally fell asleep, only to be jolted awake by a crash of thunder and a cold, wet hand settling over her mouth. She sucked in her breath to scream, but the cold, wet hand clamped down tighter, and a deep, familiar voice whispered to her. "_Shhhhh_. . . . .It's me."

Her eyes shot open. A dark shape loomed over her. Wind and rain blew in through the window and whipped the curtains against the wall. Draco eased his hand from her mouth and left her bedside to close the window shut, just as a boom of thunder shook the castle walls.

Petrified from the fright he had given her, she struggled to sit up. "Get out!"

"Shhhh. . . .lower your voice before the Dark Over-Lord and his Wickety chamber witch show's up and _creeeeesh_. . . ." Draco made a imitating slice at his own neck.

She had no idea why but she started whispering too. "What, Those are your parents and don't you dare say anything bad about either one of them."

"Ha!, those two, They'd rather eat their own child for dinner, than give him a chance to explain." he whispered.

He placed his hands on his hip and stared down at how beautiful and how inviting she looked, so snugged and warm beneath her covers. He gave her a serious glare. "I came to kidnap you, but it's wet and cold out there, so I'll have to do it some other time." He lowered himself to his knees, beside her bed. Beads of water glistened in his blonde hair, pasting it to his face. As another flash of lighting lit the room, she saw that he was still just as unshaven as this afternoon. Some may not have liked the idea, but his new haggard look took her breath away.

"You planned to kidnap me?" she whispered back. This was cruel, Why couldn't he just leave her alone. The baby started moving and turning about, even though they were both being as quite as they could be, Hermione wondered if just maybe, the baby knew that father, was here.

He nodded. "You don't seriously think I'm going to let you stay here, what about the baby Hermione. I know she misses me." he reached out a wet hand and before she could protest, he placed it upon her stomach. The baby did a set of flips in her belly. He gazed down at her gown where he'd just seen a smidgen of a movement beneath its silken fabric, and brilliant, lit sparkles flickered in his gray eyes.

Suddenly it reminded her how tender he'd tried to be through her pregnancy. Even now when she was at her fattest, he rested the weight of his head against her abdomen, just has he had done many nights before and then kissed the mound that was his seed growing. He told it how it was the most beautiful baby in the world, and that every thing was going to be ok, he promised, as his hands encased both sides of Hermione, stroking her, hoping that the sound of his voice penetrated through. . . .

_. . .Tiny bird-like flutters filled the inner walls, and one of the flutters tickled her premature foot and she kicked. . . ._

_. . . .A very close and familiar sound, found its way into his tiny, newly formed ears, and he listened. . . ._

Hermione stiffened, as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Come on home, Hermione. You know I'm sorry about what happened before, don't you?" He caressed his hand over her arm, where it lay beneath the covers. "I should have calle Ballimore as soon as my feeling towards you changed, but I guess I just bloody forgot, and then it was the fact that I wasn't ready to really face what was happening to me with the team. We can make things work, don't you want to try, I mean you paid me back right, made things even for what I had done. We can get past this. We just need to be alone for a while to do it."

He was breaking her heart. "I-I didn't post that story to hurt you Draco, god you're so unaware of. . . . —I let go of my secret, to let go of the guilt. You would have understood that if you'd read the paper —did you even read it?" She was crying now. "I wanted for everyone to know how it all started, secrets between lovers can be as bad as devil's snare if left in the dark, and away from the light for too long. It grows and it festers away at everything that they loved about each other, before either of them realize. By then its to late, I didn't want that to happen." She wiped her eyes and took a breath to continue. "In that article I said to the world, how sorry I was for what I'd done, and more than anything I wanted to release the fear that had been building inside from the moment I entered this whole thing. The fear that someone would someday know. That someone would one day, years from now find out and spill my shame as some filthy dark secret. After I'd probably lived years at being so perfect! Like the perfect Gryffindor, everyone expects of me! I told you. Being me, my life it not easy Draco. Sometimes I feel so concealed that I want to rip my hair out and scream for anyone to please, please let me out. And has far as that messy Rita Skeeter, Ooohoooh, she has her's coming as soon as I able to drop this load. That part she included into the title, the big _And Dumbest, _part, that was never included in my interview. I hate that woman!"

Draco released a sigh, not only because he was relieved that Hermione hadn't done it to provoke him. No he sighed because he was so intoxicated with fire whisky, that the idea of reading escaped him entirely. "Hermione baby, I'm so sorry. . . .I didn't."

She looked at him and she knew. "You didn't read any of it did you Draco?" He closed his eyes as her voice began to rise and catch behind her tears. He shook his head, it was his mistake. "Any of it? how could you not have read any of it? Draco if you'd simply read it, you would have known—"

She was becoming hysterical again like she always did whenever she was upset with him. "Hermione, be reasonable it was two pages. Two . . .really. . . .long pages." he said, he'd wish she stop shouting, why did she act like this. He had his own spell of tantrums from time to time, but hers. He couldn't figure out if he made her such an unraveled mess with her emotions or if the baby was the influencer.

She hardened herself against the weak, in love, girl inside of her heart, the one that wanted to agree, and understand him. She refused to be another witch victimized by her emotions. "I going back home to London."

"Sssssh, don't say that." Once again he tried to quiet her anger and her voice. "Love, you've got a perfectly beautiful home here, with me."

"That place is your's not mine!"

"That isn't so Hermione."

A rap sounded at the door, startling them both. Draco shot up from the edge of the bed.

"_Hermione_?" Narcissa called out. "Hermione, I heard something. Are you alright. —_Maybe it was the storm Lucius_." she muttered to her husband behind her.

"Let's be sure, that's all." he answered her with a secure kiss.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Narcissa repeated.

"I'm fine."

This time it was Draco's father's voice coming from the other side. "We heard voices. Do you have someone in there?"

"Yes."

Draco shot his hands into the air. "Why did you have to go and tell him that for?" Draco hissed in the darkness.

"Do you want him there?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione fought the tide of misery rising in her heart. "No." she answered through a stuffy nose.

There was a long pause. "All right, then. Come in my room. You can sleep with me."

Hermione pushed back the covers. Draco caught her arm. "Hermione please, please don't do this. Hermione we need to talk. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I have things I want to say." She was going to bolt and Draco couldn't let her do that. Not in a million years he couldn't let it happen. He loved her!

He should have told her he loved her the minute he came into her room, while he still had his hand over her mouth. Told her all the things he'd practiced on saying and had focused on saying. Until he saw her, then his tongue got all twisted and he gone on about kidnapping, and they started talking about the paper, and the reporter. She started jabbering away instead of him stopping her and saying all the things he meant to say.

Maybe he was ashamed that it had taken all of this, for him to figure it out the reality of his ways. But when he saw the hurt in his father's eyes it struck him like a bolt of lighting this afternoon. The expression on his face—the look of absolute regret. He nearly thought for a brief second, of stupefying his own father. That's when he understood, that she meant everything to him. Weeks ago, when he'd been dismissed from practice tryouts on the team, he admit it cut him pretty bad, but only with Hermione by his side did it take the pain away. Now that he made the cut, he didn't care for it as much as he dreamed he would, because she had abandon him, left him devastated and alone. Now he understood that loving her wasn't just a feeling anymore, it was his only way of life. It was all he knew, or wanted to know until the day he died.

Looking back, he figured it all out the second he spoke to the tiny life she was carrying. He knew he couldn't let their marriage end. As much as the idea of ending his career scared him, it didn't come close to scaring him as much as losing her had. But first he had to get her to listen. Thunder rumbled the floor beneath their feet.

"Hermione! Hermione open the door what's going on in there?"

"Draco let go of me."

"Hemione for god sakes wait!"

"Lucius! LUCIUS! —OPEN THE DOOR!"

Pulling back, he moved Narcissa to the side and kicked the door open and the lighting flashed. Draco held out his hand for them to stop. Begging for them to simply wait, and to leave them alone for just a moment. Hermione stopped struggling then. "Draco, this has to stop." said Lucius as she wretched free and sprinted for the door.

Narcissa shielded Hermione away and swept her from the room.

"I'm trying so hard." The emotion was as clear in his voice, as clear as the storm raging outside. "I love her! Can't she just understand that I love her, she want give me a chance, she want even hear me out."

Draco covered his face, and collapsed on the bed behind him. She wouldn't listen, why didn't she believe anything he told her. Draco looked up at the blurring ceiling above, refusing to accept what his father was about to do: throw him out, lock him out, out of their house and away from her. He refused to lose it here in front of his old man. Especially like this, he was made of stronger stuff than that, he was better than that. So why in the hell was he still crying.

Draco's love for Hermione was as clear to Lucius as his own love for Narcissa. How had everything gotten so twisted with him and the girl. Lucius could see that the thought of living his life without her would be emptiness, nothing for a long time, if not for forever. There had to be a way to reverse the damage. Had Draco thrown her love back into her face, just as he, himself had done with Cissy, so many times. And as a consequence, lost her trust to a point that she no longer felt safe with him.

Despite the girl's flirtation with the dark side to get herself pregnant, she had more love to give and more integrity than any woman he'd knew besides his wife. Lucius had to put his trust in the belief that, once Hermione loved someone, that devotion lasted forever.

Still, when he looked straight on, the heart-broken and shattered young man lying on the bed now, drowning in his own tears, made Lucius wonder if he truly deserved what was happening to him.

This afternoon, gave him a glimpse of the things that were driving the marriage into the pits of hell. But Lucius himself had to learn that if you failed to see the value in a woman that loved you with all her heart. And if you broke her deep enough and long enough. Then hell, was where you belonged.

His Cissy, nearly losing her it put him through hell. It wasn't until the very last, that he saw what he'd done. He cried too. Any soul would, once you knew that hell was where you took the one's you loved. Lucius cleared his throat and prepared himself to talk. "Draco. . . .Draco, get up son." He closed the bedroom door behind him, closing away the world that was tormenting the only child he'd ever loved.

* * *

Noon was approaching and Hermione was still sleeping. Narcissa came in to wake her long enough to eat and then she was back to sleep faster than she could finish. Narcissa sighed a breathe of relief, as she began stacking Hermione's dishes back onto the tray..

Dark rings had formed beneath her daughter-in-law's eyes.

The baby would hopefully come soon. Maybe her own calculation for Hermione's due date was off just a little. It was possible, she could live with that.

Narcissa dropped a teacup, it slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor.

She began picking up the pieces.

All she wanted was for the baby to be born safe and healthy. As she gathered the jagged broken bits, she tried not remembering. . . . but like a ghost does, the lives she'd destroyed each time she learned she was with child, came back to haunt her.

If only she could've have saved one, just one, she thought. But it was too late for such a meaningless regret. She would go to her tomb with their lost lives sealed away in her past.

But not this one. Not her first grandchild. She would be born into this world, healthy and happy. She would learn to live, laugh, play games, make friends and do all the things that she, Narcissa, had stolen away from little ones just like it, time and time again.

She collected the last piece of shattered porcelain from the floor as Hermione slept.

Narcissa knew, she would spit between the very eyes of Hades himself before she allowed harm to come to life Hermione was carrying. This was why she guarded and protected her daughter-in-law so dearly, Narcissa knew that even though it would not make amends with her ghosts. This could be her only chance to finally look into the tender eyes of another little Malfoy, and hope to say, to all of those that she could never save, that she, their mother, was so very sorry and how she wished that things could have been different.

The evening came and went, again night settled over the castle. There had not been any sign of Draco or Lucius all that day. There estrangement was finally over, and after the tender love-making shared between Lucius and Narcissa, she longed for him to be there beside her tonight.

* * *

The following day the same, again there had not been any sign of either Malfoy.

Hermione felt horrible, she hugged herself and rubbed her arms. Trying to clear out all the cobwebs from her brain. Why was she doing this to herself, beating her self up this way. Pain cut through her. But she was so tired now, she wanted a lasting relationship. It couldn't always be raging fights and knockdown arguments that was no way for a marriage to survive; if it could survive such an existence.

"We're leaving tomorrow." she spoke softly as she stroke the low dip of her belly. Pressure was building more and more there everyday. She knew from her skills as a Healer, that the baby was on the way. Her shape had changed a little but she was still practically all baby. And she could barely sit or stand without needing to use the lavatories or taking short breaks from room to room. To make matters worse she'd had also missed her doctor's appointment yesterday.

Nature dropped its dark veil for another night. Pushing forth the sparkling jewels from the constellation Orion, and Canis Minor. Hermione, had just slip into her satin night gown, and stood by the window and located the star that Harry once shown her to be known as Surius, it would connect to the large dog of the heavens, Canis Major, and was always the brightest star. But if her child wished to arrive later rather than now, then she will live in the house of Gemini, realm of the twin brothers.

"Lucius sweetheart, I'm sick of all this commotion!" Narcissa said as she lit a scented candle. Draco stood quietly by the fireplace. And after speaking his part, his mother had her say on the matter. "Well alright, here's your chance. But, Lu, you go upstairs and get Hermione right this minute and make her come out. She hasn't spoken a word all day. It's time things settled between you two, or simply go their separate ways. So that I can have some peace and quiet."

"Thank you mother." with a flicker of a smile at his mother. Draco waited patiently by the hearth as his father made the journey to retrieve one sulky Gryfinndor.

Hermione looked up from the suitcase she begun packing and saw Mr. Malfoy standing in the doorway. It was a brown one, one of the very baggage carriers she brought with her months ago.

"You have to come down stairs, you have to face Draco before you leave, if that's what you truly wish to do."

"I already faced him, I don't want to do it again."

"You have to I'm afraid."

"No."

One of Lucius' eyebrows shot up. "What did you say?"

"Hm. I said no?" Unfortunately, it came out as a question instead of a statement, but there was definitely something intimidating about this wizard and his cocked brow.

He walked into the room and deliberately invaded her space. "Now you listen to me Hermione Malfoy! I have a son downstairs, that _you_ alone are ripping apart. My son! And he's the only one I've been fortunate enough to have in this life. And as it stands, you —young lady are the only antidote that his mother and I have to _save_ him from a darkness that is on the verge of swallowing him whole . . . .again! I know I am not your father, but I'm telling you to get down there!"

She watched as he poke and jab his snake head cane in the general direction of the door. He wasn't her father, but he sure had a way of making her cringe like only her real father could've done. "Yes sir," she uttered as she slipped past him as if he had every intention of giving her a royal thrashing. She couldn't help comparing the authoritarian look in his eyes with the way her own father had looked when she was six, and she had taken his prize winning gold fish for a summer walk in her dolly's stroller.

"Not another word," he ordered. Still pointing in the direction of her bedroom door. "March, he needs to have his say!" he said. She thought about asking him how long her punishment would last if she decided not to go. But decided that Mr. Malfoy unlike her father would not negotiate a grounding option.

As she left the room, he hid a sigh of relief that his demanding had worked at all. With a whisper and his face turned up to the heavens "By the Gods! why are Malfoy witches so impossibly ornery?"

Draco was down stairs as she entered the formal dining room. He stood beside the fireplace mantle waiting patiently. Clean shaven, groomed and dressed in a formal black and gray muggle tuxedo. He wore no bowtie, but instead allowed the neck to relax and lay open. A single red rose tucked into the pocket square of his satin jacket.

Draco's eyes followed her as she made her way, to the farthest point of the room. It was then that her eye's caught the marvelous bouquet of red long stem roses, clinging in his right hand.

He straighten his pose when his mother coughed slightly to indicate that a lady had indeed entered the room. He snapped into a proper stance, just as his father came bellowing into the room behind her.

Lucius held a look that seemed as if he nor her were even visible. Then, Lucius addressed them both equally. A second ticked by and Narcissa came to stand beside her husband.

"Here are the facts. . . " Lucius said with his strongest parental voice. "I love you, Draco. You are my flesh and bone, you are my son, my only son. Everything that I lived for, has always been for your happiness. Hermione, Narcissa loves you beyond any means that can be applied with words. You are the daughter she never had, and waited all her life, to have as her own. We, Narcissa and I, we love you both, and we hope that you, Draco —and you Hermione, will put this feuding behind you. I want you to stay married and your mother, wants you to stay married. But you must both want to love and I mean truly love, and respect one another. . . .as equals."

Draco gazed across the room and his eyes found hers. He felt as if this day, this hour, would determine if he lived or faded from existence. And then his father's voice broke into his thoughts. But he would not take his eyes from her. He felt if he did, then the power bonding between them at that moment would break, and he would be lost.

"Draco," he father spoke his name. "You must accept the truth that should you harm Hermione, or cost her despair so grave, then you just as well to sever your right arm, entirely.

"Hermione," Narcissa called out her name. "You must accept the truth that should you choose to go through this life with out Draco by your side, even though your heart bleeds for him, my love. Then you just as well to cut your heart from your chest and cast it into the fires."

Everyone in the room stiffen as Draco took a step forward. "Hermione I am so sorry, I can't tell you enough how much it has hurt me to think I could lose you completely."

She was crying and could barely catch her breath, with the baby kicking and with Draco here, and he looked exactly the way she'd dreamt he'd looked someday, when they were happy and a real family at last. "I'm sorry too, I'm so sorry, I love you so much, I. . . ." her voice caught in between her chest and throat. She wanted to say more but she had to pee so badly, and her hiccups were coming back at the worse moment.

"I physically stand before you, in mind, body and with all my soul, in this hour I ask, no I beg that you please accept me back as your husband. I can't live without you in my life and —" She ran into his arms. Her heart open fully and she kissed him with every ounce of devotion she'd kept locked away.

Lucius sputtered a series of coughs, to make their presence re-known. Hermione, smiled and stared into eyes, the purest of grays and so embracing, that she nearly forgot to breathe. She laughed at how blissfully he'd started kissing her again.

She'd found the playful, lover she'd nearly lost. Draco then smiled over at his father, who was standing arm and arm with his mother. He flashed his parents a smile, and Lucius gave him an approving nod, before throwing a arm signal up to remind him of the flowers still waiting in his hand.

It nearly escaped him, the roses, the only thing he saw was her smile. He lifted the bouquet of twelve long-stem, beautifully, scented red roses. Almost instantly he saw how they reflected against the iris of her brown eyes, as if they alone turned on a light that would lead him to the very depths of her heart.

Although she'd notice them when she entered the room, it felt as if she had never seen anything more wonderful in her entire life.

"In this world, a rose is a simply a rose. It's color has no value. But in yours," he added with a kiss. "Things are quite the opposite and red roses symbolize love. . . The yellow ones, for eternal, are so I'm told. . . ." He flashed a look at his father to be sure he got the meanings right and not mixed them up.

Lucius nodded and his mother leaned over and whispered something into his father's ear.

"You don't deserve these. . . ." He held them for her to take, and when she did, he nibbled at his lip shyly. "back home if you'll come with me, I have as many yellow roses as your heart can stand. And if its not enough, then I'll order an entire field if you ask me too," He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, planting a gentle kiss there "Please come back home."

She agreed, and after a moment more of kisses and I love you's. She ran to hug Narcissa, and then Lucius. And although she wanted to depart with Draco that moment. She begged for him to give her just a moment more, she simple had to relieve herself first.

* * *

Together hand and hand, she trusted him as he apparated them both from his mother's home to their own. The night sky was clear, with only a few clouds to mar its beauty. A on set of joyous tears jammed her throat, and for a moment she couldn't let go.

"Oh Draco!" she whispered tears down into her mouth. "I don't know what to say." she looked at him as she let go of his hand and her bare feet touched the first flat stone. It opened out into a path surrounded with an array of colors.

"Say you love it."

"I do, I love it — oh my god, I love it!" her eyes took in the beautifully crafted boxed hedges, as the flat stone path winded out into a spectacular curving walkway. A man moved into her line of vision. Tall, elegantly dressed in his fine black tailcoat and matching top hat.

"Your home awaits you my lady," he said and extended his arm, he gave a low bow. Hermione took the attendant's hand. She was barefoot and wearing a satin, maternal, night gown. Her hair loose and untamed with bushels of wavy rumples, and frazzled locks.

A moment passed and it was at that moment he saw the forthcoming vision of their little girl, dancing in this very garden, with intense gray eyes like his, but looking like her mother.

Hermione looked above her head and there was criss-crosses of mini-sized, floating lanterns illuminating the path, and it lit her way up a trail that was lavished with elevated beds of wild exotic flowers, painted with radiant colors.

She waited for him. . . .At last his gazed found hers.

Boat orchids, now married the once bare and dull trunk base of the sycamore tree that she'd loved so dearly during tea time. She would always haul a chair with her when she wanted to sit beneath it. Now there was a Victorian style lawn setting placed admirably under it for shade. Each chair with matching pillows.

Draco walked beside her. His father told him that he was so accustomed to the girl he knew, that he failed to see the woman she'd become. Draco disagreed with his father and denied that it was true. But, his father insisted that it was. He said that the evidence was in their home.

Hermione was like any woman, that all women needed tangible things, personal possessions, that animated the love, a husband could not often express in simply words. His father said this home was nothing more than a structure of walls and windows. That he saw no real sign of a man with a family here.

_. . . .Lucius walked out of the French doors of the study, which had obviously become his son's temporary bedroom. He surveyed the land. The house even though large and spacious was little more than a structure of walls, and a roof. Baring only the basic necessities. Like hidden cracks on a newly painted canvas, he found the little things that were slowly choking the life from their marriage. Such as, why was there a mere chair, from the dining room out by the tree, sitting alone, in the middle of nowhere? And why were there tentacle bushes growing along the fences? The dark and crawly vineyard beyond his son's backdoor had nearly consume the entire back half of the wall-high fencing. _

_He found the shabby potted arrangement of herbs and foliage that she'd began to consider her own little personal space. It had been as she left it, neglected and unaltered. _

_Next, he found a distinct attempt to grow rose bushes, the ones she'd tried to plant on her own. They were dying under the heat of the sun, left unattended and without care, and for those that never made it into the soil, their roots had reverted back into the tight, dehydrated nubs of brittle roots._

_His father had begun shouting at him, and said that neither of them knew what their roles were, and that it would take time, work and a great deal of willingness and patience. He also said, that there wasn't a marriage form between heaven and earth, that didn't share a few dark secrets in some form or the other. "But you have to embrace it together," his voice was rising. "or it will grow into something powerful, if given time, larger than the both of you. And that it will cut off your air, and suffocate the life from your children while they sleep." _

_When Draco stated that Hermione had told him something similar just an hour ago, Lucius only nodded. But then that was when he discovered that Draco had not even fully understood the intentions behind his wife exposure of their story, nor had his son read it._

_Lucius had to admit, that he, himself, had not clearly recognized the addition to the headline. It had been cleverly disguised. _

_Rita Skeeter, had intentionally blown up the photo Hermione requested into a mega-sized copy. It was a ingenious distraction, to over shine the title below it, where she'd plugged a fat, sizzling, Rita curve-ball._

_Afterwards, once his father had calmed down. Draco read the entire article. _

_If a pile of dragon dung could walk and talk, he had to admit that it would be him after reading the paper. Lucius, helped him to understand that even if she went about it the wrong way, being foolish enough to entrust that the paper would be publish in good faith. Her intentions were at least on the right track, just aimed in the wrong direction and unfortunately, had landed, into the wrong claws, of the right witch. . . ._

Hermione wandered along and marveled over bold, and dazzling pink epiphyllous flowers that over-lapped baby, soft plumerias with their yellow and milky white petals.

New trees, grown, full and shady ones had been planted. Their once flat and grassy terrain was almost unrecognizable.

So many breeds of flowers, they were countless. Long-stemmed margin orchards' towered over smaller clusters of bedded purple bougainvilleas. Her eye's played tricks on her as she spotted a pair of red booties kicking among a set of tickle me pink begonias.

When she eyed a second pair of booties and a matching red gnome's hat, she warned Draco. She knew from her past with the Weasley's what havoc gnomes could cause on the land.

"No," he said, his voice near a laugther. "They are house gnomes. They'll tend to the garden for you, I hope you don't mind, I insisted on a four sets. Father said one would be enough. But they're entertaining to watch." He pointed far in the distance, past the Sycamore trees and the Victorian setting. Hermione had never walked further than the tree. But he said that they'll been living in the new gnome-cottages past the hillside. "Father says they're very knowledgeable, they haven't been cross-breed so they can speak fairly well."

"You said four sets? How many-"

"—Yea, well eight really. Four males, four females. They'll pair off in time and even choose a gnome king, like I said they're really entertaining, as long as they're cared for properly and given homes."

Strolling beside her, a minute or two had passed. She noticed his silence but didn't say so. "I thought about giving up Quidditch." She turned and stared at him flabbergasted.

"You can't do that. . . . you love your career. I know you do." her tone was a-matter-of-fact kinda way.

"I do, but its okay, Its time I put my mind to finding something more than a golden snitch, besides, the recruits are getting younger. And. . . .well, we have a load of new Falcons that made the cut this year, all seventeen, except one. He's sixteen. Do you remember a kid named Creevey? Well his kid brother made the team, . . . .he's pretty quick up there on a broom. Me and the guys, we're not seventeen any more. . . . . Zabini left, did I tell you?"

"No."

"Yea, well he's got a good thing going. Remember Madame Hooch?"

"The flight instructor, from our old school."

"Yep." he said, and tucked his hands into the pockets of his tuxedo. Hermione reached out and took his right hand as they strolled along. "Well, that his job now." He slowed his pace to a meager crawl. "I don't want you to think of me as aimless Hermione. I know I haven't got much planned at the moment but —"

"—aimless?" She stopped then and stared at him a little confused. "I've never thought of you as aimless Draco, and I know, that I've never said it."

"You don't have to. I know how you are about hard work, and making your name mean something to the world. You're great at it. My father is a natural. My mother, she's always into something new, She'll start fumbling around with a new series of Martin Muggle are something. That is, if she can find the time with her new career as the town's florist now. —You work, and you have a promising career as a healer, in time you'll earn your license for Advanced Healing, and then there's that Magical Squib Theory that you've been working on. I know you're going figure the whole thing out some day, and the world will know your name for something so huge. . . .kids will read about you in, A History of Magic, and other books.

"And you'll. . . . publish those books, for the whole word to read. . . . ."

"Publish them?"

"Yes, you own one of the largest printing companies in our world. Surely it has the might to publish something grander than fibbing columns and sporting reports."

"Hm. I never thought of that. _No,_ business is a bore. Honestly think I'd like to coach. It's been an idea. It'll get me out of the air and on solid ground for a while. Give some of these old scars time to wash off."

She understood what he was trying to say. He wanted to find a field of work that satisfied him and made her proud of him as a husband and a father. "Coaching would be great, Petur says he's learned more about quidditch from you than he ever learn in his entire life. But even if that doesn't work out there's a load of honors just waiting for you to put them to good use." She named them all off: "Maxima Cum Laude for Dark Arts and Defense against the Dark Arts, Summa Cum Laude for mastering potions, the Barnabus Finkley Award for exceptional spell-casting, the Apprentice's Honor in Magical Medicine. . . ."

He chuckled and playfully nipped at her chin with his fingertips, "Aaa. . .wrote them all down did you?"

"No," she smiled with laughter and high spirits tittering in her voice. "But when I was at your mother's, and when I missed you too much to bare it. I'd go to your old room there, find all your pictures and stay for hours."

"Did you really?"

She blushed and nodded like a shy, school girl. "I'd circle them around the bed, and scolded each one, until I felt better." He reached over and covered her lips with his.

They walked on until she came to the open center, it could have easily swallowed a pool.

Draco told her it was four hundred square feet, in both directions. She was impressed that he had taken the mermaid fountain from their foyer and placed it here. The enchanted stoned statue turned her head, with her flowing urn, to watched them as they pass her newly lit waters. Where, at the same time, a small school of golden koi kept her company now.

He knew what was just around the bend, following the water fountain. "Hermione," he called her name and held out his hand for her to join him there by the fountain.

She abandon the narrow stone trail and circled back to her husband.

A corner smile tugged at his mouth, as if he was about to say something ridiculous "You're the best birthday present I've ever had."

"Ever?"

"Yes, ever." he smiled. "I want to ask you something." His eyes came alive, as if she'd revealed the secrets to the universe for him. He got down on one knee, took her hand into his. "Hermione Jean Malfoy. . . ._will you marry me_. . . .—again!"

"_WHOOOA!_" She yelped, before she could answer, and grabbed the base of her stomach. The sudden little kicking had startled her. He jumped up, surprised too, and held his hand in the same spot over hers. "I guess, that was a yes!" she beamed up at him. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, yes I'd be honored to marry you."

He kissed her. Then took her wedding hand and slipped off her ring and then his removed his own. She looked confused when he handed the rings over into the waiting hand of the stone mermaid. "Thanks." he said to the statue.

The mermaid took them and dropped them into the open mouth of her urn, before resuming her pose. Draco looked down into an expression of bewilderment and misunderstanding.

Now she really was confused, but would never admit it, not while he was gazing at her with his heart in his eyes and a forever kind of love softening his voice. "Come on." he said with a teasing tug at her arm. His feet began to scurry along the walkway "We can get married whenever you like. We can do it right now. . . . tonight if you want. Or, we can wait and plan one with everyone, there. . . .loads of food, and—" he was consuming the narrow path with gleeful trot.

"—and a band," she huffed, trying to keep up with his pace. "can we have a band, with live music?" She asked nearly out of breath. "—Draco, easy!" she barked.

She was thrilled that he was so excited but it didn't take a medical doctor to tell her that any sort of sprinting, even as a mild exercise, simply wasn't the best of ideas for a pregnant mother, plus she was barefoot for Merlin's sake.

"Oh my G—_Yes_, love we can have a band. sorry! . . .I'm so sorry, are you alright?" he asked, a bright flash of panic assaulting his eyes. He winced, and squinted and focused on the strain he'd just caused his wife with running. Kissing her quickly, hoping to help her recover. She nodded yes, that she was alright, now.

He kissed her again. The wailing of a musical harp followed by violins filled the air with his kiss, on cue. "We can have what ever you want, it'll be our day. Your's and mines. But I'll leave everything up to you and _mother_. She always wanted to plan my wedding day."

"Wha-_Draco_!" she smiled up at him, as the familiar sounds of _Mozart's, Canon in D Major_, lifted into the night as if it were a nightingale and summoned her to follow the path.

The lights grew brighter, as she circled a bed of Scottish roses. She walked on the tips of her toes. Soon, the beautifully lit sight of a enormous gazebo came into view, it had been built high upon a dais and at the lower base of its platform, it was surrounded with a small orchestra of twenty to thirty finely dressed men and women. All stroking and playing in unison, to the Mozart's melody.

"Good evening Mrs. Malfoy." said a female's voice, and Emelie stepped out wearing a lovely shaded, pearl-tone dress. With matching jacket that trimmed high above her waist. "This way." she said as she lead Hermione up the white steps. Where Petur stood oddly dressed as an attendant wearing a black formal cloak and matching top hat.

* * *

The atmosphere inside the arched entrance, held the ceremonial beauty of a wedding. Lovely walls of yellow roses decorated the wooden post like a golden floral banner. More yellow roses decorated the lined walls in waist high white potteries.

Silence fell. . . .

The director, tapped his wand-tip softly upon his podium, just as Hermione found her way to the top. The orchestra, then began the soothing notes of _Claire dé Lune. _

Before Hermione there lay a wide arrangement of sparkling, clear glass cabinets. She inhaled deeply and covered her mouth, her heart felt as if it were going to blow right through her chest. It was pumping so fast. She glanced at the vast amounts of pricey pieces, then looked back to Draco. He was exchanging a hand shake and thanks with Petur at the first archway.

She stepped up to the first glass counter. Its white, velvety interior as milky as summer clouds and it held an irresistible assortments of matching wedding bans made of Goblin silver. So beautifully crafted, it was flawless when compare to the others. A chubby face, goblin greeted her with a razor sharp smile. He stood proudly beside his jeweled beauties, should Hermione decide to select one from his collection.

Next, a pair of kind elderly witches, wearing green pointy hats, happily displayed their golden bride and groom sets, with a vast selection of diamond ones, pewters and platinum princesses. All at her disposal, to choose as she liked.

Every glass setting, and there were eight in all, perfectly buffed to a spit perfect shine, and with its jeweler ready to assist her. The merchants each spoke politely as she passed their counters. Seconds later, Draco was there squeezing her lovingly. "Choose one." he whispered softly into her ear.

* * *

Two weeks later, she decided it was best to wait until after the delivery. Hermione doubt she could stand long enough to recite her vows. And walking had become a battle.

"Geez Hermione, this is the craziest thing I ever let you talk me into. I don't know why I listened."

Draco listened because he'd been jumping through hoops for the past week trying to please her with their due date pounding at the front door. Her doctor's appointment, scheduled today had been rescheduled on short notice. There had been an incident just off the coast of southern France, in the parish of Olot. Her doctor stated it would be at least several hours before his return. But assured her there was no need to worry, she hadn't shown any signs of a progressing labor. She was four days past his initial due date, and Hermione simply accepted that Narcissa's was correct in her prediction. If that were the case she would last another two more weeks.

It was hot, and stuffy in the heavy fabric of her maternal dress. She was bigger than Hagrid's house and grouchier than a blood-sucking bugbear. Even now she wanted to bash him over the head, just on general principles. But she loved him too much. She settled for snuggling into his arms instead. They had gone to the Veranda for lunch after the doctor snupped their visit for a bizarre outbreak of spattergroit.

Once at the Veranda, they ordered turnip and pea soup with hollow bread and cheese. Draco insisted they wait at the hospital. He was prepared to reserve a room for her nights' stay. But she'd been aching for the mouthwatering stew all day. So against his better mind, he reserved a table at the Veranda for two. And even though she thought he was being too paranoid, he requested for a ready room in Grindlewald's Hospital as well.

All of a sudden everything was bothering her, the seats at the restuarant were crummy and made her back ache terribly. Either the cheese, the bread, the soup, or all three had just given her the worse heartburn she'd had in weeks.

He insisted that they go back to the labor unit, now, by floo. It would be faster. Then they could just wait for the doctor's opinion.

But, she waddling towards the pentagram anyway. "Your mother said not until June Draco!"

He caught her by the elbow, before she reached it and helped her aboard.

She was lying in their bedroom when it gradually occurred to her that maybe Draco was right. But still, a first-time labor took forever, and came with loads of misread false labor pains.

To be on the safe side, she asked that he send an owl to his parents, and for them to be on alert. To be honest her desire to have a natural birth had been growing on her a lot lately. Medical potions and healer charms didn't belong in the delivery room. She seen so many complications come from using tonics and quik-spell brews to moderate labor contractions, and the hospitals attempts to ease the discomfort of delivery, always turned something that was meant to be beautiful, into a fustrating, and complicated book procedure. She didn't want to that with their baby.

"What's wrong?" she asked pacing the floor of their bedroom.

"My mother hasn't replied back from our owl." his voice sounded agitated. "What if go into labor, right here sweatheart."

"I don't want to rush back to the hospital again, and just to have them send me back! I can't take that kind of fustration. . . ." she started. Then Draco checked his watch, and his expression grew frantic. She had been hiding the idea of a home birth from him, from the moment she decided it was the best way for their baby to go. She was sure this was just another false one, but she also felt now, was the best time to be sure he learned of her plans for a natural birth.

"Draco," she wailed in between her ow's and oh's "Draco sweety, now I don't want you to blow things out of the waters, but I've been planning to have the baby here."

He paid no attention, then the reality of what she was saying hit him. "Here!"

She nodded. "Yes, baby here. At home."

"Hold on Hermione, When you say you want to have our baby _here_, you do mean here as in this general area as in home, don't you? I mean, you do mean home _—here _in Grindlewald and more specifically a hospital!"

"Could you fetch me a glass of water, please sweetie?"

"A. . .a glass of what?"

* * *

The lights were on at Narciss's castle but she and Lucius were a bit pre-occupied at the moment. His eyes locked with hers, as he slid back inside.

The moment he entered her, they both exhaled together. Hearing the other, they both laughed a little.

Lucius growled deeply as he moved deeper within her.

"I missed you so much." she whispered in between the short breaths his thrusting allowed her to have. She pushed her hips upward with a skillfulness that had wheeled its way into perfection over the span of their marriage. She drew him further inside. That's when the fire ignited. His erection raced through her soft opening, until he'd hit the bulb of her g-spot, she clung to him, pulling him even tighter into her.

Lucius eased back and thrust again, and again, moving so fast she could hardly breath even with all her effort. "Oh Cissa," he said softly, raising up his hand, pressing down firmly at her pelvis. He pumped deeper. Harder. Further.

Narcissa's hand were firmly glued to the sides of their dining table. While his other hand held her leg upright. She fucked him, blow after blow, thrust after thrust her sweet nectar coated him. His power to control his own ejaculation was frantic now. He couldn't get enough. The familiar feel of her body, it blurred his mind, yet he fucked her deeper when she asked him. He lowered his face to hers, dropping her long, beautiful legs to his side, and like a savage warrior, he lifted her bottom, and arched her back. His tongue dove into her mouth just as he came. She cupped his face, holding his kiss there as her orgasm burst through her.

He caught his breath slowly, breathing deeply with his face nuzzled between her breast. They laid there with their bodies joined.

Lucius shifted first. "What is that bothersome sound?" he breathed deeply into her neck.

Narcissa's body stiffened, when she turned her head in the general direction of the tapping. She knew the owl was Draco's and Hermione's at once.

* * *

"Owwww. . . .Owwww. . . .Okaaaay. . . .okay."

Draco's face reflected a weird combination of frenzy and fear as he rubbed his wife leg. My God!, he thought. I married the brightest witch and she's as dumb as a post. "Hermione this is insane sweetheart. You're not thinking with a straight." he frowned and growled with fustration when she nodded her head between her breathing exercises and insisted she knew exactly what she was thinking. "Hermione you not having this baby in the damn house! You're going to the hospital!"

Oooowwww. . . .Owww. . . ." she whined through tears. "Oooo. . . .You're yelling at meeee. . . . ."

He groaned. Kissed the top of her head, then reached down and rubbed her thigh for comfort. "Hermione, women are not suppose to have their babies at home." he growled, pleading for her to agree with reason one last time. " The hospital is more equipped."

"Yes, they are. But today, it's just as practical to have a natural birth without going to a hospital. There were loads of . . . Ow. . .Oowwwww. . . . .mothers today rejecting facility births, with half a dozen Healers and Doctors all poking and jabbing up your cunter."

Narcissa and Lucius both appeared in the hallway, at the precise moment the baby score a ten on the recto scale. That time her back pain hit hard with a fierce contraction that didn't fade like the others before it.

Draco lifted her head, and placed a pillow there. . . .

Hermione swallowed a groan when an strange thud, sounded off somewhere near her bottom. She told him, that she believed the baby had just dropped into the birth canal. This really upset him further, and Hermione could see the panic in his eyes. She tried to distract him from the pain _she_ was having by starting a quarrel.

_"Draco! Hermione!"_ Narcissa shouted from down the hall

"In here, Mum. We're in here!" Draco answered over his shoulder.

"You don't fight with me anymore."

"What! Well, do you wanna fight now, because I will if I thought it would get your ass to the hospital.

Hermione burst into tears of relief when Narcissa opened the door. "Mum, I think the baby is coming!"

"WHAT! Hermione for gods sake, we've been planning this for weeks now, have you sent for Molly and the mid-wife? Draco you should have come for me sooner."

Lucius turned around on the spot after getting a rather undesirable view of his daughter-in-law's exposed underside. He then circled around to his wife. Another spasm hit Hermione. "But thank you for holding out." Lucius suppressed a smile towards Draco. "Are you saying she's in labor? NOW!"

Draco shot his parents a horrified glance, and tried too not think about the two making out at a time like this. "Yes now father, and from the looks of it she and mother having been planning on this insane idea of an in-home delivery."

"I sent for the mid-wife, an hour ago. When I asked Draco to fetch me a glass of water from the kitchen." she gave an apologetic look towards her frantic husband, who wasn't taking this easily. In fact he looked down right dreadful.

"Are you having contractions?" Narcissa propped Hermione onto her sides and shoulders with additional pillows. She began to massage her just as she had been instructed to do. Long deep and wide circles were made down her back to sooth her.

"Some, a little more than last time though, and I think, I think the baby has dropped." Hermione preferred walking to ease the pain, but found that she couldn't move very far any more. She knew at this stage her body was preparing for the delivery. Narcissa squeezed her hands as waves of pain began to rise and fall. Spasm after spasm they began to hit her, and she groaned and squeezed.

"How often are you having them?"

"_Hhhmmm. . . .mmmmm_. . . .every. . . .few. . . .minutes. . . .or . . . .so. . . .I . . . . .guess. Four maybe fiivvvveeee. . . . ." she groaned and pressed her fingertips deep into the center of Narcissa's palm.

Draco looked wild-eyed. "The hospital is only a few miles from here. If they were coming so close Hermione, why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because you'd rush me off to the hospital. _Owww_!" Hermione became deafly silent. "Mum! Look at the bed. I think my water just broke."

"The bed? No! Its too soon. I haven't prepared the birthing area." but then Narcissa made a unexpected, strangled sound when her knee made contact with the soak mattress beneath her. "Oh Hermione! Your water just broke. Lucius! Lu, her water broke. I need for you to go to the Burrow at once and bring back Molly with you."

Narcissa had spoken to Molly only a few days ago. And explain most of it last week in a owl just before midnight. Lucius didn't even leave the room, he simply took his wand and turn on the spot. He was gone in less than a second.

Draco's muscles went rigid. He stayed beside her, stroking her hair and holding her hand while his mother fetched the towels from the bathroom.

This was more than a labor for Hermione, this was their home, where she would live and raise their child and any children that she and Draco decided on together. She also wanted him to be a part of this moment, and to always know he did his part to delivery his first born. Draco reached down and pulled off the soddy brown maternity knickers he'd helped her into that morning. She then asked him to help her out of her shoes. He also pulled off the dress she had been wearing. By the time he'd slip her into a loose blue night gown, the mid-wife had arrived with her medical bag, and then his father had re-appeared with Molly Weasely along side him.

"_**Cissy**_**!" **shouted Mrs. Weasley when she popped into the room with a _paoof_ of smoke. "Hermione what could you have been thinking of! Draco, how could you let her do this."

"Me, I been trying to—"

"—No, no he's been wonderful. . . .I want to have the baby here. . . _MMMMMMMM. _. . .ow. . .oowww. . . I want to have the baby in our homMMMMMMMM. . . . .Oowww. . . .Mum says, she's spoken with you about it."

_"Step aside please!"_ said a heavy set, brown haired mid-wife. She darted about the room, setting up the items they would need.

"You see!" shouted Draco, pointing at the witch when she pushed pass. "She won't bloody well listen to reason. I've been trying to get her to the hospital and she refuses to corporate."

"I'mmmmm . . .theeee. . . Ooneeeea . . . .having this baby! STOP YELLING AT ME. . .. _Owww. _. . ._Ooowww_!"

Just then Narcissa reentered the room caring a heaping pile of white towels and blankets.

"Cissa, why yes, she did mention you fancied a natural birth. But for heaven sakes Hermione, Draco has a point dear. I'm as much for a potions-free birth as any mother but having twins is not easy task." said Mrs. Weasley, trying to absorbed the fact that this really was actually happening. She might not be a doctor, but she's had more experience in delivery and complicated births than all of them put together.

"Twins!" screeched Hermione between her spats of breathing aerobics and pain. "Who said anything about twins."

"Well what did you think! For Merlin's sake you're as big as a house!"

"Twins! What do mean by twins, what? What are you saying exactly." Hermione was becoming hysterical.

"Molly stop it you're upsetting the girl." argued Narcissa. For heaven sakes size didnt matter. Molly was over reacting.

"Well I'm dreadfully sorry, the last time I've seen anyone that large they'd either swallowed a river troll or they were having twins like it or not." Molly demanded.

The mid-wife stopped searching through her bag after partly listening to the conversation behind her. "Hèliga Merlin, she is right! Tis is the house of Tvillingarna, the realm of ze twins broth`rs."

"Auwooooo!" groaned Hermione and before she could sum up the load of swears she had planned for them and their ridiculous supersition, another contraction hit, this one was double the intensity than the last. A scream slipped past her lips, and through the wrenching pain, it occurred to her that something didn't seem right. It wasn't supposed to feel this way.

The mid-wife uttered a few direct instructions for each of them, as she took her postion between Hermione's open legs. "By the nad of _Mungo Bonham_. ." she whispered to her self when her eye did not see the crown of the baby, but a foot instead.

"Would some one make her speak english please!" shouted Draco.

"You! The father yes! You must get under `ur wife and take her into `urlap." the mid-wife instructed. Narcissa helped him as Hermione gave another hiss of pain and then another scream hit. "That's right." said the mid-wife to Draco.

He was beneath his wife now, both mildly in a sitting position upon the bed, the back of her head nuzzled against his chest. "Now! You going to get wet! Understand. . . . That's good, very good. Now keep her in `urlap and no close the legs. . . . Open, okay!"

Draco nodded that he understood, and kissed Hermione's head. "I love you," he said. "I'm here baby, it'll be okay."

Hermione nodded vigorously against his chest, to signal that she understood and loved him too.

"Now `ermione, you no push!" The mid-wife held onto the bloody minute sized foot protruding from Hermione's body. The mid-wife then directed instructions for Mrs. Weasley. They both knew the hope of not using potions or magic for this delivery was now a thing of the past. She instructed for the baby's grandparents to fill the baby's tub with warm water, and remove the blue bottles from her bag. She then instructed for Molly to use a detector's charm to determine if there was indeed going to be double the work for this new mother.

Mrs. Weasley cast the charm.

"I've only got back that it's a girl!" she sighed grateful of that, but then she knew that when she was carrying Fred, and George, _rest his soul. _That George hid his brother the entire time she carried them.

Those two had come into the world pulling pranks. She teared up just a little remembering George's face. And then she had an idea. "Wait!" she said and cast the charm once more, but this time she aimed the magic towards one side of Hermione, and when nothing came back, she circled the bed and just above Draco's leg she aimed on the right side. A bluish green light bounced back and elevated over the mattress. "There. . . .there, it's a boy! There's two! It's a boy!"

The mid-wife uttered another set of instructions to Draco, and he held Hermione's knees open during the examination. Pinned and filled with fear, she didn't understand. She gone to her visit on a regular, how could they have not detected that she was with twins.

She began to panic and cry. She couldn't do this, it hurt so bad. She was prepared for one child, no one told her there was two. She couldn't do it! She simply couldn't do it!

"Okay, `ermoine. You listen to everything I say. . . .okay! I say push. . .you push! I say no . . .you no push, okay!" Then the nurse dropped the stinker "The baby is satesbjudning — it is breech! And I have a foot."

Hermione didn't understand what the woman was saying, she had a foot. Who's feet? She gazed up in horror at her husband whose eyes locked with hers. "Draco! Draco what is she saying? Mum—what does she mean?"

"The baby is coming in breech." he replied to his wife. She uttered a groan of pain as the contraction were coming of free will. "Hold my hand baby." he said.

Hermione cried out in absolute pain. Breech births were extremely high-risk and ultimately life threatening for both the mother and child if not in the proper hand and well-equipped delivery rooms. Not on a mountain top, in a king size bed. Hermione looked up to the mirror that had always been over their bed and could see the woman's hand holding onto a little limp limb. Why hadn't she listen to Draco when he insisted that she go to the hospital. She'd endangered her baby, dear Merlin no! her babies life, by being so thick and stupid!

Narcissa tried to ramble against reality. "The head was down when she went to the doctor, I was with her," she said. Ignoring the obvious fact that there were five toes pointing out now. Lucius slid behind her.

"Sometimes they turn," said the witch, shifting her position. "Tis not normàle, but it happens."

Draco lifted her higher against his chest, holding her with as much might as needed to keep her legs open. With her knee's pulled upward, he clasped down on them to keep them separated. Their babies were in trouble, and all thoughts of modesty fled from him. Sitting in his lap with his powerful body encircling her. Together they would fight the world and death just to keep their babies safe.

The mid-wife was surely going to need an assistant, and Mrs. Weasley being the most experience in child birth, would have to do. The mid-wife gave Hermione's knee a little squeeze. "T'is is going to be very painful my dear, because right now, I have to get the other foot down, and you no push, alright!" She looked over to the side of her where Mrs. Weasley was waiting. "We have to be very careful. With the cord when the baby is satesbjudning." She said to Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Malfoy." she called for Narcissa then. "You must, keep her from pushing."

A moment later, Hermione was bracing herself for the unimaginable pain she knew was surely coming. "Breathe, sweetheart. Breathe! That's it. Just like we practiced. You're doing great."

Pain consumed her. She felt as if she were being devoured by some wild animal, a werewolf! Not a mere innocent child. But Narcissa was there and made her breathe with her, all the time Draco, murmured words of love and encouragement. Funny words to humor her. Tender words to comfort her through all the pain.

The urge to push grew stronger, impossible to resist, blood saturated the blankets and horrible sounds came from her throat. She had to push!

But Draco, the leader, refused to let her give in. He warned her that their baby did not need for her to push. He threaten her. Then praised her, when she did as he said. She panted as Narcissa ordered, then blew out great puffs of air that ended in a scream as she fought against the natural instinct of her body.

"That's it!" The mid-wife said. "That's it, my darling! You're doing great."

She could no longer distinguish one pain from another. Minutes ticked by and her world was reduced to a thick fog of pain and Draco's voice. She followed him blindly.

His voice grew hoarse. "Keep breathing angel, and open your eyes so you can see what's happening." She looked down and saw the healers hands guiding the bodice of the baby out from her birth canal. She and Draco cried out together as the head appeared. Ectasy flooded through him, a sense of absolute bliss, at the sight of his child. The mid-wife's strong and skillful hands held his baby as Narcissa retrieve a tiny bulb used for suctioning the mouth and nose. They then wrapped the infant up in a waiting blankets.

The baby made a mewing sound.

"A girl!"

"It's a girl!"

"_It's a girl_!"

Narcissa brought their firstborn over to the beside where they waited. Draco reached down to touch a wet, squirming gooey infant. The mid-wife, cut the cord.

"Draco!"

"She's fine my love. She's fine and she's ours. Yours and mines. . . .god . . . .she's beautiful." He kissed Hermione sweat drenched hair. "I love you. Oh I love you!"

"I love you! -oh Draco!" They murmured nonsense and kissed each other, and cried together. Tears streamed down Narcissa's face, too, as she took the baby away when the mid-wife signaled for her to do so.

Narcissa laughed and murmured nonsense of her own as she used a soft, damp washcloth to clean up her grand-daughter's face.

The mid-wife told them that they were not finished yet. But Hermione was near death with exhaustion, she simply could not go on.

"You're doing great. That's it baby!" Draco coached her on. It was as if she could feel his strength passing into her overly exhausted body from his. She drew on it.

* * *

An hour later, the worst was over as their son gave his first cry of life.

Hermione closed her eyes and rested. Draco watch as Molly wrapped away a perfect Malfoy match of ten fingers and ten toes. A tiny, screaming newborn whose head was filled with fine, icy-blonde hair, that was plastered to his head from the afterbirth.

Mrs. Weasley quickly suctioned his mouth, and nose.

"Come here, sweetheart. Let's get a good look at you." said the mid-wife to Hermione as she began to examine her again. But she was so exhausted, that she barely noticed the healer's hand tending to her dog-tired body, or the fact that she had delivered the placentas.

Mrs. Weasley, held the baby boy in front of Hermione and Draco, so they could drink in the sight of their little unexpected wizard. Draco dropped his lips to the miniature forehead, and kissed him. "Welcome to the world, little one. We're so glad you're here."

Mrs. Weasley gently laid the infant on Hermione's stomach. . . .

"Well, well." Lucius' voice came from across the room. "Would you take a look at my grandson." He gave a watery laugh, then stepped a little closer. "This one," Lucius said. "has Malfoy written all over him. Just you wait and see son." He was speaking to Draco, and drew closer to the newborn and his new parents. "Malfoy blood runs true." Bemused and utterly at peace Lucius watched as mother and father became aquainted with the two little ones that would forever change their lives.

Narcissa found herself remembering those teary nights that she feared her son would never live to become a man, or live to know and love a family of his very own. Now, they seemed so long ago. . . .

Hermione gazed around the room at two grandparents who looked as if they'd been handed the stars, and a tear face Mrs. Weasley who would soon learn that she became a godmother on this day. She looked up to a husband who was head over hills in love with her, and she loved him far more than he could ever imagine. . . .

Draco's whispered in her ear. "I just figured it all out. I _was_ meant to be a coach. It's amazing, being here with you, guiding you through all this. It made me see. After all this worry, it's been staring me in the face the whole time."

"Why didn't you tell me you were worried, love? Any one who knows anything at all about Quidditch. Knew you'd make history with it someday. . . . .You always looked amazing up there on a broom. I could of told you that years ago, if you weren't being such a meanie. — _Slytherin!_" He looked down into her eyes. She scowled playfully into his. "Anybody with half a brain could have figured out that Draco Malfoy was not only destined to become a great seeker. He was also destined to lead other's to dreams too large for their own hearts to see." She sniffed away a tears of joy. "You were also destined to become the father of two beautiful children and the husband of a silly witch, whose so happy she's found you."

"I can't think of anything I'd enjoy more than to say to the world that you're my silly witch. — _always!"_

At that moment a newborn little girl opened her mouth and howled. She decided she'd been ignored long enough.

**_Blimey!_** This was her big moment, darn it, and she wanted some attention! After all, she had lots to do. There was a pesky little brother to welcome into the world and too trick into doing things. There were friends to make, loads of books to read, brooms to fly, parents to appease, and, most of all, there was _Hogwarts, School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_. And it was waiting on her!

His big sister's constant whining was driving him mad. He started bawling too. She was making to much noise for him to sleep. There were lots of exam papers coming to flunk, he hoped she knew that! A Quidditch broom with his name on it, just waiting under the christmas tree, not to mention a Potion's Lab he had to accidentally blow up before his first game. But maybe it was better these two people looking down at him with those goofy expressions on their faces didn't know that yet. . . .

_Together, they knew they'd be the first of their year, to discover the Room of Requirements. . . .but__. . . .with all his sister's crankiness he opened his mouth and cried —We're here world! Ready or not!_

_

* * *

_

_The End!_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** For theme song chosen for this story please visit my profile. This song was chosen by a Fanfiction reviewer. . ._Thanks for reading!_


	59. Author Update

Ok, so my lovely's,

I've added another story and now I'm seeking reviews.

It is a Lucius/Hermione _Love Story_, and not really a story for smut readers, because I dont really enjoy writing smut. Not that I can't, I just dont enjoy it!

Please give my story **Smashed** a try and tell me what you think. If there are misspelled words I would like to know. . .If you like it, I would love to know. . . If you don't like or love it. . .then lie to me and read something else.

Sorry about the commas if they are out of place, cause they probably are. I always have a hard time with those.

Look for **Smashed **in my profile, under _currently working on_.

Thanks,

_The Ghoul In Pajamas_


End file.
